House of Flesh: The Series
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: No longer about 1-shots, but a full length series based on my one shot stories involving the cast of Victorious that will last up to The New Year.
1. Chapter 1:The Players

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Welcome to House of Flesh: The series, no longer about 1 shots but now a full length story that revolves around the daily lives of the Victorious crew. Sex, Cheating, Romance and more in this world created by Tenderness."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Players**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**September 5, 2012**

**Oliver Residence, Beck's Bedroom **

(Beck and Jade)

Sunday evening at Beck's place, Beck and Jade spent the early hours going out to eat first and then finishing it up watching a sci fi movie at his place. Beck was in charge of providing the drinks, the popcorn and the movie. Jade was only responsible for looking good and delectable for him, wearing only a black ruffle skirt, Black floral tights, black lace up ankle wedges. She laid on her side switching channels waiting for Beck to come back from the kitchen with the snacks.

Jade watched the movie channels and kept it on horror movie, completely different from the Sci fi movie Beck left it on. Beck came with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses filled with Pepsi and Coca Cola. Jade disliked Pepsi and Beck really wasn't a fan of Coca Cola, still they managed to make it work despite their many disagreements. Beck placed the bowl on the living room table and handed Jade her glass.

"Here you go babe"

"Thanks sexy…wait a minute?…Beck this is disgusting Pepsi!" shouted Jade.

"Really? I though my pepsi tasted cheap and like a knock off." Beck replied back with his own insult.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Gimme my drink and let me sit on you"

"Why? Cuz you know I'm gonna be drilling you later on." responded Beck.

"yeah, sure." Jade told him.

"Jade what's this? I left the channel on Sci fi not on…what are we watching?"

"We're watching Paranormal activity, it's better than stupid Sci fi anyway."

"No, no, no, no….we watch what I want, you either go home or you stay here with me and watch what I want."

Jade gave in and allowed Beck to watch his movie with her, Jade pretended to be mad at him and kept her distance from him. Beck knew her to well to think she would ever hate him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her back to his side. She smiled and took the bowl for herself and stuffed her mouth with popcorn, Beck reached his hand into the bowl but Jade slapped it away. Beck gave her the look and watched her eat popcorn.

Beck grabbed the cheeks of her mouth with his hand and saw popcorn still in her mouth and some that were about to fall out, he kissed her and ate the spare ones while he had his lips connected to hers. When separated, Beck grabbed his glass of soda and drank some. Jade undid the zipper of his pants and lowered her head, Beck rested his arms on the top of the sofa and enjoyed the movie about killers robots and the head he was getting.

* * *

**Harris Residence, Andre's Room**

(Cat and Andre)

Dancing together in front of the webcam of Cat's Laptop that she brought over, Cat and Andre danced to something from a while back. Andre wanted their dance to be purely out of friendship but Cat with her amazing body kept closing in their gap when Andre created one.

"_No letting go No holding back_

_Because you are my lady_

_When I'm with you it's all a that girl I,_

_Am so glad we've made it._

_No letting go No holding back No holding back_

_No when I'm with you it's all a that All a that."_

"_They say good things come to an end, But I'm optimistic _

_About being your friend though I made you cry by my doing things_

_With Keisha and Anisha but that was back then."_

"_No letting go No holding back_

_Because you are my lady_

_When I'm with you it's all a that girl I,_

_Am so glad we've made it._

_No letting go No holding back No holding back_

_No when I'm with you it's all a that All a that."_

"_really appreciate you loving me_

_After all that we've been through really appreciate you loving me_

_All times, Got somebody she's a beauty very special really and truly _

_Take good care of me like it's her duty want you right by my side night and day."_

Andre kept his hands on her hips but Cat kept wrapping them around her waist, He pulled them away but she just kept bringing them back. They dance to a video playing on a music video channel on his plasma television. At the end of music video, Andre sat down on his bed, sweaty and tired. He hoped that the close contact Cat kept pushing on him while they danced would come off as weird. Cat saved her video and went over to go sit with Andre, he was rubbing his eyes as he was laid down on his bed.

* * *

Cat smiled and tapped on his thighs, soft and slow at first. Andre smiled as he kept rubbing his eyes, Cat then began to tap on his thighs quick like a bongo drum. Her slapping fists went up his body till they hit a decent sized bulge on the center of his pants.

"OW!…Fuck Cat" he said in pain.

"Oops! I'm sorry Andre…I'm sorry I'm sorry…are you ok Baby"

"What?…uuhh I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry about it."

Andre sat up and covered his bulge and took a breather, Cat sat down next to him, hands on her lap. She watched him breathe and he knew that she was, He turned his head and looked into her eyes. She was smiling, almost expecting him to say something. Andre smiled at her back and looked over at his clock, it was getting late and she had to get home.

"Look Cat it's getting really late, let me take you home ok. I don't want anyone out there stealing your laptop."

"O.k" Cat replied all happy like.

Walking with her laptop under one arm and her other arm and hand free, Cat grabbed and held on to Andres hand. He had no idea what she was doing but for the last few days since Andre and Cat kissed on stage, she's been giving him mixed signals. He hoped she wasn't getting herself into something that he would be the reason why she hates him later on. They reached her house and she took her sweet time opening up the door, Andre kept lookout for anyone suspicious in the neighborhood.

Cat opened her door and stood at the door step with her hands holding her laptop behind her back, Andre looked over shoulders and smiled at her.

"Well you're home Cat…have a good night and have pleasant dreams, tell your folks I said hi."

Cat opened her arms, Andre stepped forward and hugged her. She kept him there for a good minute, Andre held onto her and left her slowly. Andre waved goodbye and disappeared into the Night, Cat giggled and closed her door.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Bedrooms**

(Tori and Trina)

In Trina's bedroom there was more excitement going on than in Tori's, while Tori worked on homework her older sister had company in her own room. The door was locked, the sound of the bed rocking and creaking was loud and getting louder. Inside veiled in the darkness and covered by Trina's bed covers was Trina laid down on her Back, on top of her was a handsome Latino around her age who was fucking her in missionary. His name was Miguel Castellano, Trina and him were going out for a while when Trina invited him to her home from a party.

This was their third time having sex at her house, all the while when they did it the light was always off. But that didn't get to Trina, what got to her was that they had never once kissed while making love. He was tan but light skinned, he was handsome with a short hair cut and he always had a shape up. She couldn't understand why he didn't want to kiss her or why he avoided her while she reached up to kiss him.

"I can't do this Trina….I just can't" said Miguel like was desperate to get something off his chest, he pulled out of her and sat on her bed.

"Que te pasa Miguel! What's wrong with you baby." Asked Trina who also sat up and held his hand.

"Lo siento mami pero no puedo siguir contigo, I feel like an ass for not telling you sooner. I know most of your friends already know, let them tell you."

With those last few words to her, Miguel put his clothes back on and left her room and home. Trina walked up to the light switch of her room and closed her door, she went into her cabinet to find some panties to put on as well as a bra. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a box with a rubbed dildo and harness in it. She pulled the strap on out and walked out of her bedroom looking left and right, she didn't want her parents to know what she and Tori did from time to time.

* * *

Diddling around by herself on her own bed after she finished working, Tori lifted the covers on herself when the door opened up. Tori saw who it was and relaxed, the lights from the street lit the dark room nicely so there was no need for the lights to be turned on.

"Tori…baby sis you awake?" asked Trina who crept up to the bed.

"Yeah…what do you want Trina? You and Miguel finishes up."

"actually he finished it…between us."

"He left you? Oh sh…I'm sorry Trina, then again he did kind of come off as weird. What I mean by that is he acted like he had something to hide, maybe he was cheating on you sis." Trina got under the cover with Tori and gave her the strap on.

"What? Are you serious Trina?"

"He left before I could even cum can you believe that…c'mon we done this before, it's just for pleasure not love."

Tori thought about it and grabbed the harness, she slipped it on and tied the straps tightly. Trina opened her legs and held on tightly as Tori pulled the fabric of her panties aside and pushed the head of the rubber cock into her sister's still wet pussy. Tori supported herself on her hands and slammed her crotch fast and hard into her sister's. The Vega sisters kept this going for a while until they both reached a well satisfied climax, Trina wrapped her legs around Tori which basically pushing the covers off them. Tori's breathing as well as Trina's picked up as Tori pounded her sister's horny pussy. With stimulation to her clit from the base of the strap on and from the veins of the cock rubbing nicely on Trina's walls, Both sisters came in low orgasmic sigh.

* * *

**Shapiro Residence, Robbie's Bedroom**

(Robbie Shapiro)

Robbie couldn't wait for school to start tomorrow, there was so much that he wanted to tell Trina. Ever since their kiss on stage he just couldn't let the idea of them possibly being together go. He knew how she felt about him, she thought of him as a loser and someone uninteresting with nothing that they could possibly share. But there was something that she over looked, love. Anyone could fall in love but that didn't mean that everyone should be, if he could change something about himself, he would.

He looked up at the moon high in the night sky and gave it a wink for someone very important who had passed away, he stepped into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes, thinking of Trina being with him soon.

* * *

**Oliver Residence, Beck's bedroom**

(Beck and Jade)

Lying down on her bed like Trina with Tori, Jade and Beck sucked face as her own coochie got pounded hard and fast by Beck's expert fucking. He kept his elbows rested above her shoulder for support, her hands slapped his back and clawed his ass, it was a signal for him to push more of him as possible inside her. Beck separated his lips from hers to take a good look at his girl, her beautiful 34 b size breasts heaving up and down as their fucking increased.

Beck wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted them from their lying position, he made sure her legs were wrapped her firmly around him. Jade loved this position but not as much as the many she had in mind, Beck thrusted upwards to push his cock deep into her.

"You like fucking my pussy don't you Baby!"

"Fuck yes, Oh Fuck yes Jade!"

"Don't forget about my tits babe…suck on em [takes nipple into his mouth] Oh Yes Suck on them on just like that!"

If sucking made her walls tighten, then Beck did something kinkier. He turned his attention to her shoulder and bit down on it, Jade went buck wild and rocked her body and grinded her self harder on him. Beck met her rhythm and went wild himself. Beck was close to Cuming but her pulled out of Jade's wet hole to keep himself from firing his goo too soon, of course this made Jade unhappy.

"Fuck Beck why'd you stop! I was so close! You my fingers to finish your cock's job!?"

"Calm down Jade, you're a girl, you wouldn't understand how hard us guy wanna last, or at last me. We're not toys…"

'Excuses…"

* * *

"That's it!" Beck turned Jade around on her stomach and smacked her white plump ass a few times, he lifted her ass up to him and repositioned himself behind her. With his cock back inside her warm tight hole, he began to pound into her; his balls swung back and forth every time he made contact with her ass cheeks which made real sexy smacking sounds with every contact. He leaned down on her so his chest was on her back, his mouth kissing her temple and one hand around her throat. Jade couldn't feel any happier or any more pleased, her tits swung back and forth from Beck's savage pussy pounding, he really did love her pussy.

With her fingers working on her clit from under and Beck's cock pounding her, Jade grabbed a pillow and stuffed her head into it and yelled out all kinds of curses. Jade's vaginal walls tightened, convulsed and unleashed her sweet girl cum out of her pussy like a super soaker. Her tightness pushed Beck over and soon it was him Cumming inside of her, Jade's body trembled while her face covered in sweat had only a smile. He quivered a bit before pulling Jade into a hug, he kissed her back and laid down on her; cock still inside her.

What awaited everyone when the sun arose to a brand new year of high school, only after a long sleep would they all find out.

* * *

**(!)** _"I hope all enjoyed the first chapter of my series, next the crew reunites for another year at Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jade are still clingy, Cat works up to win Andre over and Robbie pesters Trina."_

Sex quotes #1 _"The difference between Sex and love is that Sex relieves tension and Love causes it." _- Woody Allen


	2. Chapter 2:Back to School

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"To all the people who may be wondering if Bori will be a couple in this story, yes, but other couples will form and they will dissolve so new ones will form. That is why this Arc is called the Separation/ Connection Arc."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back to School**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**September 6, 2012**

**Vega Residence, 7:00am**

(Tori and Trina)

After last night's little mutual romp between sisters, Tori awoke up early to go take a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Tori washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror, she thought about her friend and seeing how much they had changed. she hung out with her family mostly for the summer, on the last few days though she, Beck and Andre went hiking up on in the California hills. Of course Jade kept blowing up his phone with messages and voice mails, Beck kept the phone off just so they wouldn't be bothered while they hiked.

While up there she and the boys had a spark going on, The morning she spent the hours talking with Andre, laughing and giggling at all the jokes he made. He even taught her about the animals and plants that surrounded L.A, after the lessons, the night was spent with Beck looking up at the stars and in his tent. Andre had to sleep alone but what he heard just a few inches from his own tent he kept a secret.

Tori took a quick shower to get ready to go to school, Over at Trina's bedroom Trina tried calling Miguel's phone. But apparently he had blocked her, Trina knew something was up but she still wouldn't accept it. She would ask around when she got to school who knew what about Miguel, right now she gathered a towel and waited for her sister to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Cat's Bedroom**

(Cat Valentine)

Moments before leaving for school, Cat was checking out how she looked like in the clothes she decided to wear. Her exceptionally tight jeans and red shirt with white bubbly hearts was directed at a tall dark and handsome young man, She put red lipstick on and walked on out of her home. Waiting for her outside texting was Andre Harris, the boy of her dreams. Andre saw her stepping out of her front door waving bye to her mother, as a fella he couldn't help but notice how nice her legs looked in those jeans and how shapely she really was.

Cat saw him checking her out and smiled, She blushed and skipped her way over to him. He hugged her but she wanted to kiss him on his cheek, he resisted a little but allowed her to plant one on his cheek. Because of his dark skin the red lips imprint on him wasn't as noticeable if it were on Beck or Robbie. Cat wrapped her arm around his and walked to school together.

"So…" Cat said with glee.

"So…What?" responded Andre who looked at his phone.

"So how do I look, I got these jeans and shirt a while back, during the summer actually." Andre took a look at her fine ass and her chest which looked like it got bigger.

"Oh…you look….really beautiful, I meant ok…Damn!, Let me shut up." Cat giggled and tugged on his cheek.

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro, Moped**

Riding to School on a black moped that he bought during the summer with a summer job, Robbie was feeling good about today. He was going to win over Trina Vega's heart one way or another, but one way he knew was effortless was direct contact. He would take advantage of cards that he bought from drug stores to write sweet things in them and slip them into Trina's locker through the small openings. He hoped that in time with enough luck, he would have the girl who haunts his dreams every night.

He sped pass cars and bicyclists who were all going to work or their own schools, he reached the parking lot of the school and turned his moped off. He pulled his key out and walked into the school, He saw Jade and Beck sitting on a table outside eating breakfast. He also saw Cat and Andre walking together, but there was no sign of the Vega sisters anywhere. He took the chance to go into the school and slip a card into Trina's Locker.

* * *

**Outside, Crew**

Walking into the outside of the school where the grub truck was parked, Cat and Andre walked in and caught up on good old times with Jade and Beck. Andre gave Beck a brotherly hug and gave Jade a kiss on her cheek, Cat hugged Jade and Beck at the same time. Cat sat down next to Jade and took her book bag off, she walked over to the grub truck to get something to eat.

Beck signaled to Andre with his finger that he had something on his cheek, Andre place hs hand on his cheek and rubbed. Red lipstick was smeared on palm, he smirked and looked over to Cat who was looking over to him. She waved at him and turned her attention back to the truck. Andre smiled and waited for the Vegas to come, Robbie came out the school and went over to the table with Beck, Jade and Andre.

"Hey Robbie what's up buddy come over here man and give me and Jade a hug" said Beck.

"That's ok beck, a handshake will do for him." replied Jade.

Robbie went over to the table and gave Beck a hug aswell as Andre, Jade simply shook his hand and gave him a light smile; something Beck rewarded her with a thumbs up. Cat came back with some waffles, sausages, eggs and bacon for her and Andre to eat. She spotted Robbie sitting down next to him, she gave him a hug and asked if he could move over. He did so and watched Cat smiling at him then at Andre, Cat took a plastic fork and fed Andre like he was kid. He wish he could turn down whatever she was doing, but she knew what she was doing and he knew that already.

"Eat it…it cost a lot, don't worry about me I'm trying to watch my weight." Said Cat, "Cat I'm also trying to watch my weight."

* * *

"Don't be a dodo Andre, you look good."

"Aww you two are so cute…when did you two finally share a moment, over the summer?" teased Jade.

"Don't push it Jade, we're just good friends…right Cat?…Cat?" Cat checked his face and looked for her lipstick mark, it was gone. She kissed him again and giggled, "Cat please stop that, people are gonna think my grandma left that."

Tori and Trina came out of Trina's Black Acura and walked over to the truck, They took a look at their school first before meeting their friends and associates once again. The Vega sisters walked in together, Jade was the rooster call for everyone especially for Robbie when she said,

"Well well well, look who the fancy man In the three piece suit dragged back in to the school. How are you Vega girls doing, enjoyed your summer." asked Jade.

Robbie turned and saw Trina in a pair of tight jeans and a blue sweater with a flower on it, he blushed and turned his attention back to the table. Tori smiled when everyone she cared for was sitting on the table, both Andre and Beck glanced over to her and smiled. Tori blushed lightly and walked over to the table to join her friends.

* * *

**(!)** _"An expression that Jade made, "Fancy man In the three piece suit" means look who James my original character of the one shots, dragged in. more drama and erotic scenes coming next chapter."_

Sex Quote #2 _"Sex is an Emotion In Motion" _- Mae West


	3. Chapter 3:You're my Rock I'm your Flower

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"What can go down on the first day of the crew's senior year? Leave it all to the imagination. On another note, this story is not like Palms and Waves where they were being recorded. Here their daily lives are lived without any cameras to watch them except the human eye."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: You're my Rock, I'm Your Flower**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**Hollywood Arts, First Period**

(Jade and Beck)

Before heading off into their first period class when the bell rang, Jade took Beck into the school and up some stairs to a locked bathroom on the third floor of the school. Tori waved to him and Beck waved back, the couple ran up the stairs and up to the third floor. The bathroom would go on to become one of the favorite spots for all horny teens looking for a place to relieve some tension. Jade turned the knob on the door and opened it, she closed and locked the door behind them.

"Jade, you know we're going to be late for class if we do this…I mean I don't cum quickly like some chumps so don't expect this all to be really-"

"I know you don't cum quickly babe, you don't think I know that? Its me who needs the stimulation. Last night was so good I just needed more when I left your place."

Jade and Beck stepped into a stall and locked it, The couple skipped all form of foreplay and got straight to the action. Jade unbuttoned her black jeans and unzipped them, she lowered her pants and dropped them to her ankles. Beck dropped his own jeans and masturbated aggressively to Jade putting on a little show for him, she fingered herself just as aggressively as he jerked his hardening cock. While they stimulated themselves, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, chuckled even.

"Screw this!" said Jade with authority.

She pushed back on Beck, pressing her ass on his cock and grinded herself on it. Beck returned her eagerness by snaking his hands up her tight black shirt she was wearing to get a feel of her tits. Those juicy delicious B's of hers made him want to explode all over her ass, but since this was meant to be a quickie, there was no time for any foreplay. He positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Her vaginal lips were puffy and wet, clear signs and effects from her self stimulation. Buried balls deep inside her love hole, Beck fucked his girlfriend hard and fast. He smacked his crotch on her peach which jiggled each time.

He did more than just plainly fuck her, he focused on one of her tits and her throbbing clit that made her oh so squirt so hard on those special nights and days they spent the hours loving each other.

She was yelling, "Oh Fuck Yes! Yes! Fuck My Pussy Daddy!" and shaking wildly from her waist down.

Beck's cock felt amazing to her and her pussy knew it better than she did just how much it loved it, Squeezing and kneading her breast, twisting her sensitive little clit his thrusting became more slow and focused. While his climax was building up, Jade was at the mercy of her own, her body went limp, her body quivered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Beck held her up while her walls squeezed and constricted around him, When he was sure she was done he pulled out of her and allowed her to fall on her knees. He masturbated in front of her, shooting, glazing half her face as he let out a well satisfied sigh.

* * *

**Science Class, Second Period**

(Andre, Cat)

Sitting on a desk with two three other students he recognized from last year, Andre had the fortunate luck of being able to sit with Cat valentine the entire time. While the class talked about the monthly cycles of a woman's period, Cat scrolled through her biology text book and turned it to the human reproductive chapter. Cat checked out the female body but got bored of it and turned it to the male's chapter. She amazed at how detailed and colorful the book made the human male reproductive system look, she nudged Andre's arm with her elbow to get him to explain what each part was for.

"Hey Andre…Andre…[pokes him on his side] _Annddrreee_"

"What is it Cat?" responded Andre when he couldn't take anymore.

"What do all these parts do? You're a guy so know right?"

"Cat there's descriptions and information that explain what they all do, besides we're supposed to be listening to the teacher."

Cat had a pouty face but quickly turned it into a smile, she reached under the table to grab his thigh. Andre ignored her and kept listening, She whispered to him _"where's the penis…is this the penis or is this"_

When Cat groped the spot between his legs, then Andre just couldn't sit back and be harassed by Cat, he stood up out of his chair and yelled

"Yes Cat that is the Penis!" he said out loud, The classroom went quiet at first then busted out laughing.

"What about the Penis Mr. Harris? Is there something you would like to know about it?" asked their Biology teacher.

"No sir…and I wouldn't ask cuz I already have one." responded Andre trying to sound un embarrassed at the whole thing.

"I'm a man too Mr. Harris and I think we would both agree that men shouting the word "penis" will get this kind of reaction from people and students. Now where were we class?"

Andre sat back down and ignored Cat, but the red head was persistent and hugged him. Andre still didn't look to happy, still she had to tell him something to remove that pout from his face.

"I'm Sorry Andre…if I made you feel embarrassed."

"….Its Ok Cat, please save whatever it is you're doing for after school, not now."

"Ok Andre." replied Cat who turned her attention to the Teacher speaking.

* * *

**Modeling Class**

(Robbie and Trina)

Nearing the end of Second period, Robbie and his class had to judge two girls who were modeling and one boy. The boy and first girl already had their turn and now lastly was Trina's turn, she came out wearing a beautiful dress in heels and a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the side of her head.

She came out working what she had all over the cat walk, Robbie was the only fella in class who clapped for her when she came out. Something Trina made sure he paid for,

"Don't interrupt me Robbie! When I get down im gonna kick your ass."

'What? Why?" asked Robbie.

"Trina you're modeling not arguing right now! Stay focused." said their French/ American teacher.

Trina pointed to Robbie in a threatening manner, Robbie grabbed his bag and sat down on a chair waiting for the Bell to ring. When the bell did come, he stood up and headed for the door But Trina didn't care if she was still in her modeling clothes, she went after and jumped on Robbie. She held him down with her hands and pulled on his curly hair, Robbie tried getting her off but only when the teacher got involved did he come out with the least amount of damage to his person.

"Trina Vega you looked beautiful in that dress and with those pretty flowers on your head. If you're going to beat up on one of the bystanders at least take the time to get out of your dress. And Robbie while models are modeling, doing what they do best, there is no clapping."

"I got it Mr. Alexandre, it won't happen again."

"It better not or else I will kill you next time I get my hands on you….boys are stupid I swear."

'Trina don't swear"

"Sorry teach."

Robbie picked his bag up and left for next period.

* * *

**Trigonometry, Fourth Period**

(Tori)

At the start of the fourth period Students were already complaining that they hated math and didn't want any homework, Tori ignored everyone and the new rookie teacher who was hired by the school. The teacher wasn't the only new face in the class, a student who was unbelievably late for class had finally made it to class after looking for the door number.

"Sorry I'm late teacher…I had no place to park my car, I had to grab my class schedule list and I got lost trying to find the class room door number. Someone should really get these numbers fixed and looked at, they all look faded. By the way teach my names Darrius Miller, what's yours?"

"It's Michael Lancaster, it's so good to meet such a well mannered student. I'll excuse this lateness for today, just make sure you're here on time."

Darrius looked for a seat to sit on and found one next to Tori, Darrius had waves in his hair and diamond earring on his left ear. He sat down and winked at Tori, she blushed and played with her hair.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters coming, also, thanks to all who reviewed this story." _


	4. Chapter 4:The Straining Begins

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"With the return of Darius Miller from the Palms and Waves story, what will happen between him and Tori in the coming chapters. Also, Jade and Andre talk about what happened with Beck and Tori in the California hills when Andre helps pay for her Lunch."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Straining Begins**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**Lunch Period, Outside**

(Jade and Andre)

After coming late to their second period class, Beck and Jade were let off with a warning. If they came late again they would have to stay in after school and help clean the halls, something neither of them especially Jade would be willing to do. After second period ended Jade went into a girl's bathroom to remove some of Beck's content from inside her before, she loved that boy but wasn't ready to become a mother so soon. When lunch period came around after six classes, Jade went immediately outside to grab a bite to eat.

At the same time Andre went outside to grab a bite to eat and to get away from Cat's incessant touchy behavior, at first he though she was doing what she was doing because she was just like that. But if he could talk to Jade and get her take on all of this then he might have a decision to make. Beck had told Jade before lunch began that he needed to talk to Tori first about something, afterwards he would come outside to join her. When Jade reached the front of the Grub truck and ordered, She realized she had no money to pay for her food that Festus was cooking up.

Andre was right behind her and saw her panicking, she checked her pockets and back pockets like crazy, he decided to lend her a hand.

"Hey Jade…if you don't have any money I'll lend you some if you need it." Jade turned and smiled, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks Andre, hey how's Cat treating you. You two going steady?"

"What? Oh no no no it's not like that Jade, I actually wanted to talk to you about Cat and what was up with her."

"you're paying for my lunch and I'll help you with anything you need."

After paying for both their lunches, Andre and Jade spoke about Cat first and what was going on. But first they finished their lunch before starting any conversation, Jade threw her plate in a trashcan along with Andre's. Back on the table they spoke,

"I don't know what's up with her Jade, I know what's she's like and you know what she's like at times. But last year when me and Cat kissed during a play, things have never been the same for us. I know she likes me Jade but at most I know how much I-"

* * *

"Stop right there Andre, _Like_? Have you seen the way she acted earlier during breakfast with you. Outside she knows she's not with you and she makes up for it by being super friendly with you"

"You don't know half of it…go on"

"She knows that you two aren't together in the real world but inside her own mind, she's living a life with you everyday. The fact that she sees you each day, each time you two talk, each time you make here smile…she's waiting for you Andre."

"Waiting for what?"

"You already know the answer to that Andre…you do." Said Jade, Andre lowered his head and scratched the back of it. He uttered the word, _"Relationship." _

Jade took a look at Andre then took a look around the outside cafeteria, Andre was still nowhere to be seen. He said he just needed to talk to Tori about something quickly, Lunch was almost over so Jade came out and asked Andre what he knew about what happened between Beck and Tori.

"Look Andre…I know you Beck and Tori went on a camping trip or something just a few days ago, Beck doesn't tell me anything when I ask him what went on up there. I don't want you to think I'm a crazy bitch but…I really want to know what happened up there, I don't want Tori corrupting my man in any way. What she does with you or what you two might have done I really couldn't care…but if you know anything that happened between them, please tell me."

Andre held her hand and squeezed it, Jade squeezed back. Andre took a deep breath and began speaking.

* * *

**A Week Before Summer's End**

(Flashback- Beck, Tori, Andre)

"It was my idea to go hiking up the hills of California, I don't mean where the Hollywood sign is but into the closest national forest. We went into Angeles National Forest to spend the night there, the reason I went hiking was to find out if my relationship with Tori could go beyond what we normally had. I always saw my self having more with Tori, I just needed to know where we stood on that issue. I called Tori about what I want to do and she decides to call Beck."

"Beck never told me he was going to the hills just before summer ended, guess he though if he never said anything to me I wouldn't ask about it." Commented Jade.

"Right Jade, anyway when we got to a good location surrounded by trees, we set up camp and set up our tents. I wanted to take Tori around the forest and show her how much I knew about trees and animals, I had no idea rabbits and owls even still roamed the forests."

"Why wouldn't they Andre? it's a forest after all, anyway get to the good part already."

"Right, me and Tori spent the day hanging out learning and teaching. Then just before the sun went down, Me and Tori…sort of…kissed."

"With tongue?" Jade curiously wondered.

"Yeah…with tongue. Anyway we looked at each other and said nothing, I guess I got my answer when she hugged me after that. Then comes the night, we light up the fire and eat and drink. Beck must have been thinking about something else because he brought a box of Coronas and Heinekens, I don't mean to throw my boy under the bus but why would he bring beer?"

"I only ever seen him drink beer once and that was during his 18th birthday, he sure can last longer when he's drunk…oops! sorry I know you didn't need to hear that."

"It's alright Jade, when the ghost stories were through and the sandwiches done all three of us stepped into our tents. Only problem was…There were only two tents, I slept alone and Tori slept with…"

"Hold on Stop right there Andre!….I don't like where all of this is going…I'm gonna beat her when i…." Andre gripped her hand and did his best to calm her down. Jade somehow found her composure and continued listening to him.

"Jade remember that they were drinking, I kept away from all of that. But what I can tell you…[takes deep breath] is that I heard sounds like this coming from his tent." Andre made kissing noises as best as he could, this only infuriated Jade.

"I'm probably a bad friend for telling you all of this…or at least the part that matters to you, but what I can say is I heard nothing else after that. I don't know if they had sex, if their was anything like that going on…I can't say for sure because I can't see through solid fabric."

* * *

**Outside Cafeteria**

(Jade, Andre, Beck)

Just as Jade and Andre were done speaking, Beck came outside. He made his way over the table where Jade and Andre were sitting at, He saw Jade's hand locked tightly in Andre's and he wondered what had happened while he was gone. Before he could sit down Jade sat up and pulled Andre up with her, "What's the matter now Jade?"

"Shut up…don't fucking talk to me Beck!"

"What's the problem now! Andre what's the hell's up with her! Why is she holding your hand?" Beck raised his voice to the exact level as Jade.

"Don't even tell him anything Andre, C'mon let's go."

"Jade where are we going?" asked Andre. "To your house of course, c'mon."

"Jade! Jade you can't leave school yet!… Jaaddee!" Shouted Beck. "Don't follow me Beck!" shouted Jade right back.

Tori came out with Darrius to see what Beck was screaming about or who he was screaming at. Beck sat down on a chair and placed his hands on his face, he brushed his hands through his hair thinking about what was to come. Tori asked him what had happened with Jade, but all Beck could do now was keep quiet and think about everything that had happened before to make her act like this. The only thing that he could think of was the camping trip, he was drunk and he couldn't remember anything and by what Andre told him based on what he heard, he might have fucked up.

Did Tori know what happened between them? She did drink just as much as he did? But she showed no signs of guilt or regret. Some day the first day of their senior year turned out to be, and it wasn't even over.

* * *

**(!)**_ "What will come next folks, stay tuned."_

Sex Quote #3_ "You know that look that women get when they want to have sex? Me neither." - _Steve Martin


	5. Chapter 5:When a Flower Wilts

**House of Flesh: The Series**

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N**_"Jade and Andre have left the School together leaving behind unsettled issues, Trina get's Robbie's love card and thinks it's from someone else. Cat goes looking for Andre and gets her answer from Beck."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: When a Flower Wilts**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**Harris Residence, Living Room**

(Jade and Andre)

Walking together to Andre's house hand in hand, Andre felt like he was inviting trouble into his home when they got there. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut but what could he do? He went along with this and skipped school to help Jade feel better. After helping her by letting her stay at his place for a bit, he wanted to give Cat a call and see where they could take their relationship. Andre stepped in front of Jade to open his house door, he stepped in first and allowed Jade to come inside his home.

Andre's grandma wasn't around so it was good timing, Andre stepped out of his shoes and tossed his book bag aside. He showed Jade where the kitchen was, where the bathroom was and the couch and told her,

"Make yourself at home Jade, well not entirely but still. I'll be up in my room talking to Cat. She's gonna wanna know where I am…tell me again why you wanted to come here?"

"In Time Andre…I'll tell you when I'm ready." was all Jade told him.

Andre shrugged his shoulders and went into his room, Jade removed her shoes and turned on the living room television. She laid herself on the couch and watched some television.

* * *

**After school, Outside H.A**

(Trina, Tori)

When Trina opened her locker right after last period ended, She was surprised to see a pink card with hearts on it waiting for her. There lockers had slits on it so someone must have slipped in the card, Trina opened the card and read the message it had on it.

"_Trina Vega…I've been with you so long, I've watch you from far and near. There are no words that I can search up that will describe what you are to me or what I feel for you, what I can say is that each day I wake up looking forward to see you. I can tell you that there are no songs as beautiful as the music that fills my soul than your voice, I can say that there are no roses more beautiful than your smile, I can express that there are no days brighter than the days when we have classes together. _

_What I will write is that I love you Trina Vega, I love you so much more than I know you could ever love me. In this message I left my number, call me when you feel you're ready for love. I will never betray you, never leave you hanging, and never forget to tell you that I love you every time I look at you…Call when you're ready."_

Trina recorded the cell phone number on the card and decided to call later on, she took one more look at the card and checked where the card was bought from. On the bottom corner of the card it read _John's Pharmacy_, whoever had bought this is must have been in hurry to buy anything. She slipped the card into her book bag and walked out of the school to meet her sister waiting for her in the parking lot by the car with someone else around her arm.

"Trina I want to introduce to you Darrius Miller, he's new to our school. He's a senior who got transferred from his other high school."

"Yeah, well I had a lot of problems with certain people in my old school. I had to do a lot of fighting just to make sure people didn't fuck with me." added Darrius.

"Well I can see why my sister likes you a lot, you're cute and you look like usher" Darrius who happened to be black was also very light skinned, he blushed hard and gave Tori a kiss on her cheek. He waved bye to Trina and went into his own car and left.

"I see you like that dark meat sis, all this time I knew there must have been a reason why you and Andre were always hanging out together."

"Shut up Trina, C'mon let's go."

* * *

**Beck's Pickup Truck, Parking Lot**

(Beck and Cat)

Stepping outside looking for Andre, Cat couldn't find him anywhere or the rest of her other friends. The only person she could locate was Beck who looked like he was down on his own luck, she went over to him to go see what was bothering him. Cat made it to him just in time before he stepped into his truck, Beck saw her running up to him and closed his door.

"Hey Cat…how went your first day of as a senior, you like it?"

"It's ok, but I'm not worried about that right now. You look really sad Beck, what's the matter?" she asked her friend.

"It's Jade, she got all mad at me today at lunch. I can only think of one other reason why she would be mad at me, I would go over to her place but she isn't there right now."

"Well, where is she then?" Asked Cat.

"She's over at Andre's place…I know and trust my boy not to do anything stupid with her, its her that I'm concerned about."

"Jade's over at Andre's place?…Jade west…is over at Andre's?" she said in a way like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…why is there something the matter Cat?"

"Yeah there is! Get in your truck now! Let's go let's go already!" Cat pushed Beck into his truck and then got in with him. Beck started up his truck and went over to go retreive his woman and Cat went to claim her man.

* * *

**Harris Residence, Andre's Bedroom**

(Jade and Andre)

A pile of clothes laid at the foot of Andre's bed, Shirts, pants and underwear all were laid on the floor. Grinding slowly up and down on her, Andre and Jade were doing the unthinkable. Their lowers halves were covered by only Andre's bed covers, but if someone were to film them they would see Andre really pounding into Jade.

"**Fuck me with that chocolate dick Andre…Fuck me Harder!….AAAhhhh! Fuck Me! Fuck Me! Cat ain't getting any of this Ever!" **Screamed Jade.

Andre lowered his hips a bit, doing so to find her G Spot. Jade Gasped and Clamped her calves and ankles around his waist when he hit her sensitive spot.

Jade clawed his back and kissed him, Her legs trembled around him as he continued his assault on her coochie. He was like a rocket primed for blast off and with her eyes open wide he fired into a condom he was wearing. He could tell she could feel the blast of his Cum hitting her deep in her womb. Her legs locked him in deep contact and he emptied himself fully into his condom but still she clasped him to herself.

Long after his hardness had subsided, he still felt the tunnel of her womanhood pulsing and sucking him. He looked at her with awe and wondered why he waited all of this time to fuck the girl he once had a major crush on.

Pulling up on Andre's driveway was Beck, Cat stepped out of the pickup and ran inside Andre's home. The front door was unlocked, real smart move. Both of them ran into the hallways of the home and ran into Andre's bedroom, Beck kicked open the door and was shocked at what he saw. Sitting down on Andre's bed holding a condom filled a lot of cum was Jade, Andre laid on his side kissing the arms of Jade and smiling.

"Who need you Beck, now that I have this to fill me up whenever I want." Said Jade straight to Beck's Face.

"I'm sorry Cat…I really like you, but Jade is just one freaky bitch. What can I tell you, we can always still be friends." Andre told Cat.

Cat began to tear up in her eyes and yelled, she yelled so loud she fainted.

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Driveway**

(Cat and Beck)

Waking up apparently from what Cat thought was a real event, she was being carried up to her home by Beck. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, she wondered what had happened to Andre and Jade. Beck didn't look mad or even worried, he just smiled at her.

"Beck…what happened to Andre and Jade? They were just having Sex, we need to go back. I have to….punch him."

"Sex? Those two? Cat all that happened was that I told you Jade went with Andre's to his place at the school parking lot and then you just fainted. Jade called me the moment I put you in my truck, she was only over at his place for ten minutes. That must have been some dream Cat, can you stand on your feet? I brought you home."

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry to play some people like that with the last part, but I really planned on Andre and Jade doing something but removed it."_

Sex Quote #4 _"I want to write a book on sex. It will be filled with phrases like "Uuuhgh yeeeaahh" and "Ooooh that's it," and "Whose hands are those?" _- Jarod Kintz


	6. Chapter 6:Just to Spite Me

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"What really went on between Andre and Jade at his crib, Will Trina figure the letter was from Robbie? And what will happen between Jade and Beck."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Just to Spite Me**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**West Residence, Jade's Bedroom**

(Jade, Beck)

Laying down on her own bed watching television, Beck walked around her bed running his hands through his hair. He had asked her why she stormed out of the school with Andre and left him there alone, She answered his question with a question of her own. She asked him why he left her alone a week before summer ended without telling her where he was going on. Beck had no choice but to tell her where he went, but what he couldn't tell her was what went on inside his tent with Tori because he honestly could not remember.

"What do you want me to do Jade!" Shouted Beck.

"Tell me what the hell happened with you and Tori!"

'When!?" replied Beck.

"When you, Andre and Tori went camping! That's right Andre told me everything, what he didn't tell me was what you and Tori were doing when she went into your tent. He said you brought Coronas and Heinekens, What the hell I didn't know you drank!"

"I don't even remember bringing beer and I don't remember much from what happened. Listen Jade…I would never cheat on you, for Christ's sake I knew when I went hiking up there with them that your were my girlfriend, I'm sorry for drinking beer and for not inviting you. But this is the reason why I didn't invite because you make being around another girl uncomfortable."

"Get out of my house Beck…I don't want to see your face." she told him coldly.

"So that's it!? We're over again!? I tell you I'm sorry and I tell you that I don't remember anything, what the hell do you want from me Jade!?"

"First of all don't raise your voice at me especially in my own bedroom, and no we're not through. I'm gonna find out what happened and then we'll see where we can go from there, You're not gonna get away from me that easily. Now come over here and make me feel good babe."

"No Fuck that Jade! I'm not your dog whose leash you can extend and tug on whenever you want, we're either still together or were separated Choose one right now!"

"Beck…I'm not gonna choose-"

"The I'll choose for you…as of right now we're separated." Beck walked out of Jade's bedroom and out of her home.

Jade went after him and yelled at him, she told him to bring himself back over to her and repeat what he just told her. But Beck wasn't having any of it and got into his truck and left, Jade Punched her front door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**Harris Residence, Andre's Bedroom**

(Andre)

After finishing any and all homework that he had, Andre laid on his bed listening to music from his pear phone. He had listened to Jade's reason why she decided to go and spend a few minutes at his house earlier. She told him she was doing it to spite him, she wanted Beck to feel what she felt when he went and spent the night with Tori in his tent. After apparently getting tired of eating everything Andre had in his refrigerator, Jade grabbed her shoes and book bag and left but not without giving Andre a special kiss.

Andre never expected that from her, but still clinging on to what little feelings he had for Jade, he couldn't help but kiss her right back. He got greedy and gave her ass a squeezed, something she didn't object to him doing. She waved goodbye and went on her merry way, Andre then went to go do his homework.

Andre removed his headphones and called Cat on his phone, he had a responsibility to call his friend and ask for her forgiveness for ditching her earlier. He also knew now that she wanted much more from their friendship, he was ready if she was. Calling her, he sat up on his bed looking at his feet and hands. He was really gonna do it, he was gonna make that red head his woman.

On the other side of the line she picked up, Cat was sitting on her computer searching something up. She saw who was calling her and immediately answered her phone,

* * *

**Cell Phone Chatter**

(Andre and Cat)

"Cat you there?" asked Andre.

"Andre? oh my god where were you today! I couldn't find you anywhere after school had ended, when I asked Beck where you were he told me you went home early with Jade, what was that about?"

"Cat I'm sorry that I left without telling you where I was going or who I was going, but Jade and Beck had this fight and she dragged me with her. She came by my house and only stood there for like thirty minutes laying down on my couch. Nothing happened between us…why are you acting like such a girlfriend Cat."

His question created a long pause between him and Cat, neither wanted to say something unless the other said something first. Andre decided to break the silence and speak to Cat directly,

"Cat…I know why you act like you do when you're around me…and only me. I always though you only did it because it was just who you were. But let me tell you, I don't find it annoying Cat. At first I never knew you had feelings for me, but as of lately I've been developing feelings for you Cat…I'm starting to like you Cat and I know you like me too."

"I don't like you Andre…I…I love you, not as my crazy older brother or as a friend like Beck. As of what I do with you, love makes you do crazy things, insane things…can't help it." Replied Cat.

"Insane things huh…look Cat, if you want to be the cherry on top of my Sunday I would welcome that anytime." what Andre was really telling her was,

"What do you mean by that Andre?" Cat was on her chair playing with her hair but with a more unsure look on her.

"[Sighs] I'm asking you…will you be my…my…Girlfriend." there was the sound of something dropping on the other line, from what it sounded like it must have been her cell phone.

There was a joyous scream on the other line and all Andre could do was smile on his side, Cat picked up her phone trying to sound not to excited.

"Cat…you still there?"

"Whatty?" she replied.

"What's your answer…tell me."

"pick me up for school tomorrow Andre…I'll give you my answer there."

"Now you're gonna make me go crazy thinking about this all night, alright fine Cat. Have a Goodnight."

"Goodnight Andre."

* * *

**Vega Residence, Trina's Bedroom**

(Trina)

Trying to Play with herself with her dildo under her covers, Trina couldn't concentrate on reaching an orgasm. Tori had been laughing talking with who she thought was Darrius on the phone. Each time she pushed the Rubber cock into herself she just couldn't find the spark that would get her really going, she pulled the toy out of her and placed a pair of panties on. She grabbed her phone and gave Miguel a call, she waited for him to pick up but what she got instead was a message that the phone number no longer exists.

Miguel was a boy who Trina could truly fall in love with, but apparently any hook up done in any club is always destined for disaster. She then remembered the card that she discovered in her locker today. Whoever had written her the letter couldn't have been Miguel, he didn't go to her school anyway. It could have been any of the boys who did go to her school or one of her guy friends, she quickly pulled Robbie out of her choices and was left with Andre and Beck.

Trina always wondered what kind of Amazing sex Andre could provide for her, then again Beck probably had a lot of love to share with her. She couldn't help it and pulled the Card out of her book bag. She sat on her bed and called the number written on it, on the other end Robbie's phone rung and the boy sitting watching TV in his living room went into his room to answer it.

"Hello this is Robbie Shapiro"

"ROBBIE!? It was you who put that card in my Locker!?" shouted Trina.

"Oh! Uh, Look Trina for the longest time I've wanted to-"

"Don't come to school tomorrow Robbie, or else I'm really gonna hurt you!"

"Really Trina?" questioned Robbie.

"REALLY!" she hung up after warning him.

* * *

**Shapiro Residence, Bedroom**

(Robbie)

Robbie wasn't scared, he welcomed the chance to talk to Trina. She put up a front whenever he spoke to her, it was all a façade and he knew it. On his way back home from school he found a golden pocket watch on the floor, it was odd since the moment he picked it up he felt like he could go toe to toe with anyone. Even an angry Trina.

* * *

**(!)** _"What will happen Next? Keep reading my people"_

Sex quotes #5_ "Sex, Whatever else it is, is an Athletic skill. The more you practice, the more you can, the more you want to, the more you enjoy it, the less it tires you." _- Robert A. Heinlein, _The Cat Who Walks Through Walls _


	7. Chapter 7:Loved and Annoyed

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Candre comes to Fruition, Bade is dying and will Rina ever be established? what kind of stuff will go down with the rest of the cast?" _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loved and Annoyed**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**September 7, 2012**

**Valentine Residence, Outside **

(Andre, Cat)

Standing outside of Cat's home looking fine was Andre Harris, he kept his phone in his pocket, his hands to his sides and his mind set on Cat Valentine. She told him she would give him his answer after he had asked her out on the phone last night. That night he had a dream that a man dressed in a white three piece suit came into an ice cream store called the Ice King's ice cream Palace and ordered a sundae, Andre happened to be the sundae. The man made it clear that he would not pay unless his sundae had a Cherry on top.

The moment he said that Andre had awoke early in the morning, He Didn't know why but if he didn't get his answer from Cat he felt like he would melt, him referencing himself as an ice cream sundae that is. He watched Cat stepping out of her home wearing black jeans with red heels and a red hoody on. It was cold outside after all and Cat couldn't go around wearing the dresses and skirts she liked to wear when the weather was more warm. She kept her red hair tied in a pony tail with black rubber bands. She stood at the steps of her hair watching Andre looking at her.

They had a moment where neither of the two knew if the other was going to go up to the other, Cat lifted her foot up to her calf and removed her red heel, she then removed the other heel off her foot and went running up to Andre. Andre only had a few seconds to react and catch her, he caught her and held her tightly. Cat Kissed him silly, she kissed his temples, kissed his cheeks and kissed him on his lips. Andre was more calm and more smooth, planting pecks on her neck, licking her earlobes and kissing her passionately and even pulling her lower lip.

"Carry me" Cat said to him in a little girl voice.

Cat got on his back and wrapped her legs around him, Andre went over to her steps and picked up her heels. He carried her all the way to school no longer as friends but as boyfriend and girlfriend. She whispered something into his ear and giggled, if Andre was more light skinned he would be as red in the face as Cat's hair color.

* * *

**Street Sidewalk**

(Beck and Jade)

Walking out of his home and onto the sidewalk, Beck decided to walk to school instead of driving. He only drove when he and Jade were still together but as he made it clear to her that they were through, but to Jade's ears they were still together and she was gonna make it clear to him that he wasn't going nowhere. While walking to school listening to some music on his pear phone, Someone came up from behind him and pulled on his hair, Beck turned around and no surprise it was Jade who looked pissed.

"Why are you walking to school without me? And why aren't you in your pickup?"

"What? did it still not reach you Jade, I told you last night that we were separated."

Jade held on to his arm and kept him from walking away from her, "And maybe you didn't hear me last night because you left before I could get the last word. We're not separated and if I catch you talking to Tori or any other slut I will hit you."

"Then Hit me Jade go on do it!" Jade rolled her hand into a fist and swung at Beck who avoided it and grabbed her hand, he kept her restrained and walked with her.

Beck basically manhandled her and forced her to walk in front of him, Jade made herself go limp but still Beck was strong enough to carry her. She struggled to get out of her grip but he was strong, she now knew where he got the strength to keep her up while he fucked her standing up. Of course he hasn't done that in a while with her now.

"You like man handling me Beck!? I Bet you do! You know I like It rough! Look everyone my Boyfriend here is taking me someplace dark to have his way with me! Somebody please help m-"

Beck covered her mouth and lifted her up, now he was carrying her instead of dragging her, Jade moved his hand away from her mouth and spoke.

"I don't know why you're mad I'm the one who got left behind, who wasn't told anything and had to find out by asking Andre, what have you got to be mad about." asked Jade.

"I told you that I can't remember because I was drinking and so was Tori, I apologize for drinking again. I wish my first drink was with you but I will make it up to you, I also know that I should have told you where I was going and for that I'm sorry. If you still feel like you have to find out something that never happened…then go ahead, but right now we both need air and I really don't want to fight."

Jade said nothing and looked forward to a second day of school.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Hallway**

(Trina and Robbie)

Robbie came to school and skipped breakfast all together, he waited for Trina to come to school and see if she would stick true to her word. He came to school wearing black jeans, black sneakers and a blue long sleeve shirt. Dangling from his pocket was the golden pocket which he found on the street yesterday, He walked over to her locker and leaned on it. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Outside Trina parked her car in the school parking lot and stepped outside wearing a black skirt, black heels and a blue long sleeve shirt, in color she and Robbie were basically sporting the same. Tori closed her passenger door and went to the grub truck, Darrius came in a few minutes later and joined her. Trina walked inside of the school to put her bag away, who she saw resting on her locker was none other than Robbie. She dropped her bag and charged him, Robbie heard heels hitting the school floor pretty hard and opened his eyes.

Trina grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the locker, the students watched Trina simply abused Robbie in front of the whole school. She grabbed his legs and pulled them, he fell on his ass while she dragged him to the janitor's closet. Some students laughed and some just kept quiet, Once inside the room Trina picked him and pushed him into some cleaning supplies.

"I told you not to come and now I'm gonna kick your ass Robbie"

"Why? Because I have feelings for you? Or because someone hurt you and you're taking it out on me?" responded Robbie.

Robbie checked out Trina while she stared menacingly at him, he saw just how big her breasts were which her shirt did well to show off their shape and size. She had long legs and sexy hips, she was beautiful and Robbie didn't care if she hated him. Just being with her alone in a room was more than enough, he was in love.

"Yeah…someone did hurt me Robbie, a boy I really loved. A boy I thought loved me for me, a guy who didn't care what people thought about me."

"Trina…that boy can be me, I don't know who this other guy who did all this to you is, but I…I love you Trina. Please Trina let me-"

* * *

Trina saw the golden pocket watch hanging from his pocket and held it in her hand while keeping one hand firmly on him, She grabbed it and took a look inside. _For you Trina, _it said in it, she looked at the time in it, 8:10. Robbie held her hand which also held the watch, all he could do was say her name in a pleading manner. She closed the gap they had between them and pressed her large breasts on him, Robbie let one arm hold her waist while her mascara covered eyes stared into his own eyes.

"Ok Robbie…you think you can handle me?"

"If you let me love you, then I don't care Trina. You're beautiful just look at you…I don't know who would leave you but their stupid. If you don't feel anything for me Trina just say it, because loving someone who doesn't love you is like hugging a cactus…the tighter you hold on, the more it's gonna hurt."

"_Robbie_…" she answered like she was having some internal battle with herself.

When Robbie got no answer he made his way to the door, Trina didn't want to say but his example of loving someone who didn't love you back was painful but nonetheless the truth. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to her, she looked into his eyes, pulled off his glasses and did the deed.

* * *

**(!)** _"I know the sexiness and raunchiness is arriving late but it will get there, best thing about a story is you can expand character feelings and emotions than in a one shot."_

Love Quote #1 _"A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea." _- Honore de Balzac


	8. Chapter 8:What I'm Looking for

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"With some relationships established or establishing while one is suffering, where has Tori Vega been in all of this, a look into her and Darrius's relationship."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: What I'm Looking for**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**Vega Residence, Tori's Bedroom**

(Tori, yesterday)

Laying down on her bed talking on her phone with Darrius, Tori looked happy and cheery. She spoke to Darrius who was new to the school about who she was and where's she's been.

"Tell me where you went to school first before coming to Hollywood Arts Darrius, I kept asking you in class but I think you kept dodging my question." asked Tori.

"I actually didn't want to tell you anything in class because people were listening, if people knew where I came from they might all avoid me. I actually got transferred from Crenshaw high school because of fighting, fights that I never started. I actually like to create music beats and i love to freestyle. The principal of my old high school saw I had talent and vouched for me so I could get in here."

"Wow Darrius I'm really sorry you had a hard time over there, when people hear the word "Crenshaw" only images that come to mind are Gangs, drugs and fights." said Tori.

"I don't know who it was that said it but I think some philosopher said something like this, _you are you're environment_. I guess that means if your hood is beautiful and filled flowers and trees then you must be someone good and if it's the complete opposite then it means you drug slinging dealer or a fucking gang member. I'm not gonna lie a lot of people in my hood are pretty much like that, but most of them don't have a choice but to live in this shit hole."

Tori laughed and giggled, "I'm not laughing at you Darrius, I'm laughing at the idea of why some people feel the need to mess other people's lives up. Selling drugs, shooting each other."

"you kind of have to have been born in places like my hood to understand, some are just lazy and don't want to work. Some people have the money from working hard and god bless them they manage to find a better place. But enough of me Tori tell me about yourself, like how you got to be where you are."

"where I am? And where might that be Darrius?" replied Tori who was removing her shorts that she was wearing.

"I don't know, maybe like how you got to Hollywood Arts or if you maybe have a boyfriend or how many friends you have."

"what was the second question Darrius?"

"Forget I asked that, so you looking forward to tomorrow Tori-"

"No Darrius don't change the subject, what did you ask me just now?" she kept pressing him to repeat himself.

"just now? I asked you what you're looking for-"

"C'mon Darrius don't play dumb with me, ask me what you want to ask me."

"Alright, Tori…do you have a man?"

"If you mean do I have a boyfriend then no, I don't have a man. I was kind of hoping on someone I love a lot to ask me that."

"Oh, what's his name?"

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Janitors Closet**

(Trina, Robbie, present)

After keeping him from leaving the room, Trina sealed her status from single to in a relationship by kissing Robbie. Not since she had to kiss him on stage a few months back has she felt something from her lips being on his again, she didn't want to tell him at first but on that day she was willing to kiss anyone, anyone cute but Robbie was who she got paired up with so she had no real choice.

Robbie held her close to kiss him and kissed her all over her neck and shoulder, He let his hands get all Dora the explorer and feel the shape of her ass. He squeezed it and gave it a good smack, Trina jumped a bit from the contact.

"Now it's official…I can't begin to tell you how excited I am Trina, imagine what your sister is going to think when she sees us together."

"Hold it right there Robbie, I'm your girlfriend but I'm not ready for people to know. Right now let's keep things between us and…" just as Trina was speaking, she backed up into the wall and undid the zipper on her skirt.

"I'm not gonna lie Robbie, my ex left me while he was fucking me midway…show me what a real man can do Robbie, you want to be my boyfriend, you gotta take it like you want it." said Trina who dropped her skirt and stepped out of her black panties, Robbie was like horny dog with his tongue hanging out.

Robbie knelt down below her and shoved his tongue into her pussy all ready to get this started, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and munched on her mound. His licking was intense, his licking made her cooch drip and her legs shake. She pushed his face closer to her cunt, Robbie unzipped his jean zipper and button. He went over to lock the door and then went right back to Trina, he grabbed her left leg and held it.

"Fuck me Robbie, right now fuck me now." she pleaded.

Robbie grabbed his erect cock and rubbed it up and down her wet slippery slit, he slapped it on her throbby clit and watched her reaction.

* * *

"Don't play with me Robbie please, you don't know what I had to do get some satisfaction. I had to fuck myself with a rubber cock last night and the day before that I had to ask Tori to fuck me with a strap on that I own."

With that last part said, Robbie pushed his cock inside Trina's pussy and fucked her, fucked her not to hard and not to fast. He wanted to be a gentleman and make love to her but he figured he could also give it to her semi fast and semi hard. He fucked her for a good seven minutes in that position before pulling out, her dripping cunt was so wet with her juices and from Robbie's that she wanted more. Robbie lifted her shirt up and saw those large hot globes of flesh that her bra hid, he pushed her bra up and sucked on her jugs. Trina ran her hands through his hair and she enjoyed his lips sucking on her nips and his teeth nibbling on them.

With one of his free hands Robbie pushed two fingers inside her pussy and fingered her, he pistoned them in and out of her fast. With his thumb he circled and pressed down on her clit, Trina gasped and almost fell over from all the pleasure he was dishing out.

"Trina…I always wanted to fuck you from behind….you have such and amazing ass."

Trina blushed and turned around for him, she placed her hands on the wall jiggled her booty for him. Robbie's cock just throbbed watching her do that, Instead of holding her hips like traditional standing doggy style required, he went hard and held on to her shoulders, he gave Trina's ass one hard smack and enjoyed watching it jiggle; she was definitely thick in all the right places.

Robbie pushed his cock back inside her honey pot and fucked her wildly, he thrusted and smacked his crotch into Trina's round jiggly peach. He liked it alot but Trina was loving it.

"Fuck Robbie I'm so Close! Oh fuck baby keep fucking my pussy just like that! Keep fucking it!…. OOHH Fuck keep fucking my ass! Fuck it! Fuck it!" yelled out Trina.

Her dirty talk and encouragement made him only want to pound her pussy and rock her ass even more, but he was only human, he was only a boy who had limits. Still he removed his hands from her shoulders and grabbed her tits which rocked back and forth, heaved up and down. He kneaded her jugs and squeezed her nips, Trina's eyes closed so her mouth could open. Her tongue hung out as her hands reached under and between her thighs to rub her clitty.

With her fingers she felt Robbie's cock pumping into her dripping pussy, she squeezed down on his cock with her vaginal muscles as she was about to make it clear to Robbie that she was about to cum.

"Robbie I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Oh fuck Trina!" cried Robbie.

"Don't cum inside of me Robbie!" pleaded Trina.

"Trina!" responded Robbie.

Trina had to turn around so Robbie could pull out, when he did he came all over Trina's waist and pussy. Trina fell on her knees and rubbed her clit like a crazed woman, then all of a sudden she came. She squirted her satisfaction all over Robbie and the room, Robbie was still hard and got even harder watching for the first time a girl squirting. He pushed Trina on the ground, spread her quivering thighs apart and pushed himself right back in.

"Robbie Wait I'm really sensitive!"

"I love you Trina Vega" he told her as he fucked her much to her resistance.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Cat takes Andre for a ride down in the basement, and Jade goes to Tori to ask her what really happened between her and Beck."_

Sex Quote #6 _"Man...heats up like a lightbulb: red hot in the twinkling of an eye and cold again in a flash. The female on the other hand...heats up like an iron. slowly over a low heat, like a tasty stew. But then, Once she has heated up, There's not stopping her."_ - Carlos Ruiz Safon, _The Shadow of The Wind_


	9. Chapter 9:Hymen Went That Way

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Chapter centers around Cat and Andre's fun downstairs, Jade drops her investigation and finds that finding incriminating evidence against Beck to be to difficult, so she does something out of spite."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hymen Went That Way**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**Basement, Lunch Period**

(Cat, Andre)

When lunch period came around for the entire crew, a certain new couple decided to skip lunch to get a bite out of each other. Andre couldn't stop repeating in his head what Cat told him when he went over to pick her up at her house this morning. While they walked to school Cat decided to share a little something with him, as he gave her a piggy back ride she whispered into his ear,

"_I'm a virgin Andre…does that bother you?"_

What was his response, he had to think about it on the way to school. She waited for his response patiently, resting her chin on his shoulder and kissing his cheek which smelled of coconut lotion. Andre remembered a while back when Cat was dating Tori's ex boyfriend and then heard Cat punched her for kissing her boyfriend. He wondered if he brought Danny's name up right now if it would make Cat feel sad or angry. Either way it went down he was entitled to know what happened so his heart wouldn't shatter and have the shards turn into dust.

"Well Cat to tell you the truth I thought Danny might have taken it, you really seemed to have liked him."

"No, I never let him have anything I was sure he wouldn't return back with honesty. Why would you think that Andre? are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous easily Cat, to be blunt if you were to break up with me now all I would want is a reason, if it sounds alright to me then off on our separate roads we go."

Cat nuzzled her face on his and closed her eyes, Andre chuckled and reassured her that their relationship would last as long as each one of them wanted it to last.

Down at the bottom of the Basement Andre and Cat looked around them to see what was stored down there, Andre saw old chairs and old lockers stored down there. Cat saw a large glass case behind some old desks with a white suit in it, the message on it read, _"The greatest actor, singer and Student Hollywood Arts has seen in 50 years" _

Cat not only surprised but shocked that her high school had been around since the 70's, as she looked at the image of the suit, Andre's image on the glass came closer to her from behind. Andre slipped his arms under her own and hugged her, he kissed the sides of her neck and let his hand slowly press themselves on her breasts. Cat knew that the time had come for them to consummate their relationship and what better way to do it than in a dimly lit Basement of their high school.

* * *

Andre kissed and licked up and down her neck and face, Cat gasped and grinded her ass on his bulge. Andre did something a little odd but his message was clear to her, He bent Cat over and thrusted hard and fast on her, smacking his clothed crotch on her ass. Cat moaned and bucked back on him, he turned her around and lifted her shirt up over her head, Cat followed and lifted his own shirt up and off of him. All of those sports and working really made his Adonis like body look all the more sexier for him. She went for his left peck and sucked on his nipple, her hands gripped his ass and pushed him on her.

Andre grinded up on her so much and so hard he lifted her up with just his crotch, Cat looked satisfied with sucking on his nipple, but now Andre helped himself to both of hers. He undid her bra and sucked eagerly on her breasts and nipples. Cat felt herself loosing control between her thighs as Andre helped himself to her tasty tits. With her nipples just as wet and covered in saliva as his own, Andre undid the zipper of his pants and unbuttoned them. He dropped his pants and boxers and showed Cat what was waiting for her, She almost tripped backwards had the wall behind her wasn't there. Andre smirked and kissed her, Cat kissed him back as she rubbed and let her hands run all over his length.

While she did that, Andre undid her pants and pulled them right down along with her own red panties, he loved the little patch of red hair just above her clit. He stood up and grabbed Cat, turned her upside down.

"Oh my God Andre wait!" cried out Cat from surprise and terror.

"Don't worry babe I won't drop you, you're real light so don't worry."

With her safety reassured, Cat focused her attention on the big cock prodding her face. Cat wrapped her ankles around his neck so he wouldn't escape and she wouldn't fall. Andre held Cat tightly close to him so she wouldn't go crashing on the floor, Cat sucked and bobbed her head back and forth taking all of him inside her mouth. Her hand reached around his ass and gripped each cheek individually.

Andre licked and lashed his tongue all over her puffy pussy lips, he looked for her clit and flicked it constantly. His arms were getting tighter around waist as she practically gagged under him, sounds like she was throwing up inside her own mouth made him smile. A thick string of saliva escaped her mouth and dangled off her lips and his dick, when she couldn't suck anymore; Andre pulled back out of her mouth and placed her back on her feet.

* * *

"You're so strong Andre…and you have a really big cock." she told him while fixing her hair.

"You have a pretty pussy Cat… So I guess it's that time now Cat." he told her, Cat blushed and found a good spot on the floor.

She made a little bed from their clothes for her to lay on, Andre knelt down and kissed her. They kissed hard and passionately, Cat laid herself down and opened her legs, Andre took his spot between her and directed the head of his cock at her tight entrance. He pushed himself in her slowly, Cat's eyes squinted, her mouth was shut tight as he pushed himself when he came pressing on her seal.

"Ready Cat?…I'm gonna go for it" he warned her.

"Do it Andre" was all she said.

Andre pushed in with force when he felt himself get past her hymen, Cat yelped out of pain, her shaking legs, tightened stomach and scrunched face meant Cat was just getting past the pain. Andre thrust slowly but gradually created a rhythm with Cat. Blood and juice coated his cock every time it slid in and out of her tight hole, Cat's breathing got more intense and beads of sweat formed on both their foreheads and chest. Andre leaned down to suck on her nipples as he fucked her.

"_Andre! Oh God Andre! It Feels Good! My Pussy feels Goodd!" _she said as he fucked her hard.

Their skin felt hot to the touch and blood was roaring through his ears, Andre slammed deep and hard inside of Cat. Andre's mouth went dry as his girlfriend trashed under him, her tight vaginal muscles grooving and moving around his cock and cock head felt so amazing. Cat was clenching her teeth and hitting his back with fists from the pleasure he was dishing out. He concentrated on alternating his thrusts into deep poundings to soft and gentle thrusts. Cat's back was beginning to arch and that could only mean one thing.

* * *

Andre grabbed Cat's legs and pulled them up on his shoulders and pushed his dick as deep as her tight cunt would allow. He drilled her like a madman, pounded and smacked into her cunt with vigor and made Cat yell out her pleasure.

"_FUCK ME BABY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" _

Cat's toes curled, her vaginal walls tightened and convulsed and a loud moan escaped her mouth as did from Andre's. he pulled out of her just in time to shoot his jizz all over her tits and face. Cat quivered all over and laughed, She brought her hand down on her pussy and slipped two fingers inside her, when she pulled out she saw juices and blood all over her fingers. Andre looked like a bronze statue under the dim light of the basement, to Andre she looked like a doll come to life. Their sweaty bodies connected in a tight embrace waiting for this high to come down.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

**Outside, Beck's RV**

(Jade)

During lunch period Jade got the opportunity to meet Darrius miller who was sitting alone by himself. Being the kind of person that she was she went up to him to introduce herself. She was taken by how attractive he was, he was perfect for what she had planned. She knew she would never be able to get the answers from Tori If what Beck had told her was right. But whatever really happened it would only add to the fire Jade felt in her heart. As she listened to Darrius speak and describe who he was and what he liked, Jade took the incentive to ask him what he asked Tori.

"Look I'm not gonna lie Darrius, you look amazing, you make me all goosy goosy down there. You have a girlfriend? Cuz if you do I wouldn't mind being your friend."

"wow…that's a first for me, nah I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"Well Darrius, would you like to be my…"

Outside of Beck's RV, Jade opened the door with a lock pick and got inside and turned Beck's laptop on. She turned the video chat on and kept it like that, she had something sinister planned and she wanted Beck to see it all.

* * *

**(!)** _"Thank you BigStuOU for you idea input for my story, I hope you'll like what unfolds. What else awaits the couples and apparent dead relationship of Bade."_

Love Quote #2 _"Long live those that are drunk and in Love"- _Author Unknown.


	10. Chapter 10:Alone

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **"Beck and Jade are through, Beck goes solo and is there anything Tori can do to help him? This is the end of the Separation/ Connection Arc"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Alone**

Separation/ Connection Arc

**Oliver Residence, Beck's RV**

(Beck Oliver)

Returning from school without Jade or any of his other friends, Beck just wanted to be left alone and do his work in peace. But peace is one thing he would not have after what he saw on his laptop. Upon noticing that his laptop was on and on video chat, he sat down on his bed and accepted the invite to chat. When he accepted he saw Jade undressing In front of her camera, maybe she had turned around and forgot about everything that Beck had told her about the camping trip. Before he spoke he saw someone else with her inside her bedroom, someone he had seen with Tori during lunch when Jade left with Andre.

It looked like the new boy who just entered H.A, either way what he saw was Jade waving in front of the camera while Darrius who was also naked got behind her and played around with her tits. Beck had a moment of disbelief, he stood up wanting to throw his laptop on the ground. He regained his composure and brought his anger to a manageable level. Jade had really pushed it this time, she couldn't leave the issue alone and had to fan the flames of hatred and spite just to get back at him.

As much as he hated seeing what he was seeing he kept on to a certain point, Jade laid herself down on her bed and moved the covers, Darrius stroked his cock before getting in bed with her. He opened her legs from the view of the side, pushed himself inside Jade. If Jade and Beck were separated before then it was official that they were done and through with each other, Beck turned the computer off and closed his laptop. He was someone who hardly cried, tears as he believed are reserved for friends, family and even loved ones.

Watching Jade do something like that was equivalent to losing her, he steppe outside of her RV to let some tears roll down his face. He never thought he would have to do what he was going to do would ever come. He walked away from his house and walked for some miles into a pretty bad neighbor hood, this hood happened to be located to the gang infested area of Simon's Park.

* * *

**Hours Later, Beck's RV**

(Beck and Tori)

After receiving a strange phone call from Beck who sounded out of it, Tori took it upon herself to go over and see what he sounded so angry and sad about. When she got around to his house she saw smoke coming out of the open windows of his RV. She went running over to it thinking it might have been set ablaze from inside or from someone maybe from internal damage of the RV.

Tori knocked and knocked as hard as she could on the door of the RV hoping Beck might be inside it, The door opened up with the something Tori's never seen before. Beck in pajama pants, no shirt on and a "joint" between his lips.

"Tori…It's really good to see you, please come in."

"Beck? Is that? What is that in your mouth?" Tori asked him.

"This? It's my tongue….it's what I use…[chuckles]….what I used to use to make Jade feel good. What made her go_…"Oh Baby Yes! Yes!"…_funny shit huh Tori."

"Oh my god Beck what happened…" Tori stepped in and kept the door open to let most of the smoke from his joint leave.

"let me tell you…some people are very spiteful, like a lying ass bitch ass whore of a girlfriend Jade…Ex Girlfriend, excuse me. I come home from school feeling good…looking good and even thinking good. I thought jade was going to let this whole _I cheated on her thing with you _Go!"

"is she talking about what happened between me and you in the hills awhile back Beck?"

"Yeah that's the one…[takes a deeper puff]…I think….[exhales smoke]…like I was saying, I told her my ass was drunk, shit faced maybe, cuz I don't remember jack shit that happened between you and me. Turns out that that explanation doesn't please her and she decided to cheat on me…"

"Oh my god Beck…with who?"

* * *

"I think you know him…new guy…wears an earring like a fruit, he's black but light skinned."

"Oh No…I know who it is. What did she do though Beck, how do you know she cheated on you know."

Beck threw his joint outside the door and sat next to Tori who was on his bed, he looked at her and smiled at her. This made Tori smile just a bit, but the fact that he was smoking what smelled like weed didn't excite her too much.

"I come home and I see my laptop turned on, I don't know who breaks into someone's RV and doesn't steal stuff. Then again who came in here wasn't a thief, it was bitch. A bitch we can call Jade, she turns on my Laptop and leaves it on Video chat, I come home find a invitation to talk and there, right in front of me I see Jade undressing and getting fucked by him…by him!"

Beck sounded really hurt, he got up to shield Tori's eyes from seeing him wipe a tear from his eye. Tori too looked hurt, she decided to say something.

"Beck…about what happened up there when we went hiking with Andre, all that happened was."

"Tell me Tori! Tell me!" Beck urged her to tell all she knew. "What happened Beck was that after the stories, we went in my tent and kissed. You were really drunk but to me it looked like you were aware of everything you were saying."

"what was I saying to you Tori, did we have sex afterwards? I really don't remember anything."

"you kissed me, you held my hand, moved some hair away from my face and told me… That you loved me. You smiled and fell asleep."

There was long silence in the RV…. Beck stared at Tori and smiled, smirked and then laughed. His laughter didn't sound joyous but one filled with revenge, it almost sounded maniacal to Tori. Beck banged on the walls and laughed, Tori stood up to comfort him. She knew Jade crossed the line…and Beck might also be looking to see what awaits if he crosses that same line.

"Tori…just get out, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, if not then ask for me."

"what do you mean by that Beck? Please don't do anything stupid Beck."

"I gave her a chance to leave it Tori, now…now all that I care about is getting even. You should go Tori, thanks for coming over."

"Beck please wait"

"GO Tori…you look tired."

Beck pushed her out and Slammed his RV door shut, Tori saw the still lit joint on the floor and left. It's small ember of light faded and so did the smoke that came from it.

* * *

**(!)** _"This is the End of the first Arc, next Arc will focus on Single/ Romance. Not all arcs are long or short."_

Love quote #2 _"Love is as delicate as Glass; once broken it can be fixed, but there will always be cracks."- _Author Unknown


	11. Chapter 11:My Trina

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A chapter showing what happened Before Tori went to Beck's RV when he called her, Meanwhile Robbie and Trina enjoy their new relationship as best they can."_

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Trina**

Single/ Romance Arc

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Robbie, Trina, Earlier)

Coming back home with Robbie from school wasn't as bad as Trina had thought, Robbie was more than just a sexual experience for her. Apart from still looking like a dork, Trina had a plan to give him a transformation. Normally Robbie would be against changing his looks to please someone, but he was with Trina now and if she was willing to get down and dirty with him anywhere, then he would have to comply with her wishes and do what she wanted. On their way home Robbie held Trina's hand all the way, something as simple as that she wasn't ready for.

Trina kept pulling her hand away from his grip, but Robbie just kept grabbing her hand right back. When she didn't want to hold hands Robbie held her waist and walked home like that, but yet again Robbie was met with resistance.

"Trina what's wrong? We're not in school and no one's around to see us." Robbie took his arm back and stopped halfway to Trina's and Tori's home.

"Look Robbie I know I told you to keep our relationship a secret in school, but if we're gonna make this happen right then I have to tell my sister first. And I really want to give you a haircut, oh! And get you some clear contacts. Those glasses just aren't vibing with me, this isn't the 50's."

"Whatever you want Trina, just as long as there's me and you I don't mind" Robbie took Trina's hand in his and walked the last few street blocks to her home.

Trina opened her front door and dragged Robbie inside with her.

* * *

Minutes after Robbie and Trina came, Tori came back home looking exhausted and tired. She and Darrius were apparently not going to hook up, he had told in last period that some girl took the incentive to ask him out. She wanted to know who it was but whoever it might have been told Darrius to keep it a secret from everyone, especially from Tori. She didn't press him any further to tell her who it was, when the end of the school day came she was more than excited to leave.

Tori completely passed Trina and Robbie who were sitting on the living room couch watching television together, Trina was laid down giving Robbie head, yet Tori didn't see any of it. Robbie's eyes were closed, Trina's head bobbed up and down on his cock. When Tori went upstairs and stepped on the first stair step, it snapped Robbie and Trina out of the trance they were in.

"Oh Crap! Why didn't you tell me Tori came back Robbie!" yelled Trina is whisper like tone.

"Huh? I didn't hear the door open, do you think she saw us?" wondered Robbie.

"I don't know [wipes mouth] let me see what's up with her." Trina stood up out of the couch and went upstairs to go talk to Tori. Robbie zipped his pants and changed the channel on the plasma television.

* * *

**Tori's Bedroom/ Kitchen**

(Tori, Trina)

Upstairs Trina went into her sister's room and closed the door, Tori looked tired but a bit sad from what Trina could tell. Trina sat down on Tori's bed and watched her sister change out of her clothes into something else while she spoke to her.

"You ok Sis? You don't look so good." said Trina.

"yeah? I guess I don't feel to good, you remember Darrius Miller, I introduced you to him in the school parking lot."

"Oh yeah! Mr. I look like usher with waves in his hair and that sexy earring, what about him sis?"

"I think he really liked me, he basically asked me out in class but I told him I was in love with someone else."

"Let me guess…Beck? Look Tori I know every girl is in love with him but he's with jade and those two are like magnets, I would love if me and him were together but I already have a boyfriend and he's downstairs."

"Really Trina! Oh crap is it Miguel? Did you guys make up already?" Asked Tori who put the last piece of clothing on herself.

"What? No fuck Miguel! Stupid asshole never returned any of my calls. It's actually someone you know very well."

Trina smiled and so did Tori, Trina covered her sister's eyes and lead her back downstairs to show her who was with her now. She was careful leading Tori down so as to not trip and fall, When they were downstairs Trina couldn't find Robbie on the couch.

"So can I see now Trina?" Tori asked, she was excited to see who was making Trina feel this way.

* * *

Over by the kitchen Trina saw Robbie, but he looked different. He was dressed in a brown three piece suit, no glasses, pocket watch chain dangling from his waist coast and with haircut. He smiled and waved at her, Trina closed her eyes and shook her head. There in the kitchen was Robbie drinking a glass of water and doing nothing else, what had Trina just seen? That Robbie was like a model, more like a dream version of him to her. She moved her hands away from Tori's eyes and showed her Robbie who was holding a glass of water.

"Hi Tori" said Robbie with a smirk.

"Wow….I don't even know what to say…or what to think. Trina I thought you didn't like him, and Robbie I knew you liked my sister…but wow you two together, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"yeah well Tori…he's gonna change for me, and it'll be for the better won't it Robbie."

"I Love you Trina, I really do." he told her before chugging down the last of his water.

"Aaawww~ Robbie, I hope you're able to control her, the last joe couldn't [Cell phone ringing] oh crap someone's calling me."

Tori went up to her room to answer the call, Robbie poured some water over his head and brushed his hair back with his fingers. Trina signaled to him to come upstairs with her, he smirked and went running upstairs up with her. Tori passed the couple coming up the stairs, she was in hurry by the way she ran.

"Tori what's wrong?" asked Trina.

"It's Beck, he wants me to come over to his RV." answered Tori, she grabbed her coat and left the house.

* * *

**Trina's Bedroom**

(Trina, Robbie)

An hour after Tori left to go over to Beck's place, Trina and Robbie wasted no time in getting it in. From the side Trina was laid on the bed with her legs spread and Robbie right on top of her, thrusting fast and wild, then deep and slow. He sucked on her large tits like they were stuffed with milk, when he felt himself about to cum he pulled out to get a breather, Trina was close but not like him. While he breathed she got up out of bed to show him the toy that she and Tori used.

Robbie watched her round plump ass cheeks move up and down as she walked over to her closet, he sat on her bed and watched her pull out a long box. She opened it and took out the strap on, rubber cock still attached to it. By comparison it was the same size as Robbie's cock but a lot thicker.

"so that's the toy you and Tori used, it looks funny." Robbie commented on it, Trina was placing it on and Robbie was getting a real odd feeling.

He hoped she didn't intend to use that on him, if so he would be up and gone from the house. He didn't want to pull a Miguel on her, even though he didn't know what he had done. Trina spat on her hand and jerked the toy, she pushed Robbie aside to lay back down.

"What are you doing Trina?"

"I want you to fuck me while I'm wearing this, I don't know why but I just wanted to do it."

Robbie didn't know if it was a fetish of hers or if she was curious but he did her anyway, Robbie pushed his dick between her folds and pushed himself deep inside her. She let out a lusty gasp, he caught her lips with his own and sucked face with her for a few minutes. He spread her arms to the sides and placed his hands on hers, with their hands locked Robbie was free to push himself quick and hard inside of Trina as he pleased.

The strap on she was wearing was crothcless, so in case a girl was fucking another, the wearer could get drilled by a man or another woman with a strap on. The large cock that she still had on was pressed on Robbie's stomach as he slammed his crotch into hers, Robbie wanted go deeper inside of Trina so he brought her knees as close to her chin as possible, rested her calves on his shoulders and brought her hands so she could hold onto his upper arms for support. Staring up at him ardently, Robbie began to pound into her, rocking the bed and slamming into the wall. Their insane fucking made a very naughty sound of squelching and slippery skin rubbing against each other, Trina and Robbie were too far lost in their pleasures to really care. The wet rubbery cock she wore was now angled back that it slapped and rubbed between her tits when Robbie drove into her.

* * *

Robbie pulled out before he blew his load, he wanted to lie down and have her on top of him, Trina stood up and squatted down on his cock. Robbie laid on his back holding on tightly to Trina's ass cheeks, Trina kissed him and grounded her soaking pussy up and down his long shaft. He felt big inside her and amazing too, she bounced on his dick which made her tits bounce too and the rubbed cock she wore also. His balls were taking a beating as her plump ass cheeks bounced up and down on his pelvis, trying to bury his cock to the hilt of her pussy.

"Fuck Robbie this feels so good! From the back this time ok! I want you to hit it from the back!" Trina ordered.

She got on all four and rubbed her pussy, Robbie stroked his cock and pushed himself of Trina. Her ass cheeks were round and they jiggled each time he fucked and slammed into her, it was fetish that he loved. He held on tightly to one of her shoulder's squeezed her tit with his other hand. Trina stimulated her clit by jerking the rubber cock furisouly which pushed the base of the strap on her clit. Coming back home after meeting with Beck, Tori came back home and went up into her room.

"_I'm gonna cum Robbie! Fuck I'm Gonna_…._AAAHHHHH! Yeessss!" _yelled out Trina, _"AAhhhh! MMMM!" _and groaned Robbie as he pulled out of her shot his load on her ass.

Tori closed her ears when she walked passed her sister's room and closed her bedroom door when she was inside, so much had happened to Tori and Apparently to Beck, she worried about what was to come.

* * *

**(!)** _"There will be no update tomorrow (Sunday), thanks for reading."_

Sex quote #7 _"I never understood why anyone would have sex on the floor. Until I was with you and I realized: you don't realize your on the floor." _- David Levithan, _The Lover's Dictionary _


	12. Chapter 12:It's Official

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A mostly Candre chapter with a little bit of Darrius and Jade at the end, I call It Jarrius"_

* * *

**Chapter 12: It's Official**

Single/ Romance Arc

**Valentine Residence, Living Room**

(Cat, Andre, Parents)

Cooking dinner up in the kitchen with her mother, Cat wore a red apron while her mother wore a white one. Cat figured that now that she and Andre were official and Andre and her had sex; it was time that he met her parents. Normally he would be nervous and scared about her parents, but he had already met her parents and spoke to them multiple times on different occasions. He sat down on the table with Cat's father who had a very hard Italian look to him. It never struck Andre until now but Cat looked a lot like her father, same eyes and lips except the only difference was that she was a woman like her mother.

Andre stared at his empty plate and looked over to Mr. Valentine, or in Italian Signore Valentino. Neither were easily moved or frightened, but when it came to talking neither knew how to start it even though both had spoken before. Andre took a look around the living room and saw old vinyl records in frames hanging on the wall. He knew records like those were for old songs or what are known as golden oldies, oldies composed of a lot of love ballad from the 50's and 60's.

"Do you like oldies Mr. Valentine?" Asked Andre, he smiled and kept his hands off the table.

"I do, I actually have a collection of a lot of good old songs from an era long gone. Do you know any songs Andre?"

"I know a few, but only because my granddad and grandma used to play them when I was little. Let's see I know "In his Car" by Robin Ward, "After School Rock" by the Baritones and "I Wonder Why" by Dion and The Belmonts."

"That last one you just mentioned is nothing short but a gem, it makes me feel good knowing that some young adults still listen to these amazing songs."

"Yeah I like a lot of em, then again the people who sang these songs didn't use high tech gadgets like we have now. And, it didn't matter what color your skin was back then at least in music. Italians sung with blacks, blacks sung with whites, the only way the soul can be heard is up from the throat and out of the mouth wouldn't you agree sir."

"I Agree Andre, we can also agree that these women could pick up the pace a little in there huh?"

"Well their going as fast as they can go, I'm sure." answered Andre.

Cat and Mrs. Valentine came out of the kitchen with plates of spaghetti and a bowl filled with all day meatballs, after dinner they would have Italian ice for dessert but first Cat had news for her parents.

"Mom, Dad…I know this is a little weird. Me bringing a boy for dinner on a school day, but I wanted to tell you both that me and Andre are going out. I am in love with him and I hope you guys are fine with that, Mom?….you too Dad." said Cat.

"I personally like Andre, Cat. I'm actually relieved that he's the one you chose to be going out with. I prefer him over someone who I don't know and who may not be thinking about you as much as they should. I just want to know if Andre is as much in love with you as you are with him."

* * *

"I can assure you Mrs. Valentine that I love Cat very much, me and her actually hang out a lot in school and I pretty much know a lot more that goes on with her than any other girl in school I know." Andre said in his defense, Cat blushed and kissed him on his cheek in front of her parents.

"I hope you always take care of her, love her and support her Andre, I don't want to tell you what happens when something happens to the daughter of an Italian father." her father said in all seriousness.

"Don't worry about her sir, I promise you she's in good hands. I won't let her get into any trouble as long as she's my girlfriend." Andre hugged her and kissed her on her temple, with all said and done everyone dug in and ate. After dinner Cat's mother handed Andre and her daughter Italian ices for them to eat, the couple went to go sit in the living room to watch some television. Cat's mother saw that they needed privacy and took her husband with her.

Cat dipped her finger inside her ice cream and placed a small amount on Andre's lips, he turned to her and saw her closing the gap between their faces. He placed his ice cream on his lap and kissed Cat, their mashing dancing tongues and intense breathing was indicative on how much the other wanted to shove their entire tongue down the other's throat. Cat placed her ice cream on the table and laid down, she tried to take Andre down with her but her parents were home and he objected to doing anything to indecent with her.

"Cat not now, you're father might come in and kick my black ass out for touching his daughter in his house."

"aww, but I like your black booty Andre, their like two chocolate ice cream mounds. I actually want to see them, pull down your-"

"Cat No! Stop it Cat you're gonna get me naked if you pull my pants down like that!"

"I just want to see you're butt Andre, c'mon stop fighting me." Cat undid Andre's zipper and tried pulling down his pants. Andre tried getting away but fell on the floor, dropping his ice cream.

"Don't worry about you ice cream Baby, I know how to make more and make it cherry instead of blue berry." Cat mounted him and leaned down to kiss him, She whispered into his ear, _Come upstairs with me Andre…please_. Andre knew he shouldn't but Cat had a way with words that made him say yes.

* * *

**Cat's Bedroom**

(Cat, Andre)

Closing her bedroom door and locking it, Cat turned on her television, turned on her laptop so it played music she had saved on it. Cat closed the blinds of her window and turned to Andre, she lifted her shirt over her head and removed her white bra. Andre followed her lead and removed his shirt and tank top that he wore under that, they removed their pants but left their underwear on. Cat jumped into her bed as did Andre, Turning over, Cat curled and squirmed as she reached under the covers to remove her white panties. Andre did the same with his pants and boxers. Once situated, Cat laid on her side and pressed her bare ass against Andre, urging him to spoon her.

Andre turned to his side as well, slipping an arm around Cat's petite frame and pressing his cock against the slit of her ass. "We have to be quiet..." He said to her.

Cat nodded, twisting her head back to kiss him. They embraced this way for several long minutes, kissing and touching each other's parts. Cat wiggled her bottom against Andre's ever-expanding cock, waiting for him to become erect enough to perform.

Bending a leg upwards, Cat licked a pair of her fingers and used them to help lubricate her cunt. "Go easy okay baby?" she whispered. "I don't think I can take your whole thing in this position."

"What do you mean by that Cat? You took my whole dick pretty well back in school." he told her, "Yeah but I couldn't walk right without pain for the whole day, I was walking strange don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I had no idea Cat." Cat blushed and smiled, _"It's not your fault baby." _

Like a fly against a window, Andre poked the head of his cock between her legs several times looking for Cat's entrance. She giggled quietly and reached down to help him aim, inhaling a sharp breath when she felt his girth penetrate and stretch her vaginal opening.

Cat reached behind herself, her hand going to the back of Andre's head. She pulled his lips towards her neck, encouraging him to kiss her there. "You make me feel so nice... don't pull out, okay Andre? Don't pull out when you cum..."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Andre muttered, slowly working his hips back and forth.

"My mom's birth-control pills should be working." Cat murmured, her voice smoky with arousal. "You won't make me pregnant I promise."

Andre continued to hold Cat's leg up, her slender ankle dangling in the air, giving him better access. He was able to fuck about three-quarters of his length in and out of her, his shaft glistening with her natural lubrication.

"I can't live without this Andre, I love you and your Cock baby, Fuck me, Fuck me and give me your baby. You want to make me fat with your baby don't you, I know you do."

"I'm not trying to do that Cat, I promise." he said in a breathy tone.

"Liar" is all she said in the same exact tone as he did.

Andre was humping against Cat swiftly, fueled by her dirty talk. He rutted into her, the noises of their union making wet smacking slippery sounds that filled her bedroom. Reaching back, Cat grabbed a handful of Andre's ass and encouraged him to fuck her deeper.

Andre humped himself against Cat's ass with firm thrusts of his hips. "I've wanted to cum inside you for so long." he whispered with a heavy breath, "To know what that feels like..."

Cat began to quiver, the beginnings of an orgasm,

"Me too. Oh god Andre... you feel so good baby... make me your woman... fill my pussy...oh god..."

Cat turned herself so she could be right on top of her man. Andre fucked her as fast as he could, Cat covered her mouth with both her hands to keep her moans and occasional screams at a very low volume. Andre held firmly on Cat's hips and thrusted his dick upwards into her, Cat supported herself on his shoulders and grinded herself on his thick dick as he thrusted it faster into her. Cat pressed her breasts and hard nipples on Andre's chest and kissed him as she grinded her pussy on his cock in circular motions.

Andre pushed his cock into her deeply and held it there, stifling his grunts into his own hands as best he could. His hips bucked against Cat's ass as his convulsing erection pushed their fluids into the depths of Cat's pussy. It was an amazing feeling to Andre, spilling his seed into Cat, an indescribable sensation of pleasure and power. That no one, not even Danny had the chance of feeling.

Covering her mouth for fear of making too much noise, Cat shook with the power of her orgasm as she felt Andre's semen suddenly flood her insides. He was deep, really deep, and Cat had never felt anything like the warm wetness that coated the depths of her insides. She fell off yo the side of her bed, he was still inside her emptying the last his balls had to give to her. Andre pulled out of her and saw a glob of whiteness come out of her.

"You're inside me Andre, now you're mine." she told him, Andre kissed her shoulder and lips before dressing up.

"Open the window Andre…my parents are gonna know what happened in here if they come inside."

Andre opened the window and welcomed the cool air blowing in. Cat stood up and grabbed a clean pair of panties and jean shorts from her cabinet. She placed a clean shirt on and escorted Andre out, she promised to have an Italian cherry flavored Ice cream ready for him tomorrow. He kissed her and walked back home.

* * *

**Miller Residence, Bedroom**

(Jade, Darrius)

After having another round of Sex with her current boyfriend Darrius, Jade was thinking about what Beck was doing now. She wondered If he saw the video she made for him, she would later find out that for every action there is a reaction. She looked over to Darrius and his long dangling cock that had just fucked her into multiple orgasms with lust. She wouldn't say that she was in love with Darrius yet but her feelings were definitely getting there, after sex Darrius wanted to show her some of his equipment that he used to record his freestyles or "spits" street slang.

Jade placed her clothes on and listened to some of Darrius's projects, she could see now why he was vouched for a place in her school. He was talented and H.A was the perfect place to be discovered if he stuck to his goals.

On her way out of his home Darrius and her kissed for a bit, he gave her ass which he nicknamed "Vanilla" a hard swat as she left. On her way home Jade heard what sounded like a very old song playing and coming closer from behind her, she turned and saw a red and white Plymouth fury with it's bright headlights on. It was driving next to her slowly, trailing her actually. The song it was playing was eerily haunting

"_Don't know why I love you, Don't know why I care, I just want you're love to share._

_I wonder why, I love you like I do. Is it because I think you love me too, I wonder why I love you like I do, like I do._

_I told my friends that we would never part, they laughed and said you would break my heart. I wonder why they think we will part, we will part._

_When you're with me, I'm sure you're always true, when I'm away I wonder what you do. I Wonder why I'm always sure you're true, always true.._

_I wonder Why"_

Jade ran as fast as she could to get away from the person trailing her, she knew It couldn't have been Beck since he owned only one car. She ran and ran and heard the Plymouth picking up speed, it sped past her much to her relief. Looking closer at the car, the interior lit up with a pink glow; their was no one driving it!

* * *

**(!)** "In my story, the supernatural tends to protect, torment and judge the normal. Entities like Michael, James, Fumiko and their mother are only a small part of it. The song playing at the end is called _"I wonder why" _by Dion and the Belmont's. The car chasing her was none other than Christine, a creation of Stephen king."


	13. Chapter 13:All About Beck

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck does a lot of thinking on what he wants and who he wants, he has a dream and get's advice from a trio of historical icons, only he can decide who he will give himself wholly to._

* * *

**Chapter 13: All About Beck**

Single/ Romance Arc

**September 8, 2012**

**Oliver Residence, Bedroom 8:30 am**

(Beck)

Another day of school had come but Beck had come down with something, he was feeling more than just sick, he felt like a void was in place where his heart was. His mother felt his forehead and felt how hot he was, she walked out of his bedroom to make something for him. While asleep Beck had a dream where important figures from different time periods came to him to give him advice and to make him feel better. He opened his eyes and looked around him, he was laying down on a bed and what he thought was a hospital. Everything was white, very bright that he could barely see the outlines of the walls, chairs and other beds.

A clearly detailed woman in a white dress came into his room with a bowl of water and a white rag, the woman sat on a chair next to him and dipped the rag in the bowl. She took it out, squeezed it and place it on Beck's forehead. He looked up at her and wondered who she was.

"how are you doing Beck? Are you feeling better?" she said in a Italian accent.

"How do you know my name?…I don't know how I'm feeling, I don't know if I'm dead, high, sick or tired."

"My name is Florence Nightingale….and no you're not dead or the other things you mentioned, you're just very sick my son."

"She's right Beck, you're stuck in a state of mind where you think you won't be able to progress without someone to push you. Don't be like the weaker species who had no right existing on this wonderful planet." The one who said all of that was none other than Charles Darwin.

"I Seen your face before…are you?"

"That's Charles Darwin, Beck. He's always running his mouth about evolution and people also evolving from where they came from." added Florence.

"Tell me Beck, what troubles you? Is it one of the many questions of life? Or is there a new animal that once again proved evolution is real."

"Nah…it's a girl, her Name's Jade West and I-"

* * *

"That's a beautiful Name Beck, what's she-" Interrupted Florence who would be interrupted by Charles.

"Hah! A girl? Females are what I classify as a species In progress." said Charles.

"What was that Charles? What do you mean work in progress?" asked Florence.

"Their a weak species, I mean if men and women were equal we would both have a separate and different way of making and birthing children, but fate had turned it's face on women I'm afraid." Florence grabbed a second white rag, dipped it in her bowl and threw the rag at Charles.

They argued and argued amongst themselves, Beck wondered who else might show up from around the corner or through the door. He didn't have to wait long till someone he knew well along with so many others,

"Will you two please stop fighting like children, you Charles, you should know that when you open your mouth it always causes trouble. Beck here has a concern and he would like us to help him, do you know who I am Beck Oliver?"

"yeah…you're Abraham Lincoln. The sixteenth U.S president to end the Civil War, it's an honor to meet you sir."

"Thank you Beck, please state your problem." asked Abe.

"Well, this girl, Jade west hurt my feelings. But in fact it was me who hurt her feelings first, I go one night with a different girl called Tori Vega and my best Friend Andre on a camping trip and she automatically thinks I cheated on her. I call Tori over to my RV and I ask her what exactly happened between me and her. She tells me I was drunk because I bought beer over to the trip, she's in my tent and she tells me that I told her….that I loved her."

"Well Beck it sounds like you have a choice laid out before you, but first what did Jade do to hurt your feelings."

"Well Florence their's this thing we have now called a Laptop, we can talk to each other on it, send mail to each other and see one another on it. She and this boy called Darrius sent me and invitation to video chat with them, what I saw was those two…having sex."

"Typical of a spiteful woman, or person for this matter." mentioned Charles.

"For once I agree with you Charles, no woman or girl should ever turn to sex just for the sense of revenge. It's indecent and cruel, Abe what do you have to say on this matter."

"What can I say that will make choosing between two girls easier for you, a friend is one who will have the same enemies as you do. If this Tori Vega is your friend now, she will have the same enemies as you do. If you choose to give to this Jade of yours a second chance, it will be toxic not only to your life but your own being. if you choose to go with Tori sure it may heal the hurt but the real decider will be your own heart, not your mind."

* * *

**10:30 am**

Beck felt better, the words of these three historical icons resonated in his mind, soul and spirit. He stood up out of his bed and shook each of their hands, with all said and done he awoke on his real bed. He sat on his bed and stared at his hands and feet, the dream he had was not a random thrown in dream his mind made up. He was in a such a state of despair after he saw that scene on his video chat, something or someone must have been watching over him and sent those historical icons to help him.

He walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, if he was going to move on from jade he had to get rid of his old look, he had to get a haircut. He needed to change what he wore, he got on his laptop and checked hairstyles and a set of new clothes. He knew where his mind was at, but his heart knew where it wanted to take it. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into his shower to get his day started.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Chapter will decide who Beck loves and goes to, the idea for Historical icons comes from an old Icarly story I read in 08."_


	14. Chapter 14:LOVE

**House of Flesh: The Series**

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck undergoes a change then comes back to school, all the while Jade Is rethinking her move which was hooking up with Darrius."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: L.O.V.E**

Single/ Romance Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Boy's Bathroom 12:30 am**

(Jade, Darrius)

Jade wanted to get the image of Beck out of her mind and his name out of her mouth, she dragged Darrius into the boy's bathroom when lunch period came around to get a little action going. They walked in and locked the door, that way nobody would walk in on them having sex.

"You just gonna stare at me like a piece of meat, or you gonna fuck me?" she was more assertive with her words.

Darrius kissed her lips. She melted. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The black skirt and panties she had on fell to the floor because she had dropped them, his hand moved across her back and down to her firm ass which revealed her to be naked. He found her pussy mound. She inhaled sharp and deep against his lips and broke the kiss, wrapping tighter around him as sensations began to flood her body. She whispered,

"I want you're black cock in me big D right now, how do you like your nick name."

"it's ok, I hope you like snow white Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes.

He lowered himself slightly and put his arm around her back and fingered her clit and pussy harder. Her body turned to liquid around him. She breathed harder, moans riding each exhalation like a cat purring with each stroke along its back. It took only moments before she was wrapping tight around him to brace herself as her body started to cum. Her breathing showed its progression, her breathing growing harder, the moans louder, and then... he stopped.

She moaned loudly that time, "What the hell Darrius! Why'd you Stop!"

He lowered himself a little more and got both hands around her ass, lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him. He turned and set her against the bathroom wall. He adjusted her slightly, getting both arms under her legs. She slid down only slightly, just enough that her pussy met the tip of his cock. A slight touch sent a bolt of lightning through her body in an instant, recharging her orgasm, but not giving her what she wanted. She wanted to cum. She could feel it lingering in her pussy, teasing her.

Lowering down just a little more against the wall he had her pussy rubbing against his cock. She glanced down and could see the head of his cock poking above her pussy mound. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes, biting her lip a little. He moved his hips a little, rubbing his cock against her pussy, the head of his cock bumping into her clit with each pass.

"Say it," he said playfully

"No" she replied more dominantly.

"Say it Snow white, if you don't then we ain't doing this."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and pulled herself up to him. She kissed his lips hard for a moment, then whispered what he wanted to hear, "Fuck me, baby."

She leaned back against the wall and wrapped her legs tight around him. He put his cock just a little into her pussy and she sank her body onto it, taking him deep into her, her pussy wrapping tight around his cock. Her orgasm discharged across her body almost instantly, but not with the intensity she had anticipated.

At first going slow, he moved his cock in and out of her pussy faster, pushing harder. The standing position meant he could push deep into her, and she loved feeling her pussy wrapping around all of him and taking all of him into her. But even going shallow she could feel the charge of an orgasm building in her pussy, building greater with each stroke of his cock through her pussy. She breathed harder, moaning through her lips, the charge building in her pussy, reaching its breaking point and then... he pulled out.

**"Damn it," **she groaned. "What are you doing?"

* * *

He pulled her off the wall and set her down on the countertop of one of the two sinks. She leaned back and looked down across her body to her pussy mound as it swallowed his cock again, all of his cock, down to the hilt with the dark hair around his cock lightly brushing her clit. He pulled out of her slightly and then pushed back in. Hard. Out again, then thrusting deep. The charge was building much faster in her pussy.

But it reached its breaking point and hovered. She wanted to cum, but it just wouldn't break and explode through her body. She moaned loud, leaning her head back against the wall behind her, flexing her back and prominently presenting her chest.

Then he came, his hot jizz exploding into her pussy. And her orgasm broke in that moment, set off by his hot squirts into her pussy, sending waves through her body and causing her to shake with echoes of her instant of pleasure exploding from her lips.

He pulled out, but held her legs up so as to not just let them slam to the floor below. The jizz oozed out from her pussy as she adjusted herself more up. She looked between her legs to her pussy mound, rubbing her warm lips and feeling his sticky cum on her fingers.

Jade looked up at him and did her best to keep Beck's face off of his, Darrius was handsome but compared to Beck he was just a face. There was something more to Beck, something that originally gravitated her to him. She slipped her fingers into her cunt one more time and pulled out, she couldn't believe it, she had really given some other guy the privilege of shooting his cum inside her; a privilege reserved only for Beck.

"Darrius…look, I know I was the one who came up to you and asked you out. But I think I made a mistake." she told him while she went into a stall to push out all of his cum.

"I don't understand Jade, what mistake did you make."

"I mean…I only asked you out because I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago, I though I would make him jealous by making a video with you. But I really fucked up big time…I'm sorry Darrius."

"So what you're saying is…you don't want to be with me no more because you still love this other dude? Yet you ride my dick the first time we hook up, then again yesterday at my crib and again just now. You didn't fuck up Jade, I fucked up! You put me in a twist from the beginning. You want to get back with your Ex, go right ahead Jade but let me tell you something…Legs Open Very Easily around here, see you on the rebound."

Jade lowered her head and cried, she cried while uttering Beck's name over and over. With all the foreign cum out of her, she grabbed her panties and skirt and lifted them back up, she left to join her friends at lunch.

* * *

**Lunch Period, Outside**

(Crew)

Sitting closely together for the first time since getting together, Trina and Robbie kissed passionately and basically made their relationship known to everyone in their school and anyone around who was watching them. Joining them at their table was Cat and Andre who were surprised at Trina's and Robbie's decision to hook up. Cat thought Trina was all about finding the right guy who would take her places and make her name famous, and she thought Robbie had a crush on her but like all things and people, he moved on.

Coming to join the couples for lunch was Tori who looked sad and pissed off, she was pissed off for the state of mind Jade put Beck in and for what she did to him. But she was sad that Beck didn't seem interested in pursuing something with her. She knew how much Beck loved Jade, but after this there could have been no possible way her could still love her after what she pulled.

"What's wrong Sis, you look Sad. You want some of my pizza?" asked Trina.

"No thanks Trina, have any of you noticed that Beck isn't here."

"Yeah I noticed that, I got no call from him, no text no nothing. The only thing that he did was update his mood status on the Slap, it said "undergoing a change" who knows what that means." added Andre.

Cat looked over Tori's shoulder and saw Jade coming up from behind her, she pointed at her which Tori took as a signal. She turned and saw Jade standing in front of her, her hands were together as she stared at Tori.

"Can I help you with something Jade?" asked Tori.

"Can we talk Tori? Let's go over by the parking lot." Jade told her frenemy, Tori looked over to her friends and sister then turned back to Jade. She had something she wanted to tell Jade so she got up and followed her. Jade didn't look to well so what could she possibly want to tell her during a time like this.

* * *

**Parking Lot, 1:00 am**

(Tori, Jade)

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about, oh wait let me guess! You hook up with Darrius, make Beck watch him fuck you and now you feel bad and I want my help, you can forget it jade."

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm willing to do absolutely anything and everything, I'll kiss anyone's ass and walk through fire to fix things with Beck. I feel really sorry for what I did Tori…I can't believe I let Darrius have sex with me!"

"Hey that's your fault Jade, he didn't take advantage of you, you took advantage of the situation. You fuck the same guy who you hook up with so you know what that makes you, a whore!"

"Fuck you Tori! You're enjoying this aren't you!? You waited for something like this to happen just so you could steal Beck from me."

"What!? If I knew you were going to do this to him I would have never went up there with him and Andre, but I can't undo that and you can't undo this. Whatever you're feeling right now you deserve to feel more…I'm going back to my friends."

Jade didn't take to kindly to anything Tori just spewed out of her mouth, she grabbed Tori's hair when she turned her back on her and yanked her down to the ground. Tori's reaction was quick, she got right back up and began grabbing Jade's hair while punching her on the back of her head. Jade returned those punches with her own, students outside saw the fight and went over to go see who would win. Tori was getting hurt, and Jade was getting hurt yet neither of them gave up. Just as blood began to fall from the heads of both girls, they were separated by someone. Bothe Tori looked over at each other then to the boy standing over them, he was wearing gray jeans, black/silver belt with black cowboy boots, a black short sleeve button up shirt and a silver necklace with the peace symbol.

On a closer look Tori and Jade knew who it was that separated them, it was Beck but with a "Kim Jang- Hoon" hairstyle. He squatted down to the girls level and smiled…"What's up" he said so casually.

* * *

**(!)** _"Search up the hairstyle mentioned on here to get a better idea of what Beck looks like, he has enough hair for that style to work. If you still don't get what the chapter title stands for, Darrius told Jade…Legs Open Very Easily, Ouch." _


	15. Chapter 15:Reason to Smile

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Jade dumped Darrius after realizing she still loved Beck last chapter, she thought Tori would be able to help her but instead got fists to back of her head. Beck comes back and separates the two girls fighting, what else will ensue."_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reason To Smile**

Single/ Romance Arc

**Beck's Pickup Truck**

(Beck, Tori)

"Beck…oh my god…you look so…" Tori was unable to close her mouth or keep her eyes from closing. Jade too was struck by how good and happy he looked, something definitely happened to him that benefited him for the better.

Beck looked over to Jade and smiled, "Hey Jade…you might want to get that cut on your head looked at, and Tori, I want to talk to you over by my truck that's parked over on a different block. I'll take a look at that cut on your head, c'mon."

"Beck hold up…Beck wait!" shouted Jade.

Beck who had helped Tori up stopped walking and turned to face Jade, still with the same smile he gave Tori he told her,

"It's over Jade, just let it go. Go to the Nurse's office…you look awful." Beck brushed a finger on his nose and walked out of the school parking lot with Tori.

Jade turned and walked back to the school, Beck smirked and placed his arm around Tori's waist. He lead her to his red pickup truck and held the passenger door open. Tori stepped in holding a hand on her head, Beck went inside his truck and pulled a white cloth from a box in the back seat. He took it and placed it on Tori's head, her hand had small blood stains when she took a look at her palm. She smiled and thanked him, Beck held her hand and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Sorry I had to break you guys up, you were winning by the way Tori. Listen…I was doing a lot of thinking ever since you told me what had happened to us and what Jade did to me. I only acted the way I did with you yesterday because I had no idea how to act."

"why were you smoking weed Beck? Where did you get that." wondered Tori, she took the white cloth off her head and checked to see if the bleeding had stopped.

* * *

"That…I know someone in Simon's Park who will sell it to anyone, she goes by the name Princess Cat. I knew she shared our friend's name but I never knew they would look so similar to her. Only difference is she's just a straight up bad ass bitch, I bought a bit for twenty dollars and smoked it, I guess I did it to help calm me down. No one's perfect Tori."

"I guess that sounds reasonable…by the way I have to tell you something, Jade left Darrius, But maybe it could have been the other way around I'm not sure."

"Wow…that must suck for both of them, I hoped they got their fill from each other. But that's old and it doesn't interest me anymore, [checks her head for blood] I guess you stopped bleeding. Tori, I actually wanted to talk you because I came head to head with my feelings for how I feel about you."

"What are those feelings Beck, are they good or-"

"Their good Tori…don't worry. I had a talk with important people about a choice I wanted to make this morning, and the choice I came up with was…Tori…from everything that has happened in the past and up to this point, you were always there for me. Directly or indirectly I felt you sending me signals and…I…uuuhh…"

Beck turned his face away from hers, he looked like he was about to break down crying again. Tori ran her fingers in his new hair due. She smiled and cupped his cheek and made him face her once more. "just ask me what you wanna ask me Beck…please"

"Tori Vega…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said quietly, he closed his eyes as to expect to be rejected again, again being when he tried kissing her on her couch but ended up getting a playful nudge on his chin from her.

Not this time, this time her lips finally met his in a long awaited powerful passionate kiss. Beck kept his eyes closed as Tori closed her, they stayed like that meshing their tongues together for minutes on end. Without hesitation Tori reach for the zipper of his pants and pulled it down, she also undid the button. She did all this while still maintaining her kiss with Beck, with his pants down Tori saw his cock spring to life and whispered in shock "oh my god!" while grasping it and stroking it.

Tori's pussy flooded with juices in anticipation of him being inside her, Beck had broke the kiss to nibble on her neck a bit as she continued to stroke his cock. Tori then moved back on her seat to lean down and suck him, Beck gasped and enjoyed what Tori was doing to him. Beck wanted more and so did Tori, Beck gently lifted Tori's head up and told her to get in the back. Beck started up his pickup and moved to an indoor public parking lot around the corner for some privacy.

* * *

**Indoor Public Parking Lot**

(Tori, Beck)

Tori removed her jeans that she was wearing and dropped them along with her panties, Beck found a dark spot with hardly any lights. He turned his pickup truck off, removed his keys and got right in the back with Tori. He sat down and just like before Tori got right back on top of him, Tori pleaded with him to give her what she wanted and what she knew he wanted too. Beck grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully and passionately as she struggled to straddle his lap. Beck held her hips with his strong hands and lifted her so her wet opening hovered just above the head of his swollen cock head. He slammed her down on his pole, impaling her and pushing himself as far deep inside her as possible.

His deep penetration made two things known to Beck, Tori was a hidden freak and… "OH FUCK!" she was a virgin. He felt a hot liquid coat his cock as her muscles squeezed around him. It sure as hell wasn't him, so it was definitely her.

"Oh crap Tori!…I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't-"

"Hey…you're my boyfriend now, besides if it wasn't you who did it then it was going to be no one… ever." Beck smiled and Tori chuckled.

Beck took a tit and nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, Tori kissed his forehead as he sucked hard, unlike a baby. He sucked it hard and then lightly then bit down hard, right to the point where it hurt just enough in the exciting sort of way. He then released it from his mouth and they kissed hard before he took a hand to her neck and began to choke her while using the grip to start slamming her up and down on his cock.

It was the hottest thing she had ever experienced, never before had she been choked, she never considered it and yet there he was choking her and fucking her hard. It was driving Tori insane how he continued slamming her up and down on his juice- blood coated cock harder and faster. All Tori could do was hold on to the arm that was outstretched to her throat and use it for support. Within a matter of minutes she was ready to cum and she could feel his balls and shaft swell and she knew he was ready too. She used what little control she had to slam her body weight down as he slammed her down forcing her down his shaft even harder. With their eyes locked she gasped out as much as could in his choke hold.

"I know you want to shoot Beck, don't worry about me getting pregnant! Just please Fill Me! Stuff Me!" Tori begged and squeezed down harder on his arm, she pleaded with him.

Right then her vaginal lips gripped his cock hard just as he squeezed her throat harder. Tori felt his cock shoot a massive quantity of hot cum deep into her pussy. Being the first time she felt hot jizz shoot into her, Tori bucked and jerked around on him as her own orgasm washed over her. They came so much Tori's hole over flooded with both their fluids, They stayed like that and slowly eased to a stop as Beck removed the hold on her neck. They kissed passionately and embraced while they caught their breath. Tori dismounted Beck and moved over to the front seat to open the door, she stepped outside and in a corner squatted and pushed out all of Beck's cum. Beck too stepped outside but to a different corner to piss. It was an odd moment but the both of found the humor in what they were doing, they chuckled and laughed for some minutes before coming back to the pickup.

They grabbed their clothes and placed them back on, they stepped back in into the pickup and kissed. Beck drove her back to school to drop her off, he wasn't going to attend school today but would return tomorrow. As for Jade, he only hoped she would find someone who would love her as much as he loved her. Tori kissed Beck once more before waving him off, but just like Cat she would find that walking around school after losing her virginity a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

**(!)**_ "With Bori on board, where or who will Jade turn to for Solace. Mean while Trina and Cat talk about having a possible mutual foursome." _


	16. Chapter 16:Two Turned to Four

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Jade Is left single, she played Darrius just to get "The Right" reaction from Beck. But she has now pushed him into the arms of her #1 enemy, Tori Vega. So Begins the Age of Bori and the continuation of Candre and Rina."_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Two Turned to Four**

Couples Arc

**Valentine Residence, Cat's Bedroom **

(Cat Valentine, Andre Harris)

When School was finished Waiting for the bell to ring on her door, Cat sat down on her Bed With Andre laying down behind her. She held a camcorder in her hand, turned it on and recorded a little intro for a movie she was going to make. Andre sat up and kissed Cat on her temple, squeezing her breasts and licking her up and down on her neck.

"Hello world my name is Cat valentine, You're all probably wondering why I'm staring at you. That's a really good question, I want to record me having sex with my boyfriend Andre who's right next to me. I love him very much, at the same time I'm going to add a little lesbian action into this film. I like Trina, not In a romantic way but she seems to be into a little girl on girl fun. Of course after that I'm gonna let Andre love me how only he can love me, Robbie will be filming us, then after we have our fun, I will be recording Robbie and Trina doing the bump bump."

"That's slang for sex, at least for Cat." Added Andre, They kissed in front of the camera which turned off.

Cat's parents were out and wouldn't be back for a while, even so the teens didn't plan on extending their fun over a long period of time. Cat undressed out of her pants and shirt, Andre removed his shirt and leaned back as he watched Cat dancing and putting on a little show for him, she swayed her hips and pulled up her pink panties all the way up to her hips. Andre rubbed his bulge as she straddled his hips, she took off her pink bra and pressed her pert breasts on Andre's face. He stuffed his mouth full of breast, he sucked hard as his hands squeezed her ass and gave it good smacks.

"Are you going to be this excited when you see Trina naked?" wondered Cat, if this was gonna go down she needed to know everything now first.

"Well Cat…like what me and Robbie agreed with in school, I can't have sex with her and Robbie can't have sex with you. In my mind I know I'm not attracted to Trina but my body will react differently, besides how will you react seeing Robbie's thing all over the place."

"I'll try not to look Andre"

"Cat it's not about controlling where our eyes take us, it's about enjoying it. Hell watching you two girls have fun is gonna really be enjoyable to me and Robbie. Let me tell you what Robbie told me in last period class.

* * *

**Last Period Class, World Culture**

(Robbie, Andre/ recap)

Sitting on a table with two other boys, Robbie and Andre were talking about an idea or a little event they wanted to have. Robbie spoke to Andre and told him that he and Trina were interested in having a sex party at either Trina's place or Cat's place. At first Andre objected to it, thinking Robbie just wanted to have sex with Cat. He always knew he had a crush on Cat, but what he heard next made him say yes to the idea.

"Trina and Tori do what?" Andre asked Robbie.

"What they did Andre, they no longer do it since Trina has me. At first I didn't believe her when she told me she and Tori have had sex with a strap on. But when I went over to her place to have sex with her, she pulls out the strap on mid way into our sex and guess what…"

"What Robbie?…"

"She puts it on-"

"oh shit don't tell me…"

"she lays down on her bed, and asks me to fuck her with that thing on."

Andre turned and held his mouth with both hands, he laughed so hard he was tearing up in the eyes. He dropped his head on the table and banged on it, laughing hard. Robbie felt embarrassed and tried to get out of class by asking to go to the bathroom. But the teacher told him that the period was almost done, he had to wait.

"O.k. Andre it's not that funny, she still had a pussy. It's not like I was having sex with a guy…I'm not gay." he shouted quietly.

"Hahahha….woooo…man, Robbie I never said you were gay. It's just funny thinking about it, I can't imagine fucking Cat with her wearing one."

"Anyway, you and Cat in? and don't worry about me having sex with Cat…Trina said she would kick me in the balls over and over if I even touched her."

"Well she has a point, I'll speak to Cat and see what she thinks."

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Kitchen**

(Candre, Rina, Trat)

Kissing and sucking face intensively, Cat didn't want to wait for the other couple to arrive. She began undoing Andre's pants zipper, that's when there was a knock on the front door. Cat rolled her eyes, dismounted Andre and went over to her drawer to get something. Andre zipped his zipper right back up, he was going to get the door when Cat gave him two black star shaped pills.

"Cat what are these for?" asked Andre who inspected them.

"Those pills are called Obsession, I ordered them from a company called Paragon. They said they were made for men, helps them last longer and beyond. Give one to Robbie to take while you're down there."

Andre stepped out of her room and went to go answer the door, he opened it and saw Trina and Robbie. He allowed his friends to come in, he pulled Robbie over to him to give him the pill Cat gave him.

"you go upstairs Trina, me and Robbie have to take something first." Trina nodded and went into Cat's bedroom where they would get started without the boys.

Andre and Robbie stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take with their pills, Robbie took a pill from Andre and stared at it. "you know what this reminds me of Andre, one of the little marshmallows in lucky charms."

"I can guarantee you it's not gonna taste like a lucky charm's marshmallow" Andre and Robbie took their pills and gave a toast, they drunk their water and waited. They walked to Cat's bedroom door which was almost closed, Andre and Robbie heard what sounded like heavy kissing. That was enough to kick start the effects of the pills they took, like a surge of energy that concentrated on their sexual organs they were sporting major hard ons.

* * *

**Cat's Bedroom**

(Trat, Rina, Candre)

Andre pushed Cat's bedroom door open where he and Robbie saw Cat who was completely naked and kissing Trina, Cat tried getting Trina's panties off while still kissing her. Andre removed his clothes as did Robbie, Cat grabbed the side of Trina's panties and pulled them right down. Trina came with a book bag that had two toys, one which Robbie has seen.

Andre got behind Cat as Robbie got behind Trina, The boys massaged their girl's tits as the girls kissed. Almost as if they were thinking the same thing, Andre and Robbie grabbed their hardened cocks which were engorged with blood and their veins were raised like on a rubber dildo. They slipped them between the thighs of their girls which rubbed their slits nicely, they held onto their shoulders and thrusted in and out. Apart from the gasps and moaning coming the girls, Smacking sounds also were heard in the room.

They thrusted so hard and so fast, Both boys came, shooting their jizz on the opposite girl. Robbie's cum landed and stuck on Cat's waist, Andre's cum shot and stuck on Trina's waist. Indirectly the boys kissed the other girl by kissing their own girlfriend after the rub action. Robbie tasted Cat on Trina's lips as did Andre who tasted Trina on Cat's.

"You wanna jerk off to something really hot Andre and Robbie?" Trina asked the boys whose dicks haven't gone flaccid thanks to the pills.

"Yeah, Sure" answered the boys.

Trina smirked and grabbed her book bag that she came with, from it she pulled out a rubber flesh colored strap-on and a vibrating bullet. Andre smiled and chuckled, he remembered what Robbie told him in class.

"Get on your bed Cat, get on all four and if you want to you can bit your pillow." she told Cat.

Bite the pillow? Cat was worried about what Trina was going to do to her that might require her to bite the pillow. But she followed her orders and climbed up on her bed on all fours. Cat looked over her shoulder as she attached the strap-on. It looked like a pain in the ass to her. She watched as Trina placed a pink bullet looking thing inside her pussy and then climbed behind. With one hand Trina shoved Cat's head down and with the other she helped guide the cock inside Cat's trembling wet pussy.

Andre stood by Cat and stroked his cock slowly, Robbie stroked his own while holding the camcorder. He recorder Trina pushing the rubber cock inside Cat, he focused on the black bullet inside of Trina's pussy before pulling away.

Once Trina was in, she flipped a tiny switch on a control and the bullet vibrated quickly inside her. She removed her hand from the back of Cat's head and used both hands on Cat's hips as she guided her veiny "cock" in and out of her. The deeper she penetrated Cat, the more Cat could feel the rubber balls on the strap-on slap against her clit and it just made her slam back against it as fast and as hard as she could.

Andre stroked Cat's hair and picked up the speed of his masturbating, Robbie who wanted to go wild had to stay still and record the scene happenign from all sides and angles.

Cat would look down from time to time to see her B sized tits slam back against her chest and then dance towards her chin. Trina slammed into her harder and harder, each thrust deeper than the last. Cat found herself biting the pillow so as not to scream but couldn't help it any longer. As Trina reached her peak, the bullet inside her caused her to orgasm, she gave Cat one last thrust and she spit the pillow out of her mouth.

* * *

Robbie focused the camcorder's eye under Trina and Cat where their bodies quivered and shook, where their pussies leaked.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Holy fucking SHIT!" Cat bellowed and Trina pressed into her and Cat pressed back with all her might. Andre jerked off faster and harder, Robbie got on the bed to record the action from the front. He too masturbated quickly, aiming his cock at Trina.

Cat could literally feel her cunt squirt her cum from within herself and when Trina finally pulled out she watched as her own cum oozed down the shaft and onto the balls. In one final act of passion, Trina removed the cock from her waist and helped Cat lick the juices off the rubber cock. The girls turned their attention from the fake cock to the real ones their boyfriend's were stroking. Trina told Robbie to get off the bed to give Cat and Andre room. Trina knelt down on her clothes spread on the floor and sucked Robbie off as he recorded.

Cat laid on her back and spread her legs, Robbie focused the view of the camera on her leaking pussy which Trina worked over. Andre lowered his face to her ear and whispered to her "Are you still on them babe?" Cat nodded and kissed his neck, with that matter settled Andre positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed himself inside Cat. Robbie signaled to Trina below him he was going to record Cat and Andre, Trina stood up and stroked Robbie from behind him.

Andre slid his cock out slowly and quickly thrusted it back into her, Cat let out a deep sigh on each thrust. After thrusting, Andre would pause for a second to stimulate her blood engorged clit. He lifted her legs in a familiar position she knew, she rested her calves on his arms as he pistoned his veiny harder than a rock cock in and out of her.

"AAHHH FUUCCKK!" Screamed the ditzy red head, "FUCK MY PUSSY BABY! FUCK MY PUSSY!" she egged her man on, Andre gripped both her shoulders and hammered away at her horny reddening pussy.

Robbie focused, Trina on the other hand had her own commentary. "Holy shit! Was I going that fast with her Robbie?"

"Just a little slower Trina, but yeah something like this." Robbie felt Trina fingering herself behind him and told her to record them as he went down on her. Trina kissed and took the camcorder from him, Robbie knelt down on one knee, spread her pussy lips and muched on her mound.

"Oh Fuck Robbie…MMMM get is baby, get it, get it." Trina told her man below her.

"Andre I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again!" warned Cat.

* * *

Cat's warning was more than enough for him, He began to pound Cat's pussy like a sexual beast, no longer pausing to stimulate her clit. Sweat collected on his forehead and the palms of his hands as beads. Finally, his cock twitched slightly and he could feel the pressure begin to build. He continued pounding until he couldn't hold back any longer, He gripped Cat's hips and thrusted his cock all the way into her and held it there as his cock erupted and shot it's content into her womb.

Cat's back was arching, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her sweaty hair was all messed up at this point, her erect pointy nipples were easy targets for Andre to suck on as he shot and unloaded inside his girlfriend. Her body looked like the letter C while he and she Climaxed together, Andre's grip on her hips gave out from the sweat collecting there. Cat twist and turned wildly, her orgasm was washing over her body hard and Andre was inside her to enjoy it all.

Andre looked over to Trina and signaled her to hand over the camcorder to him, it was Robbie and Trina's turn after all. Andre picked and lifted Cat up, Robbie and Trina took center stage on the bed. Trina blushed and spread her legs for her man. Robbie took his spot between her and rubbed his shaft between her wet blood swollen pussy lips, he slapped his cock on her mound and rubbed her clit too while he was at it.

"_Fuck my pussy good Robbie, for the camera. I wanna see everything when we make a copy of this day." _

Robbie leaned in and kissed Trina. He played with her nipples and gave each one of her large jugs equal time, sucking and pulling on her nipples with his teeth. Robbie pushed himself inside her with ease, he was ready to blow his load out of all that just happened. She gasped and arched her back pushing her chest up and showing her pointy nipples and round tits at him, enticing him.

She closed her legs around him and reached around to claw his back, she was happy to be filled up with his cock. The pill made Robbie's mind go dark and left only the sexual primal part of him in control, Cat's bedroom was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together. Their moans emanated as they both grounded against each other. This was not some romance novel where love making was the center. Sexual need emanated off the two teens like steam. The sweet smell of sex and sweat mingled and drove them both further along in their pleasure.

Cat who was laying on the floor watched Andre stroking himself as he recorded the other couple getting it in, and by the way it sounded Robbie was patiently holding out to really give it to Trina. She crawled over to Trina's book bag and found another toy, it was odd looking but fun. She grabbed it and stuck it inside her, she walked over to Andre and tapped on his shoulder. He looked at her and then down on something red sticking out where her cooch would be.

"What the hell is that Cat?" asked Andre.

"I think it's another Strap-On, but this one has two ends, one that goes inside me and the other end which sticks out like your own cock. _Andre I don't want you to think I'm a lesbian just because me and Trina were kissing, this is just fun_."

"I'm not worried about that Cat, I know where my heart is in all of this." Cat blushed and kissed him, she stroked his cock as he kept the Camcorder focused on Robbie and Trina.

Robbie pushed himself up with his hands to see the erotic sight of Trina underneath him, She squeezed her tits together and pulled her pointy nipples for him. He continued to pound his monster inside of her, she was bucking wildly under him. Yelling at him and telling him how he was splitting her apart, Trina looked over to the other couple and saw that Cat had found her red feeldoe which she only recently bought. Her attention soon went back to the pleasures of the flesh,

"FUCK MY PUSSY ROBBIE! OOH BABY GET THAT! FUCK THIS PUSSY BABY!"

"Shit! Trina I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna….AAHHH!" Robbie grunted loudly.

"Robbie! Robbie!… AAHHH! OOHH! GOOODDD!" Trina raked her fingernails on his back leaving welts on him, she felt an unnatural amount of hot cum shoot and splash around inside her. Andre moved in closer when Robbie pulled out to see a white mess of cum and juices leak out of Trina's spent hole. Robbie was still shooting and aimed his cock on Trina's tits and just glazed them.

* * *

"Shit aren't you guys suppose to go soft after shooting your load? Fuck Robbie you just won't stop"

"They would Trina, but I gave them something which will make sure this day lasts, Ok Robbie if you're done I hope you don't mind me taking over." Robbie smacked his cock on Trina's jugs and climbed off the bed, he took control of he camcorder and allowed Andre to enjoy what his girlfriend was going to do with his own.

Cat helped Trina up to her feet so she could lay down on her bed which at this point was wet with cum and girl fluids, it was going to need a long wash after all of this. Trina lowered her cum filled pussy down on the toy and enjoyed the feeling of it inside her, Cat moaned and kneaded Trina's tits. In one go, Trina grinded herself on the feeldoe, caressing Cat's breasts as she rode her ditzy friend.

There was no protest from the boys who masturbated wildly to the sight, Cat turned and winked at Andre who winked right back at her. She focused on thrusting the toy upwards into Trina who was bouncing on the toy, each time her ass fell down on Cat's crotch; she pushed the bulb part deeper and harder into Cat's pussy. Their lesbian sex created squelching noises that followed each time the red cock went in and out of Trina and the bulb part inside of Cat.

"Cat I'm gonna cum…oh shit you guys I'm gonna come!" screamed Trina, Cat's climax climbed up very rapidly and grabbed Trina's ass cheeks tightly, she thrusted as fast as she could before quivering and screaming out in ecstasy. The guys got in on this and masturbated over the girls, they came loudly and covered the girls in a snow of cum.

* * *

**Oliver Residence, Beck's Bathroom**

(Tori, Beck)

Watching a movie on his television, Tori and Beck ate popcorn that Beck made. Tori made sandwiches and prepared drinks for them, Tori wrapped her arms around Beck who kissed her a whole lot of times on her head. This is what she always wanted, and yet she wondered whatever happened to Jade. She didn't feel sympathy for her, but it never hurt to wonder what became of her.

"Something bothering you babe?" asked Beck.

"Nothing's wrong Beck, let's keep watching."

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

(Jade)

Jade didn't why but she had the need to go to the revered park after school had finishes, she felt a calling from there. Inside she walked to the Dragon tree and looked all around the park, a breeze swept through the park which pushed a pair of silver sunglasses onto Jade's boots. She reached down to pick it up, she inspected them and placed them on.

What she heard in the blowing wind was her name which was said very sweetly in a male tone, a smile replaced her frown that had plagued her face ever since the school day ended. She walked out of the park and headed back home.

* * *

**(!) **"Sorry for the late update, just been busy."


	17. Chapter 17:Looking Forward

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Who was it that Jade heard in the Wind in the famous park? Will the orgy affect how Candre and Rina continue on and what is in store for Bori."_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Looking Forward**

Couples Arc

**September 9, 2012**

**Hollywood Arts, Math Class **

(Andre, Jade)

From the moment that Robbie and Trina left Cat's place, Andre had to go home too but he took with him the sheets from Cat's bed to clean them. He didn't want her parents to find them in their clothes basket and realize it smells too funky to be spilled milk or soda. He washed her sheets when he got back home and planned on returning them when he got back home where he would pay her another visit. Still, the sheets wasn't what was bothering him. He thought back to what had happened yesterday, it was so odd but it felt right.

Then again at the same time he couldn't believe he allowed someone else to see Cat naked, he knew that Cat had kissed Robbie because she told him. He might have had some feelings for her and seeing her naked last night was just a free gift, then again seeing Cat and Trina kiss and having sex made him feel weird. He wasn't jealous since he knew where Cat's heart was at, He just felt that if Cat could just have sex with Trina, could she have sex with any other girl? Or a boy for that matter.

Andre had to take that idea out of his head but it just crawling right back in, looking at him and watching him lose control was Jade who sat on a table across from him with three other students. She was wearing silver sunglasses and the teacher didn't bother to ask her to take them off, she smiled and giggled to herself. Andre smiled at her but he wasn't so sure if Jade knew that he did.

"Hey Jade…what's up" he whispered to her.

Jade kept giggling to herself, it was like someone was telling her something funny in her ear but none of the other students at her table were saying anything to her. Andre focused on himself instead of asking her questions less he get the attention of the teacher. He kept the image of Cat and Trina and worse Cat with a mystery boy out of his head.

* * *

**Modeling Class**

(Trina, Robbie)

Watching a row of girls and a few boys walking down the cat walk, Robbie kept quiet as he saw his girlfriend, Trina Vega working her stuff. He had learned his lesson the first time he clapped and broke the silence and concentration of the models, he smiled when he saw Trina walking up to the front of the cat walk and wink at him. He waved at her and watched the other models come and go, he was smiling for other reasons too. Today he was gonna go to Trina's house where she would give him a makeover, he knew that anyone trying to change anyone just so they could be seen with them was wrong.

But as he told her when they were in the janitor's closet, he would do anything for her just so as long as it meant they could be together. With her dad's help, he would give Robbie a shape up haircut while Trina would work on putting gel and moose on his hair. She also told him she was working to get him some contacts, she was doing so much he had to think of a way to repay her. On that same note his mind went to what happened last night at Cat's place, he did his best not to think about Cat naked or Andre for that matter.

He though he would be mad at Trina for allowing herself to be seen naked by Andre, but there was no way he could be angry. He was glad it was just him and Andre making love to their girlfriends and the girls having some fun between each other. Still he waited to see himself in a sex film which if it got into the hands of the wrong people, it could ruin them and the school's reputation. At the end of the period Robbie and Trina took off together to go grab a bite to eat.

"People already know we're going out Trina, and look no one thinks nothing bad about you. People actually wanna talk to you, I don't want to say it was because of me but I think us going out really works out."

"Maybe…but If a movie producer or famous actor comes in looking for the next best thing…I'm in Robbie."

"Well I hope that day will wait, because I'm the one who needs you." he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know Robbie" she told him.

"Not some Movie" he continued on.

"Ok Robbie I get it" she was getting irritated now.

"Good" he finished with a smile.

Out over to another room, the musical/ Instrumental Class a very popular song by Dj Drama was popping. Doing a remix with the recording, Darrius messed with the beats and rhythm of the song trying to add a new flavor to it. He did this for a project that was coming, since he was vouched for by another principal he had to show the principal of H.A his skills, he also had a party that he was going to throw at the school if the teacher allowed it. Robbie and Trina went over to go check it out, when they got over to the classroom it was filled with students moving to the song.

Jade came out the class wearing the same silver sunglasses she had found in the sacred park, she kept a smile on as she passed Robbie and Trina. Jade looked "bright" to Robbie, word spread that she and Beck were no more, so why wasn't she sad?

"Is it true she and Beck broke up Trina?"

"Huh Who? Jade? Yeah Tori and Beck are going out, about time he kicked the evil bitch to the curve."

Robbie felt bad for her, he wanted to go say something to her but Trina wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**Improvisation Class**

(Beck, Tori, Sikowitz.)

"And you are telling me this because?" Sikowitz asked Beck who had just told him he and Tori were going out.

"Well because if you see me and Tori kissing here you 'll know why." Beck explained to his teacher, Tori sat down on a chair and listened.

"Ah, Well what about Jade West? I though she was your-"

"You see Sikowitz something's are better left In the dark, Beck doesn't want to talk about it right babe?"

"yeah I don't really want to say anything except that there's no more me and Jade, hope she can find someone who will love her."

"It's a shame, you two looked so perfect…let me share a little quote with you Beck and Tori I hope you won't get offended. _There is nothing more rare, more beautiful, than a woman being unapologetically her self ; comfortable in her perfect imperfection. To me that is the true essence of beauty. _This is a quote from Steve maraboli's book _Life, The Truth and Being Free_."

As Beck and Tori listened to Sikowitz give them a lecture about people's imperfections, Jade opened the class room door just to ask Sikowitz how she did today. Once again she was still wearing her silver sunglasses,

"I think you did wonderful Jade, a little odd, and I mean Cat odd but still wonderful." Jade threw two thumbs up to him and left with a smile.

"That was sure weird huh Beck"

"Yeah, I've never seen her do anything like that. Hey Sikowitz what was she talking about?"

"Well Beck, today while I called her up to do a husband and wife scene, she didn't want to do the scene with anyone but herself. I though she was a little crazy but when she played the husband scene her voice got a lot more…male and it sounded smooth, she must have been playing a scene over in her head multiple times because it came out wonderful."

"what was the scene she played out?" Asked Tori.

"Oh! How her husband surprised her by taking her on a romantic date to the top of the California hills and singing her a song. Why?"

Beck and Tori knew that Jade had drawn inspiration from the events that caused their break up, but what was up with the sunglasses?

* * *

**(!)** _"Stay tuned for the Next Chapter, and Thank you for the reviews. Also Darrius and Jade are through, but Darrius will still be heard and seen._


	18. Chapter 18:Reassured and Remade

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Andre is concerned Cat might get strange ideas after the Orgy, Trina gives Robbie the first step of his makeover and Tori and Beck plan a date and have fun."_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Reassured and Remade**

Couples Arc

**Oliver Residence, Beck's Living Room**

(Tori, Beck)

After school, Tori went over to Beck's place feeling angry and annoyed at Jade. Ever since Jade did what she did to Beck she just couldn't let go the anger she held for her. But seeing her all cheery and happy in Class like nothing happened really lit a flame in her.

"That sure was an odd moment wouldn't you say babe?" Said Tori who was cooking inside the kitchen.

"What? The moment when Jade came into class? I wouldn't say it was the weirdest thing I seen her do…but it was pretty strange. Any who let's forget about her Tori, I actually wanted to take you on a romantic date.

"I mean I know you guys are broken up, but wow, did you see how she ignored you. She didn't even say hi or anything…and those sunglasses? Why is she wearing sunglasses it's freaking September."

Beck stood up out of his living room sofa and walked into the kitchen, he wanted to Tori to just keep quiet and he was going to do it the only way he knew how. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her neck, ears and temples. Tori smiled and grinded herself as he made her feel good, she was making a Puerto Rican cuisine known as _Pastellitos_ (Little pies) which is a stuffed bread that is fried in oil, the stuffing could be chicken, ground beef, cheeses or a whole mixture of foods.

Beck enjoyed watching Tori cook, maybe it was something deeper but it was a real turn on for him. He controlled himself and spoke into her ear,

"Forget about Jade, so she's becoming a little weird without me. As long as she doesn't bother you or me then it's ok don't you think. Whatever she does I really couldn't care anymore, she's hanging on to my dick anymore."

"I know what you're trying to say Beck, guess I'm just shaking off the last of my "Jade still loves you" cobwebs. Look you're right, I made us some Pastellitos to eat, try them I know you'll like them."

Beck grabbed a napkin and picked up a little pie, he blew on it and took a bite. His taste buds went beyond and back, he munched on it and finished it seconds. He moved the little pies from the pan onto a plate so he and Tori could finish them. While they ate their pastellitos Beck spoke to her about wanting to take her on a romantic date at the end of the week. Tori naturally being curious wanted to know where he hand in mind or what he had planned for such a romantic date.

"If I told you…mmm…it wouldn't be romantic Tori, aw man these taste so good Babe."

Hearing him comment like that on her food made her get all hot over her body, And Beck took notice of the reaction her body and eyes gave away. He put the plate down on the table and leaned in to kiss Tori.

* * *

Beck's lips wrapped gently around Tori's earlobe and her mind was wiped clean of everything she was worried about. He had this effect on her and no matter what she tried to do she would never win. He knew exactly how to turn her on and all she could do was let him because she was basically powerless, perhaps this is the same effect he had on Jade; it was truly an Infectious love.

Tori stood up in front of him and wiggled out of her jeans when she unzipped her zipper. Tori turned around and pushed her ass against his face as she slid her blue panties down her legs. As she stepped out of them Tori gasped. Beck's tongue was tracing little hearts against her ass. His tongue slid lower then circled up against her pussy lips.

Tori couldn't control herself as his tongue danced against her pussy but the moment he flicked gently on her clit she lost it completely.

_"Fuck," _Tori hissed.

She slid down and began grinding her ass against Beck's jeans. His hands yanked up her shirt and began kneading Tori's breasts. What started as a slow romantic encounter had quickly turned into rough desperate fucking. They both needed something frantic from each other.

* * *

"Fuck," Beck hissed.

She was rubbing her butt against his cock and he needed her off of him so he could take off his own jeans but she felt so damn good. She used pressure to make his cock harden and make the zipper graze his cock. If she pushed harder it would hurt but this was just a slow and agonizing wave of pleasure. Beck finally pulled her off and lifted her by her hips, his Boxers and jeans were off in a jiff. He wanted to go slow but the moment she gripped his cock he knew it was going to be fast.

Her fingers grasped around his cock and squeezed hard enough to make him gasp. Beck laid back on his side and pulled Tori close against his body. As he reached down to stroke her pussy Beck knew she was aroused. His fingers glistened with her juices and he sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting his girlfriend.

Lifting her leg a bit, Beck slid inside her. She was burning hot, so wet and tight. He pushed in all the way and let her adjust. She wiggled and held her legs closed, making her tight hole feel even tighter.

Beck whispered against her ear as he gripped her ass. He spanked once and waited for a reaction.

Tori gasped as he thrusted into her. He began to bang into her and all she could do was let him fuck her. It was hard, It was rough. When his hand spanked her right ass cheek she gasped, so He did it again. All this rough love and lust reminded her of when she fucked her sister with her strap-on, she was really no good with a strap on but if she could accept something it was that while for the moment being "The guy" with her sister, she loved giving it from behind. There was something primal and dominant that she now knew why men loved, the curvier a girl's ass the more attention it got.

_"Close," _Tori whimpered.

Although her mind was racing with thoughts Tori could barely speak. her orgasm had been building up since she got to his house and she was on the brink. Tori knew the moment he heard her speak that word he could thrust harder and faster, gripping her ass.

He did not disappoint, His thrusting sped up and soon she was gripping the cool leather as she came hard. Tori closed her eyes and felt waves of pleasure flood her body. Her toes curled and her stomach muscles contracted. His cock was pushing against Tori's cervix but for her it felt like he was pushing against her entire being. Tori knew most girls rarely came just from fucking but Beck was an animal with skills and it left Tori amazed and in wonder. At this moment though Tori was only thinking of one thing, It was his turn.

* * *

The moment Beck heard her gasp that word he knew what to do, he gripped her shoulders and began to push into her. She came so quickly he figured she hadn't been satisfied enough since yesterday. He was surprised considering he had almost emptied his nuts while fucking her in the indoor public parking lot. He kept going until he pulled out and came all over her pussy which had a trimmed piece of pubic hair above her clit. Beck's orgasm was quick but he wasn't upset. She had absolutely no idea how good it felt when he was inside her and she came climaxing . Her pussy would vice itself against Beck's sensitive tip and when he was younger and masturbated that would set him off. Now that he was older he could control himself enough to pull out. Although in time she will love the feeling of his hot love juice inside her more and more, she will learn to enjoy it on other places too.

Beck moaned as he watched his semen cover her smooth lips and her cute protruding clit. The first shot landed diagonally on her pussy lips whereas the next two shots covered her waist.

She was breathing hard and he knew eventually he would need to move. She wasn't in need of cuddling like Jade was but he did so anyway, old habits die hard. Tori Moved and turned around to mount him, their fun was far from over.

"More Beck!"

"What Tori?" he asked in confusion.

"You heard me…I want more" she answered his question.

"I'm gonna need some help them spark plug"

* * *

**Harris Residence, Andre's Bedroom**

(Andre, Cat)

When Andre got back home he told Cat that he wanted to go home alone, he told her he would call her when he got home. Andre really just needed time to think about what was bothering him, and that was a fear of Cat possibly being Bisexual or even turning lesbian. He knew she had history with a couple of guys, but as he would know she was still a virgin up to the point when they began going out. He chuckled, he felt proud that out of all the boys she kissed and possibly girls other than Trina that it was him who she gave her cherry to.

Still, he didn't know if he was jealous or if he was insecure with himself, he decided to call her and see what she thought. That would prove to be a big mistake, he called her on his phone and sat on his bed.

"_Hi future husband…you wanna come over to my place or should I go over there? Pick one." _Answered Cat on the other line with her signature cheery attitude.

"Hey Cat…look I need to ask you something, about what happened with Robbie and Trina. If they wanted to do it again, would you ever want to do it again?"

"Why are you asking me this Andre, are they asking again or something?" she was in her bra and panties over at her place, she was putting dresses and skirts in front of her to see what she looked like in the mirror.

"Well…I don't know why but I feel like maybe, man how do I say this without making you mad. I don't want you to think just because we did what we did with out friends last night that I would go off doing that with anyone else, I know where my heart is…but what about yours?"

"What do you mean what about mine? Are you saying that if someone offered me to join them in an orgy or sex party, you think I would be so eager to join that I would say Yes? Andre I love you and…you know what…I'm going over there and we're going to have a long talk…_Do You Hear Me!_"

Andre couldn't answer because someone, a girl was already on his bed. A girl about his age wearing a Japanese school girl uniform watched him, her hair was long Black and silky looking. Her eyes were black yet they made her look beautiful. Andre dropped his phone and closed his eyes.

"_Why Allow yourself to be constantly at conflict with yourself over if she's gay, a liar or just plain stupid. Let me show Andre…whose lips you kiss so tenderly have been on."_

Inside Andre's mind he saw Cat kissing Robbie, Kissing Trina, kissing Danny, kissing other boys who were flings. He saw himself watching all of this across a river that looked like blood that was on fire. He knew most of this to be true…but what he saw next he would never accept, the sex sounds Cat was making were needles to him. He closed his dream eyes and covered his ears, he screamed and shouted as loud as he could hoping to drown out Cat's moans and shouts. He shouted so loud he cried tears of blood.

Andre won out and found himself back in his bedroom, The girl had disappeared. Was she a demon? A ghost or an actual person. Actual because the imprint of someone sitting next to him on his bed was left after he opened his eyes.

"**Who The Hell Are You!" **Andre shouted.

* * *

There was only silence, he was more angry than scared this time. Andre felt something hot on his shoulder, but he brushed it away. He took his shirt off and walked out of his bedroom, just as he walked out there were large knocks on his door. He knew who it was, he rushed to his door and opened it.

Cat who was wearing a blue shirt and black ruffle skirt rushed in and jumped Andre who fell on the floor with a loud thud, Cat was huffing and puffing hard. She looked sweaty and her red hair was messed up, but that was nothing compared to the anger that was in place over her normally cheery and happy face. Cat looked him up and down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, obviously. She got up off of him and ran into his bedroom, Andre stood up and walked to his bedroom instead. Cat ran inside his room and looked all around, she checked under his bed and the inside of his closet.

Andre leaned on his door and watched her, she was acting like he had someone to hide from her when in fact someone was hiding from him.

"Cat…oh my god…you though I was cheating on you didn't you?"

"Why were you sounding so strange on the phone then…it sounded like you wanted to break up with me!"

"Cat…_I love you_, you're the last person I would want to walk out of my life. I'm sorry if I sounded strange on the phone…I just, I've never seen someone I've had a crush on for so long be so open to so many things. I thought that maybe you would…leave me and…**Fuck** Cat I'm sorry." Andre lowered himself and sat down on the floor, he leaned his head backwards and wiped away what Cat thought was tears.

Cat's sudden anger was replaced with sympathy and love for Andre, she knelt down and embraced him. Kissing his temples, neck and cheeks tenderly, She looked around his room and over at his window something was written on the glass. There was patch of condensation and on it was written _"I Love Cat" _with an illustration of two stick people hugging. Cat helped Andre up to his feet, he stood on his own and looked into Cat's eyes, she was going to tell him something.

"Andre…I know I kissed a lot of guys in the past and only one girl who was Trina. I told you yesterday that I wasn't gay, Me kissing another girl means nothing to me because I'm not attracted to anyone else But You, I don't go flirting with any other guys, why would I do that when I can do it with you. You make me smile more now than if I didn't have anyone. I introduced you to my parents baby…they know I love you, you told them you loved me. Please whatever's bothering you…let it go."

"It's gone Cat…you're right, I was feeling insecure but I'm alright now. I'm sorry I made you worry…me and you breaking up, it would take an act of god to make me leave you Cat." Andre sounded honest and truthful, Cat was relieved.

It was now Cat who had tears in her eyes, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him all over his face. Andre looked over to his Window and saw what was written, it was funny how the universe worked. He knew he didn't write that, it must have been someone watching over him. Andre laid Cat down on his bed and rested with her.

"_Hey Andre" _Cat whispered.

"Yeah babe?" he replied.

"_I'm gonna erase what we recorded…how does that sound?"_

"Sounds perfect." he told her.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Bathroom **

(Trina, Robbie)

Before her father had to leave for work, Trina's dad gave Robbie a medium haircut and gave him a shapeup as well. Trina washed his head for any small hairs still in his head, she dried his hair with a towel and grabbed some moose she and her sister used. She put a lot on the palms of her hands and started mixing it with Robbie's hair, Robbie felt like a kid while his mother washed his hair. Trina ran her hands back and forth then used a brush, Robbie's head felt cool. His curls normally kept his head warm but now it just felt chilly without all that hair.

"Wait a minute Robbie don't look yet!" Trina warned him, Robbie wanted to brush away some hair clippings that were near his eyes, they were irritating him

Trina toweled his face down once more to get rid of the pesky hair clippings, Robbie felt better.

"_Wow Robbie_…let me grab some aviators I found at gym today, actually I stole them but the idiot won't miss them."

Trina came back into the Bathroom and placed some aviators on him, she put lotion on Robbie's face and rubbed it all till not a smudge was left. She told him to open his eyes and look at himself in the bathroom mirror, Robbie was more surprised than Trina was, she just couldn't stop staring at him and smiling.

"Holy Cow Trina…who's that?"

"That's you Robbie!…oh all the girls are gonna be jealous of me."

* * *

**(!)** "This is only the second time in any of my stories that Robbie has gotten a haircut/ makeover, the other was in Palms and Waves. The girl who Andre saw was none other than Fumiko, a real plague and bad influence who had caused trouble in my House of Flesh one shots. She, like Michael were the first generation of guardians/ tempters, the other two being James their father and their mother.

To get an idea of what Robbie looks like, search up on Google images (Controlled Curls hairstyle) fella with a red shirt and shades is my model for Robbie.

Which positive agent left the message on Andre's window? : D

Andre's worries mirror a real life event that happened in my own real life relationship which didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, except there were now supernatural aspects."


	19. Chapter 19:Age of Conflict

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Not a normal chapter but a stand alone chapter that explains and tells the history of the famous park in my stories and the entities known as the positive and negative agents, as told by Jade who is researching Hollywood history for her history class."_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Age of Conflict**

Stand Alone Chapter

**West Residence, Jade's Bedroom**

(Jade West)

"Dragon Centennial Park is called that for only one reason…in the past before the west was won and before the Louisiana purchase happened, Native Americans spoke of flying snakes inhabiting the area that would one day be Hollywood. In only one story told by a Native American shaman who is no longer alive, he spoke of a race of "Snake People" who could fly faster than the stars that fell at night and disappear when morning came. There were two types of snake people, ones who looked humanoid and could speak native American languages. The other class are large Snakes which I think sound like Chinese dragons based on how they are described.

"Before White settlers came the Natives and Dragons lived together in peaceful harmony, The Natives kept their existence a secret while the Dragons provided them with food, weapons and assistance in battle if necessary. Well when the time came the natives went to war with the first white settlers over land and resources, but secretly it was to keep them away from "The Dragon Tree" a symbol of friendship between the surrounding Native tribes and Dragons. What the Natives considered Gods the White man saw as demons or pagan gods that needed to be pushed out of the land.

Responding to the casualties of their Native allies, The Dragons made it so that their Tree would emanate a smokeless, colorless and tasteless gas that would kill anyone who was not allied with them. No death count caused by bullets and cannons could compare to the casualties caused by the Dragon tree. Losing just as many men as the Natives did, the settlers summoned "angels" to assist them in taking on the demons.

Who they summoned were at first known by their summoners as "The Family of Order" they were _James_, Father of Order, Control, and a Judge. The next was his Son, _Michael_ who was a Guardian of love, warrior for justice and a spiritual guide. The next two would later on defect to the side of Chaos, they were _**Eileen**_, Mother of strength, female health and a symbol of Sex. The last and most iconic figure was _**Fumiko**_, Daughter of Devastation, a tempest and a symbol of the Night.

Together they fought the Dragons and the dragon humanoids, it is a tale that will only be found in only one book in one library. _The Secret history of California as told by the Native Shaman_, after the war, only the Dragon Tree remained, the family of order succeeded in driving out the Dragons but at the cost of losing their own lives and the high casualties suffered on both human sides. Three dragons survived and lived on in "The Dragon Log" a tree log shaped as a Chinese dragon.

* * *

another is said to fly over a Pond at night known as "Dragon's Pond" and lastly their's the rare "Dragon Princess" a torn tree which is shaped like a woman holding her hands together close to her heart and what appear to be wings on her back an a long tail.

The shaman goes on to explain that every 100 years only a few people would be able to see Dragons, be able to ask for wishes and if needed bury things in the park where they will never be seen even again if dug up immediately after burying it. After the first centennial Fumiko and Eileen defected from order and caused trouble in what is now known as my great city of Los Angeles. Some had suggested that they are the reason why the 1966 riots happened, why even today there are deaths and corruption in the city. They are at war now with the agents of Order which include Michael and James.

I have my own mind and i can say…it's a good tale, but none of this could have been real, until I found these silver sunglasses that have the name Michael in scripted on them in the park when I was getting past a breakup."

"_Maybe I should take that last part out…yeah let me take it out."_

Jade finished up her paper and edited some things out for better explanations and descriptive details.

* * *

**(!)** "Not a real chapter but after putting the Park and reoccurring figures in all my one shots I felt they all needed their own chapter. Below are even more details on the Positive Agents and Negative Agents."

_Michael_- A Positive agent who at some point became human and attended Hollywood Arts, he made a name for himself after he graduated. He watches over those who are in love, male or female he seeks only to watch over the sanctity of love. His signature look is wearing a white two piece suit with either silver aviators or sunglasses. He is also known to be the moon which duels with the night, Fumiko's domain.

The signs that show he is around are sometimes messages, a boost in confidence or sometimes in the flesh to give someone advice. He has appeared in mostly all of my one shots.

_**Fumiko**_- A Negative agent who along with her mother defected to Chaos 100 years after defeating the dragons with her brother and father, she is sometimes called The night's darker side or the dark side of the moon. A tempest and liar she only seeks to separate and hurt, especially those in love. Unlike many evil figures she uses actual facts and events in someone's life and shows it to them while at the same time, manipulates them to her advantage. She also brought Rex Powers to life to do her work, Michael came and tried infusing some positive energy in the murderous doll to hopefully steer him from killing to only raping.

Signs that shows she around is, if male and during sex, he becomes more rough to the point of becoming violent. If female, will seek to flirt with everyone and sleep with everyone. Also as another sign, nightmares and day terrors while daydreaming. Her signature look is wearing a gas mask which keeps most of her evil from influencing others, she also wears a school uniform that is used by girls in Japan.

* * *

_James_- Leader of the Positive agents and Father of Michael and Fumiko, husband to Eileen. He is an agent who appeared in my later one shots, unlike his son he will get rid of other positive agents if they are unable to do their jobs. He got rid of Michael and Fumiko but the two have returned as of lately. He has taken a liking to Robbie and Andre. he sealed up his wife when she took over Tori's mind, but her power still leaks from the other side.

His signs are only two, one is only a gold pocket watch with his name or a loving inscription on it, and two is his three piece suit which will appear on only boys/ men. It is a sign of a life time commitment to protect and guide that person.

_**Eileen**_- Leader of the Negative agents and Mother of Michael and Fumiko, wife to James. She is a figure who appeared in a one shot hell bent on messing up Tori's life. Unlike her daughter who seeks to torment and hate, Eileen loves exploiting someone's sexual curiosity. She has targeted Tori and Cat in the past.

Her signs are "Greens eyes" on someone who doesn't have them, or a place which will have those words or art but that is about it. She is a figure who is lot more rare to see.


	20. Chapter 20:My Name Is

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Cat and Andre Text flirt during class and get in trouble and Jade continues to do fine without anyone until a sophomore catches her attention."_

* * *

**Chapter 20: My Names is…**

Couples Arc

**September 10, 2012, Friday**

**Hollywood Arts, Improvisation Class**

(Jade, Alex)

When Jade got to Improv class, she took a seat on an empty chair and waited for Sikowitz to start the class. When and after Beck and her broke she asked to take Improv class at a different time since she didn't want to see either Beck or Tori. She came to school wearing black jeans with a blue shirt and also wearing black gloves. Even with all of that she still wore the silver sunglasses she found in Dragon Centennial park. Like in many high schools across the country, juniors and sophomores shared classes with Seniors. one sophomore in particular caught Jade's attention, he wore a black hoodie sweater with an alien head on it.

He wore green snow goggles on his head, he had black medium spiky hair. He had a piercing on one ear like Darrius. Except his pants and shoes is what caught her attention, he had black baggy jeans with a two tiered wallet chain on them. His black and white addidas were signs of someone who skateboarded or was into street sports. He looked over at Jade and looked back down on his notebook, he was writing something on it based on what he was looking at. Jade said nothing and only kept staring at him, He chuckled and tapped his pen on his chin thinking about something.

Sikowtiz took the center of the stage and began speaking about he was thrilled to have new faces in his class, but he was eager to see how students from different grades worked together and performed alone. He scanned the room and checked out new faces, he chose the mystery boy who Jade kept staring at who kept looking over at Jade.

"You! Young man, come up here and introduce yourself to the class, then I want you to do a little scene based around a moment in your life where you were saved.

The sixteen year old boy placed his notebook on his chair, jumped up on stage and fixed his hair without moving his goggles. He kept his hand out of his jean pockets and spoke directly to everyone,

"Hello students of Improvisation, my name is Alex Sheppard I am a Sophomore here, I am sixteen years old and I love writing scary stories along with Science fiction stories too. I am a big believer in ghosts, aliens, government conspiracies…like for one I think Elvis, Abraham Lincoln and Marylyn Monroe are all stored away in an underground base frozen in cryostasis, the government is saving them when the moment is right for them to come back."

Some students snickered, others looked away and only one person giggled; Jade. Still none of this got to Alex who continued on to explain that he would be doing a piece where aliens saved him when he got stuck in an elevator. That sent most students laughing,

"Be quiet all of you! No one laughs at any of my students while their performing, anyone else who laughs will be sent to detention."

That got most of the students to be quiet, Alex did his piece which was for the most part like watching someone despair in a hot, small elevator. He then pretended that above him someone was reaching out to him, pulling him out the elevator while firefighters tried getting the door to open. It wasn't the strangest thing Sikowitz has seen but it was original and he applauded Alex's performance and courage, Jade couldn't help but laugh out loud at Alex.

"Jade what did I say! Forget it, you have detention," Shouted Sikowitz.

"Detention is for violence Sikowtiz, not disturbing the class!" Jade shot back.

"yeah, well they'll make an exception. All right who's next" replied Sikowitz.

Jade removed her glasses to take a look at Alex who wrote in his notebook, he glanced over to her for a bit then focused on what he was writing in his book.

* * *

**Costume Design Class**

(Cat Valentine)

Texting her man while working on costumes for upcoming plays from different grades, Cat was behind in finishing up one costume compared to the other girls who were already up to their third. Cat took out and put her phone away, each time it was like this for almost the entire class period. Her teacher had it and confronted her, she snatched Cat's phone when she was giggling and smiling while texting.

"Hey!" shouted Cat.

The teacher took a look at what she was texting and was disgusted at what she read, _"Hey Andre, do you think we could make chocolate milk If I squeezed my nipples hard enough?"_

[Andre's response] _"if that doesn't work maybe I suck It out, Lol"_

"Give me my phone back!" shouted Cat at her teacher.

"Is this how you spend your time in Class Cat? Texting boys about making chocolate milk with your breasts?" asked the teacher.

Cat snatched the phone back from her teacher and made her way to the door, She left with a few harsh words to her teacher.

"First of all I don't talk to random boys bitch, I'm texting my man…and you had no right reading out what was on my phone!"

"If you come into my class it's to do what is expected of you, but you choose to waste time by writing childish things, for that you get detention. You can write all you want to your man while you think about working in class instead of enticing him."

Cat stuck her tongue out at her teacher and left with her things to skip class, outside she text Andre that she was given detention by her CD teacher. Immediately he text

"You're not the only one with detention : D" Cat chuckled and went off to go wait for Andre by his class where the period bell would ring in only a few minutes.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

**After school Detention, 4:00 evening**

(Alex, Jade, Andre, Cat)

After most of the students were gone or leaving for their homes, only the ones who had gotten detention could not leave for another hour. They spent their time in a classroom where they could work on homework, projects or pass the time doing something productive. None of that really mattered to Jade who came in angry and pissed off, in coming into the classroom she saw one random boy sleeping and over by another desk she saw Cat sitting on it, legs spread mid way with Andre sitting in front of her.

Andre and Cat saw Jade come in and take a seat far away from them, Andre waved his hand as to signal to Cat to not pay any attention to her.

Jade looked around some more and saw Cat giggling and Andre placing his head between Cat's thighs. She looked over to the door window and saw Alex staring at her, he waved to her and came inside, he took a seat next to her and before he could speak, Jade grabbed his sweater and pushed him against a wall. Cat and Andre looked over to what was happening behind them.

"Jade hold up…I didn't come here to fight, I only came to apologize for getting you in trouble. I knew people were going to laugh at me, I'm used to it. Each time someone does a few people get called out on that and get in trouble, I spoke to our teacher Sikowitz about giving you another chance. He said "alright, tell jade she doesn't have to go to detention" you were so angry I really couldn't catch up to you all day, and I was scared."

Jade's anger seemed to go away, she removed her sunglasses and stepped back a bit. "you did that for me? Seriously?" she asked him.

"Yeah…at least you had enough…"girl balls" to laugh, I was also trying to be funny if no one else caught what I was doing in there. But I really do believe in all of that, just for the record."

Jade released her grip on his sweater and kissed him, planting a soft long kiss on his lips. She grabbed her book bag and gave him two thumbs up before running off, Alex fell on a table smiling and blushing.

"you alright over there?" asked Andre from over at his table. Alex ignored him and whispered to himself, "My first kiss…and she's a senior." he rolled from side to side holding himself when he fell on the floor.

* * *

**(!)** _"Apparently all good things come to those who wait, but who exactly is waiting?" _


	21. Chapter 21:Friday Night

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A look into what the couples are doing on their Friday night." _

* * *

**Chapter 21: Friday Night**

Couples Arc

**Vega Residence, Trina's Room 9:00pm**

(Trina, Robbie)

It was finally Friday night which meant Beck could finally take Tori on that romantic date he promised her, Robbie and Trina on the other hand were going to a club/ restaurant found near Hollywood. It was called a laser palace called _Royal Blue_, it was one among many places that allowed 18+ young adults to come in on certain nights. Except this place was new and opening tonight.

Trina was in her room looking at herself in her closet mirror while a transformed Robbie laid on her bed watching all of her, she was doing some last minute check ups on her hair which she did, checked her blue strapless dress for any lint or grime on it. Robbie saw that the dress showed off a lot of the "real estate" he was a bit worried that she would be getting a lot of attention from guys, then again that was to be expected when he started going out with her. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, he pressed his bulge on her ass which her dress squeezed so and whose shape it accentuated.

"I don't want you to do something that will make me mad Trina…I know you think I'm going to go along with anything you want to do, I have to admit that having sex in front of our friends was something that didn't bother me as much as I though it would; and watching you have sex with Cat was just a bonus.

But remember something, if you do anything that looks suspicious…you wont be hearing from me."

Robbie looked into the mirror as he held Trina, she was looking fine as wine and just as attractive as when they first had sex in the J's closet. She held his hands and locked fingers with him, she looked him in his reflection's eyes and spoke.

"Robbie…I wont ever forget the words you told me that made me want to be with you, I've been carrying around the pocket watch you gave me on that day. I'm not worried about me, their's no drinking allowed so no drunk sex later. I'm worried about you Robbie"

"Me? I don't get what you mean Trina" wondered Robbie.

"What? Did you forget already, today when we were eating at lunch a bunch of little freshmen girls wanted to talk with you. You seem to like all the attention, you didn't do anything until I came and threatened to fight them all."

"Oh wait…I do remember that [thinking about it] I guess I'm not used to the attention of so many girls that I wasn't thinking properly. Alright Trina you got me on that…It's all about us tonight though, but somehow you'll make it mostly about you."

"Oh please I'm not that selfish…by the way when is Cat gonna send us a copy of that orgy, I was really hitting that pussy hard huh Robbie. I wonder if Andre's jealous."

"Sorry, but Andre told me that Cat didn't want to make us a copy. She erased everything that was recorded so there's no copy, I don't think Andre can get jealous from just one day I mean he probably has sex with Cat every night, kind of like us."

Trina shrugged her shoulders and pulled Robbie out of her room and out of the house, She kissed her mother and father. Robbie shook Mr. Vega's hand and took off, still Trina and Robbie wasn't the only couple on a date.

* * *

**Hollywood, El Sol (4 star Restaurant)**

(Tori, Beck)

Pulling up close next to a fancy restaurant, Beck stepped out of his pickup and went around to open the door for Tori. They were dressed too well to be in a pickup but there wasn't much Beck could do in that department, he couldn't and wouldn't do anything illegal just to save up for a new fancier car. Trina took her car which meant Tori couldn't it was her car after all.

The parking valet came and Beck handed him his keys, he also gave him a little something. For tonight Tori wore a green cinched waist dress, black high heel pumps, earrings a bracelet and holding a Chanel quilted bag.

Beck went with Denim jeans/ pocket chain, cowboy boots, blue plaid shirt and a denim coat over it. He basically came in a "Levi's work wear" look, not really the look to come in to a four star restaurant. Either way he and Tori walked in where they were shown to their vacant table by the front gentleman, Beck pulled off all the stops and pulled the chair for Tori then pushed it in when she sat. he waited for her to order first so he could go next, when the waiter left with the menus Beck reached out to hold Tori's hands.

"I want our relationship to go beyond high school, beyond sex and kissing Baby, I want you to be mine." Beck sounded like he was going to propose so early in their relationship.

"Beck…are you"

"Wait Tori…I want you to know that Jade and anything connected with her I have already left behind, what do you say Tori, want to take a shot with me?" Beck pulled a little something from his pocket and opened his hand, there on his palm was a silver ring with an inscription written on the underside of it, _"I am my Beloved and my Beloved is mine" _Tori looked upon the ring with great joy and excitement. Where exactly did beck get the ring from and for how much, questions like that would come later right now she smiled and blushed as he slipped the ring on her.

"I'm not even gonna ask how much this cost Beck, let's save that for after dinner k" Answered Tori who was admiring the ring on her finger.

Their food took some time to get to them but when it did, they enjoyed their food which was filled with talking and laugher.

* * *

**Andre Residence, Andre's Bedroom**

(Cat, Andre)

The only couple not to go out partying or dancing, Andre and Cat spent their time watching movies and working on homework. No one except the two of them were home in the Harris residence, there was a little slow song playing in his room from his Ihome. The song playing was _Always and Forever _by Heatwave, over on his bed, two sweaty bodies rocking and moving together could be seen.

Andre who was nestled perfectly between Cat's sweaty thighs, thrusted in and out of her slowly; all the while they kissed and felt each other's body. Cat raked her hands on Andre's ass, Andre squeezed her breasts and suckled on her breasts. They smiled at each other and giggled, Andre locked hands with Cat and picked up the speed of his thrusts at which he made love to her. Her legs locked around him as her back arched, her toes curled and small gasps escaped her mouth.

On his cabinet was his phone, it vibrated when someone was calling him and someone was calling him. Calling him was someone who had presented themselves to him, before he could reach up to answer it…the vibrating stopped. Andre checked his phone and shockingly the battery was dead, it needed a recharge.

"Andre More…c'mon they'll call back, let's make a baby already"

"Wow Cat, that's it now I'm gonna find a condom…thanks for reminding me." he told her half seriously.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park, Dragon Log**

(Alex, Jade)

Sitting on the Dragon log looking p towards the night sky, Jade took off her sunglasses to look at the stars more clearly. She took a liking to coming to the park, apart from the comforting feeling it provided for her she felt like it was home. Coming into the park and climbing up a hill where The Dragon Tree was located was Alex Sheppard, he had with him a telescope and night vision goggles.

Jade went over to him to see what he was doing, "Hey Alex!"

Alex looked up and turned as he fixed the tripod for his telescope, "Oh hey!….Jade, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was going to ask you that, what's with the expensive looking goggle."

"Oh! This is my night vision goggles, I'm going to use them after I find an aerial anomaly with my telescope. Then I'll track it with theses goggles, I want to know where their going and where their coming from."

"Oh…that sounds…like fun" Jade told him.

"Not as much fun as that boy in a white suit following you everywhere, am I right Jade?"

"How did you know about him!? You can see him also Alex?" replied Jade almost immediately after he made his claim. Alex simply winked at her.

* * *

**(!)** _"Alex just shared something with Jade which could mean something good or bad, what will happen with that and all of the other couples? stay tuned."_


	22. Chapter 22:Do You Like Me?

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Jade and Alex have their own chapter, also leave a review if you like, if not i still thank you all for reading."_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Do You Like Me?**

Couples Arc

**Dragon Centennial Park, Dragon Tree**

(Ale**x**, J**ade**)

"One…Two…Three…Four...Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten, how cool. I never thought there would be so many out tonight, we must be lucky." Alex was counting the stars he could see in the night sky.

To Jade who was leaning back on the Dragon Tree listening to him, his counting only remind her of one thing. When she gave Beck an ultimatum so many months ago, that being if he didn't come back out of Tori's house at the count of ten…then they were through; he never came out. Jade watched Alex take down notes on a pad as he did some nighttime sky watching, she looked elsewhere out towards the L.A skyline.

Dragon Centennial Park unlike the many parks in the city was elevated, especially where the Dragon Tree was; it was on a hill. The city looked beautiful at night, but Alex when he turned to her looked handsome. He removed his green goggles and alien hoodie, he had only a white shirt under that. He went over to Jade and sat next to her, there was still so much Jade wanted to know about this boy who seemed just as mysterious and kind as Michael.

"So Alex…you wanna share how you know Michael, you just said "The Boy in White" a few moments ago and went back to looking through your telescope." she told him without looking at him.

"Ah, well you see besides my fixation with the Supernatural, Paranormal and all things unnatural; I was born to medium parents. What a Medium is somebody who can basically see, taste, listen, feel and know when spirits are around. Right now I know that when you take those glasses off you can't really see Michael, I guess that's what he told you his name was. Right now he's ignoring me because spirits like him tend to want to show themselves to people their trying to protect, guide or just comfort."

* * *

Jade placed her Glasses on to see what Michael was doing, he was standing further away from her with both hands in his pockets, he looked out towards the skyline of the city and spoke to her.

"Jade…all the time that I spent with you has led up to this point, There are other people who need me right now and let me tell you that Alex is a good choice for you."

"Whachoo talking about Michael, you said you would be with me until you were sure I was alright and in good spirits."

"And you will be…with Alex, he's a nice kid for you Jade trust me on that." Michael answered her and then began to disappear to both Alex and Jade. Jade stood up and began to freak out, waving at the space where Michael was just at a few seconds ago.

"Jade…Jade, Jade! Stop freaking out! C'mon!" Urged Alex who tried to grab a hold of her, Jade was to furious she swung her fists around inevitable hitting Alex square on his mouth.

Jade felt her fist hit something hard, she managed to cool down to see what she hit. It was Alex and he was covering his mouth with one of his hands, He had a pained look in his eyes. He checked his hands and saw blood on it, Jade looked concerned and reached out to him to take a look at him.

"Jade I'm fine I just need to make sure I'm-"

"Oh my God Alex! I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking…I was-"

"Jade it's ok…I think only my gum…Whoa!"

Jade leaped over to Alex and embraced him as he began to turn around and walk away, he fought to keep from falling as best he could. He turned around and felt jade's arms wraps around his waist. He wasn't all to shocked at it but it still felt nice, after all she did kiss him in school today. She rested her chin on his shoulder as did he, he was hesitant but hugged her back. He looked up at the Dragon Tree's branches above them and saw the tree glowing with a pink hue with his second sight that is.

* * *

"Alex…do you like me?" she asked while sniffling.

"Yeah…a lot, I think you're really cool." he answered back, confident in the words he chose.

"Would you still like me…even if I was…mean?" Jade didn't so sound sure.

"I don't know…yeah…I guess." he replied to her.

The brightness of the city's light behind them made their bodies look like silhouettes from a far, Jade lifted up her head and looked into Alex's eyes and his bloody lip. She was taller than him just by a few inches but that didn't seem to phase Alex a bit. He rested his face on her shoulder and hugged her tighter, Jade felt something strange from his hug. Something she has not felt since she was fourteen, his age made her feel even younger and more open to sharing her love.

"C'mon Alex grab your stuff, I got something that's fix that cut on your lip." Jade told Alex, he grabbed his stuff and followed jade who was ready to leave. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What Is it Alex?" she asked him.

"The sunglasses…he isn't coming back Jade, you should leave them right here."

Jade took the sunglasses from her head and took a look at them, everything that Michael has shared with her she would take to heart. She kissed the glasses and placed them near the tree, as the two vanished so did the glasses.

* * *

**(!)** "Short chapter but an important one, the new couple has been introduced. The "do you like me?" part I got from a movie called _Let The Right One In_, it's a romantic- Horror film; very beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23:Alex in Love

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Couples arc ends with some Xade, Jade takes Alex home to fix him and finds something in common with him."_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Alex in Love**

Couples Arc

**Hollywood**

(Alex, Jade)

On their way to Jade's place, Alex stopped by a _Tienda_, Spanish for little market to get something to eat. Jade wondered what he could want in a place that was run by Mexicans, he went to a small section that had fruits. Alex reached his hand in a basket that had Mangos in em, he grabbed one and went to go pay for it.

"Cuanto va ser senora?" he asked in Spanish which meant, _how much is it going to be miss?_.

"Un dollar mijito, Gracias." the middle aged woman behind the counter told Alex.

Alex and Jade stepped outside and began walking, Jade was amazed Alex knew Spanish and that he spoke it so fluently. She actually knew Spanish and understood everything, Alex kept glancing at Jade as they finished crossing streets. Jade didn't mind, it actually made her blush and play with her hair. It was like she was on her first date with not just someone she trusted but liked a lot at the same time.

* * *

**West Residence, Living Room**

Reaching her home Jade took the keys from her pocket and unlocked her front door, she stepped in and showed Alex to the living room. Alex nodded and went over to sit on the couch, by now no one except Jade's mother was home. He took a look at his mango inside his black bag and grabbed it, he turned it around and inspected it. Coming over to the kitchen was Ms. West who spotted Alex staring at his mango and talking to it,

"Reveal your secrets to me oh tasty Mango….ooohhh, oohhh"

"You eat mangos son you don't get any secrets from them" said the voice of Ms. West from behind him.

"Oh!…hi there…Ms…Mrs….Uuhh Jade's mom. Sorry you had to catch me in one of my weird moments, oh and your daughter invited me…so I didn't break in."

"Uh huh…oh no you're lip!"

"What? On don't worry about that I actually had a fight with Bigfoot earlier while I was in his lair and your daughter actually helped me repel him. Jade's actually getting something for me so don't worry about it."

"Ok, just call me if you need anything…I see you like mangos, my daughter actually likes them."

"Mom! Why are you down here talking to Alex!?" shouted Jade who came back with a few things.

"Don't yell Jade, I was just going into the kitchen to do some-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever mom…Alex you know what? Come upstairs to my room, come on." she told her friend.

Alex grabbed his things and went up into her room, Jade's mom stopped her and told her "I hope you don't treat him like you did the other two, he's young and sweet…I can tell."

Jade had a look of deep though on her face, she snapped out of it and went to her room where Alex was looking around.

* * *

**Jade West's Bedroom**

Alex took a look at Jade's bed, the posters on her walls, the clothes all over the place. But there on her cabinet were what looked like Polaroid pictures, he picked some up and saw Jade kissing Beck from what looked to be the outside of the school, on another he saw Jade being held by Darrius in a crowd of his own friends. He smiled and went over to go sit on her bed, Jade saw him looking at those pictures and wondered why he wasn't mad or maybe jealous.

"Hey there Alex…I got some Neosporin and some lip balm, come here sit closer to me."

Alex scooted over closer to her and watched Jade squeeze the medicine from the Neosporin tube on her finger, she placed it on his lip which was begin to develop a scab. Se rubbed it gently and watched him watching her.

"What?" she said all innocently.

"Those guys in those photos, are they you're exs?"

"Yea….one was called Beck, the other Darrius. I forgot to throw them away, I didn't want anyone seeing them."

"Jade…it's ok, each relationship is like a tree. The Trunk has leaves on it's branches that it will come to know individually, over time they become bright and later on they begin to lose their color. The tree loses it leaves but why should it get sad? When their will be more leaves next season."

"Huh?" Jade replied with a lifted eyebrow.

* * *

"Wow…Ok what I'm trying to say is…you have to walk carefully in the beginning of new love, running across fields into the arms of a new lover can only come when you're sure he won't laugh if you trip. Make more sense now?" he asked her.

"are you hitting on me Alex? Is that why you're trying to make me feel better?"

"I…well…you're a lot older than me so…"

Jade finished putting the lip balm on his lip and looked into his eyes, Alex was blinking like crazy.

"Go ahead….say it, say what you want to say to me."

"Jade…will you go steady with me?"

"huh?" she responded to his first attempt.

"Oh! Uh, do you want to be my…girlfriend?" he sounded ready to be rejected.

"Ok…we can go steady, it'll just be you…and me." Jade leaned closed and gave Alex a small peck on his lip so she wouldn't cause bleeding from his lip.

"Really?" he sounded surprised and happy.

"Yeah Alex…really, look at this" Jade grabbed the only remaining physical photos of Beck and Darrius and tore them up into small pieces. She opened her window and allowed the cold September air to take them where the wind blew, Jade lead Alex back downstairs where they shared a hug.

Alex walked out and waved goodbye to Jade, he opened his black grocery bag and took his mango out and held it up high. He ran and yelled at the top of his lungs, "It's Super Mango Time!"

Jade chuckled and closed her front door.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next few chapter will be taking place in October (their storyline) it will be known as the Halloween Arc." _


	24. Chapter 24:This October

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Halloween Arc will follow the couples progress from the first day of October to the end of the month, Sex, love, romance and someone cheats on someone during a Halloween Party."_

* * *

**Chapter 24: This October**

Halloween Arc

**October 1, 2012 Monday**

**Up to Date**

After the month of September had come and gone, it was clear that Trina and Robbie's relationship was cemented as was Cat and Andre's and especially Tori and Beck's. they all got together every weekend to play cards, watch a movie at one of their homes or go out and party together. It was all normal except for one missing piece to their group, Ever since Jade and Beck had their fight and Tori and Jade duked it out on the school parking lot; Jade's had a major turn around.

Nobody knew what had happened to her, she stopped wearing black clothes and dark mascara. She smiled a lot more and even stopped with some of her old bad habits like threatening to use scissors on people and then later jump them, also her verbal abuse against teachers and students had all but stopped. whoever had come into her life or whatever she was doing it was benefiting her for the better.

That happened to a problem for one particular person, Beck had fallen in love and out of love with her on different occasions. But her laughter and giggles in the few classes they shared, her kind attitude and the feminine light makeup that she now wore was having an effect on him. Still his love for Tori was stronger and he reinforced it by having lots of sex with her and reaffirming his love for her.

The girls knew Jade did not go through such a change alone or with a girlfriend, it was obviously the work from a male friend; a boyfriend to be exact. The only thing was that no one was ever able to see Jade with anyone at school, the only thing that any of them had was that Cat saw Jade holding hands with a younger looking student when she left school alone a couple of days before the end of last month.

Still, Jade west was not the only thing new on the list, H.A added a new class which was different from movie making, it was called 'Trailer Maker.' Students partook in making only movie trailers for an emotion like love, hate, sadness or a concept like running away, getting married or breaking up. The possibilities were endless for students, Everyone got in on the program including Jade west. In fact before the end of the month every student in class who were paired up in groups of three had to have a finished trailer based on their ideas/ concept.

Another new event happening was two Halloween parties, one being thrown by the school and the other being thrown by Beck and Tori over by her place, and all of their friends were invited including Darrius and Jade west. Tori and Beck knew neither might show if they knew the other was also going to be there, still enough time has passed for tensions to have cooled down.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Trina, Cat, Tori)

After school, the girls came back with their boyfriends and hung out at Tori's place. The boys went out to get things some cards and snacks to play with their friends and girlfriend. While they were out the girls spoke a lot about of things, including Jade.

"See what she was wearing today? Talk about a lot of blue and yellow, I mean I though she hated anything girly." mentioned Trina who had her feet on Tori's lap.

"Ew Trina get your feet off me [pushes them away] I don't want to sound like I'm complementing her look or anything but I always wondered what she looked like without all the black; I guess she looks approachable now." complimented Tori on her frenemy.

"That actually does sound like a compliment, aroachable…Black…uuhh."

"I said I wasn't complimenting her Cat!"

"Ah! But it sounded like a compliment…to me at least" replied Cat who got behind Trina.

"Haha… you said 'Aroachable' Cat, it's Approachable You're silly you know that." Trina placed some of her hair in her mouth and pretended to be munching on it. Cat's didn't like her response and twacked Trina on her head.

"Ow! Fuck Cat that hurt!" screamed Trina who chased Cat all around the living room.

While her sister and friend ran all over the house, Tori stared at her feet and got lost in a trance where she saw Jade in a white skirt, black top and black pumps and with a crown of white flowers on her. She moved her hips and arm in a fashion which indicated she was moving to the beat of a song, her movements got faster when she pulled a black guitar from behind her and started to rock out.

* * *

While Tori day dreamed of a different Jade, Cat tricked Trina into thinking she was in a closet. When Trina ran inside, Cat closed the door and kept it closed with her back pressed on it.

"Cat let me out I'm Claustrophobic!"

"Nice try Trina but Christmas isn't for another two months, Ha! Cat one Trina Zero"

"Cat!" yelled Trina from the inside of the closet.

When the door opened up and Beck came in with a box of 12 cans of soda and a bag on in the other hand, Tori snapped out of her trance and went over to go help him with those. Andre came in with board games in hand and Robbie came in like he had a fight with a hedge trimmer, his Ed hardy shirts and jeans had cuts in em and dirt on it.

"Cat Baby I'm back!" shouted Andre.

Cat ran downstairs and jumped on Andre, Trina kicked opened the door and stepped outside. She walked back downstairs with her hair messed up and metal coat hangers on her.

"Trina what happened to you?" Asked Robbie, "Me? Look at you, your clothes have tears in em and dirt too."

"Funny thing Trina, we go into a store and Robbie buys salted nuts and opens the bag near a park. Squirrels come out in the twenties and thirties from one tree and just attacked Robbie for no reason" mentioned Beck who sat down next to Tori.

"Oh yeah right no Reason, you guys saw that weird chick with long black hair, asian looking laughing and pointing at me. She was controlling them, I can tell." Robbie added in his defense.

"And I believe you Robbie, I also saw that weird chick pulling something off near the school."

"Thanks Andre, look Trina and everyone else I'm gonna go back to my place and come back as quick as I can with clean clothes."

"All right don't take to long now" Trina said, "make sure to put gel in your hair, you don't want to go back to shaggy dog look do you."

"Relax now my Monkey woman" Robbie smirked and walked out of the house and ran to his crib.

* * *

**(!)** _"Leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter." _


	25. Chapter 25:Dares vs Truths

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The gang plays a game of Truth or Dare, We also see new Jade and Alex's relationship which had 1 month to develop."_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dares vs. Truths**

Halloween Arc

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Tori's crew)

After playing with board games and running out of snacks, Tori and all her friends were left with empty cans and bottles of soda and juices they drank. Cat took a coke bottle that Robbie was drinking and began to walk around her friends who were sitting around on the sofa and couch banging the bottle on their heads. She sat down on Andre's laps and placed the bottle on the table where they played board games and where the snacks and sodas were at.

"Anyone want to play some truth or dare, or are all you chickens like the ones I ate at KFC?"

"I'm not a chicken, and I really don't like chicken all that much. I'll play if my girl wants to play." answered Andre on his girlfriend's question.

"If we're gonna do this then we better write the question on small folded papers and placed in a bowl, that way we don't know who it was from. What do you think Tori?" mentioned Beck who was rubbing her shoulders.

"Just don't write things that's going to be embarrassing like licking's one foot or eating a banana coated with chilly…you forget what, forget what I just said."

Every couple in the house grabbed some paper and individually wrote down their own truth questions and dares. Trina tried sneaking in a peek on what Robbie was writing but Robbie covered his writings with his entire body.

"Robbie…c'mon let me see at least one of your….I Said Let Me See!" Trina asked with a kind tone at first before attacking him on the stairs.

Over inside the kitchen Cat came up with random dares but wrote some serious truth questions, Beck stepped inside to grab a bowl from inside of one of the kitchen cabinets. He saw Cat writing things down with her back turned to him, he took a glance at her booty and took off to join the others.

Watching her from the front door, Andre leaned back and watched Tori write on the couch. She saw Andre watching her and smiled at him, he gave her a wink and she returned it with a playful 'blow kiss' which he playfully waved off. Everyone finished writing their last bits and pieces and dumped their folded up papers in a large green plastic bowl Beck retrieved from kitchen.

* * *

They all sat around the table mixed, not with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Beck covered the bowl with book and shook it, he shook it well and placed the bowl on the table. He sat down and asked who wanted to take a paper out first, the reaction was quick.

"Let me do it!" said Trina, she took the book off the bowl and grabbed a paper. She opened it and read,

"Ok…to you Baby sis, Truth or Dare?"

"Me first? Oh boy…ok truth"

"_Describe the situation when you felt so horny that you had to get frisky in public." _asked Trina who read what was written on the piece of paper.

"Wow…I guess what I will say is…before me and Beck started going out, we kind of had our first official kiss in his pick up and…we kind of went into a indoor public parking lot and…had sex." she said trying not to sound so excited about it.

"wow…my sister a pickup truck slut…I cant believe it."

"Hey Trina!…she had sex with me didn't she? She wasn't having sex with someone else, and don't call her a slut."

Tori went in and pulled out a paper of her own, it was one directed to Cat. "Cat…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she winked at Andre as she said it.

"Ok…what body part of your partner get's you…_really? Who would write this_…ok what body part of your partner get's you horny."

"Oh that's easy…it's his eyes, their really cute and when I think about them looking at mine while he fucks-"

"Ok Cat you already answered it!…man I hope the next one is normal." Tori said as she tossed the paper over her shoulder.

Andre went and picked out a paper from the bowl, he unfolded it and took his time to read the truth or dare, he scratched the back of his head and looked over to Robbie and Beck. He chuckled and spoke,

"Beck, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare man, c'mon Dare me"

* * *

"…oh boy you should have gone with truth, anyway Beck I dare you to kiss…"

The girls all looked around towards to each other and to the other, Tori didn't want her man to kiss her sister or her red headed friend. Neither of them were ready to kiss him, except Tori.

"…kiss Robbie…on his cheek."

'WHAT!?" Shouted Tori, Cat sat wide eyed at the situation and Trina just busted out laughing.

"Wow…I don't know why you're laughing Trina, Beck isn't like that which means he isn't going to do it." Robbie looked over to Beck and saw his friend approaching him, perhaps he was wrong.

"Beck what the hell you coming over here for? Beck stay back…I'm telling you."

"Sorry dude…it's a dare, and you know what happens when you don't do a dare."

Robbie stood up from the sofa and tried getting away from Beck who jumped him, Robbie grabbed Beck's head and arm and tried to keep Beck's face away from him. Beck puckered up his lips and targeted Robbie's Cheeks. Tori tried prying Beck off of Robbie, Andre watched on and laughed, Cat pulled on Trina's hair while also laughing. Beck was to close and Robbie almost melted out of embarrassment, "BEEECCKKK! NOOO!" screamed Robbie.

Beck planted a bro kiss on Robbie's cheek and got off him, Robbie shook and foamed from the mouth; clearly exaggerating what just happened to him. Cat pulled a paper from the bowl and read it out loud to Trina,

"Ok Trina…truth or dare!"

"Don't talk to me you were pulling my hair…Dare" she still responded to Cat.

"I dare you and Tori to have a…three-way kiss…with…me?" she said with confusion.

"Ok who the hell wrote that!? Was it you Andre! or how about you Beck!" Tori demanded to know.

"Sorry guys…that one was me" said Robbie, he got up and rubbed his cheek of Beck's saliva.

"Get him Beck!" Tori sicked her man on Trina's like he was some attack dog. Robbie screamed and ran all over the living room with Beck and even Andre chasing him.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, Alex's Backyard**

(Jade and Alex)

Like the many houses that lined the Hollywood suburbs, many of them had pools, swing sets and other things for enjoyment. Alex had a metal swing set and swinging with him was his girlfriend of one month, Jade west who in a blue and white track suit. Alex on the other hand was wearing a black and white tracksuit, he and Jade went running in Dragon Centennial Park earlier. She found running with Alex to be a good way to stay in shape and an outlet to letting out her anger and stress. When they were tired they grabbed bottles of water from a small food stand in the park.

They found a good spot in the park and rested near some trees, apart from the amazing history surrounding the park, the park was also home to wild life like Owls, squirrels, ground hogs and an occasional eagle.

They threw the bottles in a trashcan and indulged in some passionate kissing, Alex only ever had one girlfriend in his life but got left because he wouldn't fight for her when the time came. He lacked the 'stones' when it came to fighting but with Jade and her strong will and go at it head on attitude he wondered how he would do if some other john tried moving in on his turf. Back to their kissing, Jade held nothing back when kissing him, her aroma after running and the hotness radiating from her body sent blood to the one muscle of importance on his male body.

His hands were happy as was his john, giving her ass tight squeezes and a smack. Jade smirked in between their kiss and gave his own ass the same treatment.

Back to the present, Alex stopped swinging and went over to Jade who kept swinging.

"My mom is almost done making dinner…wanna tell me what you're thinking about Baby Doll"

"Yeah…the trailer that we're gonna make for the Trailer maker class, can It be about a girl who leaves her friends and family to go on a journey to find love but instead get's caught in romance with a werewolf boy."

"are you saying…you want me to be that werewolf?" asked Alex who held the chains of Jade's swing still.

"Yeah…don't you like the idea? And I can have an eight shot revolver with seven normal bullets and one silver saved just for you incase you're out of control."

"it sounds alright…but look Jade we have a lot of time to come up with ideas and-"

"Jadelyn and Alexander come inside, dinner is done but first get out of those tracksuits. Jade are you sure your mother and father won't mind you staying over?" Alex's mother asked her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Sheppard, my dad still doesn't care about and my mother really doesn't mind me staying with a guy as long she knows he's nice, and you're son is almost to nice." she winked at Alex who looked down and kicked dirt.

Jade walked in with Alex following behind and her behind, "If I was a werewolf baby doll, I wouldn't need to see the real moon to turn into a beast all I would need to look at is your-"

"I know where you're going with that Alex…and I think you should save it for [signals to him "tonight" in sign language] alright Alex?"

"you got it" Alex gives her ass a smack and runs upstairs.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters to Come." _


	26. Chapter 26:V- for Virgo

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Thank you all who still read this story, stats show a constant group of readers who check this story out. Lots of thanks to BigS for helping me out with this story."_

* * *

**Chapter 26: V- for Virgo**

Halloween Arc

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Tori, Beck)

After long multiple rounds of embarrassing and insane Dares and a lot of revealing Truths, whether it was From Having to show how Tori rode Beck and to Robbie having to drink squeezed lemon juice with salt. Everyone of the couples did all dares and answered all truths as best they could, it was getting late and Andre and Cat left to get ready for school tomorrow but first all couples had one thing in mind.

Trina and Robbie went upstairs first to Trina's room, leaving Tori and Beck downstairs to clean up after their couples games. Tori didn't mind, she actually wanted the privacy to talk to Beck about Jade. Beck swept the garbage left by his friends into the kitchen where he swept it into a dust pan and threw it in the garbage can. He placed the broom and dust pan to the side and went over to go sit next to Tori who was calling him over.

"Yeah baby what is it, did you have fun tonight?" he asked her casually.

"Tonight was fun, I actually don't remember having this much fun with all of our friends. But it's not them what's on my mind…it's Jade."

Beck licked his lips and leaned his head back like he almost knew 'she' was going to be the topic of tonight, he brushed his hands through his hair which had grown back over last month.

"Alright what is it Tori? What's Jade got to do with us now." he didn't sound like he wanted to have this talk.

"I know we're together because both you and Jade messed up, and if the way things happened never happened; then we wouldn't have ended up together. Well it's been a month since you and Jade broke up and everyone knows how much she's change. I don't hold grudges and I can forgive people…if she's changed for the better then I think it's ok if we let her back in to the grou-"

"No!" Beck told her as he smacked her sofa.

"Beck…what's-"

"I don't care if she's turned into a nun…I can't be with her, I don't want to be around her, I just can't see her for what she did to me. And whoever managed to change her is a sucker for sticking with her, when they find out what she did they'll leave her too…they'll leave her too."

"If you want to talk to her Tori…go right ahead, but don't bring her around me and don't talk to me about her again. Things are better without her wouldn't you agree… people change Tori, sometimes for the better. Look I got to go, give me a kiss."

Tori looked a bit sad but she still gave Beck a kiss, she really wanted him to stay but she guessed mentioning Jade's name was like a cock repellant, she missed her chance to get it in tonight but next time she would remember not to mention that name. Beck left out the door and Tori went up to her room, she passed Trina's Locked door and heard her bed rocking and banging. She went over and banged on her door

"Keep it down! You don't want mom to catch you!"

"aaahhh! Aaahhhh! Robbie right there! Right there!" moaned out Trina from inside her room.

Tori shivered out of disgust and walked into her room.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, 10:30pm**

(Jade, Alex)

After dinner and after Alex and Jade watched some horror flicks on the chiller channel, His mother told them that it was late and both needed to go to bed. Jade was given a guest room next to Alex's room. Jade brought her bags that had her clothes and other things into the room, she changed out of her clothes for pajamas. Mrs. Sheppard kissed her son and went into her room to get some sleep.

At around 1 in the morning Jade sneaked into Alex's bedroom, she turned the knob of his door and walked right inside; closing and locking the door behind her. She saw Alex tossing and turning in his sleep, she smiled in the darkness and started to pull up her shirt over her head and stepping out of her pajama pants. She had nothing on and got in his bed.

"Jade…is that you…or is you, your damn aliens." he whispered.

"No aliens today Alex…just me…and you." Jade answered.

Alex turned to jade and felt her with his hands…she was wearing absolutely nothing, he rubbed his eyes and did something unexpected, he turned and mounted her positioning himself between her thighs.

They kissed deeply and passionately while feeling each other up, Alex who was mostly fixated on Jade's ass reached his hands under her and squeezed those luscious cheeks. Jade grabbed the waistband of Alex's pajama pants and pulled them down, in fact she took them off of him. She planted kisses on his neck and lips as he stepped out of his pants, Jade reached for his boxers but was met with some hesitation.

"Jade wait…I don't know…I've…" he was so embarrassed he couldn't look at Jade or finish his sentence.

"What, You've never had sex? That's why you're with me Alex…so we can have sex and do lots of other stuff. I'm your girlfriend, you're my boyfriend…it's ok to see each other naked.

Alex exhaled a sigh of relief and allowed Jade to finish pulling down his boxers, he was soft at the moment but jade inspected him further. His lamp was one that got brighter or dimmer by turning the switch on it, she turned it and left it on the lowest light. He had a tuft of hair above his cock and average sized balls, she cupped his balls and massaged them while he stroked his cock slowly. Alex kneeled While Jade got on all four to introduce him to a head.

"Oh My…god" he gasped at first but brought his volume down as he saw Jade sucking his dick. A little more down her back he saw that her ass had an apple shape to it, Jade felt his cock twitch and stopped. Her past experience told her that a guy whose cock does that was close to Cumming

"see something you like Alex?" she asked him.

"Yeah…your butt, I really like the way it looks like that."

"Go ahead Alex…give me your virginity and fuck me from behind. Here I'll make it easier for you." Jade stood up and walked over to the furthest wall where she stood spreading her cheeks for him.

* * *

He followed her like a lion in heat and positioned himself behind her, he tried finding her entrance but the dim light wasn't helping and his sexual inexperienced also was a strain. Jade spread her lips and guided his cock right inside her,

"Alex!" Jade planted her palms against the wall, arching her body as Alex forced her legs apart. "Alex, be gent... uhn!"

His cock plunged up and into Jade, Alex curled his hands around her body, He began humping against Jade's ass, his hands squeezing and kneading Jade's stomach and breasts.

Jade was gasping at the violent intrusion. "Oh my god... take me Alex... use me…" She could feel his hot breath right on her back. She struggled to keep her arms straight against the wall, fearful Alex would fuck her right through it. By the way he was fucking her, she knew that his first time was one he was going to remember.

Losing all sense of himself, Alex became a vessel of lust, pumping and rutting his hips against Jade's ass. He gripped her breasts, one in each hand, pulling and squeezing them as he fucked his entire length deeply into her pussy.

Jade sensed his need; it was obvious. She pushed backwards, working to take Alex's whole cock. Her mouth hung open from the sensation of what she imagined was Alex penetrating her womb. Jade wanted to satisfy his lustful needs, to feel the potent strength of Alex's sexual urges, because it was all for her. Alex was now her man, she sensed his cravings as though the feelings were her own, and nothing was more exhilarating than knowing it was she and she alone that he wanted so badly.

* * *

"Use my body…" Jade's voice shook from the power of Alex's thrusts. "Fuck your love into me. Fuck it into me Alex... shoot your sperm into my pussy!" she quietly yelled.

Gasping out a cry, Alex froze and clung to Jade's body. His hips jerked as his orgasm flowed out of him and into Jade's insides. His erection pulsed and heaved within her, spilling its contents in a continuous stream. His torso was sweaty against Jade's back, and even her own white alabaster skin had a film of perspiration on it.

"That's it baby." Jade cooed encouragingly, trying to keep her body rigid against Alex's bucking hips. "Give it to me. You fucked me so good, so hard."

Alex's breath was labored as he laid his forehead on her back, kissing her sweaty skin. _"God damn." _Alex said.

Jade could only breath in and out, still leaning against the wall. "You fucked the shit out of me you know that right Alex...not a bad way to lose your virginity huh baby"

"I couldn't help it." Alex backed away, his length slowly unsheathing itself from the grip of Jade's pussy.

Jade turned around, leaning back against the wall, pushing strands of hair off her sweaty forehead. She could feel a dollop of Alex's semen drip from her slit and run down her thigh. Alex stared at her body, catching his breath. Jade had never looked sexier to him than at that moment. "I'm sorry…" He told her.

"For what?" Jade wondered, amused. "I loved it. It felt great. I know I shouldn't bring this up now… but my last two boyfriends were shit compared to you."

"But it felt like I was… I don't know… raping you…I knew girls who described sex with their boyfriends as to rough to just be lust. I hope I wasn't like tha…"

Jade cupped his face and embraced him, Alex hugged her, placing his hands on the ass he just destroyed.

"Trust me Alex…rape and rough sex sound the same…but their different, worlds apart actually. I like a little roughness, guess that's my past talking." Alex looked at her and kissed her, Jade winked at him and told him.

"Now if only your mom doesn't wake up, and since you pretty much took control of me…I think it's my turn."

Alex jumped on his bed where Jade was more than happy to suck him off and jerk him off, with an erect and blood filled cock; Jade lowered herself on him. Inside her mind she knew Alex wasn't as long as Beck or as thick as Darrius, but damnit if she could cum from a simple rough fuck Then she didn't care. All through the night they made love and switched to rough sex, then back to love making and so on. At the end Jade went back to her room and Alex slept feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Chapters coming."_


	27. Chapter 27:The Morning After

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck get's a glance at who changed his ex- girlfriend so much, Robbie and Trina sing a duet and Darrius introduces himself to Andre and Cat at lunch." _

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Morning After**

Halloween Arc

**Hollywood Arts , Outside Lunch Area**

(Alex, Jade)

Sitting on a bench drinking her Jet Brew coffee with her arm around Alex's neck was Jade, she was dressed in normal clothing which really brought out her natural beauty. Others would argue that the color black suited her well, what it did was bring out a more dominant looking Jade while Colors. As much she disliked them made her looked balanced. Alex was dressed in an even of black and white clothing, from the white alien design on his hoodie to the white skully he was wearing and to his black pants; Alex looked very much like a skateboarder mixed with some paranorman.

"_That's right, spring of life_

_Let's have a bursting love _

_Spring up, speed up. _

_Even if my schedule is full_

_My memories still feel empty _

_After all, yeah it's all up to me…_

_Because it doesn't help if you only wait for surprises._

_That's right spring of life _

_Let's have a bursting love_

_Spring up, speed up dance for joy- this poppin rhythm_

_I want to make my heart dance so much it trembles _

_Let's start_

_Spring up, speed up."_

"Hey I know that song, it's on my Itunes…you were going through my computer Jade weren't you?" asked Alex.

"it was a music video you downloaded, it was from a Japanese girl group I think. It has a cute message and a really good beat, tell you what I'm going to sing that song and it's going to be dedicated to you."

"Ah c'mon Jade you don't have to go through all that trouble, just being with me In front of everyone is enough."

Jade disagreed with him, she turned and did something bold. She placed her coffee to the side and mounted him, Alex went red with embarrassment as students watched them. He pulled his white skully all the way down so as to cover his face, Jade lifted it and left the hem of his skully above his nose. She kissed his lips and shared with him,

"Aww don't be shy Alex…besides I want to sing it in my class, It'll really let everyone know that I have a really amazing boyfriend."

Something about her statement got him thinking, he lifted his entire skully off and stuffed it in his hoodie. He looked her in her eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Jade…we've been going strong for an entire month, we never once had a fight, never got jealous of the other or even made the other feel uncomfortable. I don't want us to separate…I love you so much Jade."

"Alex why are you talking like this? Did something happen?"

"It's what's going to happen…Jade you're a senior and I'm a sophomore…when you leave I'll still have two more years here. I don't know what's going to happen, I want you to be here with me…"

Jade saw the sincerity in his eyes and the hurt of what was inevitable, she thought hard about what she wanted to say. He looked over her shoulder and glanced up at her, then looked some more over her other shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and told him,

"I know there are a lot of people who say there are plenty of fish out there, and Aliens too. But Alex, you're my Nemo and my E.T, I don't mind waiting for you just as long as you visit me everyday."

Alex held her tighter, tighter than Jade had ever felt from any guy who held her. She rested her head on his head and looked around, to her mild surprise Beck and Tori came into view. She stared coldly at both of them for a few seconds then returned her focus on Alex who was wiping small tears away from his eyes.

"you don't have to cry about it, what if…Bigfoot or the lizard man saw you like this?" jade tried making him feel good by mentioning some creatures he spoke about a lot to her.

"They'd probably attack me in my weakened state…but I'm really happy you decided to wait for me Jade, its just like in films and books." he told her as he gave her ass a squeeze which her jeans did so well to squeeze itself.

Tori tried to drag him inside but Beck stood a few feet away from them and watched as some younger fella had his greedy hands all over Jade, practically trying to knead the flesh of her ass through her jeans. Beck walked inside the school with Tori angry and disgusted, Tori did her best to keep his mind focused away from Jade and Alex.

**[Bell Ringing]**

* * *

**Vocal Music Class**

(Trina, Robbie)

Stepping up to the front of the class with his guitar in hand and his girlfriend on his side, Robbie grabbed a chair and began to play his guitar. Today Trina and Robbie wanted to make a comeback and start off by singing a duet and what better song to sign than "Live and Die" by the Avett brothers.

"I know that in this class we are to come up with our own songs to sing in front of our classmates, but today me and Trina wanted to sing a song that doesn't belong to us. We first want to test out our skills singing together…as a couple." Said Robbie to his entire class.

"That's sweet…o.k I'll allow it, what's the song called and who are the artists?" their teacher wanted to know.

"Uh the Artists are the Avett Brothers, there is song is called "Live and Die" and you can find it on Itunes, AmazonMP3 and anywhere else where Music can be bought legally, not downloaded illegally or copied."

Robbie started off slowly trying to remember how the banjo in the song went, he mimicked the style and beat of the banjo with his own guitar. He started playing and Trina began to sing, she was trying hard not to mess up but when it came to one of the good parts she had the class moving in unison.

"_You and I, were the same_

_Live and Die, we're the same_

_You Rejoice, I Complain _

_But you and I, we're the same_

_Live and die, we're the same_

_You and I, we're the same_

_Hear my voice, know my name_

_You and I, we're the same._

* * *

_I wanna love you and more_

_I wanna find you and more_

_Where do you reside when you hide?_

_How can I find ya?_

_Cause I wanna send you and more._

_I wanna tempt you and more_

_Can you tell that I'm alive?_

_Let me prove it."_

The teacher loved Trina's singing and Robbie's guitar skill, when it ended their duet sounded amazing and with them singing it almost sounded as if they were the originators of the song but they weren't. for once Trina felt like a star in front of her class mates, she bowed in front of everyone and signaled to Robbie to do the same. Robbie placed his guitar on the chair and bowed, It was almost the end of class and their next period class; Modeling was next.

But Trina and Robbie weren't going to next period class, Trina was feeling so good she wanted to skip Modeling entirely and just get some of Robbie's good stuff inside her.

"What's it feel like Trina? I was just playing the guitar but it was you who was singing the song, looks like everyone likes it."

"Yeah…it feels [basking in it] really good…screw next period class Robbie, you and me in the Janitor's closet next period." she said all smoky and lusty like.

"you mean?"

"you know what I mean, now stop talking and let's back to our seats."

* * *

**Lunch Period**

(Andre, Cat, Darrius)

Leaning on a lunch table looking at his phone was Andre, by his side was his girlfriend Cat, she was eating a cherry Ice cream and Philly cheese steak with fries. With no new mail from any of his friends and listening to music getting boring, Andre turned around on his seat to place his arm around Cat's waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Andre…you want some of my cheese steak?" offered Cat who was chewing some.

"Nah…I'm good, it looks good but I'm not really that hungry." Cat chewed her food and swallowed it, she moved her hand under the table to rub Andre between his legs.

Andre jumped up a bit from Cat being so bold, she smirked at him and puckered her lips for a kiss. Andre returned the favor and slipped his hand between her legs, he rubbed his fingers on her center. He felt her getting hot, she squirmed a bit and Andre only hoped no one else could see them. Someone did see them and he was making his way over to their table, Andre saw a new face coming by so he took his hand back and pulled Cat's hand from under the table.

"Hey you two, you guys must be the friends of Tori Vega."

"Uh…yeah, yeah we are. My name's Andre Harris and this my future wife Cat valentine." Answered Andre, Cat waved at him as she ate her ice cream.

"I'm Darrius Miller it's nice to meet you two…so look I once took an interest in your friend Tori, that was until she told me she was in love with some cat named Beck." As Darrius began to speak, Tori and Beck came out and found a table of their own.

Tori had nothing against Darrius, she just didn't want to sit with him while she hung out with her boyfriend. Darrius looked over to where they sat and saw Tori glancing over to his direction, Andre saw over Darrius's shoulder on another table Jade sitting on Alex; sucking face with him. _"he's either the luckiest guy or the most desperate" _he thought.

"So yeah…I know that this school plans to have a Halloween party before the actual date, I think it's on the 25th which falls on a Thursday. My party is the day after, I came to you cuz you're the third brotha I seen this cracker jack filled place. What do you say? You interested in coming over?"

"What do you think babe? You wanna go to a Halloween party after 'the Halloween party' here?" Andre asked Cat, he rubbed her shoulder and waited for her reply.

"Can we wear costumes?" she asked curiously.

"Nah…I ain't down with that, it's at a place my old man runs. A club scene, that means the fellas come all G'd up and the ladies can come looking fine as wine."

"I'm down…Cat?"

"…Okk." she replied.

Darrius did a little beat on the table before heading back inside the school, he nodded in Tori's direction which got him a silent hello from Tori. Darrius went in and passed the Janitor's closet where there was some hot steaming action going on.

* * *

**(!)** _"I don't post on Sundays, Saturdays yes. This Sunday is different though." _


	28. Chapter 28:What my Woman Wants

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A Smut filled chapter with some Hot Rina and Bori."_

* * *

**Chapter 28: What my Woman Wants **(WWW)

Halloween Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Janitor's Closet**

(Trina, Robbie)

Laying down on their discarded clothes under them, the two young lovers made-out for a long time, kissing and touching until eventually they were rubbing their naked bodies against one another while kissing.

"You feel so nice," Trina murmured, laying on her side and kissing Robbie's neck.

"So do you," he replied, tangling one of his legs between hers. His hands explored the small of her back, her hips, and her ass.

Trina nibbled on his lip, using her ankles to encourage Robbie's leg to slip even higher between hers. She began rubbing her pussy against the top of his thigh so the friction would lightly stimulate her labia and clitoris.

"You're making me so horny," Trina whispered, "the way you're touching me."

Robbie could feel Trina's pussy leaving a slick trail on his leg, "Does that feel good?"

She nodded against his chest and continued humping Robbie's leg, "It feels good on my clit."

"Your pussy feels warm and damp on my skin," Robbie remarked, wrapping his arms around Trina and holding her against his torso as she gyrated her hips.

Her body suddenly tensed and Trina's eyes clamped shut. She hugged herself against Robbie tightly and shook with mild tremors. She was cumming. Robbie felt the warmth against his leg, the wet heat of her orgasm, as she clutched and squirmed. Cute little mewing noises escaped Trina's lips as she continued to thrust and hump Robbie's thigh.

"Oh my god," she cooed quietly.

Robbie held her through her orgasm, he knew she was feeling even more better right after everyone in vocal music class applauded for her; the orgasm was just icing on top of that.

"Wow," Trina came to her senses and nuzzled against Robbie's chest, "I needed that."

Robbie suddenly felt Trina's fingers grab his cock, which had been throbbing against her hip.

"Feels like someone needs some too," she whispered, "your cock is throbbing like crazy you know that?"

"I can't help it that you turn me on so much babe" Robbie explained.

Trina moved her grip up and down Robbie's shaft, "That's not new to me, you practically jump out of you pants, shorts, sweatpants or whatever you might be wearing and start jacking off when I begin to play with myself. And you know what, I like it when you watch."

Robbie nodded and murmured, "Yeah?"

"Mmm" Trina suckled on Robbie's neck for a bit. "Did it make you hard watching me rub on you like a horny bitch?"

"Fuck yes," Robbie rolled onto his back as Trina coaxed him, his eyes locked with hers.

Trina lifted herself so that she was straddling Robbie. Reaching between them she took a firm hold of his cock and guided it straight up, placing it at her slit and forcing it's entry with her weight.

"Oh Fuck," Robbie moaned. His head rolled back at the hot pleasure that enveloped him.

* * *

Taking his wrists, Trina aimed Robbie's hands at her large round tits. He eagerly gripped them, squeezing her flesh in his palms.

"I'll make you cum," Trina promised as she worked her hips.

"Let your hands have their way with my titties while my pussy fucks the cum out of your nuts."

Robbie's hands immediately slid down the length of Trina's body, curled around her hips, and clutched at the soft skin of her round ass cheeks. Trina knew that Robbie was a booty guy and he drilled and pounded her ass on most nights, he was an animal when it came to sex and she didn't mind it one bit.

Robbie began grunting, thrusting up at Trina with his hips while his hands dug into her booty. Trina trembled at how good it all felt, she had to lean forward and plant her hands on his chest to keep her balance. Robbie couldn't believe he got to experience such amazing pleasure, from the way Trina's pussy gripped his cock, to his cock sliding in and out of her and how his balls smacked against her jiggling ass.

"This feels so good Trina…damn, damn!" Robbie moaned.

"I know, I'm gonna cum again…OH FUCK!"

Fluids leaked from their union, wetting Robbie's crotch and the insides of Trina's thighs. She began gasping out sharp breaths as her pussy quivered, convulsing around Robbie's cock. Trina threw her head back, she became lost in their pleasure and bounced atop Robbie to create as much friction on her swollen clitoris as possible. She could feel Robbie's fingers tighten on her ass and she in turn clutched his chest.

The janitor's closet began to smell funky.

"Uhn!" Trina grunted as her orgasm a piercing thing that stabbed through her torso- a dagger of pleasure that took her by surprise.

Robbie continued to thrust upwards when his balls tightened and his cock grew inside of Trina, he was about to cum inside her when Trina dropped a bomb on him, "Robbie not inside! I'm not on the pill today!"

Robbie pushed her off and stood up to masturbate in front of her, she knelt down and pressed her tits together. His hand was like a blur to Trina who opened her mouth to catch his seed if it went in. his eyes were shut, his mouth was closed and he was sweaty. With one final jerk Robbie shot his load, some landed on one of Trina's tits, the other portion landed on her bottom lip and some got in her eye.

"Fuck…Robbie!" she yelled as she tried getting the white gunk out of her eye.

"What?….what I do?" he asked tiredly.

"You got some in my eye…damn it"

"Sorry Trina."

The couple cleaned themselves off with some rags the janitor kept and placed their clothes back on, Robbie gave Trina's ass a smack at they walked out. Not two minutes after they fucked inside the room, the janitor came in to take a break from throwing garbage bags outside. He stepped in and smelled the stank of sex that attacked his nose, he covered his mouth with a respirator mask and sprayed some air freshener inside his domain.

* * *

**After school, Oliver Residence**

(Tori, Beck)

After school, Tori and Beck left really quick because of Beck. seeing Jade with someone younger than him after a month of trying to discover who in the hell she was going out with or if she was going out with anyone at all, really didn't fly to well with him. He knew he and Jade were through yet seeing her happy with someone else who was younger looking than him and actually younger, really churned his stomach and made him angry.

If Jade wanted a boy over a man it was her decision, what he got out of that was more of an insult than jealousy. If she had stayed with Darrius or if she moved on to the next guy who was her age then he could understand. But to seek romance from someone younger really made no sense to him.

Beck went to his room and removed all layer of clothing above his waist, he just wanted to go to sleep and skip homework all entirely. But someone wouldn't let him off the hook that easily, Tori endured Beck's all day bitching about how much he hated his ex and how he wished he and Jade never had a history. She was entitled to some Sex, she walked into his room and locked the door behind her.

"Hey Tori…can you believe it? That kid, what's his name…Alex I think it was, man what a little fucker."

Tori ignored what he was saying and began to undress, she lifted up her cocktail green top up and over her head and unclasped her bra. Beck saw her and turned his face the other way, She stepped out of her jeans and pulled her panties down. She jumped on top of bed with Beck, Beck didn't look like he was in the mood to have sex instead it looked like he just wanted to be angry.

"Beck…turn around and look at me." she told him in a very serious tone.

"Tori I'm sorry but I really don't-"

"Beck Turn Around and Look at Me! Turn or I'm leaving!" Tori sat up, resting her ass on her calves and heels.

Beck turned over and looked at her, he saw the small patch of hair above her pussy, her pert breasts and nipples and up from her chest her all to serious face. "Yes Tori?" he asked quietly.

* * *

"Are you through with Jade, are you really done with her?"

"I'm with you aren't I Tori" beck responded.

"I'm not asking you who you're with currently Beck I'm asking you if you have taken everything Jade out of your heart and mind, because if you did then you wouldn't be bothered with who she is dating. It feels like you care more about her than you do about me, and we're the one together."

Beck heard the hurt in her voice, he sat up like Tori and laid her down. He undid his jeans and threw them on the floor like his boxers, socks and boots. Tori saw his cock getting erect just from him staring at her naked form.

"Tori I do love you, I just feel like Jade is doing this on purpose just to piss me off. But you're right, I shouldn't care who she's seeing. I guess I haven't shaken off the last cobwebs, Maybe the more I see those two together and the less I don't give shit; I'll forget about them."

"I only hope you don't give a shit about those two soon…I'm feeling really ignored, you don't care about me Beck; not at all." she said.

"I do care about you Tori and I am in love with you, don't ever forget it please."

"Prove it to me then" she told him,

Tori lifted her ankles on bent legs and spread them almost clinically, offering Beck easy access to her pussy. He lowered a finger to her pussy to see if she was damp enough for penetration.

"That feels good," Tori told him. "Get me wet so you can slide in real deep."

"You want me deep inside, and I mean really deep?" like he needed to ask.

"Prove to me you love me more than that bitch Jade" Tori whimpered as Beck masturbated her. "I just want you to fuck me really deep."

* * *

Beck grabbed one of Tori's ankles as he plunged a finger in and out of her slit, "Whatever my Woman wants, I hope you like Deep impact Babe."

"The movie or the…oh…Ohh… you're scaring me now Beck"

Tori watched as he hovered over her, resting his weight on outstretched hands. Her jaw dangled open when she felt his erection press against her entrance and begin to slide in.

"You feel so warm," Beck whispered, having an easy go of it. There was little resistance and he could push almost the entire length of his cock inside her.

* * *

Tori laid her hands on Beck's bare chest, "My pussy has been drooling for your cock all day and yesterday. My pussy needs your cock, Beck. To fill it and make it feel good." Beck liked it when she spoke dirty like that, it reminded him of days long gone with Jade.

Beck put a hand to Tori's chest, squeezing one of her pancaked breasts. He teased the nipple until it grew erect against his fingertips.

Beck lowered himself and pressed his weight against Tori's body, taking one of her breasts into his mouth.

Tori moaned with pleasure and fed him her tit, gripping it tightly in her hand and pushing it against Beck's mouth. When he started licking and suckling on her stiff nipple it sent sparks of pleasure through her body, like her breast and vagina were somehow connected by an electrical current. She curled her hand around Beck's head to encourage him to keep sucking on her, her fingers mingling with his brown hair.

* * *

"Suck on the other one," Tori whimpered in a begging tone. "Suck on both of my tits... it feels so fucking good."

Beck alternated to Tori's other breast and drew her flesh into his mouth. He suckled hard and pushed scraping licks of his tongue against her nipple. He could feel her fingers tighten against his scalp and Tori started squirming and moaning beneath him.

"My body belongs to you," Tori said with a husky breath. "My body is yours to take your pleasure with, Fuck me all day and night I don't care. Suck on my tits and Forget about jade! You don't need her and she doesn't need you."

Beck's mouth popped free of Tori's breast when he gasped in pleasure at her words. His hips were humping rapidly between her legs causing Tori's dangling ankles to bounce against her thighs. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back.

"That's it," Tori breathed.

"Fuck it into me, Beck. Fuck me as fast and as hard as you need to forget about that evil two faced bitch." Tori didn't stop there and continued with her dirty talk, "Give me your cum and make me pregnant, when your baby's born in nine months I'll feed both of you my milk."

"Oh Fuck!" Beck grunted. He was humping into Tori rapidly and could feel an orgasm start to boil over at the base of his cock, "That's so fucking kinky Tori." He told her.

* * *

"Is that what you want, baby?" Her arms tightened around Beck as she talked dirty, "Do you want to feed from mama's titties?"

Beck was gasping over and over as his semen began the slow rise up his shaft, Tori simply laid there as Beck rutted between her thighs, looking up at the ceiling over his shoulder. Everything started spinning so she clamped her eyes shut and lost herself to orgasm. At the edge of her awareness Tori heard loud grunting noises come from Beck, followed by the heat of his orgasm spilling inside her. Her back arched and her mouth hung open with a silent scream at the exquisite sensation of his cum flooding her insides.

Finally Beck went still, his pleasure deposited properly.

"Stay inside me," Tori whispered, clinging tightly.

"Daddy's not going anywhere," Beck promised. He placed several kisses on her neck and shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, she was still bearing his weight as she felt him relax and his cock softening inside her, but still she continued to hold him.

"I love you Tori Vega" he whispered sleepily.

"I love you more Beck, don't fall asleep…Beck? Beck?"

On top of her home stood Michael in white military clothing while also wearing a long flowing white scarf, he was sporting his iconic silver sunglasses too. He stared at an equally darker figure covered in a black robe in front of him, the other figure had a black hood on but with no face in it's opening.

Michael crossed his arms and stomped his foot, The dark shadowy figure wisped away like smoke into the night, it seemed like more and more agents of the negative force were seeping into the world. If things continued on he would have to band with his father to deal with them, his dad who was currently within Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next chapter will have some Xade and Candre." _


	29. Chapter 29:Things go Hump and Huh

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A little bit of Candre and a surprise for Xade."_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Things go Hump and Huh**

Halloween Arc

**Harris Residence, Andre's Room**

(Andre, Cat)

Sitting on a chair located near his bed, Andre was finishing his math homework while Cat who finished all her work back in school during Advisory was watching television on his bed. Andre was good at a lot of things, only if those things happen to revolve around singing, writing lyrics or dancing. But Math with like many people, really gave him trouble. Cat was off giggling and laughing behind him, he grabbed his Pear Phone and stuck his headphones on. He turned it on and listened to some music, Cat saw this and lowered the volume on Andre's flat screen TV.

Cat crept up on Andre like she was some sort of vampire, Andre really wasn't in the mood to play with her now but never has he been able to turn her down. He could have been totally against the idea of Trina basically strapping on a cock and fucking Cat in front him and Robbie, but he wasn't. Trina wasn't a guy but Cat's reaction could have very well been directed at one other than Andre.

He knew Cat was behind him, she was kissing his neck and licking his earlobe. When she couldn't get his attention she began to poke him on his face, his neck and body. Andre showed great tolerance for Cat's games but he was determined to finish his homework.

Cat took her antics one step further, she ran her hands down his chest and felt how tight his pecs were, she grabs the hem of his purple shirt and pulls it over his head. When she did this his headphones also came off, Andre was getting really irritated by her. But what he though was her playing was her just trying to get in.

"Cat come on stop playing, I have to finish this work tonight. Last night I almost didn't finish because of this-"

"Sshh…do you hear that Andre?" she asked him.

Andre listened in, there was nothing going on.

"No one objects, then you may kiss your bride!"

"What? What are you talking about Cat?"

"Take off your clothes…now Andre"

"What? Why? Cat I already told you that I was tying to finish my home-"

"Ah! Uh uh! You may kiss your bride Andre!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked her, desperate to get an answer from her.

"Today at lunch…you told Darrius that I was you future wife, so that means theirs a wedding in our future right?"

* * *

Andre couldn't believe he said it like that, he only said that to make it clear to Darrius that Cat was off limits to every other dude in the school except to him. He turned his Pear phone off and got comfortable in his chair. Cat removed a pink shirt she was wearing and unclasped a white bra and threw both those things to the side of his bed. She was wearing a black skirt but decided to remove that later, right now she worked on removing his basketball shorts that he wore.

Andre didn't fight her, he lifted himself a bit so she pull off his shorts, he watched as her Nipple got more erect before him. Going back to what he said, he knew what he had called her and wanted to make sure she understood why. By now only his boxers were on and she had dropped her skirt leaving only her white lace panties on.

Cat stood over Andre for a moment before swinging one leg over and straddling him. She started to kiss him forcefully, pulling his chest close to her. She was losing herself to the feeling of their hot bodies rubbing against each other. Andre's cock was rock hard and it came out of the opening from his boxers, she felt him rubbing against her wet pussy like crazy. She wanted to plunge herself on his veiny throbby cock, but she wanted to make it last by moving in a way that allowed him to rub his cock between her soaking wet lips.

Cat wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up slightly until she could feel the tip of his throbbing cock around the entrance of her pussy. She moved her hips very slowly in a tiny figure eight, letting her dripping wet hole cover his swollen cock head in her juices. She looked down into his eyes and enjoyed the pure lust in his eyes and his trying to anticipate when she would plunge herself on him.

He didn't have to wait to long, she penetrated herself on him and gyrated her hips on him, Andre let out a gasp as he enjoyed the all too familiar tightness of Cat's awesome snatch. He placed her calves on his arms and grabbed her ass as he lifted up off the chair. He thrusted upwards into her, smacking his balls against her ass. Cat's legs dangled as Andre walked while fucking her, she kissed him and pulled on his lower lip.

He stopped his thrusting and asked her one question,

"Why were you screaming when Trina was fucking you a month ago at your place?"

"Andre…please not-"

"I'm not angry about that, I just remembered how hard she was fucking you with that toy of hers and I also remember you screaming, why is that?"

"Well…when she was doing all of that to me, it felt like you were doing it to me."

* * *

"If that's the case…how about we skip all the play and…_just do it, hard, fast all wild_." When Andre said that he placed her on his bed where she spread her legs. Andre spared no time in pounding her pussy, Both he and Cat were amazed at how her pussy could take so much of him- but that only made him understand why she was yelling when Trina was pounding her.

"Shit! Shit! Oh Fucking!….Aaaahhhh!" Cat bellowed as Andre only got started, "Don't Stop! Don't Stop!…Ohh Gooddd! She punched at his sides and chest as he savagely yet passionately dove his cock into her wet, reddening pussy.

Andre's bed shook wildly and banged on the wall, Cat was more vocal in what she wanted and was quite the screamer when she was getting drilled that hard and fast.

"Fuck Me! Fuck Me! With your giant Tootsie Roll! Aaaaahhh!" Andre wanted to stop and laugh but he was to possessed by lust to care for a quick laugh. He repositioned her legs so they were on his shoulders so he could hit her G-spot, he felt a hot liquid escaping from around his cock and it wasn't his jizz. She was coming and he knew he had her in his grasp.

Cat's back was arching, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her sweaty red hair was all messed up at this point, her erect pointy nipples were easy targets for Andre to suck on as he pounded her as fast as he could. His voice had become ragged and his grunts had gotten louder, he pushed himself deep in her and kept himself in there. Her body looked like the letter C while he and she Climaxed, Andre's grip on her hips gave out from the sweat collecting there. Cat twisted and turned wildly, her orgasm was rocking her body hard and Andre was inside her to feel it all.

Andre was spent but Cat showed great resilience, she pushed and moved Andre over so he was on his back. Sporting a semi hard cock, Cat rode him even though he was spent, spent and spent.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, Alex's Room**

(Alex, Jade)

Watching an episode of Ancient Aliens on the History Channel, Alex was glued to his Television like gum under a table. Jade said she would be visiting him later on in the night, apart from his love of all things supernatural and paranormal, he just couldn't get the image of him fucking jade from behind out of his head. It was enough that he finally had sex and she was older than him, but it made him happy that she was beautiful, kind and his girlfriend.

When his phone rang, he got up from his bed to go fetch the phone.

"Hello" he answered excitedly.

"Hey babe…what are you doing" it was Jade on the other line.

"Hi jade…I'm actually watching Ancient Aliens, are you coming over?"

"I really wanted to Alex…but"

"But what Jade? Are you o.k.?" he was worried.

"I got my damn period…and I feel like shit."

"Oh…are you gonna be ok? Do you need to go to the doctor or something?"

Alex heard Jade laughing on the other line, Alex wasn't so knowledgeable when it came to girls and it was just a funny experience for Jade.

"I'll be o.k. Alex…actually what it is is…." Alex though of only one thing, someone stabbing a tomato can and watching the juice flow out.

* * *

**(!)** _"Awesome yeah, more chapters coming soon."_


	30. Chapter 30:Supernatural Desire

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"An After school club is started by Alex which is all about the paranormal, which is perfect since Halloween is coming up in the story."_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Supernatural Desire**

Halloween Arc

**October 3, 2012**

**Hollywood Arts, Lunch Period**

(Alex, Jade)

Right after lunch period came Alex Sheppard went to the Principal's office to ask him if he could start an after school club, Jade who was feeling much better today than yesterday went with him. The Principal's office was an office she was all to familiar with, Alex held her hand as they made their way past students who were heading in sorts of directions. Others were heading to the cafeteria, some to classes and the other few to the bathrooms.

In the hallway nestled in the Crowd Jade saw Tori and Beck coming their direction, They were leaving for the outside cafeteria. Jade was smiling even as she and Tori made eye contact and as Beck saw her and Alex. Alex paid no attention to either them since he didn't know who Tori was and he only knew Beck by the photo Jade tore up.

They walked into the Principal's office where Jade took a seat on one of the chairs, Alex took a seat next to her; waiting for the principal to come in or out. Jade squeezed his hand when the radio on his desk began to play an Oldie, it was "I Wonder Why" by The Belmonts. Alex felt the more than normal pressure on his hand from her, he rested his head on her shoulder and asked her what was wrong.

"Hey baby doll… you're squeezing my hand there a little tight, something wrong?"

"That song…I heard it last month when I was…well when I was coming out of Darrius's home."

Alex blinked a few times as she said but his facial expression never went sour or mad, "I heard it coming off an old white and red looking car. It's one of those cars that you would find in junkyards or in a movie like Christine."

"A red and white Plymouth fury…I too have seen it, did it chase you?"

"Yeah!…what was up with that?" Jade asked.

"That too is a guardian Jade, but unlike Michael this is what I call a Fury Guardian. They target people who have broken hearts and abandoned one's trust. They will torment someone until they make it up to the people they hurt. Have you seen It lately?"

Before Jade could answer it the Principal came into his office, He was a tall, built Hispanic man. He was handsome and had an authoritative voice when he spoke to an individual or to the whole school.

"Alex…Jade, what are you two doing here?"

* * *

"Mr. Alvarez, I came here today to ask you if it would be ok if I could start an after school club dedicated to the supernatural, paranormal and all things creepy and thrilling. I figured since this is the month of October it would be fitting to start one."

"I like the idea…but tell me more about it." Asked the principal who took a seat on his chair.

"well I want this club for students who have had serious encounters with the paranormal or supernatural, it can also be for students who are just highly curious about the "other side" of the aisle. We'll watch scary movies, documentaries heck we can even be in charge of designing the gym for the upcoming Halloween party."

"I like it Alex, I approve of it only because I had a paranormal experience when I was younger. I saw in my old high school 21 years ago a girl who was more prettier than any other in this one, she had long black hair and I mean long like right down to her rear. She looked Japanese and man did she have these obsidian black eyes. She followed me everywhere I went, I could feel like she was struggling to approach me. I thought all was normal when she finally came up to talk to me."

"my friends who were with me all looked at me like I was loco, they said to stop talking to myself and to stop acting all weird. Let me tell you…who I though was a real girl turned out to be nothing but an apparition all this time, how do I know? She never left foot prints when she walked on water, walked on snow or even when she walked on sand."

"Wow…that's really creepy, well I guess you got what you wanted huh Alex."

"Principal Alvarez…was this girl…did she ever speak to you?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah…just a few times, why?"

"Was her Name…Fumiko Maiko?" when Alex mentioned that name, the window in the office cracked a bit. The principal who was this big guy looked scared and surprised.

"How did you know that name Alex?" asked the principal who looked for his pills in one of his desk drawers.

"He's a medium sir, it means he can see, listen, smell, fell and talk to spirits. His mom and dad are also mediums, it what makes him special but in a good way." Jade kissed him on his cheek, Alex gripped her thigh.

"Well I guess I got my supernatural scare for the day…alright Mr. Sheppard you got your after school club. Hey let's talk some more when your free days, first I suggest you make some flyers and glue them everywhere."

"oh yeah…Jade you put them in the girls bathroom, I'll put them inside the boys bathroom and maybe even some on the mascot. Let's do this- WHOA!" Alex tripped when he jumped off his chair and ran to the door.

Jade smiled at the principal and helped Alex to his feet, "Maybe a belt would help you with some of the problems those baggy pants are giving you Alex." the principal made a good point, he went into his desk drawer one more time and pulled a belt out of it. He handed it to Jade who wrapped it around the waist of Alex's jeans. The couple left the office and went into a class with computers to design some flyers and print them out.

* * *

**Computer Class**

(Jade, Alex)

Sitting in front of a computer designing a flyer, Alex was picking out good pictures from the internet to put on his design. Pictures like aliens, ghosts and even of a jack o lantern were given a spot. The flyer looked and went something like this, on the top two corners was an alien grey and a ghost, on the bottom corners was a pumpkin and witch on a broom.

"_To All Students of Hollywood Arts_

_Ever had a supernatural experience that you couldn't explain? Ever got the chance to see a UFO hover your head and thought you were going crazy? I Alex Sheppard along with my partner Jade West have decided to start a supernatural/ paranormal club dedicated to the discussion of these experiences and to the viewing of documentaries and horror movies all in the name of the supernatural. _

_Come to classroom 801 after school to see what it's like, keep heed though that this class is only for students with real experiences and not a place to hang out in. see you future ghost hunters soon."_

Alex clicked on print and Jade went over to stand near the printer to see how many copies would come out, Alex leaned back on his chair and saw Jade standing next to the printer. Her decision to wear sweat pants made it difficult to see the shape of her ass, something Alex made clear to her he loved very much. He stood up and walked over to her, he hugged her tightly. Jade instinctively pushed out her ass so she could feel his bulge on it, Alex's hands went from her waist to under her long sleeve sky blue shirt and up to her breasts. Neither said nothing to the other except only making giggling noises and small sighs and grunts.

Jade grinded her ass as Alex grinded right back on her, his hands went under her bra and found her nipples, Jade was getting that all too familiar reaction from between her legs and she wanted more. She turned around and wrapped one leg around his waist as they started sucking face. Alex was very bold and very direct in what he wanted, his hands came back to him from her breasts and curled around her hips as they went down her sweat pants and clawed her ass cheeks.

* * *

"Think we can have sex in here Alex?" jade asked him.

"I don't know, everyone is all over the place not just at lunch…later, oh! By the way Are you still going through your…"

"Oh that…yeah, but I'll be ok in two more days. Don't worry Alex, you're not the only one who missed doing things like this."

As the printer kept printing out copies of the flyer, Tori who was wandering all over the hallways was looking for Jade to talk to her. She checked the bathrooms, checked Improv class and science class. She couldn't find her, as she passed the computer class she heard giggling and chatter. She peered into the glass on the door and saw Jade sitting right on Alex, her arms wrapped around his neck. She saw those two laughing and kissing, Jade really looked happy, someone actually made her happy.

Tori took her to time to gather her thought before stepping in, Back Inside Jade lifted her shirt just above her breasts and lifted her bra up. Alex blushed as he buried his face between her breasts and shook his face back and forth making "brr" sounds. Jade smirked and giggled.

Tori walked in and saw what was happening, she made a loud audible mock cough to get their attention. Jade pulled down her bra and shirt, she lifted up off Alex and sat on a desk. Alex looked disappointed that his fun was cut short, he went over to the Printer which was done printing.

"Hey Jade…I hope I didn't stop something important, can I talk to you?"

"With me?" Jade asked, she thought about Tori's question for a bit before answering.

"Sure…Hey babe I want to introduce you to a…friend of mine." Alex left the stack of papers on the printer desk, he walked over next to Jade and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Babe…this is Tori Vega, Tori this Alex Sheppard."

* * *

**(!)** _"A meeting of two different worlds, what will come out of all this." _


	31. Chapter 31:Club Initiates

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"What does Tori want with Jade and what will it mean later down the road, also who will join Alex's new after school Club."_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Club Initiates**

Halloween Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Computer Class**

(Alex, Jade, Tori)

Alex sat far away on a table to give Jade and Tori some privacy, they were talking about what had happened a month ago between them and about Beck. Alex was counting the number of flyers he had with him, he was up to 100 and still counting. Over at another table Jade and Tori, Jade never folded her arms like she did in the past but still placed one leg over another as she heard Tori talk.

"Look I know it's been over a month since you and I fought and since you and Beck broke up, I don't want to bring anything else from the past so I'll just come out and say it. Jade…I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges, I rarely hate anyone anymore past a month. I want to be your friend, I want your friendship so that maybe you and Beck could shake hands and brush everything that has happened between you in the past."

Jade neither smirked, laughed, giggled or frowned. She thought about Tori's question and thought about a friendship with her, She was going out with her former boyfriend yet that didn't matter to her anymore. She looked over to Alex who had finished counting the flyers, what he represented at least to her was "The new her" a non angry, more open minded and more kinder Jade. If she got back with her old friends no doubt some embers of the old flame might linger, she did not want to go back to feeling jealous, angry and annoyed.

What could she tell Tori after thinking about it?

"Tori…I'm also sorry for fighting you, I'm also really sorry for stupid actions I did to hurt people and friends. I'm with Alex now…he makes me happy, he's younger than you and I and he has this…boyish innocence that Beck doesn't have."

"Wait…what are you saying Jade?" Tori wondered who looked back at Alex, he was on a website checking up Japanese mangas reading.

"What I'm saying is…me and him have been through a lot, he understood me even before I understood what was going on with me. I don't want to be around you and Beck because I know how he is…but if you can guarantee that if I return back to the group, he won't get mad or jealous."

"I can't guarantee anything because that's something you two are going to have to resolve yourselves, I just came here to fix things between you and me. What do you say Jade, friends?"

Just as Jade was about to give her answer, a certain familiar figure appeared next to Alex. Michael appeared with his arms crossed, fancy looking as always he stared at Jade intently. He was wearing his silver sunglasses that she wore for a while, Alex jumped a bit from the sudden appearance of Michael next to him.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"_I'm here to watch over you…if jade decides that in the future when you and her are hanging out with Tori's friends and she and Beck get back together…I will have to protect that sanctity and sacredness of love you have for her." _Michael answered but without moving his lips.

"I don't get it Michael? What is that suppose to mean?"

"_If she messes up…you'll see what me and the Furies have in common." _Michael disappeared just as he appeared.

"Michael wait! Damn what did he say to you Alex!?" Jade shouted across the room.

Tori was confused, she looked all around but only saw Alex scratching his head. "I'll tell you after you two are done…Look Jade I'm gonna go pass out the flyers-"

"Don't start without me! Just give me a sec to finish up here…_O.k Tori, we can be friends. I don't want to fight and neither do you…make a date for me and Beck so we can clear things off the table ok?"_

Tori and Jade sat up from their seats and shared an honest and sincere hug, Tori went over to Alex and gave him a hug too. When Tori was gone Jade was all over Alex about what Michael said to him. He grabbed his flyers and went over to the door, Jade stopped him, grabbed his stack of flyers and placed them on a table.

* * *

She walked up on him, pressing her body right on his. Alex walked backwards a bit when he felt his leg hit a table, He looked into Jade eyes and wondered what Michael meant.

"Alex…what did Michael tell you? Tell me" Alex was getting hard as she felt it on her center.

"He said or what I was getting at was…that it's ok if you want to still be friends with Tori and her friends, but he also said that if you and Beck get back together…you're going to see what he and "The Furies" have in common. He's watching over me, just as he was watching over you. But I don't think you'll do anything wrong Jade, I know you really like me."

"Wrong, I'm in love with you, more than I ever been with anyone else. I love you Alex, he's wrong on that one, I know he's a guardian but he doesn't know everything." Jade hugged him tight, really tight that they almost fell on the table.

"Jade…too tight, too tight" Jade lessened the grip she had on him and kissed him, Alex blushed as he looked down at his bulge.

"Did I do that?"

"you were really close to me, anymore closer and I might have impregnated you."

Jade made a look that almost said for itself "are you kidding me?" She tugged on his cheek and locked the classroom door. She knelt down and undid his jean zipper.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card **

After giving him an awesome blowjob, Jade and Alex took the few minutes they had to tape the flyers on as many places as they could. Alex took the lunchroom area to tape the flyers on the walls, Jade taped them on the hallways and in the girls bathrooms. Alex too went in the boys bathrooms and inside all classes, Jade placed the few remaining ones she had on lockers.

Alex went as far as to tape some on the steps of the stairs, still he had much more than Jade that he had no idea where to put it all in, he went to a locker with a microphone design with peacock feathers on it's sides. He stuffed the remaining flyers inside that lockers, on another note that locker belonged to someone; Trina Vega.

When the lunch bell rung, Alex bounced and left the scene.

* * *

**After school, Class 801 **

(Alex, Jade)

After two periods of class came and went, Alex and Jade waited in an empty classroom waiting to see who would sign up for his paranormal after school club. He was worried that he would not be able to compete with other major clubs already established in the school. Alex walked back and forth in place thinking about what to say when there were enough people, Jade sat down on a chair calling Alex to come over to her.

"Sorry baby doll not now, I'm trying to think about what to say."

Marching over to the classroom door, Alex saw two faces he's never seen before, those faces belonging to Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro. He went over to her as she stepped in, he extended his hand to shake hers except what he got was a large ball of crumpled up flyers thrown at his face.

"Ow" responded Alex, Jade stood up out of her seat when she saw Trina throw paper at her man's face.

Alex prevented her beating on Trina, "No Jade don't…let's see what she has to say."

"It was you who stuffed all those papers in my locker wasn't it? You know there's a little thing called a thrash can! Robbie punch him."

"What? No I'm not going to punch him…look little dude I'm sorry about my girlfriend's attitude…C'mon Trina…let's…Go!" he dragged her out of the room while she punched, kicked and screamed.

"Wow…who was that?" asked Alex who picked up the scattered flyer pieces from the floor.

"That was the sister of Tori Vega, Trina Vega is her name. trust me its best to never talk to her or encourage her."

"Well…I guess we just wait then, it's only for one hour."

Thirty minutes went by, Alex was getting discouraged when no one was showing up. Jade held him and rubbed his shoulders trying to make him feel better, just then someone came and knocked on the door. He signaled to them to come in, who came in were two freshmen and two other familiar faces Jade knew. Cat and Andre decided to join the club, Alex stood up and asked the first members to find a seat. Andre waved to Jade, Cat only smiled at her direction.

"First off let me thank you four for joining the paranormal club, I know that their were already established clubs in the school. I actually had a talk with the principal about starting this club and neither of knew that we would have so much in common. He loved the idea and granted me permission to start this club.

If I can have your names we can begin sharing, let's start with the freshmen and move on you two."

"my name is Jorge Martinez, freshmen. I decided to join because I am a big believer in aliens and government conspiracies." said the first freshmen.

"my name is Erika Fitzgerald, I came here because I though I was the only one in this school who believed in ghosts and fairies." over by Cat, Andre chuckled and looked up at the roof.

"And you, girl with the beautiful red hair…what are you here for?" Cat giggled at Alex's compliment, Andre kissed her cheeks and looked at Alex while he did it.

"My name is Cat Valentine…I'm here because I used to wake up with scratch marks all over my body, I thought that maybe ghosts wanted to have their way with me." everyone including the freshmen giggled or restrained some laughter.

"Look I told her that she maybe scratches herself at night, how are ghosts going to have their way with her if they don't even have bodies?" questioned Andre.

"well…sir, in most undocumented cases that go on in this country, cases that involve women being raped by ghosts are called _Incubus cases_."

"The name's Andre Harris, and I'm only here because my wifey here believes in something, I'm not sure what but I ain't letting her get mixed up in the head." Cat tugged at his cheek and giggled at him.

"Further…" he added.

* * *

**(!)** _"What a way to end a Saturday, Sundays are rest days, see ya Monday." _


	32. Chapter 32:4th Day

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Robbie is Sick, Beck and Jade clear things up, and Cat gets into the Paranormal."_

* * *

**Chapter 32: 4****th**** Day**

Halloween Arc

**October 4, 2012, 8:00am (Thursday)**

**Shapiro Residence, Robbie's Room**

(Robbie Shapiro)

After heading to Trina's home yesterday after school to get some tail, Robbie felt that maybe his good day was about to end badly. When he got back to his place at around nine o' clock he succumbed to the common cold. He woke up with a stuffy nose, a fever and just plainly feeling like shit. He cursed that he wouldn't be able to go to school to see Trina, he gave her a call just to let her know of his condition.

[Phone ringing]

"Hey Robbie baby…you want me to wait you for you or are you gonna come over?"

"Sorry Trina, I'm not going to school today…if you can hear me then you know I'm pretty sick, sorry."

"What!? But…but…you and I haven't separated since we hooked up…you can't do this to me! All my fans are going to be waiting for me at school, I'm gonna need a security guard…a manager to help me with all them!" Trina was overreacting to their small success of singing a duet yesterday, Robbie didn't mind.

"You'll be fine Trina…I don't want you to be seen with me when their flashing their cameras, I was just playing the guitar and signing backup. One day without me isn't the end of the world Trina…go to school and revel in your fame."

"Ok Robbie…I'm not saying that I don't want you here with me, it's just going to be hard not having you around."

"Wow Trina…it's going to be hard not having me around? I just fell in love with you even more." he told her while still trying to sound romantic instead of sick.

"yeah…well it either your with me or you're inside of me, but not having you around…I…I…you know what just get better, I'll be over there when school is over."

"Alright Trina ki-"

[line cuts]

"Kisses…"

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Outside Cafeteria**

(Tori, Beck, Jade, Alex)

Parking his Red pickup truck in the school parking lot, Beck turned the engine off and pulled the key out. He was nervous about talking with Jade all over again, it's been over a month since he broke up with her and since she did that whole video chat thing with Darrius. He was nervous at first but that was quickly being replaced with anger and spite, he squeezed the driver's wheel of his truck tightly.

Tori who sat next to him placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked over at her and tried to calm down. He released the grip he had on his wheel and leaned over to kiss her, he stepped out of his pickup and closed his door. He and Tori walked over to the outside cafeteria side and right there sitting on a table were Jade and Alex, Alex had his paranormal club friends from yesterday talking to him. Cat and Andre though were not present, Beck hesitated to continue walking forward.

Jade who was dressed in a pair of jeans, wearing a white turtle neck shirt under a leather jacket, he looked down at her feet and saw she was wearing black heels. She always wore boots or sneakers when she was with him, he was sure this was the first time she wore something like that. Something else was new about her, the highlights in her hair were gone now instead she decided to go with an all black color.

He looked over at Alex who was wearing a black and white alien hoodie over a black turtle neck sweater, he had blacks jeans on with black and white adiddas. He looked happy talking with his friends and so did Jade, Alex kissed her repeatedly and each time Jade kissed him right back. Beck's anger dissolved slowly, not since he and Jade got together so many years ago has he seen her like this. Beck was ready to confront her and he had Tori by his side to give him strength.

Jade was the first person to see the Bori couple walking up to her and Alex's table, Jade tugged on Alex's hoodie, he saw her and then looked directly at Tori and Beck standing in front of them.

"Hey Jade…Hi Alex, look Alex me, Jade and Beck need to talk, would you mind giving us some time?" asked Tori.

"Sure…" responded Alex, but before he could get up and leave Beck extended his hand to him, he wanted to shake hands like men. Alex didn't hesitate and shook Beck's hand. When Alex's hand touched Beck's and when he looked into his eyes, he saw a vision of what was to come in Beck's relationship. He shook his head and blinked repeatedly, he smiled and went to go sit at another table with his friends, Beck raised an eyebrow in confusion. He sat down and looked over at Jade who looked neither angry, happy or sad, but just casual.

"Alright you two…it's been over a month after what we three know what happened, as I told Jade yesterday Beck, I'm not a person who can hate anyone for long or forever. Let's fix things between us right now. Jade do you want to start off or Beck do you want to go first."

"I'll go…since I am responsible for doing the most fuc…fucked up things to both of you, I think it's time that I apologize. Beck…I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I'm sorry for sending you that horrible video. When I was with Darrius, it wasn't even good sex…to rough and no love in anything. I'm sorry for being such a jealous bitch and for fighting with you Tori, even if none of that went down…and even if we still loved each other Beck, we're just going to end up hurting each other."

"Jade…I'm sorry also for not telling you about me and Tori, and for everything else that I might have done to make you mad. I never wanted any of this to happen…but all of three us have come so far…I don't see things going back to the way they were, and maybe it's better that way.

"It's better this way…" Jade assured him.

Jade and Beck stood up and for the first time in a month, hugged each other. Jade felt Michael's presence near her, Beck held on to her and squeezed her. She looked over to Alex who was spinning around, his friends laughing with him. She pulled back from him, not to fast and not to slow, she hugged Tori and whispered in her ear "Thanks"

Tori smiled and whispered back "What are friends for Jade."

As Jade began to walk towards Alex's table, Beck stopped her and told her that she needed to tell him everything about what she did. It was the right thing to do, he couldn't be kept in the dark about Jade's past and the quicker she told him the better and stronger their relationship will be. Jade wasn't sure about that, she went over to Alex's table to speak to him privately. Beck went back to his truck when he realized he had forgotten his book bag which was still inside, in the parking lot as he was closing the door of his pickup, he turned around and was held up by the throat by no one other than Michael.

* * *

"I'm watching you Beck Oliver…and If you dare come between Jade West and Alex Sheppard's relationship, I will not hesitate to interfere and put you in your place. I'm Warning you!"

"I don't even know who the fuck you are! Let go of Me!"

Tori came around to see what was keeping Beck, she saw him standing motionless with his book bag in his hand. She walked over to him and stood in front of him, his eyes looked straightforward, he didn't blink and he looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Beck…are you Ok?" Tori asked him.

Michael released Beck and walked away, Beck didn't liked how he was treated by someone he didn't know and who was dressed to fancy for his taste. Beck rubbed his throat to relieve some pain then lunged himself at Michael, he phased right through the fancy deity. Michael lowered his sunglasses to take one more look at Beck,

"you say you have nothing to hide…that couldn't be more hidden under all of that anger and stress."

Beck gave up and stayed on the floor, while that was happening there was loop from Michael's world to the real world. Beck opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of Tori, he looked around him asking her if she seen the boy in a white suit. Tori looked confused and lost, she had no idea what her man was talking about. Upon a closer look of his neck, she saw finger imprints on it like someone was choking him.

* * *

**Hallways, Lockers**

(Trina Vega)

Waiting for Trina when she got to her locker were a couple of fans that she managed to make from her duet with Robbie, they were freshmen and juniors who never heard of Trina or many of her past antics. They surrounded her with questions and with their camera phones snapping pictures of her. Trina expected a much larger crowd but five to seven students was good start anywhere in her mind.

She posed with a few students, placing her hand on her hips and blowing kisses at the snapping camera phones. Still she felt like she would look so much better with Robbie holding her waist and posing with her,

"When are you and Robbie going to be signing together again?"

'Will you sing a song by yourself?

"can you give a girl some tips on how to do her hair and makeup?"

"Trina go out with me, you have an amazing ass!"

"AAAHHHH I got to get out of here!" Trina ran away from her fans and their pestering questions.

Someone was there to talk to her, someone who she though might have graduated by now. She bumped into him and fell on her ass, He extended his hand to help her up.

"Need a hand…beautiful?"

Trina looked up at him and opened her mouth in shock, "Shawn Becker?"

"Yeah…it's me"

* * *

**Improv Class**

(Andre, Cat)

Atop the stage performing, Andre who was seated next to Cat was feeling tired. He and Cat couldn't stop talking on the phone last night about ideas for a horror trailer which was required for the trailer maker class. Since Cat was now a part of the paranormal club and the student leading the club was an avid paranormal/ supernatural wiz, they could get ideas from Alex.

On another note, Cat came wearing a green alien antenna headband and wearing a green hoodie and green gloves. Andre didn't feel embarrassed being around her, he just wished she wasn't so free spirited, then again that's why loved her so much. She still sat on him, kissed him in front of their teacher and even played with his hair. The month of October was going well for their relationship.

* * *

**(!)**_ "Stay tuned for more chapters and more surprises, thanks for all the reviews and to the new followers a big thanks."_


	33. Chapter 33:Xade Forever

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Jade shares some of her past misdoings with Alex which leads to some hotness in a familiar closet." _

**(!)**_ "I'm aware that in the show class schedules aren't really talked about, it might be late in the story but from this point on I will try to be as accurate with the schedules I came up with. It can be found below this chapter's closing statement."_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Xade Forever**

Halloween Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Scriptwriting Class**

(Jade West)

After her first period class which was singing had ended, Jade text Alex about everything that was said between her, Tori and Beck. She explained or rather described what the reason was for all of that what Alex witness outside in the cafeteria. When she described to him the spiteful action of having sex with Darrius while Beck watched on his laptop, Alex didn't respond to her for the entire class period. She was worried that maybe her new boyfriend who was younger than her, still learning about relationships and innocent also might have felt that she didn't have to take things that far.

Jade tried to get an answer from him but he wasn't responding to her texts. she couldn't wait for second period to end, they both had Improv class next period so at least she would be able to see him and talk to him there.

While writing a sample script for class, Jade did some reflecting on the issue of Darrius and the horrible mess she might have left him in. she knew they ended things on a horrible note but she though she was in love with him, when in fact she just wanted to be with Beck. When that didn't work out and when Beck basically left her, she had only one person who still cared about her; and he wasn't even visible to everyone except her and Alex.

[Bell Ringing]

As soon as the bell rung, Jade grabbed her stuff, turned in her papers to the teacher and went out looking for Alex. She saw him among the many students who were crowding up the hallways. Alex was easy to track since he was the only one who was wearing green snow goggles on his head.

"Alex…Alex!" jade shouted out his name.

Alex stopped and looked to see who was shouting his name, he spotted Jade and waved at her. He had a smile on his face but it looked weak and almost hard for him to keep, she sensed something was wrong and it was no doubt connected to what she described to him about in her texts to him.

She signaled to him to come over to her, he signaled back that both he and she had Improv class together. She signaled back to "forget about it" and just come over to where she was, Alex struggled to get past students. Most pushed him out of their way and others just bumped into him, at the end of the hallway Jade hugged and Embraced Alex. He returned the love back but with a less tighter hug.

"What's wrong Alex?" Jade asked him as his hands went south from her back to her ass.

"it's just what you texted me, about you and Beck and Darrius…It makes me wonder if…damn!" Alex walked away from her with one hand on his head.

Jade grabbed his arm and pinned him on a wall, her breasts were pressed tightly on his chest and her hands cupped his face. Alex blushed and stared at her chest before looking at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look I know what I did to Beck was wrong…even totally uncalled for, but anger and spitefulness can make a person do a lot of things, just like Love."

"I understand that Jade…I'm just worried that if something happens in our relation.."

Jade kissed Alex which prevented him from finishing his sentence, her tongue brushed past his teeth and fought with his own. Alex snaked his hands past under her jeans to give the ass he loved so much a squeeze. His cold hands on her warm skin made her jump and smirk, when their lips parted they looked into each other's eyes. Alex's eyes went from her eyes to her cleavage, Jade's eyes went from his eyes to the earring on his ear.

"I know what you were going to say Alex…I'm not a slut, I would never go sleeping with another guy just to get you mad. I don't want history repeating itself, you make me feel younger than I'm really not. You never had a girlfriend when you decided to ask me out, you were a virgin when we both had sex. I don't want to ever hurt you, I will wait for you when I graduate, I will be there if you need me…I Love you Alex Sheppard and no one else."

"I'm so lucky to have met you Jade west and although I don't approve of some of the horrible things you did to your past ex boyfriends, I'm glad you honed up to your mistakes and took responsibility."

Alex inched his way out of the wall Jade had him pinned on, Jade grabbed his hand and took him somewhere else.

"Jade where are we going? We need to get to class…Jade?"

"Screw Improv and Sikowitz, I need some Alex…give it to me, give it all to me please!" she begged him, he didn't know what she was talking about until they went inside of the Janitor's closet.

* * *

**Janitor's Closet**

(Alex, Jade)

Jade locked the door and turned around, she saw Alex with eyes filled with lust, if she was a guy she would do so much to Alex.

"I guess it would be stupid to act all shy about undressing in front of you, I mean we already seen each other naked, huh?" she said as she pulled off her jacket and shirt and reached back to loosen her bra as it slid off her arms.

"Damn Jade, you're sexy…beautiful to be more exact." he exclaimed as she pulled down her jeans and took off her thong panties that were wet underneath.

She stood there with her hands on her hips and some hair tendrils covering her face, she pulled those back and smiled at him. She looked good with only her black heels on, the patch of her above her clitty was sexy and too much for the young sophomore to take.

"I can see you really like my gold Alex, mind showing me your cock now? Start by undressing first babe." she told him.

"Oh, Sorry" he stumbled as he got out of his clothes and pulled down his boxers which had a Bigfoot design on it.

"Mmm, there's that wonderful innocent dick of yours again. I want you to shoot it all in here," she patted on her abdomen as she said that. "I'm on the pill so don't worry about knocking me, and you can knock me up."

"I know that Jade…telling me like I don't know that." Jade laid down on their pile of clothes which was far from comfortable but it beat the cold concrete abrasive floor.

Alex got between her legs while she spread them open, showing him her pretty pussy again after two days of no sex. It was wet and pink and open for him to enter. He leaned up on his hands and knees and kissed her, then rose up and moved down and kissed her right on her slit. She knew then where Alex was heading and she widened even more. As he began to lick her pussy, he felt how soft and smooth it was, she must have shaved yesterday or this morning.

He licked and licked and Jade began squirming and softly moaning.

"Mmm Alex, yess Alex taste me…Mmm it's so wonderful."

It was wonderful for Alex too, he could have laid down there between her legs and licked her forever. Her pussy was so plump and sexy, Alex moved his fingers up to ease her open and poke his tongue inside and jiggle it up and down.

"Oh, Alex, ooh, that's gonna make me cum, mmm, oh, oh"

Alex began flicking his tongue around as he held her gently open, her hands came down and gripped his head as he felt her tremble.

"_Oh, OH,OH,OH, AYYE, AYYE, AYYE, EUUGH, EUUGH_! Oh Stick it in me now Alex Please!" she pleaded as Alex got up and held his stiff dick steady as he pressed it up against her slit and pushed inside.

He pressed again and could feel about half of him, maybe more, go up inside her. He knew that once he was fully inside, he wanted to go back and forth, and when he began the feeling was nothing short of exquisite.

"Jade, oh this feels so Good, I'm so glad you're with me. I'm so in love with you!"

"Fuck Alex!…give it to me baby! Ow Fuck! Give it to me!"

Jade lifted her legs up over Alex and started to twirl her ass around him as he went in and out of her, the addition of her movement just made it even more wonderful.

"Fuck Jade!…your pussy is so Hot, it feels so good!" Alex cried as both of their genitalias smacked into each other.

"Oohh Fuck Baby! Cum inside me! Cum inside me!" she too cried as she kept moving under him.

* * *

Alex was looking down at this beautiful naked sweating girl who was older than him by two years, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his first time having sex or first kiss would be with someone who knew so much, who accepted him as he was and who didn't hold back when it came to sex. He changed her for the better and she changed him also, he leaned down to suck on her heaving breasts. He was more happy than ever and his dick which was pistoning in and out of her wet dripping hole, was about to cum inside her.

"_Mmm, Mmm, Mmm I'm Close Jade," _Alex murmured as he was flooded with the most intense pleasure.

"Oh, uh, I am, too, so close, oh, I'm…unh, UHN, UHN, UHN, UH, uh, mmm, mmm" Jade groaned as Alex felt his cock swell and begin shooting into her, so wonderfully deep inside.

"_I Love you Jade West…I love you so much" _the peak moment of his young life proved a lot for Alex and for Jade who felt her insides being filled. Jade hugged him, clawed at his tight ass and kissed him on his neck.

Alex tried getting up but was held back down by Jade who was still enjoying his hot liquid flowing inside her, Alex raised his sweaty head and shared a long passionate kiss with Jade. After that the teens got up and got dressed, Alex was more quicker and watched jade taking her sweet time getting dressed. He saw her bend down to pick up her thong, in the space between her slit he saw his goo dribble out of her and travel down her legs.

"Did you really mean what you said Alex…Alex?"

"_What was that Jade?" _he asked confusingly, to busy staring at his cum come out of his girlfriend.

"You said you love me…do you really love me?" she asked, her thong and jeans finally on her.

"I do, you're my first, I want you to be my last and my only. I hope when I get abducted, they'll take you with me just so I won't be alone."

"You're so silly Alex…and I love you too, _more than you will ever know_." she whispered into his ear.

Jade left first with Alex following close behind her, very close to her behind.

**(!)** _"More chapters coming."_

* * *

**House of Flesh Class schedule**

_Jade_- singing, scriptwriting, Improv, English, Science, **Lunch, **Math. Physical ed.

_Trina_- Improv, Dancing, English Craft services, Vocal Music, Modeling Class,** Lunch, **History, Physical ed.

_Tori_- Improv, Singing, Dancing, Trigonometry, R&B Vocal, Science, **Lunch, **Visual Arts, Physical Ed.

_Cat_- Improv, Science Dancing, Theatrical makeup, Costume Design, **Lunch**, Trigonometry, Physical Ed.

**Beck**- Improv, Tech theater, Math, Science, Language, **Lunch**, World Culture, Physical Ed.

**Robbie**- Improv, songwriting, Science, Vocal Music, Modeling class, **Lunch**, World Culture, Physical Ed.

**Andre**- Improv, Science, Vocal Music, Language, R&B Vocal, **Lunch**, World Culture, Physical Ed.

**Alex**- Science, Language, Improv, Math, scriptwriting, **Lunch**, Movie Making, Physical Ed.

* * *

**Other Classes/ Clubs**

Trailer Maker- extra credit class based around making fictional movie trailers based on ideas, seasons, etc.

Paranormal Club- a club started by Alex Sheppard, members include Jade West, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Jorge Martinez, Erika Fitzgerald."


	34. Chapter 34:Gathering Clouds

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Trina get's hounded by Shawn until he gets dealt with, Andre and Cat skip Science class to get some stress relief, and the school day ends with everyone in the gymnasium."_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Gathering Clouds**

Halloween Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Dancing Class**

(Trina)

Waiting outside for the second period bell to ring, Shawn Becker looked through the glass of the door of dancing class. He stared at how Trina danced to some bachata, a genre of music that originated in The Dominican Republic. Normally students dancing to this style of music danced with another students, But Trina who was faithful to Robbie tried going at it alone which is a rarity when dancing to bachata.

Shawn saw Trina doing some sensual movements with her hips, do some spins and dance freely and without care. Most students watched Trina the lone Bachata dancer go at it without her partner, She looked amazing in her black dance shorts and her black jersey tunic top. He wondered why he could never get her name right, always calling her tarnie instead of her real name which was Trina. He didn't like her cuz she was so weird in his eyes, unlike the many girls he fucked who were very feminine, very slutty or who just didn't care.

He could have taken advantage of Trina's crush for him, but it was her overall personality and attitude that pushed him and kept him away from her. Now in this new year she seemed different, she seemed more mature now and more aware that her actions get criticism from students. Not only that but she looked amazing, sexy and ripe for a good hard fucking.

The bell rang and student were coming out of their classes to go on to the next, Shawn waited for Trina to come out. It was just his luck, she was the last to leave the class and he took advantage of the semi empty hallways.

"Hey Trina!" Shawn jumped out with.

"Oh!…Shit Shawn you scared me, look I have to get to English craft services so I can't talk with you right now."

"I know," he told her as he grabbed her hand, "but I really wanted to see you"

The gold pocket watch that Robbie gave her began to vibrate slowly in her bag, Trina tried fighting Shawn who pinned her up against a wall, but he was persistent. He Kissed her temples and the side of her neck, his hands went behind her hips to give her ass a squeeze. At first Trina only tried pushing Shawn off of her but her mind took her to the girl that greeted her when she took pizza to his home, it was shayna. She remembered being turned down and how stupid she felt, then Robbie came to mind. He was sick and not feeling well, the last thing she wanted was for people to say they saw her with Shawn.

Trina kneed him in the balls and pushed him off of her, Shawn was hurt but not down, he got up and went after her. Around the corner waiting for him was a man he had never seen in the school. He couldn't have been the principal since he was Latino and not white like the man standing over him.

The man wore a brown three piece suit, with a light brown waistcoat and pocket watch in it's pocket, he wore a black tie and he had a handlebar mustache. To Shawn he looked like one of those men who one would find in old 1900 photos, where every man, woman and child looked well dressed and well mannered. The man grabbed Shawn by his sweater that he was wearing and lifted him up, the beads Shawn wore around his neck broke and fell on the floor. The man whose facial expression never changed spoke to Shawn like he was child.

* * *

"Little boys shouldn't take or touch things that don't belong to them! For this transgression on Trina and Robbie's relationship I will now mar you!"

James swung and sent Shawn flying into some lockers, the force was so strong Shawn actually dented the lockers. He was stuck and in pain, James placed his hands in his pockets and vanished. The sound of the bang and of metal bending in on itself caught the attention of Trina who turned back and check on him, she was shocked to see Shawn knocked out cold and buried deep in lockers.

"Shawn!" Trina cried out his name out of concern for him.

Everyone from nearby classes came out to see what had caused the loud noise, the principal had to come out of his office to see what had happened.

Elsewhere Cat and Andre came back upstairs. They were spending an entire period messing around down in the Basement, they were both visibly sweaty and happy about something. Andre kissed Cat's neck and went so far as to lick her also, Cat giggled and fixed her messy hair. Down in the basement, in the center of the ring of dim light of the one light bulb down there; a used condom lied there.

Around the darkness eyes, glowing eyes began to appear, shadow tentacles on the walls stretched out slowly into the dim light and snaked their way upstairs.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Roof**

(Michael, James)

"Father…Halloween is getting closer and Fumiko plans on disturbing the peace in the school, I don't have to tell you that she has made this month her favorite to scare everyone in the state but especially in this school." Michael said to his father.

"I am aware of my daughter's plans, but your sister doesn't know that I have brought others positive agents to cancel anything her and your mother's agents plan on doing. She like us can physically harm someone, but unlike her she does it in the name and representation of evil, we do it to protect the people who we choose to defend and watch over." responded James.

"I can only assume that before Halloween comes, we can expect a lot of frightening things to be happening in the school soon. I only hope these students are as strong as the ones from the past."

"Hey Dad…I'm sorry for messing up in the past. I should have sealed fumiko sooner, but I realized that she, like chaos is a necessary evil. We can only keep her sealed for so long, and as for mom…"

"Mother is to far gone Michael…let's focus on keeping this school and our kids safe."

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Gymnasium**

(All)

It was a long day and final period finally came around, Shawn Becker which everyone was talking about was taken to the hospital for a broken rib and some cuts that needed stitches. Trina leaned back on a wall looking at the gold pocket watch that Robbie had given her, it felt warm after Shawn got taken away on a stretcher. She felt bad about what happened to Shawn but felt relieved he was still alive and breathing.

Over on the bleachers Andre watched Cat running around messing with students, under the bleachers Jade and Alex made out. And playing some basketball with Beck was Tori, to Beck and any other boy who got a look at her, they were loving the panty lines her tight sweat pants exposed on her ass. Luckily for Beck he knew how everything looked under those pants and under those Panties.

* * *

**Shapiro Residence, Robbie's Room**

(Robbie)

Staring outside of his bedroom window Robbie was dressed exactly as James was, his eyes looked like they had seen into something divine or terrifying. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, the clothes vanished from his body and got replaced with his own normal clothes.

"where's that Dayquill at!?" he shouted still sounding sick.

* * *

**(!)** _"What are these dark clouds gathering around the school? Keep reading." _


	35. Chapter 35:First Scare

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Girls have some fun in the showers while also receiving a scare, the boys too receive a scare."_

* * *

**Chapter 35: First Scare**

Halloween Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Girl's Shower room**

(Trina, Cat, Jade, Tori)

Before the girls could leave school they had to step into the showers to wash off all the sweat and stank from all their physical activity, Tori and Cat were the ones who had the done the most activity while Trina and Jade only walked around the gym throwing balls into baskets or kicking some soccer balls around. Jade ran around when Alex tried to demonstrate to her exactly how it is Bigfoot chased his prey, female humans especially before raping them.

When the gym teacher saw Alex humping Jade while she was on the floor laughing, he wanted to give him detention for sexual harassment but Jade said everything was cool. Still he had to get off her and walk around trying to bring down a raging boner in his gym shorts for the entire period.

At the end of the period the girls went to the shower room to wash just as the boys had to go the boys shower room. Showers weren't as heavily reinforced as they were back in the days when Michael was living, but they were still recommended. Most girls regardless went to the showers to clean up, it was here where Trina, Cat and Tori washed and cleaned themselves side by side. There was no shyness between Tori and Trina, as younger siblings they showered together and as they grew up did other things in the nude too. Cat was a little shy but after basically having regular sex with Andre and having sex with Trina once a month ago; she wasn't so embarrassed.

It was Jade who kept her distance from the other girls, she always wondered if the girls she knew the longest maybe had bi curious tendencies. She washed her hair and rubbed her body with a bath lily coated with shower gel. She looked over to Tori and saw that her hands were paying a little to much to attention to her pussy and breasts, over by her Trina was messing with Cat's boobs. She got behind her red headed friend and started grinding up on her, Cat didn't look like she wanted to do something with Trina again.

"_Its just us girls in here Cat, it's not like I'm going to grow a dick and fuck you…That's Andre's job, just like it's Robbie's to fuck me. So what do you say?" _Trina asked her.

Cat knew Trina was right so she gave in but for the entire time she had her eyes closed to fantasize about Andre, Trina rubbed her crotch on Cat's ass as she grabbed Cat's tits and kneaded them. Cat reached down under her waist to stimulate her own clit, Trina's thrusts on Cat's ass created loud wet smacking noises that all girls heard. Tori watched her sister hump her friend and said nothing, instead she enjoyed watching them while playing with herself. Trina's thrusts created an "invisible dick" effect on Cat, as Trina rubbed her crotch on her ass, Cat fingering herself made It feel like it was Andre giving it to her.

This little show went on for a while, Jade was getting hot watching them go at it like horny sluts, she too began to finger herself. Tori was getting close to an orgasm and she looked over to Jade with eyes that seemed to ask her if she wanted to do something with her, Jade had the same look on her eyes but she was too shy plus Alex was in her mind.

* * *

Back to the tribbing teens, Cat was getting tired of being the submissive one so they changed positions. Cat pushed Trina on the wall still with her eyes closed and pressed their bodies together, their wet tits and nipples rubbed against each other so erotically. Cat's fingers slid into Trina's pussy as Trina's fingers slid into hers.

Cat's legs buckled with pleasure, as Trina flicked her clit back and forth. Cat quickly recovered and mimicked what Trina was doing to her. Each girl was trying to bring the other off. Panting, breathlessly Trina asked if Tori wanted in on this. Tori had to decline the offer, instead choosing to enjoy just watching them.

Cat slipped three fingers into Trina's leaking hot pot and slid them in and out quickly. Trina came first with a low deep moan. She got Cat off by returning the favor. Her fingers skillfully danced in and around of Cat's pussy. She thumbed her clit and Cat exploded, the sounds of her coming raised the roof. Tori too came and buckled over, falling on her knees as her climax washed over her. Over on her side Jade had a silent orgasm, she chose not to be audible on what she just witnessed and enjoyed.

Gils walked by with their towels on and yelled out, **"Lesbians!" **they laughed at Tori and her friends. Another who knew Cat shouted, **"I'm gonna tell Andre Cat…he's going to dump your stupid ass!"** again they laughed some more.

"**Shut up Bitch! You don't know me…. I Love Andre!…This is nothing you hear me!" **shouted back Cat at the other girl.

Just as the girls were turning off the waters, red blood puddles began to appear under them, all of them. There were shouts of terror from every girl in the room, Tori looked under her and saw blood, as did Trina, Cat and Jade. She checked herself and figured her period had come early, but for all the girls periods to hit them at the same time…something was up.

"Looks like all of our periods synchronized with one another….haha imagine that" Cat mentioned.

"Cat this isn't funny…oh my god what the fuck!" cried Tori.

"Shut up both of you!…listen" Jade told them, there were sounds coming from inside the walls.

* * *

The pipes vibrated, it sounded like heavy machinery was being worked on. The banging and vibrating got louder and louder…then…Dead silence. Just then all the faucets, showerheads and drains began to shoot out Blood. All the girls ran and grabbed their things screaming, over on the other side the guys ran out yelling that the lockers had come to life and were laughing manically.

Half dressed and half naked every boy and girl in the gym got dressed as quickly as possible, All couples took of running outside of the gymnasium. Inside, the blood in the girls showers disappeared and the lockers went back to being inanimate objects in the boys showers. Appearing out of thin air at the center of the gym were Father and Son, Michael and James. Hovering above them was Fumiko, dressed in all black her black eyes and long flowing black hair were cold and alluring.

"Father…Brother…this is my month, these kids fears are now mine. You can try to negate all the effects I have on this school, but only these students can win their own freedoms." Mentioned Fumiko as she swam around the air.

"Even though you are my daughter…I will make it my goal to completely eradicate you and your agents from this city and state. Your mother's fate too will be like yours, this I promise."

Fumiko rolled her eyes and looked over to her brother, "What!? Don't you got anything to say to me Mr. Perfect!"

"NO…because I agree with father…Fumiko…GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT!" Michael stomped his foot on the ground which created an explosion of light that pushed Fumiko out of the school, she would be back everyday until the month of October passes where she will be to weak torment anyone..

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Outside**

(All)

The entire crew had been through a lot today, especially in the girls and boys showers. Cat shared with Andre exactly what had happened between her and Trina, she didn't want to keep anything a secret from him. Andre looked a little bummed that he couldn't see, but Car promised to make it up to him.

Jade asked Alex what he thought made all that they saw happen, Alex responded that he felt a really cold chill pass him while he was showering away from the other guys. He figured it must have been Fumiko Maiko doing all of it, and it was only going to get worse.

Tori was really shocked from seeing so much blood and clung onto Beck all the way till the parking lot where they got in and left, Trina who came to school alone just wanted to get back home so she could change out of her wet clothes and go see Robbie. She went into her car and checked her clothes, there was no blood on it, there wasn't even any stains on her skin. Could it all have been an illusion? If it is then who or what was causing it. She started up her car and left, she hung the gold pocket watch from her rear view mirror.

* * *

**(!)** _"The Scares begin from now until the end of the month." _


	36. Chapter 36:This is my Power

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Couples get together for fun with their partners, while Fumiko is devising a plan to get Jade, Tori and Beck in a clash of sexual fun."_

* * *

**Chapter 36: This is my Power **

Halloween Arc

**Shapiro Residence, Living Room**

(Robbie, Trina)

Coming over to Robbie's home after having a change of clothes from her home, Trina went knocking on his door. Taking his sweet time to answer it, Robbie was in his pajamas as he came to the door and opened it.

"Hey Robbie! You missed me?" Asked Trina, who was dressed in sweat pants and a grey light sweater.

"Trina…my sweetheart, the apple of my eye, my lovely queen waiting for me by my throne. Please come inside….what?" he asked when she wouldn't step in.

"no hug? No kisses? I missed you Robbie…I-"

Robbie grabbed her and pulled her inside, he closed his door and pushed Trina on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her all over, his hands snaked their way inside her sweatpants and squeezed her ass. His bulge rubbed on her center and Trina was just enjoying it all, she grinded back on him, kissed him right back as her own hands went inside his pajama pants and began stroking his stiffness. What was suppose to be a day of romance soon turned to another fuck session.

"Wait…What about your parents Robbie!? They'll catch us"

"Not if we're under some covers…mine that is" he whispered to her.

They went running into his room to do the grown up.

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Living Room**

(Cat, Andre)

Andre went to visit his girlfriend later on in the day, he had a lot of questions regarding what the girls saw In the girls showers and what went on there between her and Trina. They had dinner before taking a seat in the living room Sofa, here Cat sat sideways on Andre's lap. her arm was around his neck while her other connected with her other hand. Andre muted the TV as he listened to Cat speak to him.

"It was nothing special Andre, you know it's just for fun. There was no kissing, my kisses are only for you, and if there were no rules and only if it was ok I would love to show Tori and Jade how you make love to me, Trina already knows."

Andre although dark skinned, blushed heavily at the thought of having sex with Cat in the girls showers while all his naked girl friends watched. Still he was kind of mad that she would do something like this without him, they kissed heavily when they were sure her parents weren't around. With the mood lightened, Cat went into detail about what had happened.

"After _That_ happened, blood began to appear under all the girls there. I though all of us had gotten our periods…but Tori was really scared, she said something wasn't right."

"And she was…wasn't she?" Andre asked her.

"Yeah she was, and Jade told all of us to be quiet because she heard something in the walls. Everything went quiet…. then Blood began to shoot from everywhere."

"Blood shot from everywhere?"

"EVERYWHERE!" she shouted.

"Wow…Ok Cat…I get it." he replied respectfully.

"That sounds really scary Cat…but what happened in the boys showers was scarier. So there we were showering in one room, all of us were staring directly at the wall, Beck wouldn't look at me when we spoke in there. Then comes Alex and tells us both there's someone standing near the lockers. So we turn off the showers and get our towels, me and Beck saw this dude wearing torn clothes. He was facing away from us, which means his back was turned to us."

"Andre I'm scared…"

"It get's scarier Cat, where was I? oh yeah…me, Beck and Alex were about to jump this guy when he turned around. He had no face, there was just this giant gaping hole filled with teeth where his face would be. He began to laugh and so did the lockers which slammed open and shut repeatedly."

"I would have fainted if I saw that Baby…look I just want to forget about the blood, the lesbian stuff and laughing lockers. I said I wanted to make it up to you and I though about it… I want to give you my [whispers in his ear]"

"Wow…are you sure Cat? I mean you don't have to…but if you really want to-"

"I want to Andre…I already gave you my virginity, now I want to give you my second one."

Andre looked around and listened for her parents, Cat kissed and licked his neck and cheek. She stood up and lead him to her room, the couple passed Cat's Dad who came out from his room. Andre smiled and Mr. Valentine nodded at him, Cat pulled him in and closed her door. Her father said nothing when the door lock turned, Cat undressed before Andre, wiggling out of her skirt that she decided to wear. He saw a completely bald pussy that he was quick to pleasure.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

(Fumiko Maiko)

Standing away from The Dragon Tree for historical reasons, Fumiko looked toward the directions of Alex's home and Tori's home. Over in Alex's place she saw Alex fucking Jade with his covers on them, Jade's head was sticking out as Alex kissed her neck and sucked on her breasts. She then looked over to Tori's place and saw Tori riding Beck wildly, she wondered to herself what she could do with these two couples who obviously loved each other very much.

"Michael and Dad think their so powerful, this is October…the month where all evils from every place can come out and have fun. I'll prove to them how much influence and power I hold within me, Alex and Jade and Tori and Beck, I hope you four enjoy the pleasures of the flesh as much as I do. Will see if you all are still with your partner after this…"

Fumiko turned into black smoke and was taken away by the passing winds, a piece of the black smoke found their ways inside Alex's home where some entered through his ear and some entered Jade by her open mouth. The other half went towards Tori's home where the black smoke entered Tori through her vag and where the other entered Beck by his cock which was pistoning in and out of Tori. Suddenly all of their libidos spiked and each couple went wild, the girls became more sensitive and tighter while the fellas's cocks expanded and their stamina extended.

The girls were Cumming in quick successions, the fellas were shooting massive amounts of cum into their girlfriends and all of this was just from Fumiko's Will.

* * *

**Shapiro Residence, Robbie's Room**

(Robbie, Trina)

Two hours after fucking like rabbits, Trina was tired and satisfied, Robbie hugged and spooned her. He kissed her shoulders, he felt and squeezed her large breasts lovingly. His cock was flaccid and spent after pounding Trina's leaking pussy which had become tender. Trina turned to face Robbie and to hold him, Robbie took it to another level and got right back on top of her.

"Can I tell you what happened today to me Robbie?"

"Sure Trina, tell me everything that happened." he replied.

"Today when I was coming out of Dance class, Shawn Becker, do you know him?"

"Yeah…he graduated didn't he?"

"No he got left back, anyway while I was coming out of dance class he grabbed me and tried to…tried to…"

'What Trina, what did he try to do to you?" Robbie egged her to tell him.

Robbie felt Trina wrap her legs around his waist again, he made sure they stayed that way. "he tried to…rape me Robbie."

"What!? Trina you should have reported it and-" Trina grabbed his cheeks and stopped him from talking.

"I didn't have to…I kneed him in his balls and I ran, that's when I heard a really loud bang from behind me. I went to check on him and right there in front of me, he was buried deep in some lockers, I don't what or who did that to him, but in gym I felt something comforting from the pocket watch you gave me."

"So what happened to Shawn?"

"He went to the hospital, they said he had a broken rib and lots of cuts. He was bleeding a lot, I know I shouldn't say this…but I really hope he comes out of this ok."

"I don't know what to say Trina, I'm glad you're ok and that nothing happened to you. But I can't forgive what he almost tried to do you, he deserved that… and I don't care If he ends up paralyzed."

Trina felt Robbie getting hard again, this reminded her to tell him what happened in the girls shower. "Also…in the showers, me and Cat kind of made each other cum in front of Tori and Jade."

"What!?" asked Robbie as he pressed his cock on her pussy lips and pushed right on in inside her.

"_Fuck Robbie_…_Mmmm_. Yeah, we made each other cum with our fingers, I wanted to get off by rubbing my clit on her ass, but she turned the tables on me. I'm sure she told Andre, that girl tells him everything."

"That's not fair Trina…" Robbie pulled out but Trina clawed his ass and pushed him back in.

"Don't be like that Robbie, it was only fingers and besides…_Oh Fuck Robbie! Yess! Yess! Oh yeesss!"_ she cried as he began to thrust into her.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters arriving soon."_


	37. Chapter 37:This is my Will

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **"Fumiko messes with the relationships of Beck/ Tori and Jade's."

**(!)** _"over the next few chapters their will be more of a supernatural/ fantasy feel to the story."_

* * *

**Chapter 37: This is my Will **

Halloween Arc

**October 5, 2012 1:00 am (Friday)**

**Hollywood Arts, Lunch Period**

(Alex, Jade/ Tori, Beck)

The next school morning after yesterday's scare, Alex awoke feeling different than normal. Jade felt a little out of it too, she called Alex before leaving to school if he felt odd. Alex explained that he felt an evil entity, Probably Fumiko had done something to them both and that she was probably responsible for the scare and illusions the boys and girls had seen. He felt cold or at least that's what he felt whenever he's been touched or got some bad mojo from an evil presence. He unlike his girlfriend and few friends knew how to repel negative energy.

He came to school wearing an Alien spaceship necklace, he chose to wear that since that's where his faith lied in. people had religion, objects they care for or old photos of dead relative they prayed to. To be even more extreme, some turned to "lucky" objects, either coins, key chains, pencils to turn their luck around. Not so much protective but still on the side of good and not evil.

Alex told her when Jade called him to bring something that she had strong belief in, something that calmed her when she was angry, stressed or just sad.

At lunch Jade and Alex sat on their table eating lunch Alex's mom packed for them, both were feeling fine while over at another table Beck and Tori were making out while looking over at them. Jade was facing them while Alex had his back turned to them, they spoke on what was happening.

"I know who's causing Beck and Tori to behave like that, You remember when I was talking to the principal about a spirit named Fumiko. Turns out she's the sister of the spirit who befriended you and who's currently with me; Michael." said Alex as he chewed on some fries.

"Oh yeah, why is she doing this then?"

"It must have something to do with this month and Halloween, evil spirits like her come out to hunt and torment people they like, it's ironic don't you think so babe."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, it's bad enough that I hate Halloween but now I have to carry around my favorite scissors just so I don't feel lightheaded. And what did you have again with you?"

"My alien spaceship necklace, I believe in aliens much more than any other creature on the list. I have faith that if Fumiko tries anything, my space brethren will come to my aide at least in spirit, I mean they did save me when I was stuck in an elevator."

Jade giggled, she still found his "stuck in the elevator until aliens saved me" story funny even after two months of dating. She saw that Alex was sitting away from her, so she got up and sat right next to him. She placed an arm around his waist and rested her face on his shoulder, she too now had her back turned to Beck and Tori. She wanted to forget about the other staring couple so she spoke to Alex, he was chewing on some of his sandwich when she shared something with him.

"_You know you were really beating my pussy up last night…" _she said so bluntly.

"[Coughs] What was that Jade? I wasn't beating anything up, we we're just making love like when…well I guess the first time I might have overdid it. But in my defense I'll say I was very excited and eager, I mean I love you, you're beautiful and I just, you know kind of lost control."

"and I told you that it was o.k, you're a guy so it's only natural you want to stick your dick inside me."

"yeah…anyway what is this pussy beating that I'm being accused of, I was just making sweet sensual love to you, my girlfriend."

"You had you're eyes closed most of the time while you were sucking on my boobs like a hungry newborn, I was telling you that I was Cumming but you were thrusting like crazy. I woke with a sore pussy and it's your fault Alex…"

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't think I was going fast enough and hard enough. I could go slower next time if you want, just don't be at me please"

Jade smiled and hugged him, Alex Nuzzled his face on hers as she stroked his hair. "It's ok baby, it's just that you're so sweet and innocent it's really hard for me to believe you can make love like that."

As the Xade couple hugged and rubbed each other's back, Beck and Tori who were possessed by Fumiko's power looked on. Beck whispered something in Tori's ear, she smiled and got up out of her seat to go over to Jade. Beck gave her ass a smack as she went over, his gaze went from Tori's ass to Alex. Through him Fumiko could still feel the jealousy he felt, jealous that Alex was far more affectionate and more in tuned to Jade's needs. Something Beck in his brightest, happiest of days could only half do.

Tori came up walking behind Jade when she was explaining to Alex that, "Girls unlike boys really like the slow and gentle feel of a cock that's going in and out of us. Yes rough sex is great, but slow sensual love making as you call it is so much better."

"Hey Jade…" said the voice of Tori from behind Jade and Alex.

"Oh hey Tori…do you need something?" asked Jade.

"Hello Tori" added Alex.

Tori ignored Alex as she continued to talk to Jade, "I need to get something off my chest, do you mind coming over to the parking lot with me?"

"Yeah…ok Tori." Jade replied, she kissed Alex and whispered into his ear, _"if I'm not back in 5, come get me."_

* * *

**School Parking Lot**

(Tori, Jade)

Getting far away enough from the school, Tori and Jade began talking. Jade leaned back on a red and white Plymouth fury that was parked alongside modern cars. Her arms were crossed as Tori spoke to her.

"I can't begin to tell you happy you made me and Beck when you apologized, this is the way things should have been from the beginning. Just the three of us, friends and hanging out with each other. We should do so much more than just talk and laugh together, don't you think Jade?"

"Whoa wait a second! What did you mean by _just us three_? You're forgetting someone else." Jade sounded angry as she alluded to Tori forgetting to mention Alex.

"It's always been about us three Jade, I mentioned all the important people. Look me and Beck were planning on having some fun after Gym period, we wanted to know if you would like to join us? Because deep down I always cared for you…like I do for Trina, but since we're not sisters maybe we…could explore how deep I-"

"Whoa! Wait a second, you're to damn close to me…you're acting all weird and what? All of a sudden you're Bi-sexual? I'm leaving, Alex is waiting for me." Before Jade could bounce, Possessed Tori grabbed Jade and kissed her. Forcefully and passionately Tori lips meshed with Jade's.

Jade pushed Tori off her and wiped her lips, She went back to Alex who was sipping from a soda can. He was staring off into the pool of students who were talking, laughing, doing work or were just horsing around. Jade got back to where she was and sat right on Alex, she took the soda can from his hand and drank all of it.

"Thirsty?" Alex asked.

"Alex…I know you're going to be mad but please don't, I think Tori finally came out of the closet. She kissed me in the parking lot, I pushed her off me cuz I'm not into that girl on girl thing."

"She what? You did? You aren't…well I'm glad you told me, and that's all I could have asked from you. I can't be at you for something you weren't responsible for right?"

"Right Alex! Now give us a kiss" Alex and Jade kissed slowly and passionately, Alex was taking Jade's advice about slow and sensual.

As Alex and Jade got up to leave for their seventh period class, neither Jade or Alex saw that Jade's favorite pair of scissors were missing. She had placed them on the table when Tori called her over to the parking lot, sitting over at their own table smiling and smirking, Possessed Tori and Beck kissed as they grabbed a handle of the scissor and broke it. They tossed the broken Scissor off to the ground, they chuckled and laughed.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Gymnasium**

(Jade, Beck, Tori)

When seventh period went and came, Students went into the gym for eight period and went in with some trepidation. Boys and girls were afraid of going into the locker rooms to change into their gym clothes for fear that something frightful might happen again, nothing did happen and Gym period went on without a hitch. A few people that were missing were Cat Valentine and Andre Harris, neither of them had shown up today. Which meant that neither of them would be showing up for the paranormal Club after school.

Alex had an activity for himself, Jade and his two other club members, it was to take them on a trip to DCP (Dragon Centennial Park) and share with them a story on how the park got it's names and all the stories that revolve around it. It would be the only outside activity of the month until Halloween passed; When October ended.

Doing pushups on some mats and urging him to keep going was Jade, she had a stopwatch with her. She monitored how many pushups he was doing and how far he pushed himself. She didn't want him pulling something, but it was also good that he was working out. As a boy of average build he wanted to put some muscles on, just so he could feel better about himself and to look good for Jade.

As the gym period bell rang indicating that the school day was over, Alex asked Jade if she would be coming to the after school club. Jade looked sweaty and almost tired even though she hardly played at all, she told Alex that she would meet him in class 801 after she was done changing. Alex smiled and went into the boys locker room to change, nothing scary happened which was good.

* * *

**Class 801, Paranormal Club**

(Alex, Jorge, Erika)

As Alex waited for Jade to hurry up and come to class, He was burning minutes away just waiting for her. Jorge and Erika talked to each other as Alex waited by the door, with no sign of Jade coming he told his two club members,

"Alright club it looks like Jade isn't coming, I don't know what's taking her but I'm not going to forfeit today's activity just for her. As for Cat and Andre, they didn't come to school today so nothing can be done there. Today's activity will happen in Dragon Centennial Park, I want to share the history of our park and all the tales that revolve around it's famous attractions. After that we can all go home, c'mon grab your things and let's go."

"Alright Alex let's do it, hey can we get something to eat first?" asked Jorge the freshman.

* * *

**Gymnasium, Girl's Shower room 5:00 (Evening)**

(Jade, Beck, Tori)

Pulling his spent cum covered dick out of Jade's pussy was Beck Oliver, he had just been fucking her brains out after she and Tori had sex in front of him. All three of them were possessed by Fumiko, she had been observing the former couple of Beck and Jade having sex. She had a "veil" over their eyes so there was no way any of them knew what they were doing, but as Fumiko snapper her fingers all of three of them were all but shocked.

"Oh My God! Beck What Fuck just happened!" shouted Tori as she tried covering her nakedness.

"I Don't Know! I don't what happened between us…I blacked out and I can't remember anything."

"Jade…did you have sex with Beck? Jade tell me!" Tori asked the other girl in the shower room.

"I don't know…but…Oh God no please no!" Jade stood up and went to an inclosed shower to squeeze out all of Beck's content out of her.

Jade was crying, she was confused and she just wanted to go see Alex. She looked for her clothes and placed them on, she ran out of the shower room leaving Beck and Tori with a lot of questions.

Jade went running into class 801 hoping to find Alex, he was gone along with the other two club members. He was gone, and she had no idea where he could be right now except for one place.

"The Park!" she said out loud.

She took off and passed Tori and Beck in the hallways who were arguing about what could have happened in the showers, Tori saw Jade and grabbed her hand hoping to stop her. Jade pushed Tori off and left running out of the school.

* * *

**(!)** _"a lot to take in, we'll see what happened with Cat and Andre soon."_


	38. Chapter 38:Hot and Cold

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A little Time for Candre and Xade"_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Hot and Cold**

Halloween Arc

**Harris Residence, Living Room**

(Andre, Cat)

Sitting on a bag of frozen peas watching television, Cat left her home early in the morning like she did any other school day. Andre was waiting for her outside her home so that when she came out they would go to school together, but as they walked together and got out of view they turned to another street and went back to Andre's place. His Grandmother didn't mind, she thought Schools were the worst place a kid go to during the morning or any other time of the day. Cat had to struggle with the pain plaguing her butt, she had given Andre access to the forbidden zone on the human body.

She thought back to how it all happened, last night over at her home as she was pulling down her skirt and panties. Andre threw himself at her and forced her on her bed, he licked up and down on her slit. Pulling on her lips and sucking on her sensitive little love button, she kept her mouth covered with her hands so her parents wouldn't hear her moan. Just like with Trina in the showers, Cat turned the tables and changed positions, she stood up and turned Andre around and started pulling down his pants. Undoing the belt so quickly it looked like her life depended on how quickly she could get it off.

With his belt off and nearly broken, Cat tugged his pants down and his boxers too. Andre's cock sprang free while a lust driven Cat stared at it dangle, she got on her knees and sucked on it with earnest. She squeezed his balls as she sucked, Andre dug his fingers in her red hair and fucked her face as he enjoyed her hot mouth. Unable to resist his urge to mount and stuff his woman, Andre grabbed Cat by her armpits and lifted her up, he placed her on her bed again and went to business.

Back to reality Cat was watching cartoons, Tom and Jerry to be precise. It was an episode that revolve around fourth of July, Tom and Jerry were shooting fireworks at each other and lighting firecrackers near each other. Jerry lit a small firecracker next to Tom who placed a firecracker next to jerry who cut out the gunpowder and waited for tom to realize there was no boom. When Tom heard no boom from his work, he turned and saw Jerry's small firecracker. He picked it up and laughed, he placed it on his nose and balanced it.

Jerry waited and **[BOOM] **the entire ground shook as Tom was sent flying upwards into the sky.

"Hahahahaha…Cat went Boom" Giggled Cat as she rocked back and forth on her bag of frozen peas which were now becoming warm from the heat of her sitting on them. Andre came into the living room after getting them something to eat and drink from his kitchen.

"It makes me happy to hear you laughing Cat, I hope you're not mad at me." Andre came and sat down next to his girl with a plate that had two hero sandwiches on it, he handed one over to Cat. He placed two cups of soda on the table that he prepared for them.

"My butt hurts Andre…" she said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I know Cat…but hey at least we get to hang together all day, how's the sandwich?" he wondered.

"My Butt hurts Andre…it hurts, your dick was too big and it didn't fit."

"C'mon Cat…I was going slow till the end, your crying is what made me stop." Andre scooted closer to her and kissed her under her ear and kissed her neck as he rubbed her thighs.

"Still…it still hurt, I thought it was never going to end. Then when I felt your cock leave…I was glad we did it."

"Glad? Or relieved it was all over…let this be a lesson to you Cat, you make one more mistake or do something without me and the big bad snake it going back up your butt [hisses]"

Cat hissed right back and attacked Andre, squishing his hero sandwich.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park, 7:00 pm**

(Alex, Jade)

Running towards the location of the famous local park, Jade was worried that Alex might want to leave her when he saw that she didn't join him for his after school club activity. Even with that floating in her head, she was far more concerned about what had happened with Beck and Tori in the school's girl's shower room. She couldn't remember anything except for the last moment where she saw Beck get off her, she felt the familiar hot liquid inside her pussy and she knew what had happened. Thinking about what Alex told her yesterday, he said Fumiko was responsible for the scare in the gym.

If he was right then the closer it got to Halloween the more scares their would be in the school, she ran as fast as she could, almost getting run over by a few cars in the process. As she neared the park, she went running into the entrance and saw Michael walking down the hill where the Dragon Tree was located at. She stopped and jumped him, he made himself physical and thus got pinned down by Jade.

"You Knew What Was Happening! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!"

Michael took his sunglasses off and levitated Jade off of him, he placed his glasses in the pocket of his suit and placed his hands in his white slacks. He placed Jade back on her feet and spoke,

"There is an order that whether if I get involve or not will inevitably play out as it was intended, I'm assuming you're talking about what happened between you and your ex boyfriend and Tori. I already told Beck that if he messed up and did something to ruin your relationship with Alex, it would be the end of him. But My Sister, Fumiko was responsible for that…if I got involve and stopped it, the piece of her that's still inside of all three of you would have you done what she wanted on a different day."

"And you can't pull out what ever Is inside of us right now!? Maybe you aren't as powerful as you said when we talked." Jade fired a sharp response to the powerful deity in front of her.

"Jade, the only person right now who can destroy Fumiko and end her influence in this state is Alex. Insulting me won't make you feel better or make him feel any better."

"Oh No! You Told him what happened!?" Jade yelled at him, a few people in the park walking by saw her and thought she was crazy, seeing as she was yelling at nothing in front of her.

"No Jade, I showed him…how else is he suppose to find a goal to destroy my sister if he has nothing to fuel him. Look go with him, he's meditating under the Tree preparing to go against my sister, he'll explain everything to you. I promise after tonight you and your friends will be able to enjoy your Halloween and school days, I have faith you all will get past this because-"

"I DON'T CARE! Get away from me Michael just get away from me! You're useless…Useless!" she kept on insulting her former friend as she walked over to Alex, yet even out of all that he put his sunglasses on and disappeared.

Jade walked up the hill and saw Alex in white pants, white shoes, a white hoody, white snow goggles and white gloves. He had his eyes closed in thought, Jade never saw another boy in so much white, well other than Michael. Jade walked up and knelt down next to him, she gently touched his hand which was touching the earth beneath him.

"Alex…" she said his name quietly.

"….Jade" he responded softly.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry for the late Post, just been busy." _


	39. Chapter 39:Preparation

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Jade and Alex have a little chat about what happened and what's going to happen, afterwards Alex prepares to do Battle with Fumiko."_

* * *

**Chapter 39: Preparation**

Recession of Evil Arc

**Dragon Centennial Park, 8:00 pm**

(Alex, Jade)

"Alex…I'm sorry, I don't what else I can say about what Michael showed you. I know it must have been hard to watch….but I wasn't in control of what I was doing."

"I know Jade…it wasn't to difficult to see Fumiko manipulating all three of you inside that shower, Michael told me not to hold any anger towards you or Beck. Still, for those few moments that I saw it, I saw how much you and Beck loved each other. I…I felt like I was watching a moment that would have been private, that should have been private. But what could I do?"

Jade wanted to cry, she moved closer to Alex to hug him but Alex moved back a bit some. This only made Jade cry even more, Alex pulled his hoody over his head and looked over to the glowing city at night. He stood up and immediately got grabbed by Jade, she stood up with him and hugged him. She pinned them on the tree behind him and muffled her crying on his sweater. Alex too wanted to cry but he was a man, and he wanted to prove that to Jade. He gently and slowly closed his arm around her waist, Jade took his hands and closed them around her.

"Alex…"

"Stop crying…Look after tonight she won't be bothering anyone after I'm done with her, and she will be dealt with." Alex told her.

She lifted up her face from his shoulder and Alex could see how wet her eyes and cheeks were from her crying. He turned his head when she tried kissing him, but after seeing her and Beck sucking face; it was too soon.

"I can't Jade…after I take down Fumiko, we'll see where we are. I gotta go prepare…I'll talk to you later ok Jade."

Alex fought to release the hold Jade had around his waist, she was a lot stronger than him so when it looked rough from his point of view it was reasonable. Jade wiped her eyes and yelled out to him as he walked out of the park "I Love You Alex!…I love You Baby! You and me Forever! You and Me!"

Jade fell on the ground and ripped the grass from it's soil, she cried and cried. Above her the Dragon Tree 's leaves rustled when a strong wind blew by. In the wind Jade heard the words _"Here is where I fell in love with her, and here I will proclaim my war against evil…may the dragons of old be on my side tonight."_

It sounded like a whisper or a pre recorded message to Jade, she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes with her arm and walked out of Park to go home.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, Living Room**

(Alex Sheppard)

Alex opened his front door and went marching into his house, His parents were sitting in the living room watching the news. Alex walked over to see what they were looking at. A local news network that covered Los Angeles was covering a story that was large and unusual, he sat next to his father and listened.

"_All over this beautiful city of ours people of all professions and in every corner are reporting strange and frightful events, from peoples drinks turning into blood only to turn back to normal and to cats appearing larger and more feral to cat owners. In businesses Car builders are calling in that lights are going on and off in their factories and cars who don't have motors on but have wheels are running."_

"It sounds scary mom and dad, but I know whose behind this and tonight I plan on stopping her." Alex told his parents.

"Who is she Son." Mr. Sheppard asked his son, "Her name is Fumiko Maiko dad, she's one of the evil spirits who represents evil and chaos in unison. She targets everyone and everything indiscriminately, ironically our family is the only one who hasn't experienced much, [thinks about when he and Jade were having sex and he shot more cum than usual inside her and how tighter she felt than usual] not much."

"Well at work I actually saw my pens and pencils hop around leave my office, and the papers on the printers already had words on them, they read "Black nightmares await you and everyone" talk about scary."

"Dad…if you saw something at work, how long till our entire house is affected? look I know Mom and you have battled evil before, she said it was to help exorcise a demon from one of you neighbors kids when we lived in Oregon. Now it's my turn to take this spirit head on, Michael a guardian spirit gave me a set of holy words to enter the spirit world and take on Fumiko. I wanted to tell you both that before I went off to sleep, I didn't want you two to worry."

"Alex…I know you're only doing this for more than just doing what's right, as Mediums we have a list of responsibilities when it comes to inviting the holy, the positive and driving away negativity and purging evil wherever it may be coming from." said his mother.

"Wait a minute dear are you saying you want our son to take on this spirit? Whoever she is she classifies beyond a demon, if she has this much influence over the state…then that's classified as a God."

"A fallen Goddess Dad…and I don't care what her rank is, she's been going rampant for too long and….and she's hurt someone I love, and I'm not take that lying down."

"Alex…before you do anything, I need to warn you. If you enter the spirit world and you get hurt there…it will seep through to the real world and show on your body. Be safe and don't go off dying, but before any of that let's have dinner."

To many people, their parents would not allow them to enter into a world where if they died there, they die in real life. But Alex's parents at one point were very close to dying when fighting evil spirits and energies in their younger days. They were a family of Mediums, it was just one of their many duties to fight evil especially one as wide spread and cancerous as Fumiko. Alex thought about what his strategy was going to be when he saw Fumiko, should he charge at her full force or should he keep his distance. There was so much at stake for him, he could lose more than his life…he could lose a chance to reclaim his happiness.

* * *

**Alex's room**

Up In his room he searched up everything there was about Her on the internet, she was responsible for many of California's problems including the riots that plagued the city back in the days. Her names were many but the first recorded account of her committing her first act of evil was when she personally made her self visible and physical to attack and kill an entire gold mining town, the men she attacked and murdered were the same who summoned her and her family to deal with the dragons who were aiding the Natives of the west.

No one knows why she did it, some reasons are she was tired of waiting for a powerful new enemy now that the dragons were gone. Others reasons were that she was corrupted by her mother who was the first to go evil, at this point Alex could care less what made her go bat shit crazy. The only thing that mattered was her complete destruction, Alex looked out his window and saw white and black streams of light and smoke colliding with each other. The battle between pure and corruption had begun, now it was his turn to leave his mark and what better way than to take down a fallen deity.

Before Alex went to go eat dinner he remembered the words Michael shared with him after he cried his eyes out upon seeing what Fumiko did to his girlfriend Jade and her two other friends.

"_You need no armor, no cape, nor powers beyond this world to have the soul of a hero Alex. The heart of a hero lies within us all, But most strongly inside of you. Heroes are those who have seen this and conquered the darkness of their own inner-conscience to rise and rise again until their spirits burned with the passion of a thousand suns, helping all those they could just like your parents did. They rose because someone believed in them, and Dear Alex.. I believe in you."_

Alex clenched his fists tightly and pointed towards the roof his room and shouted proudly,

"_I firmly believe that any man's finest hour, the greatest fulfillment of all that he holds dear, is that moment when he has worked his heart out in a good cause and lies exhausted on the field of battle- Victorious!"_

* * *

**(!)** _"Next couple of chapters will focus solely on Alex and his battle with Chaotic Evil, what awaits him at the end? Read and find out."_


	40. Chapter 40:Alex The Void Treader

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Alex has dinner before going to sleep and drifting into the spirit world where he will meet and fight Fumiko in her own world, The Void." _

* * *

**Chapter 40: Alex The Void Treader**

Recession of Evil Arc

**Sheppard Residence, Kitchen **

(Alex)

Eating quietly as a family, Alex took his time eating his beef and mashed potatoes. He was thinking about what would happen to him and what injuries he would come out of the fight with, he thought about injuries because he made a promise to himself that he would not get killed. He needed to come out of this alive and a few battle scars would be nice for some honor and glory, he asked his mother what is like for her and his dad when they went into the spirit world.

"That's a good question Alex…when you go into the spirit world, you won't immediately go into it but rather will appear at rotunda with many worlds entrances. Who you're looking for will most likely have an entrance to their world, if you're going up against a deity like Fumiko I want you to wear this tonight."

Alex's mother removed her necklace that had two rings connected with each other and placed it around her son's neck, Alex took a look at the rings and wondered what the story was behind them.

"Those rings belonged to my mother and father Alex, they gave me strength when me and your dad were exorcising a powerful demon from a small girl. Having faith in what you believe in is important, but having faith in what your parents believe in is said to be even stronger."

"Thanks mom…Dad, if you will excuse me."

"Give her a real taste of hell son!" Mr. Sheppard exclaimed.

* * *

**Alex's Bedroom, Spirit World **

(Alex Sheppard)

Coming out of the bathroom after some business and washing his face, Alex Sheppard stepped out of his clothes and jumped into his pajamas. He wished he had a photo of Jade to remind him why he was doing all this, but her words as he left the park earlier tonight were all that he needed. He stepped into his bed and covered himself with his covers, he closed his eyes and recited the words Michael told him to speak when he was ready.

"_There is that dimension where there is neither earth, nor water, nor fire, nor wind; neither dimension of the infinitude of space, nor the dimension of infinitude of consciousness, nor dimension of nothingness, neither dimension of neither deception nor non deception; neither this world, nor the next world, nor the sun, nor moon. And there, I say, their is neither coming, nor going, nor stasis; neither passing away, nor arising: without stance, without foundation, without support…By the grace of Ages!…Allow me Entry!"_

Alex felt his eyes getting heavier as he lost his sight and fell to sleep, in his dream or ascension to the space above human imagination/ comprehension he awoke at the beginning of a long swirling tunnel whose walls looked like space, with stars and galaxies. At the end was an ungodly bright light, he took his first steps forwards. As he walked he was joined by a Caucasian woman to his left who was clad in steel armor like Joan of arc. She removed her helm and swayed her blonde hair. She extended her hand for Alex to hold on to, he held her hand and to his surprise watched as an Aketon covered his legs and upper body. After that chain mail wrapped itself tightly around his legs, torso and arms.

The last pieces were a knight's helm that covered his entire face and head, it had slits so he could see. A gorget to protect his neck. A breast plate and back plate to cover his torso. Cowters to protect his elbows, Rerebraces to protect his upper arms, pauldrons to protect his shoulders and vambraces to guard his forearms. His legs were protected with cuisses that guarded his thighs and shynbalds that guarded his lower legs front and back. The final armor were sabatons, armor for the shoes.

Alex tried moving around in his armor and found it surprisingly easy to move left and right, turn sideways and jump.

Another woman, a Mexican woman warrior also known as a _Charra _appeared to his right and placed on him a navy blue poncho to wear on his armor. A third and final woman to appear, appeared behind him and she was African. clad in primitive leather armor and wearing long red tribal clothes with beads, she removed holy bead from around her neck and placed them on Alex. Alex couldn't stop thanking them as he neared the entrance to the Rotunda, the last person to appear to him was Michael who held a special weapon for Alex.

"Michael? What are you doing here? Wait that's a dumb question…"

"I come here a lot to speak and hang out with heroes and legends of human history, I actually came here to hand you your weapon. How can you kill Fumiko without one? I think you might recognize them since I had to find them…here Alex, take them."

What Michael handed to Alex were Jade's Scissors which were separated and sharpened, he recognize them as belonging to Jade only much large to simulate dual swords, and smiled behind his knight's helm. They were silver and extremely sharp, the bows had white strings attached to them that flowed from the invisible air in the tunnel.

* * *

"_Alex…don't listen to anything my sister says to you, no matter what happens you are much stronger than her because you are alive and she isn't. her door is the black one with a black bow on the center, everything these women warriors gave you will allow you to exist in The Void without dying, her world. One last word Alex…your imagination and your faith are much stronger than any armor forged on earth…good luck my friend."_

Alex nodded and charged past the bright light and stood in the center of a round room with doors all around him, he sought the black door with a bow on it and charged it. He broke through it and saw nothing but blackness, the door behind him disappeared. He needed light and a lot of it, his mother's necklace provided the light for him. It lit enough for him to see that her world was like glass when one looked out into the night with no lights.

"So…you finally made it in, not since my own brother and father attempted to kill me has anyone, let alone a human been able to exist here without fading into nothingness." Said Fumiko who was in black unique armor of her own, she was sharpening what appeared to be daggers.

"Before I kill you…answer me this…why didn't you target me. Why only go after Jade, Beck and Tori? What's wrong with me!? Was I not good enough for your plan or was it only to make me angry!"

"…a little of both, truth is I don't know what that Jade sees in a small scrawny no one like you. I can understand if she was still with that handsome specimen of a man Beck Oliver. There's someone to fight over and cry over, shame they can't get back together. I'm done here…and so are you Alex Sheppard."

Alex gripped the bow handles of his scissor swords tightly, he struck both of them down on the black glass floor and placed his hands together, he murmured something to himself like he was praying. Fumiko looked confused so she chuckled and asked him,

"Are you praying? It's a little to late for that. This is my world, nothing comes in and out without me allowing it!"

"if that's true…how was able to come charging in here?…yeah I thought so. So I heard from your brother that when you were all once a family fought the dragons in the distant past, I'm sorry to say but all of you failed in defeating the last and first dragon. You see the Native Americans aren't the only ones who have made a pact with the Dragons, you're looking at one of their Newest Guardian! Show yourself Galil!"

Behind Alex two immensely large dragon paws arose from the ground, one claw was as big as the Statue of liberty and as wide as Ellis island. When the head and body came up out of the ground it shook Fumiko's world to it's core, with it's eyes opened and looking down on Fumiko; it roared an earth shaking roar at her. It was a white winged dragon with blue eyes, even more Alien ships, giants, ghosts and an army of werewolves and bigfoots appeared behind Alex and the Dragon Galil. It was a complete display of Alex's faith and power.

"Huh…I always knew there must have been one dragon left, I just never though it would the tree itself. And this? This is your army…well I guess this won't be as boring as I thought, let me show my army!"

Out from the ground large tar like monsters and giants came out wielding weapons, for an air force ancient pterodactyls which were black and more bigger took to the skies. To combat Galil, Fumiko created a kraken sized monster to deal with him. Alex commanded his werewolves and big foots to charge after he took off. Fumiko pulled another dagger from her back and went charging after Alex, her dagger and his scissor swords collided which marked the battle for peace or continuing chaos.

* * *

**(!)** _"The Battle has begun, stay with me as more chapters come out." _


	41. Chapter 41:End War

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The past chapters have been Dark Souls inspired, what Dark Souls is its a third person player game for the PS3, I know the story seems to have taken a different path but it will get back on track." _

* * *

**Chapter 41: End War**

Recession of Evil Arc

**The Void**

(Alex vs. Fumiko)

Werewolves attacked tar monsters, Alien ships shot their laser energy based weapons at pterodactyls and the giant kraken monster did battle with Galil the Dragon, over on the other side of the Void Alex and Fumiko duked it out. Each one was fast, extremely fast. The only things visible was the sparks created when their blades struck each other. Fumiko never expected Alex to be just as fast as her, but he was proving to her that he was even faster.

Alex spun like a top and held out his scissor blades striking Fumiko who blocked them with her own daggers, Fumiko returned with her own quick jabs and slashes. Her blades struck his breast plate and his Rerebraces when he tried avoiding her. Her dagger found it's mark and stabbed through the right side of his breastplate which pierced though his armor, chain mail and aketon. He felt the pain and winced, he did his best to return the favor and slashed Fumiko. His blade barely missed and only cut her cheek slightly, Fumiko pulled her dagger out of him and jumped back.

Alex felt blood coming out of the hole of breast plate and under his aketon, he held the bows of his scissor blades tight, angry that she got the first strike on him. He looked all around and saw his soldiers dying and killing, Galil was holding his own with the giant kraken monster. Her tar giants duked it out with his big foots and her pterodactyls kamikazing themselves into his ufos which exploded upon the collision.

Alex wanted to end this quickly, but he needed her to be distracted to deal the death blow. Some werewolves who had just finished killing some tar monsters, turned their attention to Fumiko. He used them to come up with a plan, five to ten werewolves charged at her with their claws and fangs out. Fumiko saw them and slashed left and right with her daggers, she jumped and twirled in the air avoiding the werewolves attacks. Alex took the chance and flung one of his scissor blades at Fumiko, there was no way she could dodge while in the air.

Fumiko saw the blade coming for her and spun around cylindrically, "You Missed!" she shouted. The light that radiated from his mother's Necklace turned off, leaving everyone in pitch blackness. Fumiko who at this point was relying on Alex's light to see him, never expected what happened next. Alex hitched a ride on the back of a werewolf who jumped up to get more air and space than Fumiko, Alex's light came back on and coming for her below was a werewolf who she slashed. She thought it Alex when she turned and saw Alex's blade coming down on her.

"I didn't miss! I WON'T MISS!" cried out Alex as his Scissor blade pierced through the back of her armor and whose tip came out of her chest.

* * *

They fell down on the floor of the void with enough force to create a crater, Alex stood up and almost fell over from the shock. he left the blade inside of Fumiko bloody back, The fallen deity who has caused so much trouble was now breathing her last breaths. Alex knelt down to turn her around, he wanted to see her dying face as he shared something personal with her.

"_You know…you're right about one thing, I don't know what Jade sees in me to love me. When your brother showed me how Beck and Jade made love…I knew it wasn't just you making them do it, a part of their real selves leaked out and enjoyed it, even though others watching were hurting. _

_And…you're right, how can an average no one like me compete with Beck's natural good looks. I've never been lucky with girlfriends and the only one I ever had, I couldn't even protect her when another guy was moving in on her. But I worked hard ever since and will continue to work hard to make my self a better person, attractive or average looking, likeable or unlikable. Looks fade but personality is forever. Goodbye Fumiko…I hope the chaos that took over a once proud, white flame of a soul returns to normal."_

With Fumiko dying, her monsters disappeared and the void began to disappear. The creatures that Alex imagined up all began to disappear, Alex was taken by Galil the dragon out of the Void with his scissor swords in his hands. Although it was a short fight, it would have dragged on if it weren't for all the help he received. Being in the void would prove one thing, that even in the dark Alex was never blind. Through a tunnel of light formed from Galil's roar they left, Alex eyes opened up in the real world and immediately his body was in pain.

* * *

**Alex's Bedroom, October 18, Thursday 2012 **

(Alex Sheppard)

Twelve days had passed since Alex first slipped into the spirit world to fight Fumiko and stop her corruption of the city and state, Alex awoke with immense pain around his torso and in the spot where he got stabbed. He felt pain like no other time, and it was killing him.

"Mooomm!" Alex cried out.

Alex's mother came into his room with supplies ready, as someone who has done something similar she knew what her son was going through. She came with bandages and wrapped his entire torso in them, right now he needed rest but also need to know many things.

"Mom…you were right, I believed in my faith and in yours and…I killed her, she's gone." he said excitedly while in still a lot of pain.

"I know…everything stopped in the second day after you went to sleep, your girlfriend Jade has been calling you , and the school too. I told them that you went to a trip with your father, I guess that makes me a bad mom but they wouldn't understand the duties of his mediums."

"yeah, you're right mom…by the way what day is it? It feels like I just woke from a real deep sleep"

"don't freak out Alex honey but…you were out for twelve days."

"…Twelve….twelve days!?…that means I was in some sort of coma then! Am I dead!? Is this the real world?"

"Alex calm down…it's easy to explain, when you entered the spirit world your spirit went falling. It takes days for one's spirit to return to their body, it's must easier to slide down a rope than to climb it."

"I get it mom…now if….you…will excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." Alex stood up with some trouble, he went into his closet to find some clothes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa wait a minute there mister…where are you going? It's four o clock in the evening."

"I'm going to go see Jade, I'm sure she must be worried about me. For me it felt like one night but as you said, it was twelve days. I missed so much…Oh! but first I need to use the bathroom real bad…get out of the way Mom!" Alex hurried out of his room and into the bathroom.

His mother chuckled and opened up some windows in his room.

* * *

**(!) **_"With the main enemy of my story dead and gone, now things can get back on track." _


	42. Chapter 42:Sweet Aroma

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Alex and Jade reunite while word of multiple parties arise."_

* * *

**Chapter 42: Sweet Aroma**

Party Arc

**Hollywood Arts High school **

(Alex, Jade)

Standing in front of his mirror looking himself over, Alex had an open red and black plaid shirt with a white tank top under it. The black jeans and skateboard shoes complemented the bandages that one could see on his chest and neck. At first he wanted to leave it open but he figured he button up his shirt some. He made sure everything was well with his clothes and then headed out of his house, walking seemed new to him and painful but he was doing fine.

The cold air felt good on his body which for the last twelve missing days has known heat and sweat, Alex looked out for cars and people when crossing the streets. He was nearing the school and already he felt more nervous than when he fought Fumiko, he felt butterflies in his stomach when he came into view of the school. There were kids leaving the school and some who just hung around.

Alex paused for a moment…then went on walking, now he was standing in front of the school. Alex saw Cat and Andre coming out together holding hands, Cat went walking up to him with many questions but Alex turned them down. He continued on walking inside of the school, he walked into half empty hallways where students were hanging around and talking with friends. On a familiar locker he saw Trina and Robbie sucking face, Robbie whose hands couldn't keep to themselves were squeezing Trina's ass and cupping her face.

He kept on walking to class 801 when he saw Beck and Tori coming out of there, Tori and Beck were surprised to see him, especially Tori. Her reaction was that of an older sister and even slightly a girlfriend, he expected something like this out of Jade but not Tori.

"Alex! You're Ok!" Tori said all cheerfully.

"Yeah…I'm not dead, big surprise. Do you two know if Jade is around, or if she might have left for her home?"

"Actually Alex she's inside that classroom, we were just in there talking with her about something that happened to us. Everything is cleared between us, it should be her to tell you what happened…unless you already know." said Beck.

"I'm not worried Beck…I'm not even going to sweat it, I'm in to much of a good mood to feel down and…[ow]…let something that will pass eventually ruin me. It's been good talking to you two."

* * *

**Classroom 801**

(Alex, Jade)

Tori noticed the pained grunt that escaped his lips, she saw the bandages around his neck and on his chest. She wondered if he got into something bad or into a fight and maybe that was why he went on missing so many school days. Alex went walking into classroom 801 and saw her, saw Jade staring out the window. The setting sun casted an aura like effect around Jade, Alex had a knot in his throat and couldn't speak. He swallowed hard and finally said her name,

"_Jade….it's me…Alex" _he said quietly and innocent.

Jade turned around and saw Alex standing next to a desk and chair, she moved her head like so which made the sunlight behind her shine on Alex's face. Jade who was wearing black pants, black pumps, a white shirt and a leather jacket over that, went running towards him. She nearly tripped as she took him back into her arms. Alex felt her breasts and them pressing on his chest. Her arms which tightened around his waist shot a powerful sharp pain which made him back off.

"Jade wait!…ow…I know it's been a while but anything with hugging or embracing I can't do just yet, I only woke…I mean finished coming back from fighting Fumiko. She's dead now…I guess all the scary things finished then?"

"I'm sorry Alex…but no one remembers anything, even some things are only a blur now. And what's wrong with you, why can't I hug you?"

Alex unbuttoned his plaid shirt and removed it, he showed Jade the bandages under his tank top. she saw how much of his body the bandages covered. She got closer to him and felt them, her hands and the pressure felt like needles on his skin but when her hand went to side, his ribs he jumped out of just sheer pain.

"What happened Alex?" she asked as he placed his plaid shirt back on.

"I'll explain it to you later, right now I have to let the principal know that I plan on returning to school on Monday even though my body hurts." Alex took Jade's hand and left the classroom.

* * *

**Beck's Pickup Truck**

(Beck, Tori)

"Think we should have told Alex that he missed the trailer maker project? I'm only saying this since I just remembered Jade telling us that they had some werewolf and silver bullet thing going on."

"If what Jade told us is right, he's going to ask for a second chance to do it. He may be quiet but from the look of things, he's not the one to give up on the spot. Can you believe It Beck, one more week till the school Halloween party comes."

"Yeah…but ours is on the 31st" and I heard that Darrius was going to seniors and juniors last week, inviting them to his own party. I got Andre to tell me what all that was about."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Darrius's party is on the night after the school has theirs, but that his party is more like an actual party. No costumes allowed, just at the usual club his father runs."

"Oh? What's his dad's club called Babe?" wondered Tori as she started to undo the zipper of Beck's pants.

"I'm not sure…what it was called, I think it went something like…_Crown_ _Royal_…aahh!…Shit Tori!." he grunted as Tori's head bobbed up and down over his crotch.

"I don't know why but Andre said he and Cat were invited, I don't what's taking Darrius to invite us. We're cool aren't we Tori, correction. Everyone knows you're cool…maybe he just doesn't like me…what do you think Tori?…_Oh God Tori hold up! Stop I'm going to_…."

Beck squeezed the driver's wheel as he came shooting inside of Tori's mouth and came to a stop at a red-light. "I'll speak with him, let me see what a girl can do." Tori replied, wiping away at her lips.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Parking Lot **

(Robbie, Trina)

It was almost 6 o clock in the night and the couple of Rina was still inside of Trina's car, the windows were covered with Robbie's shirt, Trina's pants and other layers of clothing. Sitting in the back seat of her car, Robbie sat back as Trina straddled him and put her knees beside his hips. She grabbed his cock and slipped it inside her already stuffed hole, she placed her hands on the back of the seat and bounced and grinded on him. Her large bouncing jugs made Robbie twitch and throb inside her, he reached with his mouth to suck on as much of her breasts as possible.

"Oh, Fuck yeah Robbie. Do That!" a half laugh, half cry escaped from her throat. Robbie felt himself bottoming out inside of her, they've been having an innumerable amount of sex and Trina was slowly loosing her tightness. But as soon as Trina rose up from dropping herself on him, her pussy clenched itself tight like it wanted to keep him inside.

"Trina…I'm Close!…and we have to go home."

"Not yet!….C'mon! c'mon!…I'm almost…almost" she repeated over and over.

Robbie found her clit through her vulva and pinched and twisted it, at this point they were both drenched in sweat. Her hips began moving faster as she was approaching her orgasm. She screamed as she went over the edge, also wrapping and tightening her arms around his neck. Her saliva and sweat covered breasts rubbed all over his face, Trina settled her hips on him as he gave one last thrust, driving deep as he came, gripping her ass in satisfaction.

"Amazing Robbie…damn you gotten so much better at this, and I mean it." Trina said in between her gasps for air.

"Thanks Trina…that means a lot to me, coming from you it feels almost as good as coming in you." he responded.

Trina looked at him and gave him a playful slap, she grabbed her panties and pants. She snapped her bra back on and took her shirt from the driver's window. "c'mon put some clothes on, and open some windows…it smells in here."

"That Trina is the smell of good sex, don't forget it."

* * *

**(!)** _"Back on the main road and looking forward to the summer of this story where a new story will arise, everyone or mostly everyone is in college while Alex is still in H.A. early news yeah, but I just wanted all my readers and fans to know this. More chapters coming soon." _


	43. Chapter 43:I'll Talk With Him

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Thank you to BigStuOU for your support, to Badeluva and Jandreluva I want you to know that I try to get around to all the couples, everyone deserves their time and their coming."_

* * *

**Chapter 43: I'll Talk With Him**

Party Arc

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Tori, Trina)

Eating dinner while watching the news channel which was centered around the 2012 election, Tori and Trina ate spaghetti as the news anchor spoke about the issues in California and other democratic states the president had to talk about and the solutions he had for them. Tori wondered if Trina and Robbie got invited to Darrius's party, she placed her plate to the side and asked Trina if she got an invite.

"did I get an invite? Invite to what, a Hollywood party or something more private?" Trina said to the side while staring at the television.

"Did Darrius come to you and Robbie and invited you to his party that Beck heard about." Tori tried asking more clearly.

"Oh yeah! Actually he came up to me in gym like two days ago, he asked me if I would like to come to his dad's club on the 26th but I don't think he told Robbie because he would have asked me the same thing."

"That's weird don't you think? He asked all the girls, he even asked Jade."

"I had no idea they were back together." Trina responded, she twirled her fork and stuffed her mouth.

"Their not back together, they just patched things up when Alex was missing, he's back now. But anyway, Trina can you ask Darrius why he hasn't given me an invite. I don't know what I did to him, I though we were friends but he won't even talk to me anymore."

"I'll do it baby sis, I mean to party at a club is a big thing especially here in our beautiful city. But first you must do something for me." she said with some hint of lust.

"Oh God Trina not that, I'm not saying I don't like it but it's just getting really weird."

"What are you talking about Tori?" Trina asked, confused.

"You don't want me to…_strap it on_?" Tori said a bit embarrassed.

"No…I wanted to play the guy, watching you play with yourself when me and Cat were fingering each other really turned me on. We don't have to look at each other, and don't worry about Kissing."

"Oh god Trina…sometimes I wonder if you're just bi or a hidden lesbian."

"Hey, we're still sisters after it, I'll wait for you in my room Tori." Trina went into the kitchen to clean her plate and then go upstairs.

Tori raised an eyebrow and surfed through all the channels.

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Shower**

(Cat Valentine)

Undressing in her bathroom, Cat was getting ready to take a shower. But first she decided some sexting with Andre would be great before getting all wet, and not from the shower water. Cat left on only her pink panties and covered her breasts with one of her arm's, she focused the camera of her phone on herself and snapped a picture. She emailed it to Andre who was waiting at his house, he was resting on chair while working on homework. His phone gave him a notification, he unlocked his phone and went over to his mail to see what Cat had sent him.

Once he saw what she sent him he held his hand down on his growing bulge, he texted back, "How come no Flash!?"

Her reply, _"Because pirates might try to hack my phone, Aaarrgg!" _Andre cracked up and turned his phone off, focusing back on his work.

Stepping into her steaming shower, Cat's mind went from Andre to Alex. Seeing him back at school got her thinking if the after school paranormal club was still in operation. She wanted to share with Alex that she no longer awoke with scratch marks on her body. It was good news for the most part, but whether Alex was fine or not was another matter for her.

"Ah! It turned cold in here! It turned cold!" shouted Cat who felt out of her bathtub.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Trina's Bedroom**

(Trina, Tori)

Doing what they used to do in the past before either of them had boyfriends, Tori and Trina indulged in some casual sex between sisters.

Tori was laid down with her legs spread, waiting to be mounted. Trina placed a vibrating bullet inside her in order to receive pleasure as she dished it out. She removed her panties and sat on her bed to put her feet on either side of the narrower straps. After standing up, she pulled the wider belt up and buckled it in place around her hips after adjusting the triangle so the vibrating bullet on the inside was positioned against her clit. That little nub was just starting to peek out from under its protective hood, and the vibration already sent shivers of delight through her body.

Tori smiled at the sight of her sister, who normally looked strictly female. Both teenagers, as well as their mother, had long dark brown hair, large breasts and pretty faces with fine features, but the big cock sticking out in front of Trina's pussy and bouncing up and down seemed to belie her femaleness.

"You want to get this over with Trina, c'mon I want to know why Darrius isn't talking to me." Tori spread her lips apart to emphasize she wanted this to be over with.

Trina who was no stranger with playing the guy part got on the bed between Tori's legs and leaned forward, As she thought Beck did in preparing to fuck her sister. she loomed above her sister and reached out to support the weight of her upper body on her left hand. The other hand held the rubber cock to guide it toward her goal. She could smell the wetness of the waiting pussy and after contact was made, rubbed the end of the toy in it to spread the lubrication. Tori moved her hands to hold her lips apart with her thumbs and used her fingers to make the needed adjustments to the end of the dildo so it was centered in the pink hole that yearned for it.

"Just stick it in already" she told Trina.

As Trina began to push the rubber toy inside her, Tori's legs began to slowly wrap around her sister's waist who slowly began to fuck her. Half the length of the dildo was wedged in her sister's pussy; she believed she had no need to guide it anymore, and placed her right hand on the bed beside Tori. With three more thrusts, the entire rubber cock was inside Tori and she slid her hands under her sister's upper arms and lay across her body, still supporting most of her weight on her forearms and knees.

Once the dildo was completely imbedded in Tori's pussy, Trina imitated Robbie during their own sex sessions and drew back, paused briefly and plowed the big rubber cock all the way inside again. This time when she stopped plunging the toy forward, the bullet inside her vibrated even more strongly inside her, sending a bolt of pure joy through her body.

The coupling was fun for Trina who was on top but for Tori who was on the bottom, it was already an amazing fucking that she was enjoying. The size of the dildo reminded her of Beck's cock and After it was completely embedded and had surged into her pussy a few more times, she was moaning in bliss, and rocking from side to side, besides ramming back to meet the thrusts of Trina on top of her.

"Keep fucking me Beck! Oh I'm gonna cum big time!" Cried Tori, she was looking away and had her eyes closed.

Trina plunged her toy in and out, slammed into her sister as she held her sisters legs apart. Trina was wetting her bed, the vibrating bullet inside her was making her sensitive she would erupt soon. She saw how her own breasts which were larger, bounced in comparison to her sister's which were smaller but by no mean still very hot and sexy.

* * *

"_Uh! Uh! Uh!" _Tori whimpered in time with the toy surging into her pussy. Suddenly a tsunami of ecstasy burst inward from her pussy, inundating her body, and she wrapped her arms and legs around her sister who was giving it to her_. "Oh! Oh, god, I'm Cumming,"_ she crooned. _"Keep fucking me!" _

Without slowing down, Trina continued to pound the dildo into her sister's pussy as her own climax came bursting out. While in the throes of Cumming, Tori babbled to her sister, begging her to keep plunging the dildo into her pussy and fucked back to meet it every time Trina did despite trying to relish her own orgasm. When she climaxed, Tori gave out an incoherent cry of pure ecstasy; all her muscles clenched and she rammed her pussy back to meet the last thrust. After her orgasm, she totally relaxed on the bed as did Trina too. Their arms and legs were sprawled out, eyes were closed in bliss and their lips slightly parted, smiling in ecstasy.

"Alright sis, a deals a deal, I'll go talk to Darrius. Now get out of my room."

"Wow…is that how Robbie treats you, like a whore? I wouldn't be surprised if he does." replied Tori who was putting her clothes back on.

"Yeah he's not that kind of jerk like some guys at school, example one Shawn, example two Miguel…and I can go on, but I wont." Trina pulled the bullet out of her, turned it off and took the straps off her, putting her toy back in it's shoe box.

Tori walked out and closed the door behind her, all she wanted now was to go to sleep and dream.

* * *

**7/Eleven Store 10:00 pm**

(Beck/ Darrius)

Beck went walking out of his house to get a few things ready for a Movie night that he and Tori wanted to throw at his house tomorrow, he wanted to invite everyone including Jade and Alex. He came late since he had a lot of homework to finish, the store he was going wasn't really a good place to go at such a late hour, but he really didn't want to wait till tomorrow to get the supplies. There was a small parking space for two cars to park if they needed one, when he went in there were no cars parked outside. He grabbed two boxes of canned soda, juice bottles, chips, snacks and other things for snacks. As he was paying at the counter, a familiar face appeared. wearing street clothes and looking like a Gang member was Darrius Miller.

Beck wanted to say "what's up" or just a simple hello, but he felt something radiating from Darrius. It could have been anything, but to him it felt like envy.

Beck paid for his things and left as quickly as he came in, parked outside was a black and red Lowrider vehicle. There were two black teenagers and one adult, the adult sat on the hood of the car smoking while the other two younger ones were just standing around. When they saw beck carrying a full load they stopped him.

"Yo my man that's a lot of shit you got there, you wanna share some those things with my boys." asked one teenager who had a red bandana hanging from his back jean pocket, he wore a large black and red plaid shirt.

"I'm sorry man but I gotta go" quickly replied Beck.

"Nah white boy, stay and give us some those chips. You see I got no money and…SNATCH HIS SHIT JEROME!" shouted the other teenager who wore a black skully and black hoody. The boys tried to steal the bags Beck carried but beck wouldn't let go.

The adult who apparently was with the teens did nothing to stop them, instead he opened his car and started blasting music. Beck tried punching them and kicking them but they managed to punch him a few times, when it looked like he was going to get his things taken… "YOU NIGGAS BETTER DROP THAT BOY'S SHIT RIGHT NOW!" shouted a loud dominant voice from the front of the store.

It was Darrius and what he was packing in his hand was a Glock 17 pistol, The boys released the hold they had on Beck's bags and backed off. "Get out of here whitey!" Darris shouted at Beck. Beck didn't know if he meant that or if he was saying that to signal him to get out, whichever it was he took off regardless.

"You better hope none of us catch you slipping mothafucka!" one of the teens said to Darrius.

"Don't even push it…I got goons all over this city who can find you and fuck ya up, come back here again and your ass is gonna get carried out in bags let me tell you." Darrius pointed his gun at both teens and adult, out of range he slipped his gun back into the waist of his pants and left.

* * *

**(!)** _"Quite a chapter which covers a lot." _


	44. Chapter 44:If You Really Want In

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"After being saved from Darrius when he was in the midst of getting robbed, Beck seeks to thank Darrius and what will Trina find out today from him."_

* * *

**Chapter 44: If You Really Want In**

Party Arc

**Friday October 19, 2012**

**Hollywood Arts, Fourth Period**

(Beck Oliver)

In science class Beck thought about what Darrius did for him last night, if it wasn't for him he would have had his things taken. When he and Tori arrived to school in his pickup, they waited for him to arrive to school in his own car. When he arrived, Beck went up to him to thank him, what did Darrius do? He just walked past him and Tori. He definitely had something against Beck, but with Tori, even she didn't know. He still felt thankful that he saved him, but unless he could figure out what was Darrius's problem with him…then a proper thank you would not happen.

With that aside, he was shocked that Darrius had a gun, hell that he even owned one. How he was dressed last night was not how he came dressed today, last night he had baggy black pants on while wearing blue and black sneakers. He had on a dark blue hoody with a black fitted tilted to the side. On his hat was a blue bandana tied around it, Beck didn't know much about gangs or could care less about them, but if there were two super gangs in L.A it was without a doubt The Bloods and Crips.

But this was in the Hollywood area, even so there were small pockets of gangs who were not as violent like their south central compatriots. Beck didn't know why but he saw Darrius as a double edged sword, he can easily be a friend to anyone just as he can be an enemy at the same time.

* * *

**Language Class, Fourth Period**

(Andre Harris, Darrius Miller)

Sitting on his desk trying to write a sentence in Spanish without looking towards his translation book for help, Andre looked over his shoulder and saw Darrius writing on his paper with little trouble. The task of the class was to write a welcoming sentence, self-introduction sentence, and closing sentence all in Spanish. Andre was having so much trouble he wished Cat shared the same class with him. She didn't share but she was an affluent Spanish speaker. She could sing, speak and write all in Spanish,

He tried being slick and pretended his translation book fell, he picked it up and tried flipping through the pages as quickly as he could. The teacher, Mr. Santos got up out of his desk and walked around to stand over Andre.

"You need help with something Mr. Harris?" asked the teacher who had his arms crossed.

"….Nah teacher…just making sure my pages aren't dirty, you know how it is." he responded.

"Hmmm…I too know how it is…Three more minutes class!" he said out loud.

"_Apurate_ Andre or else you'll be staying after school to finish this up."

"Uuuhh…No…I…yo…no…kero eeso…" Andre replied in his best Spanish.

* * *

**Hallway Lockers, Lunch Period**

(Tori, Darrius)

After modeling class came and went, Trina got right to what Tori asked her to do. She sought Darrius all over the hallways when lunch period began, she didn't know much about him or what he was about but if Tori wanted something that she needed to know then she was going to do her best. Trina told Robbie to wait for her at the outside cafeteria where they would get something to eat, Trina searched and searched but he was nowhere to be found. She took a look in one more place and that was in language class, he was in there with Andre and Cat. He was helping him with finishing up the class work and homework that was given to him.

"Uh, Darrius can I borrow you for a second." she said from the entrance of the classroom door.

Darrius walked out and went outside to talk with her, he closed the door and spoke with Trina.

"Ms. Trina…how you doing gurl, come here give me a kiss." Darrius hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. Trina returned it and asked him about the party first before getting to her real question.

"I'm real excited about your party Darrius, I wanted to know if Robbie was also invited too?"

"Robbie…who the hell is that?" he replied, confused.

"He's my boyfriend, hair gel covering natural curls, sunglasses…carries a guitar sometimes." she added more details.

"Oh…Ooohhhh, Mr.. Jersey Shore. Yeah I seen him around here, if he's a cool guy and ain't afraid of a club filled with black people like my self, then he can come."

"No, he's afraid of a lot of things but black people ain't one of them. Look while we're out here…I wanted to ask something, since we're cool I wanted to know if you and my sisters are cool."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Well if I'm invited and so is my boyfriend, did you also invite my sister and her own boyfriend too. I ask because she spoke very highly of you when school began, she was even thinking of going out with you."

"Tori Vega…I like your sister, I do…but something came up when I was dating Jade. I though she was digging me, I really thought I was gonna get wifed up. Then she wanted to get back with her old boyfriend, I discovered later that it was Beck. If your sister wants to come to my party…she has to come ask me herself, if she can do that we'll see what we can do."

"Ok Darrius, stay here and I'll go get her…Don't go Anywhere!" Trina said as she went running outside of the school to collect her sister.

* * *

[5 minutes later]

Coming around the corner alone and looking nervous was Tori, Darrius was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The black and blue fitted that he wore covered his face, he lifted his head and saw her. Her slim curvy figure looked amazing in skinny jeans and a white and blue shirt, her brown boots just complimented the rest of her.

"Hi Darrius…it's been a while hasn't it." she started off.

"_Tori_…." he said like he missed her a lot, he lifted his fitted off his head and went straight for her.

"Darrius hold up…Darrius!" The D man pinned her against a wall and planted a loving kiss on her lips, Tori tried to resist but stopped halfway. Tori felt Darrius's chest expanding and contracting as he breathed.

Darrius pulled away and placed his fitted back on his head, he licked his lips and leaned back on the wall behind him. "If you wanted to party with me Tori…all you had to do ask. You're looking real fine today Tori…"

Tori couldn't believe what he just did and ran back outside, "Real fine …" he added to his sentence.

* * *

**(!) **_"More Drama on the way, next chapter we'll take a look at Xade and the Friday movie night at Beck's place. Will Tori say anything to Beck or will she keep it to herself?" _


	45. Chapter 45:Under One Roof

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"it's Friday night and the gang gathers at Beck's place to watch a scary movie, Alex and Jade come along and Tori contemplates telling Beck about what happened with Darrius."_

* * *

**Chapter 45: Under One Roof**

Party Arc

**Sheppard Residence, Alex's Room 7:00pm**

(Alex, Jade)

"_He fell asleep and wondered as he went falling from a world filled with light and warmth to a world devoid of them both, about how he was going to face the demon. The demon who had a long history of torturing the living and disrespecting the dead…had finally met it's match in a young boy who no one knew, who wasn't the popular one in his school and who far from an athlete or captain of any team. But If he had anything, it was the heart of a hero and an unbendable will of steel._

_As he treaded the void, the world where the demon lived…the young hero never imagined he would be going up against a monster, in every sense of the word, a monster the size of a mountain awaited him. With a blessed sword in his hand and a shield in his other…the hero went charging forward to confront his destiny."_

"This sounds perfect, not to much information where the reader will know what to expect, but enough to keep them reading." Alex told himself as he checked out the story he was writing in his notebook situated on a small desk.

What he went trough twelve days ago he was going to make into a story, something he hoped would one day get published and be able for reading for everyone in the future.

"Alex! Jade is here, she's coming to your room honey!…" shouted his mother from outside his room.

Alex looked at himself and saw that he was only in his pajama pants that had UFO's designs on it and nothing else. His torso was still wrapped in bandages, the pain his body endured just being in the void regardless of being able to 'exist' in there still affected him in a negative way. The wound that he also got from Fumiko when she stabbed him on his side was also healing, but very slowly.

Alex did his best to stand up from his chair and look for something to put on, that was too late as Jade West went rushing through his door and looked around for Alex. She saw him trying to get a shirt on, she closed his door and locked it. She went over to him and grabbed him and picked him up, much to his discomfort and pain that he felt.

"Ow, ow, ow…Jade please don't grab me like that…aaahhh"

"I can't stand waiting for it anymore Alex baby, you know what twelve days does to a girl who's waiting for her man to come back to school. C'mon Alex…_get on this_…_right now_"

Jade placed Alex back on the ground and spread herself out on his bed, she came to his place wearing sweatpants and a black hoody with tennis shoes. It was a very lazy look and easily one that didn't need a lot of thinking. Jade spread her legs seductively for Alex, her hands were reached out for him, inviting him to get on top of her. Alex tried putting his shirt back on but Jade grabbed it from his hands and through it across his room.

"Jade what are you doing? Look my body still hurts…we can't make love right now, my parents are here and…Jade, jade c'mon."

"What's this on your desk? Ooh look you write stories, how cool. I always wondered what was in this notebook but it's only now that I get to see what you write. _The hero slashed his sword wildly, trying to do as much damage to the demon as he could before it could get a chance to attack him_. Sounds interesting Baby, let's see what else you write here."

* * *

"Jade c'mon some of the other stuff is personal!" Jade turned the tables and tricked Alex, she closed his notebook and pushed him onto his bed. She got between his legs and laid a barrage of kissed on his shoulders, chest, neck, throat and even licking him frantically like he was one giant tasty piece of taffy.

"Jade I just said…ow!, that my body still hurts…Jade! Jade are you listening to me!?"

"NO!…let me tell you something Alex, my future husband…I haven't had sex with you, my boyfriend for over twelve days. If you don't listen to my needs how can you expect to me to listen to yours? Tell me…"

Alex had nothing to say, she was right and right now she was displaying a piece of her old self with him. Jade's hand went on his bulge and caressed it, then it went under his pajama pants to get a good feel of things down there. Alex felt embarrassed like it was his first time about to have sex, Jade continued to kiss his face, inching closer to his mouth. Jade took Alex's hands and placed them on the inside of her pants so they were cupping her ass cheeks which he made clear to her that he liked. Alex was beginning to let loose, he kissed jade on her cheeks, her neck and then looked into her eyes. She looked into his and smiled, Alex's gloomy look turned bright as he smiled right back.

Not since the first time that they had sex, have Alex and Jade kissed like they did in his room tonight. Alex felt a warmth enveloping his torso, the pain the plagued him all day was leaving. And as he and jade kissed passionately and felt each other's sensitive places, he was learning that the pain inflicted by the void and from Fumiko's dagger wasn't necessarily from her but from everything that he witnessed and felt when Fumiko manipulated his girlfriend and her ex boyfriend. In her kisses were love, true love. And in his own were the letting go of the hot pieces of coal that were anger and jealousy and even insecurity.

The pain was finally gone, Alex was free. Alex turned her around so she was on her back, he pulled down her sweat pants and saw that she was wearing no panties tonight. She pulled her pants off and kicked off her shoes. She then pulled Alex's pants next, they got on their knees and kissed each other as Alex took off her hoody and white shirt, Jade jerked him off and massaged his balls. Alex fingered her dripping sensitive pussy and rubbed her clit with his thumb while also kneading one of her breasts with his other hand. He switched from kissing her to sucking excitingly on her other free breast, Jade who waited for him for a total of one week was about to cum from his quick hard pistoning fingers.

* * *

**Oliver Residence, Living Room 8:30pm **

(Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Trina)

It was the job of Beck to get the food and snacks for tonight's movie night, Cat and Andre's job was to find two scary movies and Robbie and Trina had nothing to do or bring. Tori for the better part of the day tried to forget what Darrius pulled earlier at school, instead only thinking about the party she and Beck were going to throw at her home.

Cat had a DVD case in her hand and stood up when all of her friends and boyfriend were sitting comfortably on the couch and floor. She held the DVD case behind her back and moved her torso from side to side like a little girl. She looked up at the roof waiting for something, while she waited so did her friends and boyfriend.

"Uuhh…Cat?" Tori said.

"Yes Tori?" Cat responded.

"The movie that you brought, aren't you going to put it in?"

"Aren't you going to ask what's it's called first Tori?"

"The idea of this whole night is to find out what movie we're watching while the movie is put in Cat" Trina interjected.

"Hey don't talk to Cat like that Trina, Robbie control her."

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Whatever Andy, I was only saying." Trina told him, she stuck her tongue at him afterwards.

"It's Andre…Andre! here let me spell it for you…A…N…"

" Guys the movie is called, _La Biblioteca _and it's about a haunted Library in Italy, Hahaha, that actually reminds me something my brother told me. What's a four letter word for goodbye in italy…BANG! Hahahaha"

Robbie argued with Andre as Andre kept spelling his name to Trina, and Cat who kept on saying bad Italian jokes. Tori laughed and giggled at the sight, it was just like old times and nothing, not even Darrius kissing her was going to get her down tonight. Beck grabbed a can of soda and popped it open and took a sip. As everyone argued and laughed, there were three large knocks on the front door which got everyone to shut up.

Beck stood up and signaled to his friends to keep quiet, he took his time to get to the front door. There were more large knocks on the door, Beck looked through the peephole and saw two people. He opened the door and saw Alex with his arm around Jade's waist, "Hey Beck…we're not late for the movies are we?" asked Jade.

"No…actually you caught us in a good time, Cat was just about to put in her choice of a scary movie. Alex, welcome to my home."

"Great to be here Beck, Ladies first." he said directing Jade to enter first. The group of friends and former enemies all gathered under one roof to watch a scary movie in the spirit of the month. Elsewhere…

* * *

**Miller Residence**

(Darrius Miller)

Stepping out of his home and giving Darrius a kiss, a curvy Chinese teen female left his residence with a look of satisfaction on her face. Darrius stepped out and pulled out a "Blunt" from his pants pocket. He lit it up and took a large puff, he exhaled the smoke and looked out onto the street where a group of black teen girls walked and laughed. He looked up at the night sky thinking about the kiss he planted on Tori's lips.

"She didn't fight too hard…nah not to hard, girl must be feeling me all over again. And as soon Beck discovers what happened…she'll belong to the D." he said quietly to himself.

He finished his blunt halfway and stepped back into his home .

* * *

**(!)** _"Trying to get around to everyone." _


	46. Chapter 46:Romancing The Idea

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"While watching movies with her friends and making out with her boyfriend Beck, Tori can't fight the idea of maybe having something with Darrius." _

* * *

**Chapter 46: Romancing The Idea**

(Party Arc)

**Oliver Residence, Living Room 9:30pm**

(Bori, Candre, Rina, Xade)

Sitting in the dark and sipping on some pop, eating popcorn and kissing, The victorious crew was nearing the end of the first film, the Italian horror movie that Cat put in _La Biblioteca_, Italian for 'The Library' was more of a thriller than a hack and slash horror. It depended a lot on high expectation and ultra heightened expectation, other elements being surprises and anxiety. Watching the movie with anticipation and some fear, Cat finished an entire bag Fritos and two cans Coke

The movie was about a group of friends (Two guys and Three girls) who weren't native to Italy that took a trip to the country to go look for a fun time in the night scene, On a different day, they went into an old library that's been around since WWII. Reading books that had English translations on another page, one of the girls was entranced by a book about the occult. One of the guys who came with her went to go look for her, but upon reaching the part of the library where she was reading he found only an empty chair with some blood on the table.

Apart from the lack of blood, it was not a bad movie as it kept Andre, Cat's and Alex attention, especially Alex. He tried to explain to everyone that the books were not actually books but a collection of sins of individual people that turned into stories, reading them would have different effects for different people. Of course they tried getting him to shut up since he was ruining some moments of suspense and fear.

On the main Sofa, Tori watched the movie while Beck felt on her thighs and kissed her cheeks and temples. Obviously someone had something else on his mind, but even as the movie neared it's end and Beck focusing more on Tori. Tori was thinking about everything that happened between her and Darrius regardless of how small their moments were. She thought back to when she introduced him to Trina, he blushed when she said he looked like Usher. After that he gave her a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

As the movie credits began rolling, Beck took her to his room. Leaving the rest of his friends to continue watching, He carried her on her back like she was still a small girl. She was out of it enough to continue to remember the conversations she and Darrius had over the phone, but still conscious enough to kiss him and undress him.

* * *

**Beck's Room**

(Beck, Tori)

Kissing and Undressing each other, Beck was more in a hurry to get the clothes off of Tori's back than Tori who looked like she was processing things slower. As Beck sucked on her pert tits and felt her ass, Tori's mind went to a special moment she and Darrius shared before Beck was ever single and before Jade cheated on him. (Look in Ch 8 for reference)

"Alright Tori…Do you have a man?"

"If you mean do I have a boyfriend then no, I don't have a man. I was kind of hoping on someone I love to ask me that."

"Oh, what's his name?"

Tori didn't want to say his name but if she was sure that she and Beck were never going to get together and she was, she went and told him.

"His name is Beck Oliver, almost every girl…No…every girl in the school knows his name and face. The girls who learn of him first are the freshmen, they all want to go out with a senior as attractive as him. What they don't know is that he's already chained to a psychopath called Jade West. She's the one dressed in all black and carries around scissors."

"Wow…he sounds like an amazing guy, tell me Tori…how long have been kicking the edge of the water?" he aksed her.

"What? Wait are you asking me…have I been waiting for him?"

"yes I am asking that, if you're not like most girls you would have asked him out a long time ago. But if you're like most and a little conservative, then you must have been waiting for him for quite some time." he answered.

"…well we're just friends you see, besides he and Jade and like magnets, always sticking together."

"If that's true…why does it look like he forces himself to be around her? more like the opposite ends of Magnets if you asked me. Tori, I only known you for a small amount of time but already I'm falling for you. Love Is not about how long you can wait for someone but understanding why you're waiting for them…if you understand Beck and Jade are for each other…then, would you ever consider me being your man?"

"_Wow Darrius_…you're cute, you're very insightful and I guess I'll say it, I felt a connection when we first met in math class. Let me think about it…and I'll give you my answer ok?…"

"Alright Tori…please don't make me wait, this Heart can't take more hurt." he replied.

Back to what was currently happening in Beck's room, breathing hard and moaning quite loudly Tori came climaxing under Beck as he thrusted hard and deep inside of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her arms squeezed around his neck, she didn't know but thinking of the pain she caused Darrius got her teary eye. She knew now why he avoided talking with her, why they longer acted like friends. And his kiss was probably his way of enkindling the warm fire they had when they first met.

"I'm sorry Beck…get off…I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back I swear."

"Tori…wait what's wrong!…damnit." he said sounding semi exhausted.

Tori placed some shorts and a shirt on and went running into her bathroom, waiting for her in there was Cat who was washing her face. The second movie already started and since she drank a lot of pop, nature called.

* * *

**Bathroom**

(Cat, Tori)

"Tori!?"

"Cat!?"

They said each other's name in unison, Cat turned the faucet off and dried her face with a towel hanging on the rack. Tori fell back on the door wanting to cry so bad, Cat was there for her and she held her.

"Tori…why are you Crying?" she asked her.

"I know why he kissed me…It's because he was waiting for me…all this time. And on top of that…he saved Beck last night too."

"Who Tori? Who saved Beck?" Cat pressed her on.

"Darrius…Darrius Miller saved him."

"What's a Darrius Tori?" Cat asked her, Tori was calming down and stood up to wash her face.

"Tori…Tori are you Ok Babe?" Beck said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah…yeah I just need to wash my face, there's nothing wrong." Tori left the bathroom first so Cat could leave second, when she was out Cat left and went back to her friends and boyfriend. She was confused about what Tori shared with her so she went to go ask Andre if he knew what Tori might have been talking about.

* * *

**(!)** _"It's Sunday tomorrow so no update but I will write only to save myself some time, what will Tori share with Beck and What will Andre share with Cat." _


	47. Chapter 47:A Camera for Those Moments

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Read and Enjoy, a lot to be had in this chapter."_

* * *

**Chapter 47: A Camera for Those Moments**

(Party Arc)

**Wednesday, October 24, 2012**

**Hollywood Arts, Dance Class**

(Tori Vega)

5 days after Movie night, Tori lied to Beck about what happened to her after they had sex at his place. She told him that she forgot to wish a girl she knew a happy birthday and that was the reason for her crying, Beck took her answer without question and didn't bother pushing for the actual truth if he thought there was one. Tori had to get Trina to tell Cat to stop asking questions in school, she went around asking girls if they knew anything that had happened between Tori and Darrius. Word almost got to Darrius from one of the sophomore girls he was currently playing with, if it was true that he and Tori had something going on.

That particular girl dismissed it as just rumors and didn't pursue an answer, still with so much going on Tori was nervous about seeing Darrius. He was absent since Monday and only just today did she see him when she came in with Beck this morning, next period which was Trigonometry is where she would see him. His soft kiss was still in her mind, she hated the idea of breaking Beck's heart, but Darrius whose heart was basically broken at this point; she just wanted to do something to make it up to him.

* * *

**Trigonometry Class**

(Tori, Darrius)

When the bell rang marking the end of third period, Tori was hesitant, scared even of going to class. But she couldn't allow fear to control her, she moved forward and walked inside her class. Her eyes immediately went to Darrius who wasn't paying her no attention, instead he looked down at his to Do Now math problems. He went to work on those and never once did he look at Tori, Tori thought that maybe he was just playing hard to get and then found herself tearing small pieces of paper from her binders and flinging it at him.

Darrius smiled when the paper balls hit him, it was then that Tori knew he was aware of her presence. She giggled and continued to pelt with him papers which got the attention of her teacher Mr. Lancaster who by this point got a firm grip on the rules of being a tough teacher.

"So you like pelting students with paper balls eh Ms. Vega, tell you what how about you pick up all the mess you made on the floor or I deduct your grade point average for this class."

"Really? Darrius doesn't even mind look at him he's snickering and laughing! Look at him don't look at me!" Tori tried showing her teacher.

"Mr. L…I felt violated and mistreated in this class, may I be excused to go wash my face?" asked Darrius.

"you've been a straight A student so far Mr. Miller…yes you can go to the bathroom." said the teacher, Darrius stood up from his seat and gave Tori a wink as he stepped out of the class.

"Tori…Tori! Pay attention! You pick up that trash or else I'll…" Tori got out of her seat and picked up all the little paper balls from the floor and threw them in the trash can, then she took it upon herself and the chance of getting in trouble to go after Darrius.

"Tori!…Tori! Come back or you'll be barred from attending the Halloween school party tomorrow!" he shouted from the open door.

"Go ahead!…I don't care!" she shouted back at the Math teacher.

* * *

**Janitor's Closet, Fourth Period**

(Andre, Cat)

Inside of the Janitor's closet Andre and Cat indulged in one of their many sexual episodes, The door was locked as Andre plowed Cat from behind. His jeans and boxers were down to his ankles as were her own jeans panties. Cat planted her sweaty hands on the wall where there were no cleaning supplies or boxes to block her. Andre pummeled her small plump booty with earnest, the fact that he was sweating more than her and had Cat cringing in her face from pleasure and lust was testament to how much he loved her and loved fucking her.

If there was someone filming them from all angles they would see Andre's pistoning cock slamming into her moist dripping cunt, watching how his crotch smacked into her bouncy ass and how he took her arm and locked them with his as he picked up the speed of his thrusts.

"Andre!…I'm gonna cum…I'm not kidding baby!" she warned him.

"Really? Well if your gonna cum then I want to see your face when you do, and if you're lying to me…well I guess it can't be helped."

He pulled out of Cat's wet dripping pussy and grabbed her thighs and basically lifted her up with all his strength, he pinned her up on a wall where she wrapped her legs around him. The head of his hard cock found her opening and he pushed himself right back inside her, they both moaned and enjoyed being connected to each other. At first Andre went slow but as his hands got a good grip on her booty, he pulled Cat away from the wall and thrusted like mad in her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!….MMMM!….AAAHHHH! Andre Yeesss!"

Cat's mouth immediately went for his as her climax exploded from her center and rippled throughout her entire body. She pinched and pulled on her nipples seeing as Andre couldn't, he was to focused on not dropping her and reaching his own orgasm. Her pussy which was squeezing and sucking his cock in when he pulled out, was still going strong even after spending an entire period fucking. With the grip on her booty tightened, she knew he was seconds from shooting his potent jizz.

"Oh! God Andre!…MMMM! Yes, yes…It's so hot, mmmm so hot" she said, complimenting his cum.

Cat squirmed and tightened her thighs around his waist, they stood in that position for a good five minutes, kissing, sucking nipples and tongue. Andre placed her back on her feet so they could put their clothes on, Cat who was weak in the legs from all the standing dropped on her knees. She sat on her clothes rubbing her wet mound, she slipped two of her fingers inside her pussy and licked her man's cum off of them. Andre saw this and chuckled, he helped her up to her feet and lifted her red panties up and then her jeans.

"How long do you think we can keep doing this until we get discovered Cat?" Andre asked her, she put her hair in a pony tail and tied it with a black rubber band.

"We've been doing for a month Andre, no one's gonna find us…and if they do we can freeze and trick them into thinking we're statues."

"Yeah right, their going to wonder why my dick is in your pussy and your tit is in my mouth."

"Cuz you said they tasted like cherries." she answered with a giggle and wink.

"Maybe, but uh don't tell anyone, _I like your pie better _[winks] c'mon babe let's get to next period before we get detention."

Unbeknownst to the couple who left the closet, hidden on top on some boxes and covered by some old cleaning rags, a Camcorder was recording everything. The Janitor who worked hard always came to a closet that smelled funky when his early hours ended, he would have blamed it on himself or the old rags and paint cans but this smelled all to familiar to him. As a ladies man back in the days, he recognized the smell of sex immediately. Whoever they were that were using his closet to get off, were not going to go long without being found out. When the janitor would come back at the end of the day, he was going to be in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Stairs**

(Tori, Darrius)

Catching up to him when she almost lost sigh of him, Tori ran into a blue door which lead to some stairs that went up to the upper floors. It was not stairs that students used but were mainly used by teachers, Tori caught Darrius by the back of his blue and white baseball jersey that he was wearing. She dragged him back down and pushed him up against a wall, obviously he was allowing all this to happen so he just kept quiet.

"What are you playing at here huh Darrius!? You like kissing girls and making them wonder and worry what that means!?"

Darrius turned his head the other way, choosing not to look at her. This got Tori surprisingly angry at him, so what could she do?

"SAY SOMETHING!" She yelled in his face.

Darrius's hands found themselves on her hips that went up her hands and shoulders, they ended on her cheeks which he cupped. "I'm sorry for kissing you Tori…I hope you're happy with him."

Darrius walked away towards the direction of the door he came in from but, but got held back by Tori who hugged him from the back. From the other side it sounded like she was crying, sounded like she didn't want him to go. He didn't want to go either, "Tori…I don't want what he had to just end like this…"

"Me neither Darrius….what do we do?" she answered with tears in her eyes.

He got an idea but they would need to be extra careful.

* * *

**Camera's POV**

At the end of the school day the Janitor went into his closet and was once again greeted with the smell of sex, and this time it was stronger. He sprayed his room with air freshener and grabbed the hidden camcorder from atop some boxes that had tiles in them, he grabbed it and watched everything on his memory card from the start of the day. He sat down on a stool and watched as nothing went on at first, then the first sign came as Alex and Jade went in.

His eyes widened as he saw Jade kneeling before Alex and pulling his pants and boxers down, she went to work getting him hard by jerking him off and sucking on his balls. With a quick blow job and facial, the couple left the closet after Jade cleaned her face.

The next couple to come in was Robbie and Trina, this time things were in reverse, Instead of Trina it was Robbie who got on his knees to lick and finger her cunt. After minutes of pie munching, Robbie dropped his pants and boxers and pulled black tights Trina wore and fucked her while standing. The Janitor was getting hard, he fought to just stay calm and not masturbate to teens having sex. Trina completely undressed herself as did Robbie, they fucked in doggy, cowgirl and pilferer positions.

The janitor had ideas running through his head, he could keep these "movies" for his own pleasure or possibly profit from these, he saw some more and thought about it.

After presumably Cumming inside Trina two or three times and experiencing her own orgasms, that couple dressed and left. In came Andre and Cat got right down to business but unlike the other two couples to come before them, they both enjoyed giving the other oral before any penetration came. The Janitor was close to just masturbating but an incredible will of steel kept him from doing so long enough to get the shock of his life. After Drilling the sexy little red head, the fifth period bell brought Darrius and none other than Tori into the closet.

He recognized Tori as H.A's most famous student, but what shocked him was Darrius whose mother he knew and who was good friends with his father. He knew Darrius was a pimp like his dad, but to mess with Tori when he knew she was going out with Beck, and when he himself was messing with girls from lower grades…made the "movie" so much better.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry for the late post but I wanted to get important things in this chapter that will lead to more in the future, Thank you BigS for the reviews and support." _


	48. Chapter 48:A Mistake?

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **"The School's Halloween Party is here, Tori gets some advice from Jade on what to do about Darrius and Beck, While Robbie and Trina get in some fun, apart from the party"

**Chapter 48: A Mistake?**

Party Arc

**Thursday, October 25, 2012, 6:00pm**

**West Residence, Jade's Room**

(Jade, Alex)

Setting up a home telescope for Jade next to her window, Alex was ironically dressed as a knight while Jade was dressed in a sultry swat officer costume. Her black tight skirt stopped halfway above her knees, her costume showed a lot of her goods and Alex really found no problems with it as he knows who it was worn for and what it was meant to entice in him. The seventy dollar telescope that his mom got for him for his last birthday was now being passed down to Jade as a gift, she started picking up a love for star gazing thanks to Alex.

With the telescope mounted and working, Jade took a look through the scope and saw a few stars in the sky despite the fact it was only just starting to turn night in the city. She giggled lightly and turned to give Alex a passionate kiss.

Jade's mother who was going to be driving the couple to H.A for the Halloween party walked into her daughter's room and saw Jade and Alex kissing. "Eh hum" Mrs. West voiced at the door. Jade separated her lips from Alex's and stood up from her bed, Alex stood up from the stool he was sitting on and held Jade's hand as they walked out of her room. Just then She got a call on her Pear phone she carried in her hand bag, she pulled it out and saw that it was Tori who was calling her. She answered it and listened,

"Jade…you there?…" Tori's voice asked quietly

"Yeah I'm here…why are you speaking so quietly?"

"Jade…I messed up badly…I messed up real bad."

"Talk me to Tori, what happened."

"I got in trouble today in Trigonometry for walking out of the class without permission, I was going after Darrius when the teacher let him go to the bathroom. The thing is…I went after him because we sort of had something going on in the beginning, but then that fight happens between you and beck, then you go with Darrius and you split up with him and me and beck get together and…"

"Calm Down Tori!" jade shouted into her phone.

"What's going on Jade?" Asked Alex who at this point was in the car with her and her mother.

"No…nothing Alex." Jade smiled, Alex smiled and rested his head on her chest.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Tori's Room**

(Tori Vega)

"I'm Sorry Jade…but I…oh god I don't want to say it…" Tori was wearing shorts and a loose fitting pink shirt, she was hiding under her covers like a small child.

"Calm down…and just tell me what happened with you and him."

"I felt sorry for him, he had feelings for me and I had feelings for him too. He kissed me before I could ask him why he didn't want to invite me to his party that he's having tomorrow night."

"so you kissed him? Wow does Beck know about that?"

"No…that's not the worst part…"

"What? That you're still not invited to his party?" she said somewhat jokingly.

"No!…I had sex with him!…in the J's Closet." she screamed, now fully crying over on the other line.

"What?…oh no, I can't believe you would do that to Beck Tori. You know what…_Mom stop and turn the car around, we're gonna go to Tori's house. Alex I want you to come with me too." _she said in the background.

Mrs. West turned the car around and drove to Tori's house.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Gymnasium 7:30pm**

(Halloween Party)

Grinding wildly and seductively on Andre's bulge as he was pinned on the wall, Cat who was dressed in a black cat costume, no relations to the Marvel character was having the time of her life. The gym was dark with only orange flashing lights and a fog machine pumping out fog, the song playing was "Calabria 2008" (feat Natasja and MIMS) and every student was either on the dance floor dancing or sitting alone to side or talking with friends and drinking juice or water. Over on a different side of the Gym, Dancing non seductively was Trina Vega who came dressed as red riding hood. Dancing behind her was Robbie who was dressed in a furry werewolf costume, he grinded on her and grabbed some boob while he was enjoying himself.

"Robbie not now…there's people here." she warned him.

"I'm not Robbie…I'm your destiny, now get in my mouth Little red riding hood." he said in a deep raspy voice.

"Stop playing Robbie…Robbie c'mon stop it." Robbie kept feeling her in all the most private places, from squeezing her breasts to squeezing her ass which her black spandex did so well to accentuate the shape of. Trina tried to continue dancing but Robbie was insisting they take this party to the boys or girls locker room.

"I said no Robbie…this night about letting loose, not about…"

"Hey! Did you tell Cat 'No' when you told me what you and her did a couple of days ago in the showers? No did you…am I gonna have to drag you to the Locker room or are you going to leave here alone?"

Suddenly Trina stopped dancing and had a look of defeat on her face, she grabbed Robbie's hand and took him to the girls locker room which surprisingly wasn't locked. She closed the door and took her boyfriend in a shower stall where she pulled the lower part of his costume down and pulled his cock out to stroke and suck.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Jade, Tori, Alex)

Sitting on her living room sofa with Jade next to her and Alex sitting in front of the television watching a program on the History channel was Tori Vega, she looked sad and depressed. Jade held her and shared something with her former enemy/ rival. Alex was so absorbed in what he was watching he really didn't catch much of what she was telling Tori.

"Let me tell you what Darrius told me after I realized that I was still in love Beck…_what got me really thinking was when I let him…cum inside of me. I was on the pill so I wasn't worried, but I couldn't believe I let him do what I only allowed Beck to do, I told him the truth and he told me…"Legs open very easily around here'" _

"I guess he though after it wouldn't work with me and Beck, he'd be seeing me in the rebound. Then Alex came and changed me for the better….Look Tori if I was you, I wouldn't hold this from Beck. I would tell him and fast, you already seen what he's like when he's sad….what you haven't seen is when he's really mad."

"What do you mean Jade?" tori asked, she had stopped crying and wasn't resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"He almost hit me a long time ago, when we first got together. I had been seeing someone else behind his back, he found out from his sources and when he called me over to his house…well let's just say after the screaming, I felt him about to smack me…but something [someone] held him back. I promised never to pull something that dumb ever again, there's no way I wanted to try my luck a second time."

"But you did…didn't you?" Tori added, referring to when she made that video with Darrius.

"And so did you Tori…look call him and get this taken care of tonight, And i suggest never talking to Darrius again. He's more of a problem than you know. Me and Alex have to get back my mom's waiting for us outside…C'mon Babe."

"Babe, good movie and good pig too, it actually made me cry" Alex interjected, Tori smiled at him.

"Alright pig that'll do." Jade said to him.

When the doors closed, Tori took a few minutes to gather her courage and call Beck. She didn't know how he would react to such horrible news, she only wished he would continue to be the gentleman that he projects to everyone and not lay a hand on her after hearing what happened.

* * *

**(!)** _"More Chapters coming soon."_


	49. Chapter 49:Sever The Tie

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **"A Bori Chapter"

* * *

**Chapter 49: Sever The Tie**

Party Arc

**Vega Residence, Tori's Room 8:00pm**

(Tori, Beck)

Calling Beck to come over to her home, Tori was nervous about how Beck would react to what she did with the boy who saved his life and snacks the night before movie night. Tori knew it was her who had messed up, Darrius didn't go seeking her but it was her who was doing the seeking. She really wished this hadn't happened especially a week before the party she was hosting here in her home [31st]. She sat up from her bed and went to her closet to change out of the clothes she was wearing, she was the only one in her room and house. The silence was deafening and kind of scary, that could have all changed when Beck came over.

Putting on some sweat pants and a white shirt with silver swirl designs, Tori went out of her room to go down to the living room. When she walked down the stairs and went over to go sit on her sofa, she got a knock on her front door. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, but in that moment she got sweaty palms, a much quicker beating heart and eyes that dilated. She took her time to get to the door, when her hand was grasping the knob of the door tightly, she willed herself to turn it and open the door.

"Tori! Damn I missed you…I don't know why you still don't want to go to tonight's Halloween party. It doesn't matter if one teacher said you couldn't go, I called a couple of guys who got in trouble today and they told me they were calling from the Gym. They weren't stopped at door.."

"Beck" she interjected.

"I was at home thinking if you didn't want to go then maybe I should go, then I thought it would be like leaving you home alone; and I didn't want that."

"Beck…look let's go up to my room." She said to him, she closed her door and turned.

"Ah, you getting that feeling too huh Tori." Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and began planting kisses on her neck and shoulder, his hands which were cold went down under her pants and felt her between her legs. Tori jumped from the cold touch of his skin but didn't fight her man, instead she stood and quietly enjoyed the stimulation from his fingers.

Beck licked her up and down, pushing two fingers inside her. As he did all this to her she felt his rock hard bulge poking her on her ass, she smiled lightly and moaned, sometimes a little loud and sometimes a little soft.

* * *

As all this was happening Tori came up with a plan, she could withhold what she did with Darrius and make something with the situation right now. She could turn on her Laptop to record them as they made love, she could then send the bit to Darrius as Jade sent one to Beck, but still, after everything that happened there was still no way she could live with something like infidelity with her for long. Tori took Beck with her upstairs to her room, she led him in but went into Trina's room to grab something first.

Beck was already undressing out of his clothes and left only his boxers on, Then Tori came in with a surprise. Beck saw her holding a strap-on and wondered if she finally wanted to reverse rolls, Tori closed her door and locked it. She dangled the toy like it was a rope in front of Beck.

"You really want to start the night like that babe?" he said a bit scared.

"What? No [laughs] I want to do something in front of my laptop while it's recording me and then us…"

"Recording? Why do you need to record us for?"

"Because Beck…there's something I have to share with you, something that I'm not proud of. I don't want you to cry if I begin to cry but…yesterday me and Darrius…"

Beck eyes dilated, he stood up and like magic a brown three piece suit covered his body, he grabbed Tori by her throat and held her up. She tried to scream but he was squeezing her throat tightly, he spoke in dual voices, one belonging to him and another to someone who sounded a lot more older.

"You have betrayed the trust Beck has handed to you, you have defiled the sanctity of love and just as you have broken his heart! I will remove yours and brake it in front of you.!" The possessed Beck stabbed his hand through her chest like a dagger and pulled out her beating heart, Blood sprayed out of the hole on her chest as Beck squeezed her heart, ending her life with a devilish smirk.

"Tori…Tori…TORI!" shouted Beck.

"What., What is it? What happened Beck…" she asked sounding like she was drunk.

"You just said 'Me and Darrius' and then you just kind of fainted …what did you and Darrius do? Tell me now Tori."

"I felt sorry for him Beck…long before you asked me out, me and him kind of had this friendly romantic kind of thing going on. When you and Jade broke up because of what she did to you with Darrius…I felt bad for you and we just kind of gravitated towards each other. You ask me out when Jade wanted you back, it was then only a few days ago that I remembered Darrius asking me if I had a man, a boyfriend. I never gave him an answer and then he just stopped talking to me."

"He saved me from some gang members Tori, I already told you that…but what I'm getting from all of this is that…you went to him, he kissed you and you two had sex behind my back."

"Oh my God Beck….who…who told you?" she said, totally taken by surprise.

* * *

"The Janitor…he pulled me into his closet today and let me in with what he had discovered with his camcorder, he showed me what you and Darrius had done. Let me tell you something Tori…if the janitor wasn't so cool with Darrius and his dad, I would have killed Darrius plain and simple. I didn't care if he had a gun, I know where to get one, I know who to go to. He spoke to Darrius who told him everything, he warned Darrius never to speak to you or he would expose him."

"Are you…are you Mad at me then Beck? Oh god I can't believe you saw that."

"I didn't give a fuck if I had to serve life for killing him Tori, I was ready. As for the video…I don't know who he was trying to please more, him or you. I swear he was like a damn rabbit." Beck told her as he mimicked a really fast humping rabbit on her bed.

"Yeah he wasn't that good…look I know I shouldn't pretend everything's fine just because you didn't blow up, but I want you to know I will do anything you want me to do, anything."

"Yeah…let me have sex with Trina." he responded quickly.

"What?" she answered, unsure if he was being serious.

"Look at your face….is he serious? Will Robbie let him mount his girl who knows?" Beck had this look of wanting to smile but a look of anger too.

"I...don't know if Robbie will let you…"

"It was a joke Tori, how about we just make a video for him to look at, I think I deserve that much, what do you think?"

"Do everything to me Beck, God do it all and don't hold back." she told him, trying to sound excited even after being caught/ discovered.

"But seriously Tori…if there's anything I don't want to keep from you it'll be that while were fucking, I will be thinking about Trina, Cat, Jade and a Chinese girl I met on a Chinese/ English chat room."

"I guess I can't argue with you…and I wouldn't want to either Beck."

Tori turned her laptop on and turned the webcam on, Beck started it and began to undress her by pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her Bra, he took his time sucking her breasts and suckling on her erect nipples. From there he went down and pulled her sweatpants down, he grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled those down. Her womanly aroma made him go crazy with lust, he knelt down below her and pulled her wet vaginal lips apart and went crazy.

Tori grabbed the fake rubber cock that Trina used on her and that she occasionally used on her sister and sucked on it. down below Beck tongue fucked her. Licking and sucking on her clit, pulling on her lips and giving her ass multiple smacks, Tori almost buckled over from pleasure. Beck stood up and made Tori give him head, she knelt down and pulled his boxers down. His cock sprang free and dangled in front of her, she too was driven insane from his man scent that got her juices flowing. She sucked his cock with earnest, sucking hard enough that her lips seemed glued to his meat rod as she bobbed her head back and forth.

With both of them well lubricated, Beck grabbed Tori by her hips and threw himself and her on the bed. Tori straddled him and impaled herself on his throbbing veiny dick. She pressed her tits together as she rode him, Beck grabbed some pillows and placed them under his head. Beck wanted more friction and so did Tori, he sat up and laid Tori on her back without disconnecting. He rammed his cock inside her pussy, pistoning in and out of her like a well oiled mechanical part. Tori groaned in delight and fucked back against her man. Tori grabbed the edge of her bed and shouted at him, "FUCK ME BECK! OH GOODDD FUCK ME!"

Tori's back arched and like a sudden eruption she came climaxing on his cock, Beck relished the feeling of Tori Cumming on him as he continued to slam into her. Beck wanted to make sure this night Tori was filled with orgasms, so many he would wipe the memory of Darrius from her head. He pulled out of her and turned her around on her stomach, he smacker her ass with his wet cock. Tori was breathing heavily, trying to get some air in her lungs he pushed his cock back inside Tori and resumed to plow her hard and deep.

* * *

"Oh god make me feel good! Make me feel good Beck!" she cried out.

Beck kissed the back of her head and her shoulders, Tori got on her hands and knees, turned her head and kissed Beck as he fucked her more harder than she could ever remember. He reached beneath between her thighs and fingered her as his cock went in and out of her at the same time. Within a few seconds Tori was experiencing a second powerful orgasm, her hands shook, her legs trembled and her mouth drooled. Beck felt her walls tightening, he stopped his love thrusts and enjoyed being inside her. He hugged her and pulled out, she laid on her back and watched Beck jerk off inches away from her face.

"Right on my face babe…_mmm_…right here, right here" she squeezed her breasts and licked her nipples to get him to climax quicker.

With a few hard strokes he got on one knee and shot his hot load on her tits and face, she moaned as his hot seed covered her face and coated her breasts. She took the dildo from strap on and rubbed the head of it around her nipples. Tori sat up and pressed pause on the video, she turned and smiled at Beck who looked tired and sweaty. His attention was focused on her cum coated tits and face, his eyes then went to the dildo next to him.

"Hey baby, where'd you get this thing?" he asked her about the rubber phallus.

"That's Trina's, I used to have fuck her with it. Of course my parents never knew of this or they would have though we were lesbians, and I'm just sharing this with you right now, of course after I gave you my virginity…she kind of wanted to do me. You're no weirded out are you?"

"Not really…I mean, it's not like I wouldn't mind being part of a threesome with you and her. How was it?" he asked her about the experience.

Tori blushed heavily before answering his question, "Well naturally it felt odd, having to fuck your sister cuz she was sexually frustrated, only to have her fuck you now that you were no longer a virgin. It felt good not having to be the girl, of course with a man…like you, your smell, your touch, your cum [removing some from her breasts] it's a lot better."

Beck smiled and watched Tori put on her sister's strap on, she resumed recording. She pretended to be Darrius, mimicking everything he did to her in the closet. She took her pillows and pounded them as if they were a girl, Beck laughed in the background as she mocked Darrius.

"Yeah girl, mmm you like this don't you…ima make this pussy mine…oh shit, oh shit ima nut on this ass of yours!" Tori said in her best male voice, she jerked her rubber cock and pretended to cum on the pillow like it was a girl.

"I'm not surprised you know we all make that face, especially me." Beck spoke from the background.

"Hey I do watch you a lot Beck, I watch you when I'm not watching you, I watch you when you're asleep, I watch you when you're thinking…and I watch you as you cum. Hey Darrius I hope you like this video, that's the only time you're going to 'hit this' thanks for saving my baby's life and snacks…see you around." Tori waved goodbye and blew a kiss, ending the video.

* * *

**Miller Residence, Darrius's Room**

(Darrius Miller)

Sitting at his computer chatting with some of his boys via webcam, Darrius got a notification on his pear phone. It was a new video mail to his email account, he added a new a tab to check who sent him a video. When he clicked on the link and saw Beck nailing Tori, and then Tori mocking him at the end. Darrius smirked and laughed, replaying the kiss blowing over and over. After getting his laughs he became annoyed at seeing Tori climax not once but twice, something he wasn't able to make Tori do. He deleted the video and resumed talking to his friends.

"What was it D?"

"It was nothing, just a video a guy fucking another guy, people like sending me stupid gay shit. What were we talking about again?"

"Yo fathers party tomorrow night, I can't wait to see the high school bitches I'm gonna bring back to my place." his older friend said on the other end.

"I feel you dawg" replied Darrius.

* * *

**(!)** _"With revenge taken and Beck and Tori back on track, they can look forward to their party on the thirty first."_


	50. Chapter 50:How to End a Night

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A night for the couples in the Halloween party at the school comes to and end, and only for another to begin for Candre and Rina tomorrow night."_

* * *

**Chapter 50: How to End a Night**

Party Arc

**Hollywood Arts, Girl's Locker room 8:30pm**

(Robbie, Trina)

Spending nearly an entire hour having hot steamy sex in a shower stall, Trina felt weak and lightheaded. The hot scent of their mixed juices, their heavy breathing and her stuffed hole which was dribbling of Robbie's cum all made the moment to much for her to handle. For thirty minutes Robbie nailed Trina as they faced each other, and for another thirty minutes from the back. Lately Robbie's felt like Trina wanted a break from the all sex they were having, even he had to see that there was plenty of time for it. In fact after Darrius's party Robbie had plans to take Trina out for a nice dinner in the coming days.

He didn't want her to think that he only loved her and stuck with her because she was so quick to spread em for him, he wanted her to know that he fell in love with her because he was in love with her. And right now, staring at her as she lifted up her panties and fixed her pants he loved her more than she could ever know.

"Sorry Trina…" he told her, leaning back on the wall.

"For What?" she asked him.

"I know you wanted to come here tonight just to party, and if I fucked it up by taking you here just to fuck you…I'll leave."

"Where the hell is this coming from? What you don't think I like a good random fuck? Not that I'm saying you're a random fuck but…look Robbie let's just go back out and dance."

Robbie smirked and then smiled, he pulled his werewolf mask/ hood back on and gave Trina a big hug, he spoke to her about his plans in third person.

"Robbie's got a romantic date planned for you and him after tomorrow night's party at Darrius, he want's to shower you with food, kisses and something special. Something that will keep you from ever breaking up with him, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I'm thinking if you keep telling me anymore it won't be much of a surprise." She dragged Robbie out of the locker room and took him back to the party.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Gymnasium **

(Alex, Jade)

Over at a corner and sitting on an open bleacher seat, Alex leaned back as Jade sat on top of his lap and kissed him. He fought to keep his face covered under his knight's helm, but Jade fought with him to remove it. He wanted to enjoy himself just watching students dance, he and Jade danced as much as Cat and Andre who were still going at and who pretty much looked like all they were doing was dry humping. He chuckled as he saw Andre pick Cat up and thrust himself into her, most students just watched and a few others were trying to pull off the same thing.

What came out of 'monkey see, monkey do' was couples falling on the floor, students accidentally pushing others which knocked drinks and snacks off from their hands. Alex shrugged it all off and held Jade, Coming over to them was Robbie and Trina. The relationship between Trina and Jade was still unclear to Robbie and to the girls themselves. Before being picked up off her feet, Jade treated Trina badly and Trina really didn't respect Jade in return.

Right now she took a seat next to Alex and asked him if he would like to dance, he looked at Jade and she gave him the go. He stood up and went to the dance floor with Trina, which left Jade and Robbie together. Jade took a good look at Robbie and thought back to what he looked like before the gel, the glasses, the haircut and the blemish free face. He, like her was changed for the better. No longer did he carry around that dummy which did him more harm than good, he no longer acted out as a crazy person seeking attention. Now Jade could actually stand to talk to him, to be seen near him, and…

"So Robbie…you just gonna sit there and…smell of sex, or are you gonna ask me to dance?" she said quite normally, it was non threatening or condescendingly.

"Really Jade? I thought that uuh…you didn't like me, I thought you hated my guts."

"well you look different, you definitely act different and…you look happy."

Robbie saw how sexy her thighs looked in her mid short swat costume, he saw it through the holes of his mask. He also saw how amazing her breasts looked, Jade took notice and pulled him to the dace floor.

From a top view of the gym, fog covered most of the dance floor, it was dark with flashing orange laser lights from the many party lightings that had been set up. Robbie had Jade bent over as did Alex who also had Trina bent over, the girls shook their booties without shame and purely out of fun. It was later that the girls, Jade, Trina and Cat danced with each other. Their laughter's and smiles and seductive dancing was to be admired, Robbie and Alex and even Andre talked and joked around.

It was a night that each one wanted to remember and one that each one, boy and girl would take with them as the months passed on.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters coming soon_"


	51. Chapter 51:Bump n Grind

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Trina/ Robbie and Andre /Cat arrive at Darrius's Father's nightclub."_

* * *

**Chapter 51:Bump n Grind**

Party Arc

**Friday, October 26, 2012 10:00 am**

**Hollywood Arts, Science Class **

(Andre, Cat)

Sitting together in their second period class silently reading from their text books, Cat whispered to Andre about the kind of clothes she wanted to wear for Darrius's party tonight. He whispered back what ideas he liked and the ones he didn't, she giggled and wrote down clothes combinations in her notebook. The teacher sensed that Andre's table wasn't doing their work, he sat up from his chair and walked out around from his desk to confront Cat who was texting on her phone.

The teacher walked up and took Cat's phone away from her, something Cat was quick to react to.

"Hey! Give me back my phone you butt!"

"I'm sorry Cat but you know the school rules, no using personal phones unless you're outside in the hallways, in the cafeteria or have special permission from a teacher. And I don't plan on giving you or anyone else here that kind of permission, this is a classroom not a social club. I'll return this to you at the end of the class period, until then do your work and you wont get detention."

"No…my phone…I want my phone back." Cat said all sad like, Andre placed an around her and rubbed her back.

"He said he would give it back at the end of the period, c'mon don't get mad and just finish your work ok." he tried telling her so she wouldn't start crying or whining.

"I'll get mad later when my own period comes, and It might be soon."

"Alright Cat I think that was to much info, just try to focus on getting these questions about the human immune system done."

Cat giggled and poked Andre In his face and sides, getting chuckles from him.

* * *

**Outside Cafeteria, Lunch Period**

(Tori, Beck, Alex, Jade)

Sitting on a table with friends eating some lunch, Alex looked over at another table where Darrius sat with another black student who wasn't Andre. he could tell he was looking not at him or Jade but at Beck and Tori. He turned his head to see what Beck and Tori were doing that could have made Darrius give them the stink eye. They were just smiling at each other and eating their food, nothing else besides the usual small kisses. He knew that he and Jade had history from the picture that she burned and that she also had something special with Beck.

But all that was history now, Jade rested her head on Alex's shoulder. She bit into an apple and looked over at mail in her phone, she looked up and saw Alex scanning the Area. He looked like a radar antenna that moved his head left and right constantly and repetitively, she smiled and turned her attention back to her phone.

Alex took his book bag off and pulled out a drawing he drew up and colored on a special all plain white pages book in Improv class. He flipped through pages and showed Jade what he wanted her to see, she turned her phone off and took a hold of the book by it's spine. What Alex drew up for her was a knight, one who was donned in armor like his when he went to fight Fumiko. His character was knelt down on one knee holding a large sword that looked like a scissor blade, it was a glimering silver with blood on the blade. He had on a blue poncho, African beads and a necklace that provided light for him while surrounded by darkness.

"Wow Alex…did you make this?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah, It's something I want you to have. Think of it as your guardian…cuz one seems to have finally left us [winks at her]"

Jade smiled and kissed him on his lips and cheek, Tori asked if she could see the drawing. She couldn't tell what it was at first so she stepped out of her seat to go into the sunlight, Alex stood up as well to describe what it was she was seeing. With only Jade and Beck at the table…they paused at first, feeling nervous about talking to each other. But Beck being the cool guy broke the ice,

"How goes things Jade? You had fun last night here?"

"Yeah…a lot of fun, you work hard you play hard; you know how it is."

"I sure do." he answered.

"Hey Tori…why is that Darrius giving you the big stink eye?" Alex asked her, he took his drawing book back and closed it.

"It's a long story Alex, I promise to tell you what it's about before I graduate."

"_Graduate_…that word scares me Tori." he told her.

"why? Oh wait…Jade right?"

"she has one more year here and I still have two more…I don't want her to go Tori, I guess that sounds selfish of me."

"No Alex that's not true, if anything it means that you love her and no one else has shown her more love than you. If I was…I don't into someone younger than me…you would be at the top of my list."

"Then that means…that you like me then…do you like me Tori?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"You're funny, and that's good cuz girls like to laugh. But uh, I think we're better off staying friends."

"Fair enough" Alex responded, the two went back to their table and finished eating. Darrius stood up from his table and went back inside of the school before the bell rung, there were more important matters to attend to and glaring at Beck and Jade was getting old and boring.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

Walking out of her home looking sexy and drop dead gorgeous in her pink one shoulder lace dress, pink pumps with black bow and holding a pink handbag, Cat was ready to shake her booty some more. Andre was waiting by his Acura ILX Compact sedan wearing all black. black jeans, shiny dress shows, a black belt. on his torso he wore a black polo shirt and a black blazer over that. He held the passenger door open for her, she stepped inside and placed her seat belt on.

Over at a different part of town, Trina waited outside of Robbie's home in front of her own car. She wore a red and black scuba dress with black pumps, she wore a beautiful necklace that had the word "Blur" on it. She checked her black handbag and pulled out the gold pocket watch to check the time. It was still early in the night, Robbie came walking out of his home looking sexy in jeans w/pocket chain and dress shoes and a solid black long sleeve shirt.

Trina winked at him and allowed Robbie to open her door, she sat in and open the passenger door for him from the inside. He went in and placed his seat belt on, Robbie combed his gelled up hair back some more and kissed Trina.

* * *

**Royal Blue Night Club, Hollywood 9:30pm**

Arriving to the club that belonged to Darrius's father, Trina and Robbie stepped out of the car and walked to the front of the club that was being guarded by big buff guards in black muscle shirts. They asked the couple to get in line and wait like the rest, Robbie tried to act cool in front of everyone and in front of Trina.

"Listen boys, my name is Robbie Shapiro, if you look inside your clipboard I'm sure you'll find the names _Robbie_ and _Trina_. Please don't keep us waiting out here in the cold."

"We don't uses clipboards little man, if you want in then you had to have been invited by the owner or anyone related to him."

"We were, Darrius invited us here." The guard looked at each other, one of them walked in while the other told Robbie and Trina to wait where they stood. As they waited, Andre and Cat came walking around from the corner and met up with them.

"Hey you two you look amazing, what are ya doing just standing here?" Andre asked Robbie.

"A bouncer went inside to get Darrius I guess, but while we wait let me be the one to say that Andre you look good and Cat…wow you look amazing."

"[giggles] gross Robbie"

"What? What I do?"

"These are the ones who told us that you said you invited them" out came saying the bouncer who went in, Darrius was in similar clothing as Andre was, except it was all dark blue and not black.

"Oh shit my man Andre is here, and you must be Robbie, Trina told me a lot about you Ma dude. And we have the cute and beautiful Cat valentine and sexy Trina Vega, come in, come in. I hope all of you brought your VIP cards…just fucking with ya'll, I'm your VIP card so don't sweat it. Drink as much as ya want and dance as much as ya want."

Cat and Trina went running inside of the club to begin some dancing when R Kelly's _"Bump n' Grind" _started to play.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry for the late post, been working on finishing another story. More chapters coming soon." _


	52. Chapter 52:Drama Party

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Andre and Cat have a moment outside the club while back at Tori's place things heat up."_

* * *

**Chapter 52: Drama Party **

Party Arc

**Royal Blue Nightclub, Hollywood 10:00pm **

(Andre, Cat)

Thirty minutes after getting inside the club, Robbie, Trina and Cat all took and enjoyed their first shots and drinks. Out of all three of them Robbie was the only one not to fall drunk on his face, or walk or talk all funny. Andre who came out from using the bathroom saw Cat and Trina dancing together and judging by the way they were laughing a lot, he knew they were drunk. He was more reserved, choosing to stick with water or some pop for the night. As he watched his girlfriend from a bar stool, he saw Trina and Cat turning to face each other and just as if they were a couple, started to suck face.

Andre as the most rational thinker and most outspoken knew that this was being caused by the alcohol, but even after all that they spoke about faithfulness, fidelity and Bi curious tendencies, she still pulled something like this in front of him. Robbie who watched the girls kissing right in front of him tried to get in to create a three way kiss but was kept back by Cat, when they were done she looked around for Andre who frowned and turned.

Cat watched, Stunned, as Andre abandoned her and started back the way they all came in from. "Andre? Andre, I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything…!"

Cat winced.

Sitting down on a black wave wall bench, Trina grinded her sweet ass on Robbie when _"Move ya body" _started playing.

Cat pushed her way through the club, trying not to bump into peoples arms and possibly getting beer spilled on her. She managed to finally reach outside but Andre was nowhere to be found, everything look blurry to her, had she been drinking less it would have been a lot easier to find him. She asked the adults waiting in line if they seen a hot black teen wearing all black leave the club. Most pointed to the back where the parking lot was at and most fellas just wanted her number when they were 8 or 9 years older than her.

Cat went around back and found Andre near his car changing out of his clothes and getting into something more Casual, Cat was saddened that Andre wasn't having a good time, she had to act fast. She went running towards him to stop him from taking off his dress shoes and switching to sneakers.

"Cat get off me, Cat, Cat Get The Fuck off Me!"

"Andre….please…"

"Don't begin crying Cat ok, I didn't even want to come here tonight if you didn't want to come. I don't know why you keep doing this me, just say it, you like boys and girls. You knew who you were kissing, and you know Trina wasn't me."

"It was a dare Andre…while we were dancing she told me if I would like to kiss for everyone, I guess it was a dumb idea. I'm sorry baby…please don't leave, I'll leave by myself if you go."

"Yeah and get raped by one of these niggas out here, and it will be a nigga that'll do it Cat. Do you hear me? A Nigga like Darrius or like the ones in there." Andre opened his car door to get in but Cat grabbed his arm and kept from entering.

"Andre! Trina and I are friends! I'm not attracted to her I'm attracted to you!"

"My lips are right here then Cat! Come and do something!" he dared her.

* * *

When Cat's face got close to his he placed his hand between his face and hers, "Whoa! Actually when the smell of beer leaves your mouth then you can kiss me how about that." Cat felt embarrassed but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to keep her man with her.

"Stay Andre…don't go…" she begged him, Andre scratched his cheek and looked around the parking lot. He tied his sneakers and put a silver chain to compliment his purple shirt and jeans.

"Alright I'll come back in, but that little stunt you and Trina is going to cost you."

"Don't you want to get back in your other clothes first?"

"What for? I feel much better in these…or unless you want me to go and leave you here with your girlfriend Trina and buddy Robbie?" Cat felt defeated, she followed Andre back into the club and sat down next to Robbie who was getting the grinding of a lifetime by Trina. The music that was playing was good, but Cat wouldn't be dancing with Andre tonight, she now knew what he meant by costing her. For the rest of the night he sat at the bar talking to the bartenders or ladies who took a seat next to him.

When it was clear to her that Andre was still mad and still confused on where she stood, she asked Trina if it was ok if Robbie and her danced for a bit. Trina was half asleep and didn't care, she and Robbie danced to a slow song with everyone else who had a partner. Andre was laughing and making a group of people at the bar laugh, he didn't need to take one sip of alcohol to have fun, just a few glasses of water and one glass of seven up.

"Cat is there something wrong between you and Andre?" he said as he held her closer to him.

"No…Why?"

"Because you two haven't danced once…it's a party but we gotta go home soon." he told her.

"Robbie…don't you get jealous when Trina and I kiss? Do you get angry at all?"

"No Cat, because in today's world it seems like most girls either have had sex with another girl or at least kisses them a lot. Us guys, we're different, we haven't' changed and we have Testosterone to thank for that. It keeps us in a strong, defiant mood. Trina assures me she's always thinking of me when you two do lesbian type shit, Andre's different Cat. He's not turned on by two women having sex let alone kissing, you have to be in synch with his feelings and the way he thinks."

As the two spoke, Andre went to where the DJ was at which was also where Darrius was hanging out, he asked if they could just play one song for him, they looked in their stockpile of records to see if they had it, they had what he was asking for but made an announcement that a new song would be making it's debut tonight.

"_Mr. Saxobeat_, That's my Shit!" shouted Andre from the DJ's booth, he took the floor with his amazing foot work and street "krumping" it got mostly the fellas to do what he was doing but most of the women preferred to watch or wait till something better was playing. Cat went over to go watch Andre work his feet and amaze the onlookers with his spins, twirls and jumps. She tried to get in and dance with him but Andre wagged his finger at her, basically telling her she would have to wait. She turned around, Andre lowered his guard but that's when Cat tricked him and jumped on him, the hem of her skirt lifted up over her waist exposing her red and black panties for every man and woman to see. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and kissed him, kissed him so hard they both fell on the ground.

Andre took the hem of her skirt and pulled it back down to hide her gold, he disliked that she kissed him with beer breath but couldn't find it in him to stay angry at her. He lifted them both up went to go sit on a kami sofa, she turned around so he could hold her and kiss her neck and back. Andre closed his eyes and held her, held her and dreamed of something personal. The song playing made Cat excited and made her sit up, she held onto Andre's thighs and grinded her sweet booty on his bulge which was just plain sweet torture for him.

"I Love you Andre!" she turned and told him.

"I love you too little Red!" he replied back, she turned back around, happy and pleased.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Backyard 10:00pm **

Seated on chairs drinking juice and or soda, Alex, Jade and Tori and Beck were doing some star gazing with Alex's telescope and Jade's telescope. Alex showed Beck the constellations one could see in the northern hemisphere, like the most famous Orion's Belt, and Eridanus, Perseus and Taurus. Beck had trouble seeing the figures in all the stars that he learned about.

"Actually Beck it's not really so much that the stars outline the shape of mythical figures but that the Greeks named their constellations. As the cradle of democracy, Western nations like France, England and The United States adopted the name of the constellations, but every region of the world have names for them, it's not Orion in China or Australia or even Japan."

"Wow…all those stars make me think about how small we are." Beck told him, he went back over to join Tori who was talking to Jade about girl stuff.

"Well actually Beck your feelings are normal, we're on a small rock floating on the edge of the spiral arms of the milky way galaxy. Our sun is just one star out of the millions inhabiting our galaxy, is there life in the universe? I think we should be asking if there's life in our own galaxy."

Alex looked up and turned his head and saw Tori sitting on Beck, they watched him as he watched them. He wondered about their other friends, and why they weren't over here.

"So uh Tori, where's your sister and friends? I thought they be here…not for me of course but uh, just to learn something."

"My sister and her boyfriend are off at some stupid party that Darrius is throwing at his father's club, I didn't get invited." Tori answered, Jade took her own seat and called Alex over.

"It looks like Darrius fucked with all of us, or at least affected us in more ways than the other. I was with him in the beginning which caused me and Beck to break up…" Jade started.

"Then I left you and hooked up with Tori and we've been going strong until she cheated with him, she honed up to her mistakes and…"

"And we got him back, he hates our guts so bad right now… but Alex, you've done nothing but make Jade a better person, and become good friends with me, beck and my sister."

"well…I have my own demons that I conquered, and one I couldn't do without the help of a special friend. I never spoken to him once, I don't know what he's about and I really don't care. But on another Note, I had no idea your Sister was such a…freak, on the dance floor.""what do you mean by that Alex?" Tori wondered, "Well last night at the school party while Jade was shaking her booty on Robbie which I am not jealous or angry about, Trina was just shaking hers wildly on me. That Robbie is one lucky dude, but I'm luckier "

"Jade…does that get you mad?" Beck added, "Not really, if anything I enjoyed torturing Robbie. Tori if you were me you would have felt his woody banging on me, I know Alex definitely had one when Trina was done with him." she looked at Alex when she said that, Alex just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"wow…all this talk of sex makes me want to have some…Tori you mind if me and Alex use your bedroom? It is Friday night and there's no school tomorrow."

"What? No! that's my room, go home or go to Alex's and have sex." Tori replied half angrily and half surprised.

"Well how about this…since we're still young, we can have sex in front the other couple who can also have sex or can choose to watch. Alex baby, you feel like watching Beck nail Tori while hittin this ass you love so much?"

Alex looked over to Beck who didn't look all to surprised at his ex girlfriend's suggestion, he looked like he was down. He then looked over to Tori who was shaking her head, she didn't want to…but the excitement of having sex while watching an older couple having it too was too much for his young mind to take. "Sure" he answered.

"I don't mind, just so as long as Alex promises to kiss me. Beck jokingly said to the group.

"Well I do mind, I mean I basically have to get naked and BE naked in front of Alex for who knows how long."

"So? He has a modest size penis which I make sweet love to and suck, and a normal set of cum producing balls; just like Beck. And seeing you naked is nothing special or shocking Tori, we see each other naked in the girls shower room."

* * *

"Yeah jade but that's completely missing the point…" Tori didn't want to give in, but Alex and Jade sat up and went inside her home.

"Beck you can come and watch…I'm sure you won't be surprised." Jade told Beck who also sat up from his chair.

"I'm ready for a new experience Tori and I want you to be apart of it… relax it's just watching…it's not like I'm going to fuck her, and besides…you owe me."

He was right, Tori hated it but what could she do about it. She followed Beck back inside her house and lead the group into her bedroom, she couldn't believe all this was about to happen, then again in the back of her head she was excited. She closed and locked her door, she went and positioned Beck on a chair and got down on her knees.

"Whoa, Tori isn't wasting anytime…Alex sit on the bed and removed your pants." Alex did what she told him, Beck did what his younger friend did just so he wouldn't be the only male without any pants on.

"Actually…let's all remove everything except for boxers, panties and bras." Jade suggested.

"What's the hurry jade?" Tori questioned.

"No hurry, unless you're chicken." Jade egged her rival.

"Oh please Jade that's not going to work on me."

"Alex babe give me a sec…" Jade started to undress before everyone, taking off her shirt, jeans, shoes and socks. She left only her black panties on and with a swish of her hair went after Tori, she pulled Tori's shirt off, undid her jeans button and zipper and pulled her jeans off. Tori fought her every step of the way to keep her clothes on.

"Beck don't just sit there and watch! Get her off!" Tori screamed.

"Sorry Tori…she has the right idea, right Alex?"

"Right what?" Alex was down to his boxers, he folded his clothes and left his shoes on top of it and his socks in them.

Jade finally got Tori half naked and threw her clothes on her own pile, Tori covered her chest, she was shaking. Her choice of color for a bra and panties was blue and white. Jade pulled Alex's boxers down and was presented with a hard cock, she gave a few licks before starting everything off.

* * *

**(!) **_"New Chapter coming soon." _


	53. Chapter 53:Fours a Party

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Fun begins and then takes a hot turn at the end."_

* * *

**Chapter 53: Fours a Party**

Party Arc

**Vega Residence, Tori's Room 10:20pm**

(Xade, Bori)

As Jade west sucked and slurped on her boyfriend's cock, one hand was buried beneath her black panties playing with herself. Alex took hold of Jade's Bra and unsnapped it, her Tits looked amazing as they bounced back and forth; in perfect rhythm to her cock sucking. He took a hold of her breasts, pressing her nipples into the center of his palms. He groped her as Jade popped his cock out of her mouth and began stroking his length up and down her slimy grip.

"Squeeze my tits Baby," Jade encouraged him, "That feels really good."

Watching Jade masturbate herself and Alex at the same time, while Alex mauled his fingers into Jade's soft globes, pushed Tori over the edge. She pulled Beck's boxers down and began stroking his stiff member, he moaned and threw his head back as he felt Tori's hot mouth envelop him. He ran his hands and fingers through her dark brown hair, Tori gagged and cough as she did her best to please her man. Just like with Jade, she took her own bra off, much to her own embarrassment, but she was doing this for Beck.

Over by the bed Alex sat up from the bed and pinned Jade on a wall, he made sure to pull her panties down first. He slipped his wet stiff cock between her thighs and thrusted himself to rubbed her slit as he sucked on her C's.

"Oh my God…" Jade whimpered with arousal, Alex's mouth was sending shivers from her nipples all the way down to her pussy which was being teased by his thrusting cock. He did more than just suck on her nipples, he kneaded them like dough, motor boated them and pulled on her nipples. Her thighs were getting wet, juices leaked from her pussy from both arousal and the stimulation from Alex's cock.

Beck raised looked at them and smirked, Alex who was younger than him had more sexual energy for jade and more interest in her than him. He wasn't downplaying himself, but Alex reminded Beck of himself when he was his age. He took Tori with him to lay her down on her bed, he spread her legs and jerked himself off for a bit before attacking her leaking pussy with his tongue and fingers. "OH Fuck! Beck…_Oh My God Beck!_" she cooed as he munched on her cunt.

Tori watched Alex back off of Jade to run his fingers on his stiff cock, he tasted Jade's juices on his fingers and offered his fingers to Jade to suck on. The Xade couple didn't see it because of the fixation on each other, but Tori watched everything they did and it drove her crazy.

_"Oh my god you guys... that's so fucking hot." _Tori started squeezing one of her breasts as Beck ate her out. "Does she taste good, Alex? Do you like Jade's pussy juice?"

Everyone turned and looked at Tori who asked something so out of character, "What? If you guys are ok with all of this why can't I?" Tori said to everyone.

* * *

**[Alex, Jade]**

"That's the way to do it Tori, and to answer your question…I do taste pretty good, but that's because his cock juice is also on it." Jade answered her friend on her question, Jade focused back on her man and made him go back to sucking on her tits. Alex was more than happy to continue, but instead of just rubbing her sweet gold with his cock, he pushed his wet stiffness inside of her. Much to her approval, Jade gripped his tight ass and aided him in thrusting upwards into her hot pussy. Her muscles tightened around him as he sucked on her breasts, pulled on her nipples with his teeth and kissed her ever so lovingly.

Jade grunted and moaned when Alex picked the pace up of his fucking, she felt his hands release the tight grip he had on her ass cheeks to join her hands. He place their hands high up on the wall behind her and fucked her, he made sure to rub his crothch up and down to get her clit, something that he was spot on. Jade's legs quivered and she almost went limp as she squealed in his mouth, Alex held her up and pulled out of her and allowed the others to see her shirting her juices out.

She shivered and rested her head on his shoulder, when her orgasm left her she was ready for more, but Alex couldn't keep his hands from gripping her ass or even kneading it. Jade smirked, Alex was just as much a breast man as he was a booty man. She squeezed both her C's together so Alex could suck both nipples at the same time, his kneading of her ass and his hot tongue swirling around her erect nipples pushed her.

Eventually Jade gasped. "Oh God Alex…I need you to fuck me again!…"

"O-okay…" Alex breathed heavily, then winced in abandonment as Jade pulled away from him

"Fuck me Hard Alex…Fuck me real hard." Jade said, slipping to the floor and getting on her hands and knees. Alex nodded, still in a daze from their kiss and his almost near climax.

He got on the floor behind her and slid in to her sheathe easily and Jade moaned with craving need. "Spank my ass Alex…spank it as you fuck me."

Alex squeezed Jade's ass cheeks, then lifted a hand to slap her soft flesh, which elicited a Pleased squeal. "Harder!…spank me harder…" Alex timed his next swat with a thrust of his hips.

"Oh!" Jade shivered. "Harder Baby…spank it real good…" the next blow left Alex's palm print on her ass which made her entire booty jiggle.

Alex then rubbed his hand on her booty just to ease some of the pain, then without warning he began pumping into her with earnest. "Oh Fuck Yes!" Jade screamed, "Fuck your cock into me…Fuck me Alex…Fuck me good!"

Reaching around her, Alex grabbed two fistfuls of Jade's breasts and fucked into her backside with hard firm strokes. Jade gasped and whimpered with each thrust, she even leaked more with the though of Tori or Beck or both of them looking over and watching her get dominated by someone younger than all three of them. The slapping sounds of Alex's hips against Jade's ass were too much for her.

"Oh fuck…Yess!…Alex…Alex I'm…AAAHHH! FUCKK!" she screamed.

A powerful orgasm started to overtake Jade and Alex had to grab hold of her hips as she started to quake and go limp. Her body was like a moaning rag doll as Alex continued to pound himself into her.

"Oh! Oh! Don't stop…! Alex…Fuck me…!" Jade laid on the floor with only her ass lifted up on Alex's thrusting cock; her voice turning into non- verbal shrieks of pleasure.

"Oh Fuck Jade!" Alex yelled urgently, "Oh shit!…I'm going to cum….AAH! I'm gonna cum inside you!"

Jade felt Alex push his entirety into her, she reached under her, between her legs to find his scrotum. She squeezed and coaxed his sperm out of him, milking them so they'd empty deep within her. Alex clutched tightly around Jade's waist as his hips bucked. Jade squeezing hand on his tender sack caused him to twitch and quiver as he emptied his climax within her pussy. "Oh Shit…" he gasped, "Fucking Shit…"

They rutted against each other as Alex's sperm spilled out, gasping and moaning, until finally they regained control of themselves.

* * *

**[Tori, Beck]**

At the moment when Tori turned back after asking Alex if Jade's pussy tasted good, Beck got her nice and wet. He laid back on her bed with his stiff dick sticking straight up to the roof, Tori lifted herself to her knees and over his hardened length. "I'm gonna fuck you real good Beck, I'm gonna make you cum so hard Beck"

Beck grinned at her, "The do it Tori" he dared her. Tori grinned right back and lowered herself on him.

Beck issued a quite moan of pleasure at the head of cock pushed past the folds of Tori's damp pussy and into her vaginal canal, he lifted his hands to her thighs, he smoothed his palms over her warm skin and toned legs as she straddled his hips and swallowed his cock into her depths. Tori dropped her hands onto his chest, Tori began to slowly work her hips, coating his cock with her natural lubrication. "I like it when you touch me Beck, it makes me feel sexy."

Beck slipped his hands around her hips and gripped Tori's Ass cheeks as they went up and down with her leisure humping pace. Goosebumps raised across her skin as Beck squeezed ever so tightly on her firm plump ass, Beck felt every agonizingly slow motion Tori was making on him. The walls of her pussy clung to his shaft and dragged up and down on him. The sensation along his sensitive dick was incredible.

"you fucked the shape of your cock into me Beck…" Tori continued, "it's like a mold now, I'm your slam piece Beck.

With that said, Beck gripped her ass and started thrusting into her wildly. His balls and her ass smacked into each other just as hard as Beck fucked his girlfriend, one of Tori's hand's went down to her engorged clit and rubbed it wildly with her fingers. Beck lifted his head up to her breasts to suck on them, Tori moaned and grinded wildly on him. His thrusting and her grinding took a few minutes to get in synch, but when they matched each others rhythms; they looked at each other and kissed each other passionately.

Beck felt his balls tightening and her pussy clinging harder to his cock, to prevent an early orgasm he changed their positions. He made Tori lay on her side and held up one of her legs up, he positioned his cock back at her entrance and pushed his cock back in. he fucked her hard and with gusto, Tori bit down on her bed sheet and clung onto a pillow as she felt her insides being rearranged, "Oh God Beck!….I'm Gonna Cum!…" she warned him.

Just as quickly as he changed their position, he did so one more time. He kept himself inside her as she got on her hands and knees, just as Alex fucked Jade, Beck matched that and exceeded that by pounding into Tori so hard she had to claw her bed to keep from being pushed completely out of her bed. Her wall wasn't doing to good, the bed frame kept banging into her wall which were making small holes and fractures.

"OOHH! SHIIIIT!" with a piercing scream, Tori gushed out hot girl juice from her cunt. Her body froze and locked up, Her pussy squeezed Beck tighter than it's ever squeezed him before. He pressed his crotch on her ass tightly and kept it there as he emptied himself inside her, Tori seemed to wanna crawl away from him but Beck didn't let go of her until he was empty.

* * *

**[Tori, Jade]**

Minutes went by after both the couples came down from their sexual highs, Resting together on Tori's bed was Jade and Tori herself. The guys were sitting down on the floor, leaning on the bed. Tori sat up and took a look down at her friend's coochie and saw that it was leaking of her boyfriend's cum. She took a look at her own and saw even more come out of her, still that wasn't what her amazed her. They all just had sex in front of each other, Tori didn't know if Jade was up for it but she wanted to try something.

She whispered something into Jade's ear, jade opened her eyes and sat up. "Are you serious Tori? You want us to do that with Alex looking and Beck too?"

"Well let's ask them, Beck you seen me put that strap on right?" she asked.

"Yeah…why?…oh wait a minute…I'm fine with that, I got a few more in me to watch." Beck answered her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked them, "Well Alex, Tori here has a strap on she wants to use on me. She said it also comes with a bullet or a mini dick on the other side to pleasure her as she pleasures me." Jade answered him.

"What? Wait a minute…" Jade stepped in again to calm his concern, "Alex relax, after she's done I'll be my turn to show her how a few things I learned from you." with a wink and a kiss, Alex felt better.

Tori went to her closet and bent down to grab some boxes, Alex looked over and saw her pussy leaking, Beck looked at Jade's naked frame and smiled. Tori pulled the toy to show all of them, "I never thought I'd ever do something like this, but since Trina was so nice to get me my own I thought now would be good."

Jade sat on the bed with one leg over another and arms crossed, watching her friend put on the straps first and then pushing the mini cock insider her. She looked ridiculous with a large rubber cock sticking out from her where her pussy was, Tori walked over to Jade and asked the boys to watch and masturbate.

"I always knew you liked me Tori" said jade, "Not in that way, this is for our men" Tori quickly replied.

Jade got on her knees and took the rubber toy in her mouth, she sucked on it like she would Alex's cock or any of her previous boyfriends. She looked over to Alex who only watched at first but was slowly stroking himself, she winked at him and returned to sucking. After the toy was lubed up with Jade's saliva, Tori laid herself down on her bed and Jade straddled her. She pushed the toy inside her wet leaking cooch when she sat on her. The mini dick inside Tori went in even deeper when Jade began to ride her, needless to say this was something Beck enjoyed watching and Alex who was new to girl on girl 'fun' gave a chance to see if anything would change.

* * *

**(!)** _"Story continued in next chapter" _


	54. Chapter 54:Nothing to Hide

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The conclusion to the Foursome and the return of the other friends."_

* * *

**Chapter 54: Nothing to Hide**

Party Arc

**Vega Residence, Tori's Room 11:00pm**

(Tori, Jade)

Shortly after riding Tori and getting nailed by her in doggy and the Missionary Position, Jade and Tori shared mutual orgasms created by the rubber phallus penetrating Jade and from the mini rubber cock pushing in and out of Tori. Jade ran her hand across her forehead to get the sweat off , she walked over to Alex who was masturbating to what he just saw. It was an odd thing to him, he never saw from the sidelines just how much exactly Jade loved sex.

From the way she gripped Tori's ass while being penetrated in Missionary, and to the way her mouth hung open and the way her head fell back when Tori sat up and sucked on her breasts in cowgirl position. He felt sad for being out of the action, but if he could take anything from all of this it was that Women really loved to be felt on, loved to be held and love to hold. As all of this went on, Alex reframed from taking even one glance at Beck who was masturbating furiously as his girlfriend fucked his ex.

Jade leaned back on Alex and took a breather, Alex drew his hands away from his junk and reached around her to feel her breasts and nipples. They were wet, then his hand went down between her legs. Her pussy was hot like a furnace, he slipped two fingers inside her, Jade jumped a bit as his fingers explored her insides trying to find that sweet spot he pounded when they first had sex in his home.

Over on the bed Tori undid the straps of her toy and left it on her bed, She and Beck kissed and sucked face. He thrusted his throbbing member between her thighs excitedly, he felt her in all of her most sensual places as he did this. He tried to lift her up to nail her on her wall but she and Jade weren't done just yet.

Alex was having the time of his life making Jade squirm with his fingers, her G-spot wasn't to hard to locate. It was a spongy swollen piece inside her which took some time finding, but when that spot was found there was no stopping his fingers from pistoning in and out of her. Jade almost had another orgasm had she not stopped him, "Babe…Babe…BABE!"

"Yeah Jade? He answered, he was in such a trance that he didn't even blink.

"Help me put the straps on…time to see how much Tori can really take before she screams."

"Try me Jade, _she's not gonna make me scream Beck don't worry_." Tori responded to her friend's claim, Jade asked Tori to get on her hands on knees. As soon as Alex got the straps tightened on his girlfriend, he looked on with a raised eyebrow and new memories of what would be his first foursome.

Jade got behind Tori and gave Tori's ass a few good swats here and there, using her spit and some of the juices from her pussy, she lubed up the toy and pushed it inside of Tori. Jade pumped back and forth slowly inside of Tori, causing her to let out small stifled squeaks of pleasure from her pursed lips. Jade slowly picked up the pace until the dildo was driving faster and faster, in and out. Jade's thighs began to smacking against Tori's cheeks, making such a sexy sound. It was like a machine gun going off, Jade was going so fast; Tori had to bite down on her pillow to keep from screaming from the pleasure.

Jade looked like she was about to explode from the little cock pushing back in and out of her from the other side of the strap on, it didn't help that Alex was fingering her earlier which only made her climax arrive sooner. The boys were close, Beck in particular got closer to the action, he preferred to watch from side while Alex kept to where he was. Their fucking was becoming so intense that only after three minutes of fun were the two girls beginning to scream together,

"I'm Cumming!" Yelled Tori, "Oh Shiit!" shouted Jade.

Her pussy squeezed down hard on the rubber cock inside her as another orgasm washed over her, Jade squirted out clear liquid from her urethra in a crazy powerful orgasm. She rested on Tori's back, both girls trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

**[Xade, Bori]**

Alex felt like his orgasm was just around the corner but someone or something extended his stamina, he went over to grab jade who looked beat and tired. He undid the straps from around her waist and pulled the toy down where it dropped to the floor, she stepped out of her straps and allowed Alex to pretty much do whatever he wanted to her. Alex didn't say much but he signaled to Beck that he wanted him and Tori to face he and Jade.

Beck looked confused, he wasn't sure what Alex was trying to say with his hands. When he saw Alex positioning himself behind Jade and holding onto her hips, He got what he meant. Beck did the same with Tori, both girls were facing each other, now both of them could see what kind of face the other girl put on when their man was drilling into them. The fellas got right down to what they wanted and began pounding the booties of their girlfriends, Jade looked like she was in heaven and Tori looked like she was about to faint.

Beck felt Tori becoming weak and heavy, he took his hands and wrapped them around her neck. The choking was back, he nailed her as hard as Jade was did to her. Over on the other side Alex groped both of Jade's tits, they felt marvelous and her rock hard nipples were victim to his constant pulling and twisting. Alex slowly pressed one of his hands on Jade's back and made her bend, she placed her sweaty hands on the ground and stuck her heart shaped ass high up in the air. Beck did the same and made Tori bend over, Alex signaled to Beck to _"hold on tightly" _with his arms. Alex wrapped his arms around Jade's sweaty waist as did Beck with Tori, and on the count of three the guys pistoned themselves in and out of their girls.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCCCKKK!" shouted Jade in a pleasure high as her pussy and booty took a beating.

"Oh God Beck! This Feels so Good! Yes! Yes! Yes!" cried out Tori.

"What a slut!" said Jade as she tried to keep herself from being pushed down on the ground.

"Look who's talking" Tori shot back.

The air in Tori's bedroom was laden with the all sex the teens were having, sexy wet smacking sounds continued to fill her room. Jade's vision was becoming blurry, she could hardly see Tori's face in front of her who probably had the slutiest look on her right now. She fell down but Alex, using all his strength kept her from completely falling. "I'm done babe!…Babe I'm done!" she pleaded to him.

"I'm Not!" he declared, he lowered her gently onto the floor where he rammed himself in and out of her. Jade's breathing was becoming ragged, she clawed the soft floor like if it were bed sheets.

"AAHH!" with a loud grunt, Alex exploded inside of Jade. He held onto her hips and went under her waist to give her tit's a squeeze. Jade's reaction was unclear, it looked like she was crying, it looked like she was In pain but what was clear was that when her womb was filled with his hot young seed; she turned around and grabbed him. They rolled around on the floor, Beck didn't really know what was happening and only concentrated on finishing up inside of Tori.

Beck lifted Tori up from the floor and did what he wanted to do to her earlier, he pinned her against her wall, wrapped her legs around him and smacked into her. Tori's forehead was wet, wet with perspiration and her hair just the same. "Fuck me Baby! Fuck a child into ME!" her comment got something primal in Beck going, a spark went off in him. He filled her up with plenty of cum when he was ready to climax, both of them breathed in each others face, kissing each other. Beck carried her and laid her down on her bed, he looked over to the other couple and saw Alex holding Jade.

* * *

**12:00pm**

Fully dressed and fully satisfied, Alex and Jade decided to call it a night and left Tori's room after saying their goodbyes, they went to the backyard to grab their telescopes and bounced. Shortly thereafter a car came up to the Vega Residence, it was Trina and Robbie. Robbie had to drive her back home since Trina was too tired from dancing and drinking. Being a responsible boyfriend he carried her from the car all the way up to the front door, he rang the bell and waited for Tori to open the door. Beck answered the door instead, surprised to see him instead of Trina's sister, Robbie took her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"I take it was a good party Robbie?" Beck ask Robbie when he came out of Trina's room.

"Yeah…really good, a lot of girls willing to shake their shapely butts for you. Trina here got…jealous and wouldn't let me dance with anyone but her. Not that I'm complaining but I think she's becoming clingy…she was asking weird questions like, living together, going to college together and starting a family afterwards…she's scaring me."

As Robbie finished up talking to Beck, Trina's door opened up and like a zombie who couldn't find her balance, Trina's half opened eyes looked everywhere for Robbie. When she saw who she thought was Robbie she went after him, "Robbie! don't go!…we have to have a long talk about getting boners for other girls…"

"Trina…it's me Beck…Robbie's right next to you."

"Oh…" Trina chuckled, she laughed and swung her hand around, a hard punch landed on Robbie's chin.

"Ow!…Trina I think you broke a tooth! Ow, Ow, Ow" Robbie jumped around holding on to his chin.

Trina laughed and gave him a big hug, she nuzzled her face on his own and asked him if he loved her. "Why do you ask Trina, you know I do. It's you and me till we're six feet under together. Our headstone will say…here lies Trina and Robbie Shapiro…something something…ah I got nothing, but it will be something that's gonna make people say _Aaww_."

Trina blinked her eyes, wondering In her drunken state if Robbie loved her, she hit him with a barrage of questions about their relationship, about her body and his body. Beck shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs to wait for the parents to come back from their date. Upstairs he could hear Robbie trying to get Trina back in her room to get some sleep. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Valentine Residence **

(Andre, Cat)

Coming back not as drunk as their other friends, Andre stopped his car close to Cat's home. He turned the engine off and turned to Cat, she placed her hands on her laps and smiled at him. He took a moment to look at her, he leaned back on his seat and chuckled. Cat tilted her head like a bird would, she wondered what he was so happy about.

"Cat…do you love me?" he asked her.

"I love you Andre…I hope what happened tonight doesn't change your mind about my feelings for you."

"do you want to spend the rest of you life with me?"

"Yes Andre…I do."

"…Cool….cool, let me open your door and walk you home. I don't want my future father in law killing me." Andre stepped out and walked around the hood of his car to get Cat's door opened. Cat stepped out and place her arm around his own, they walked together up to her front door where she stopped and hugged him. Andre hugged her back, and when he did a song started to play from his car radio _"This will Be" _by Natalie Cole.

He wasn't so sure how it turned on but it was just on time for the sweet moment they were sharing, He kissed her and waited for her to open her door. Waiting for her on the other side of the door were her parents, they held her and asked her if she had fun and if she was alright. Her father looked over to Andre outside and waved to him, Andre nodded his head and walked back to his car. He opened his car door and sat, the radio which turned itself on, turned itself off when he started the engine.

"Hey…wait a minute…how'd you turn yourself on if there was no power…to…, you know what I'm tired, I got no time for a scooby doo moment; no solving mysteries for me tonight."

Andre put the metal to the pedal and sped away.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters coming soon, also the new episode of Victorious was nothing new. who didn't see that ending coming from a mile away."_


	55. Chapter 55:House Party pt 1

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"End of October in this story, next few chapters will be leading up to Thanksgiving in a different Arc." _

* * *

**Chapter 55: House Party pt 1**

Party Arc

**Wednesday, October 31****st**** 2012, 6:00pm**

**Vega Residence, Living Room**

(Tori, Beck/ Trina, Robbie)

Five days after partying in Darrius's Father's Club, Tori and Beck were prepping to throw their own party at her place. It was a night that she was waiting for ever since she made the terrible mistake of Fucking with Darrius. She felt better though, she and Beck managed to get back at him, her friendship with Jade was strengthened and she found that Alex was quite the artist and a gifted star gazer. Beck helped Tori clear the living room of furniture and other miscellaneous things. The couch and sofas were all placed around the center of the room so that their guests and friends could sit and watch.

It was all turning out like a small club, Tori's dad brought in special LED lighting strips from a couple of his cop buddies. He connected them on the stair rails, the stair steps, around the living room, behind speakers, behind the television, in the hallways and in the kitchen. The system worked with music and changed colors with the beats of songs. They flashed quickly, slowly or in between, whatever they did Tori liked it all.

Trina helped her father turn all the LED strips on from their power source, their was a small section off to the side where Tori's laptop and a few speakers would be blasting songs all night. Robbie was in Trina's room, he came out and went downstairs to see how the rearranging of the living room was going. As soon as he saw that the whole area was dark and that the stairs were glowing blue, he came running down excited.

"Wow you guys! It's like a giant funhouse in here, except there aren't any scary clowns around."

"You think these stationary colors are amazing Now Robbie, just wait when the music begins bumping; Tori plays us a song any song." David Vega told his daughter.

Tori turned her laptop on and waited till it loaded up to her home screen, as they waited Robbie sat with Trina on one of the couches and wrapped her arm around her neck. He rested his head on her shoulders then began to slowly bite into her shoulders and cheeks.

"Stop Robbie…not now"

"The when my future wife, when can I bite into those cheeks?" he asked in a joking manner.

Her father couldn't help but hear what Robbie told his daughter, and he decided to jump in on the conversation. "Which cheeks exactly are you referencing Robbie?"

"Dad! Tori play something already!"

"Alright don't rush me!, god." replied Tori.

* * *

Tori went into her Itunes page and connected her phone and browsed through all the music she had and the ones she purchased, she had many options for a choice of songs but she chose one that she got very early on in her life. A very quick and fast song which had what is known as Eurobeats to it.

"_I'm burning up for you_

_I'm burning up for you_

_I will pray now and for everyday to be with you _

_To make your sky more than blue _

_It uses me up inside_

_I wanted something new_

_I'm trying to get through _

_I'm burning up for you _

_I'm burning up for you_

_I burn every time that I'm close to you _

_I'm burning up for you _

_I'm burning up for you _

_I never love anybody the way I do"_

The lights went off and the LED lights began to flash and change colors, they lit the entire living room with a light show that would rival any Night Club. Robbie stood up and danced with Trina, the Eurobeat was mainly for jumping but somehow Robbie got them both to move to the fast paced song. With a little bit of grind and twists, The couple was really getting into when Beck went over to Tori and see what else she had.

"Really Tori?" he pointed to one of her songs on her laptop screen, "What? It still brings in people to the clubs, and what about you? Would you like it if I went checking through your phone and pointed at your choice of songs? Huh, huh, huh, huh"

Tori pulled his cheek and shook his chin with her hand, "Good thing I didn't bring my phone then, _Hey Trina and Robbie, show my future father in law here how it goes down in the clubs_." Beck ordered, he clicked on "Durty Wine" and took a look at Robbie and Trina getting down.

David Vega was confused as to what possessed the boys to suddenly be thinking about marrying his daughters, he wanted to make sure they meant what they said. "I really do hope you fellas take what you told my daughters to heart, _Future wife_, _Father in law_, you two better believe I'm gonna hold you up to the fire if you do anything to hurt my daughters."

Robbie backed away from Trina and sat back down on a sofa, Beck was a bit more tough and looked at David, smiling at him. David chuckled and went over to Trina and gave her butt a smack, "Ow! Dad!" she said out loud.

"Behave yourself tonight, no drinking of any kind. Remember what happened when me and your mother came home and saw you laughing at a blank TV screen that one night. You might be the oldest child but I will [rubs his hands together] tear some skin if I find even one bottle….and you Tori, just cause you're my little girl doesn't mean I won't wip this belt out and…if I smell it on you. Alright everyone, me and the wife will be going out for a while, have fun everyone."

* * *

**8:00pm **

Holly Vega had to cook a lot of food for her daughters party, when she made enough food she put chicken, steak, rice, pastelitos and other American and Puerto Rican delicacies. When she was through with that, she went up to her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed to go out with her husband. As David waited for her in their bedroom, Tori's friends began to come in, Cat and Andre came in looking sexy and handsome.

A couple which revolved mainly on cuddling and heavy petting, bedtime promises and go get em attitude is what defined them, Then came Alex and Jade, one was dressed in Black and White clothing while the other was dressed in mostly Black. A couple who stemmed from two different worlds and upbringings. One blessed to see and communicate with the other side and the other just blessed to have had someone care about her, have found common ground based on unconditional love.

Trina and Robbie, a couple that was formed by someone who loved the other unconditionally and another who was in love with the possibility of becoming someone who could be an idol and icon to many made the other half. In many ways it was an unlikely couple that worked, but one which seemed frail from the inside and which would have to face more obstacles to become solid.

Then came Tori and Beck, a couple many years in the making, one whose love started off as Platonic love but bordered on Limerence. Tori always had a close crush on Beck but reframed from destroying her "happy thoughts" about her and Beck by not doing anything about it. Beck on the other was victim of an Obsessive Lover and who leaned more on Romantic love personally. Through actions of their own and a number of changes from different factors and a few "divine" interventions; Beck and Tori came to find each other in the other's arms and Bedroom.

* * *

**9:00 pm**

Dancing together and in a tight space, Tori and Beck found themselves dancing close to Alex and Jade whose moves mirrored what they did in her room five days ago. Beck smiled over to Jade who in turn got a smile back, Tori wondered if the Foursome did anything that might have compromised her relationship with Beck. It was not a surprise that Both couples saw the other couple naked and doing the most raunchy things to their partner, Tori saw Alex in all his nakedness as did Beck once again saw Jade totally nude. She reframed from asking him if he was turned on by Jade naked the days after, but she pulled him into the kitchen which was alit with a pink hue from the LED lights in there.

There were a couple of teens in there talking and grabbing food, when they headed out, Tori took Beck to a corner and asked him directly if he got turned on from what happened in her room.

"Did I get a boner from watching Jade naked? Really Tori? Why are you bringing this up now?" Asked Beck who was disappointed that such a good night might go sour.

"I'm not mad…just curious." she responded.

"Well honey…curiosity got the cat killed, and out Cat bald one time. Forget about that and let's eat something."

"Beck No, tell me…did you?"

"if I answer can I get to ask you something too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Tori…I did, but… but it was from what she was doing with Alex. I'm a guy Tori, we're like light bulbs when it comes to thinking about sex. And what about you, how was it like seeing another guy naked while I was there with you?"

Tori blushed thinking about his question, she moved around the kitchen like a pong ball; back and forth. She knew Alex was no kid, he was very mature for his age, very gifted and very full of energy. The way he handled Jade and the way he kept her from bullying anyone far exceeded what Beck could do. What she saw was more than just a boy giving it to his girlfriend in front of her, but someone who was giving love right back. If she got excited, it was from the deeper meaning them copulating.

"Ok…yeah I did, but it was not just based on what I was looking at, it was what we couldn't see from them [making hand gestures or fornicating] doing that."

"Oh I see…I think I know what you mean." Beck moved his brows up and down, smirking as he did so.

"Ill Beck not that! Look let's grab something to eat and join the others, I want to get back to shaking my butt." Beck came up behind her and pressed his crotch on her butt, she was wearing a tight fitting green twisted bandeau mini dress. She smiled and slowly danced with him as she put food on a plate for him and her.

Out in the living room Alex sat back and watched Jade dance with Robbie and Trina at the same time, Jade kept a close eye on Alex as he watched her. He bobbed his head up and down when a good song came on and just tapped his shoes on the floor or hand on the sofa when a song he wasn't that into took over. The light show was impressive, lasers would have been amazing but it might have been a hassle just trying to set it all up. The lights weren't too dim or too bright but well balanced.

In the center Alex saw Andre and Cat getting into the whole ball of dancing and laughing, Jade signaled to him that Andre wanted to dance with her, Alex nodded his head, basically telling her he had no problems with that. Jade wondered if he was still shaking off what happened five days ago in Tori's room. Cat walked over his direction and saw him drinking juice alone, she stopped by real close to him and asked if he would like to slow dance.

He looked around and saw Tori and Beck eating by a table, he saw Robbie kissing Trina and saw Jade bend down and grind on Andre. he smirked and accepted Cat's offer to slow dance with her, but first they went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

* * *

**Songs in This Chapter**

_"Burning up for you"_ - Initial D

_"Dutty Wine"_ - Tony Matterhorn

**(!)** _"Next chapter might be shorter due to it beign the end of the Party Arc, till then keep reading."_


	56. Chapter 56:House Party pt 2

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Last Chapter for the Party Arc"_

* * *

**Chapter 56: House Party pt 2**

Party Arc

**Vega Residence, Backyard 9:30 pm**

(Cat, Alex)

Taking their plates of food to the outside, Alex found some lawn chairs lying around and dusted them for bugs, grass clippings and other critters and garbage. He sat down and place one leg over his lap to rest his plate on, Alex came dressed in jeans, dress shoes and a black and white hoodie with a black space bear design on the back. Cat was dressed more appropriately for the night party, wearing a light pink one shoulder backless mini dress and with black and white heels on her feet. She placed one leg over her other and began to eat, Alex cut his piece of steak with a knife and pierced it with a fork. He stuffed the meat in his mouth and chewed, he looked up at the night sky and saw Polaris up and shinning brightly.

Cat looked over to him and saw him looking up, she took a good look at him and saw how different he looked. She didn't want to say anything to Andre or even think about it, but he didn't look all to bad under the starlight. He looked back down at his plate and continued eating, she smiled at moved her seat much closer to him.

"So Alex, what are we going to talk about next time were In the paranormal Club?" Asked Cat.

"Next time? Well I actually wanted to share my intake about life existing out beyond our star, you know the bright spot in the sky called the Sun."

"I always thought the Sun was a bright lemon in the sky, that's what my mother always told me. But my brother told me he and the Sun used to talk to each other, and now they don't, not since he had to take medications."

"hmm…maybe he was in tuned to the Natural, or the Un natural…either way I can relate to that. Maybe he was a Druid in his past life, only they have a strong enough spirit to be in tuned with the earth."

"I don't know, he likes the bite my feet, he even brakes the skin most of the time, do you wanna see? I'll show them to you." Cat stood up and placed her plate on her chair and took her heels off.

Alex insisted that she put her heels back on her feet, But Cat just kept on going with trying to show him the scars she had on her toes and feet. Alex stood up and placed his plate on his chair, he stood behind it chewing his food and waving his hands at Cat, pleading that she put her heels back on. Cat took it all like it was some game and giggled, she chased Alex all around Tori's backyard, Alex swallowed his food and toyed around with Cat. When she thought she was close to grabbing Alex, Alex turned quickly, fooling Cat.

Cat slid on the grass, partially staining her dress. she laughed and smiled. She jumped back on her feet and jetted after Alex, Alex was tired and needed to rest. "Cat hold up…this all fun but I thought we came out here to dan-"

Cat jumped him and rolled around on the grass, Alex was having fun but he was aware that if they were caught in a compromising position, it could really mess up their relationships. Cat mounted Alex and fixed her hair, Alex looked above her head and saw Polaris centered at the crown of her head. It was like an invisible crown and the North Star was her crown jewel. Something in Alex told him to get Cat off her before someone saw them, Cat stood up when her hair was straight. She lowered the hem of her skirt which rode up above her waist, he peeked a glance at her white panties and blushed hard.

"See you inside Cat…" he said quickly.

"Wait up! Let me just get…there we are, come on let's dance."

"_Wow…" _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Living Room, 10:20 pm**

Sitting at a kitchen table eating two plates of food, Jade saw her man come back in with his plate. Cat held on to his hand and took him to where the tables were so they could put their plates down, Jade sat up and took Alex from Cat in a possessive manner. Alex almost dropped his plate as Jade took him to a wall to kiss him, he placed his plate on the table and had to hang on tightly to Jade as she sucked his entire tongue down her throat. Cat was to say the least, a bit embarrassed by it all.

"Where were you Alex, I wanted to shake my ass for you all night"

"Wow really? Well I thought you and Andre were cool dancing the whole night, Cat here pulled me out and we talked."

"Talked? About what?" Jade sounded jealous but stable and cool.

"About the wonders beyond our world and the mysteries of Men and Women…philosophical kind of stuff."

"You were talking philosophy with Cat?….Cat? Really?"

"Jade don't be mean, just wait a bit for me, Cat promised she would dance with me." Alex was dragged to the dance floor and was taken for a ride, Jade watched as Cat bent over and pulled Alex closer to her. Alex covered his eyes with one hand and placed the other behind his back. He grinded on her as she shook her plump firm booty on him, watching from a close position was Andre.

He figured this was payback from her for dancing with Jade, however way it went or who did it, friends were going to dance with each other, exes were going to grind on each other and there were going to be feelings of hurt; but at the end of the night everyone was still solid.

Jade leaned back on a chair with crossed arms, she watched as Cat smiled and laughed, she was definitely having a good time but what about Andre? and what about Alex? She looked over to where Beck and Tori were dancing at and saw Beck positioned comfortably behind his girlfriend, talking to other fellas. Jade was patient, waiting for Alex to separate his bulge which was pressed tightly on Cat's gyrating ass, she looked over to her side and saw Robbie coming up to her.

Over on the dance floor Alex lifted his hand which covered his eyes, he scanned for Jade and saw her grinding her ass on Robbie who was pinned on a wall. He looked confused and told Cat that he had to go see Jade, he went over to her and pulled her aside; ruining Robbie's woody moment.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me, you just let Robbie take my spot that easily, is it really that easy Jade?"

"Hey I said I wanted to shake my ass for you all night didn't I…but I guess that's not important to you…" Jade faced away from his face with a sad look on her, that's when she felt him hug her, he held on to her tightly. Alex looked up at her and told her,

"I love your Butt Jade, I told you that I love the shape of it, the way it looks after we have sex…but your butt is not the only thing about you that's important to me…Jade look at me…Jade." he kept repeating himself.

Jade had a look of defeat to her, she smiled and looked back at him. Jade hugged him back and chuckled, her chuckling went from giggles to laughter. Alex smiled and locked hands with her, Jade leaned back on a wall and dried her eyes which were tearing from laughter. Alex wasn't sure what had gotten in his girlfriend but he hoped this little moment of joy would last long enough, being the sly fox that he was, Alex got behind Jade, made sure her shapely butt was pressed on his bulge which was still hard thanks to Cat. He locked hands with her and began to gyrate his hips which prompted Jade to bend over and gyrate back.

Saddened that Jade was pulled away from him, Robbie sat down on a chair and looked around. The entire 11th and 12th grade was invited, he seen girls and boys who he worked with since the 9th grade. The girls filled out nicely and the fellas were all either of average build or had an attractive athletic build to them, Robbie placed himself in the middle. Robbie scanned the entire area and saw Trina sitting on Beck, Beck tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge for anything.

Coming for Robbie was Tori Vega who, just like any other girl wanted to dance with someone other than her boyfriend all night, Robbie didn't fight his friend and instead embraced her in a close slow dance when something from her music library went to something slow.

* * *

**12:00 pm**

Cat and Andre went into the kitchen to grab some pastelitos for themselves and for Trina who requested some. As the night got later more and more of Tori's friends and their friends began to leave, eventually when it got around to Midnight only the Victorious crew was left. They all sat on the sofas and couch and ate or talked to each other, Jade rested her head on Alex's shoulder as he ate a pastelito. Trina sat on Robbie and fed him food like a baby, Cat and Andre were tired and falling asleep on each other and Tori was in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

Beck had a broom and dustpan, cleaning the living room and the stairs. He was tired but if he wanted to prove to his future father and mother in law that he was a good catch for Tori, it all begun with cleaning up after a wild party. It showed responsibility, maturity and how lazy his friends and ex girlfriend were.

"Maybe when I'm in College Jade, I'll create a device that'll manipulate gravity and space, which in turn will affect the matter of things like…like…ah like that piece of rice on the floor. You'll be able to clean up the home quicker if I can make it so that it affects more than just one piece of matter." Said Alex who was finishing up his little cake.

"Won't that involve some kind of time travel in it Alex? I mean if it's meant to speed things up like in a scenario of cleaning your room….then…" Andre added to Alex's thought.

"Now that you mention it…it is going to involve the manipulation of time, and that's one of the many things man has been trying to control, that and the weather, aging and so much more."

"hey about instead of talking about things that don't exist, you all pick up a broom or dust pan or even some rags help me and tori clean up." Beck interjected upon their discussion.

"Oh man Robbie I'm tired, carry me to my room"

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You heard me, pick me up and carry me to my room…right now" Robbie looked around and saw that everyone sitting were watching him, Robbie stood up and picked Trina up. He gave her a piggy back ride up the stairs and into her room.

Andre and Cat sat up and gave their goodbyes and goodnights to Beck and Tori, They took themselves and walked out the front door. Only Jade and Alex were left, Jade whispered in Alex's ear that she wanted to go. Alex took a look around and saw that it was still very messy, he and Jade would only go home after they helped their friends. Jade didn't want to help but Alex insisted that they help.

"Give me a mop after you're doing brooming Beck, and Jade I guess you can help Tori inside the kitchen."

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" she replied to his suggestion.

"Do you really want to mop or just do the dishes?"

Jade didn't think to long about that, she stood up and went into the kitchen. "move out the way Tori, give me a sponge and some dish soap."

eight hands turned out to be more helpful than four or six, after Beck finished brooming, Alex mopped up the entire living room and kitchen. Beck cleaned the TV, sofas and couches as Alex did. Tori and Jade left the kitchen clean and the dishes too, they stored food in the refrigerator and gave each other a high five when everyone was done. Tori's dad would be responsible for removing the LED lights on the walls and stairs, Jade and Tori hugged and Beck gave Jade a kiss on her cheek.

Alex gave Beck a pound and kissed Tori on her cheek, Jade and Alex walked out of the Vega residence feeling good and very tired.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Arc will be The Turkey Arc." _


	57. Chapter 57:I Dream of Turkeys

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The boys are left with the task of picking the Turkey for the School Thanksgiving Dinner"_

* * *

**Chapter 57: I Dream of Turkeys**

Turkey Arc

**Tuesday November 20, 2012**

**Hollywood Arts, Improv Class**

(Beck and Andre)

"Alright, Alright, Alright…class, I was given the task by our principal to go out and find the perfect turkey for the school's thanksgiving dinner. Because of other pressing matters that are on my list, I am appointing two students to go out and do this important task for me. This is isn't by student choice so don't raising your hand"

Cat raised her hand but brought it back down when Sikowitz said not to raise one's own hand, Cat looked over to Andre and raised his hand high up into the air.

"Cat…what are you doing with Mr. Harris's hand?"

"You said not to raise your own hand, so I raised Andre's…heh heh"

"Drop the hand Ms. Valentine, I'm choosing. Now…let's do this…eeni meeny mini mo, catch the hornet by it's wings, if he doesn't sting, then dip him in some lime and cook him up real well and you two…are…IT!"

Sikowitz pointed to Beck and Andre who took it as a surprise.

"What!? Does this have anything to do with Cat raising my hand Sikowitz?" Asked Andre.

"….A little, anyways after school you boys must go out and get a live turkey, none of those skinny feeble turkeys."

"Uh Sikowtiz, where are we suppose to find a turkey? The only turkey native to California went extinct 10,000 years ago. I think it was due to human settlement…if you want those big chested turkey then me and Andre are gonna have to go some slaughter house and see if they have something remotely close to that."

"I don't care what you and Andre do Beck, I just want the turkey to be big…big enough so the school doesn't go hungry for at least another eight hours."

(bell ringing)

"That's the Bell Class, I hope all of you have a wonderful day…now, get out of my room all of you, hiya! Hiya!"

* * *

**West Residence, 11:30 am**

(Alex, Jade)

The sound of Jade's bed rocking back and forth and the sound of her headboard banging on her wall, it was clear what was happening. Jade decided to skip school today, dragging Alex with her. On her bed and under some bed covers, Alex thrusted slowly back and forth inside of his girlfriend. Their hands were locked together as their tongues wrestled, Jade squirmed and twisted under Alex who was sweating more than Jade. It was a testament to just how much he cared to hold out on his own orgasm just so Jade would reach her own.

Since hooking up with her last month, Jade has cracked Alex out of his shell while Alex kept his influence on her strong. Jade wasn't as mean or as cold to others as she was without him, yet her jealousy and possessiveness still needed some work. Jade squeezed her internal muscles around him when she neared her orgasm, Alex separated his lips from hers to concentrate on picking up his speed. He supported himself on his hands as he rammed and smacked his crotch into Jade.

Jade grabbed the covers and tossed them aside, she wrapped her legs around Alex's ass and pulled him into a hug. "Fuck Me Baby! Fuck Me!" Jade hissed into his ear as she ground herself against her younger boyfriend.

Alex acted on her wish and with a sultry smile, their bodies were slapping against together as their moans and words of encouragement filled her room. While Alex's cock was not as big as Darrius's or as long as Beck's it was just right for her. Plus Alex's chest was rubbing her erect nipples just right, that and his kissing was heightening her climax.

"_Jade_…_I want you_…_from the back_…" he said in between breaths. Jade smirked and pulled away from him, today was different for Alex because as Jade pulled away from him, a wrinkled condom could be seen covering his cock. This was his first time using a condom and it didn't bother him too much. The reason for this was that…Jade had run out of "The pills" and her mother was giving her hell for it.

She would have to wait for her mother to get her own and for Jade later in the week, for now she took an accidental pregnancy serious. She didn't mind too much, the only thing that she would be missing was the sensation of his filling her. Better to be missing a sensation than to end up knocked up, Jade got on her hands and knees and grabbed a pillow to hold. Alex stretched his condom all the way back to the base of his dick and pushed himself back insider Jade.

Alex smirked, happy to be back in her and to be behind her. He gripped her hip bones tightly and slammed his thighs and crotch into her ass, Jade buried her face in her pillow as she enjoyed getting nailed hard. She lifted her head up and turned to see how Alex was holding up. Alex was panting heavily, his young chiseled chest shined with all the sweat collecting there, he looked like he was in pain but then he gasped out, "Ugh! Jade, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

Jade took his warning serious and found her clit to rub, she licked her fingers and rubbed her cit hard. Alex felt her walls gripping his thrusting cock very tightly, Jade's back arched as she let out a deep satisfied moan. Alex eyes grew wide as he sucked in a deep breath; his mouth became an O. then his eyes closed tightly as he pulled away from her heart shaped bottom, he pulled his condom off and made Jade turn around. Jade leaned back and supported herself on her elbows, Alex's hips began to jerk uncontrollably as he came shooting his man goo all over her tits and face.

He fell down on her as his climax took his toll on him, he hugged jade as he breathed on her. Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck and temple. "I love you Jade…do you love me" he asked her.

"of course I do, you know I love you Alex…now…get off, I need a shower."

"Ok…" Alex rolled off to the side and looked up at the roof, Jade stood up and walked around her room naked searching for clothes that she was gonna take to the bathroom. As she grabbed her clothes, she went over to Alex to ask him if he was coming. He turned his head and saw her "after sex" body and just how sexy she looked, from the long strip of pubic hair above her clit to her cum coated tits.

"Really? Out first shower together?" he said surprised and excited.

"yeah…come on cutey." Alex grabbed her hand and went with her to her shower.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Lunch Period**

(Beck, Andre)

"I still don't where we're suppose to go to get a damn turkey, and a big breasted one too." Beck said to Andre, they were looking over a map of the Hollywood area to see where they could find a farm or a slaughterhouse nearby. Beck banged his fists on the table they were sitting on, Andre was trying to concentrate.

"Can you bang your fists somewhere else? I'm trying to find a good place to get a turkey Beck."

"Really Andre, you're looking at a map, whip out your phone and just look for a farm there. And besides Thanksgiving is in two days, we got plenty of time. I don't know why that Sikowitz has to be such a lazy fool. He doesn't want to do anything so he sends his student to do it. Am I right Andre?"

"Stop complaining…look if you don't want to take credit for finding the biggest Turkey you can get your hands on, then I'll be more than happy to find it on my own. Cat is gonna love me even more after this."

"Oh so you want it to be like that huh Andre, fine this is what's going to happen, you go and find yourself a Turkey. While I go and find my own, and at the school dinner we'll see whose is bigger…"

Beck left the table and went back marching inside the school, Tori saw him walk in and followed him inside. "_I wonder if there was any hidden sexual joke in that statement_…" Andre said under his breath. Cat came back from the grub truck with food for her and for Andre, "Thanks Baby…hey, how would you feel about doing some Turkey hunting after school?"

"I love Turkeys! But how come we can't eat anything else on thanksgiving Andre?"

"Well it's not mandatory that everyone eat Turkey Cat…some families eat what they normally eat except maybe with new things and with larger portions, others eat pork, or large quantities of steak. But just to be a little Portuguese…I wonder what Dodo tastes like, don't you wonder too?"

"Aha hah hah, Dodos all died out trying to save their last three watermelons which fell down a volcano Andre, didn't you know that?" she said to him as she bit into an apple.

"Cat?…have you been watching Ice Age?" he said with a cheesy smile.

"yeah…it shows what life was like before people, duh" Andre cracked up laughing, he dropped his forehead on his forearms and laughed. Cat chewed her apple and leaned back on Andre.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters coming soon"_


	58. Chapter 58:Spend it With Me

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Jade and Alex go shopping for thanksgiving, then Jade asks Alex to do something for her which he has seconds thoughts about."_

* * *

**Chapter 58: Spend it With Me**

Turkey Arc

**West Residence 12:30pm**

(Alex, Jade)

Coming out of her room after drying Alex and herself off and The couple got dressed, Alex stepped into the same clothes he came in with while Jade got into something more loose and warm. She walked into her kitchen wearing a sweater shirt and sweatpants, she looked inside her refrigerator and saw that there was little to make anything good to eat for a breakfast. Alex walked in and sat on the kitchen table and read a magazine which was on the table, he flipped through a couple of pages and saw a section solely for Thanksgiving shopping.

In the four pages he saw cooking pans, pots, Wine, Ice, Mixers for Cocktails, Aprons and other things for making a good Thanksgiving night. He looked over and saw Jade bending over, looking inside her fridge. True to his gender's need and his love for Jade, he walked over to her and took a hold of hips and bumped his crotch into her butt. She smirked and smiled as she felt his bulge bumping into her.

"What is it Alex? More Sex?" she asked.

"What? No…unless you want to, hey you think your dad has more condoms?"

"What?" she replied with a chuckle.

"Anyway…you wanna go out and get things to make something good to eat? You know some bread, ham, cheese, vinegar…" Jade lifted up and turned around, she gripped Alex's butt and smiled at him.

"You know what…let's do that, let me see if my mother has some money that we can use."

"But your parents both left for work…oh!…oohh…naughty, naughty Jade." he joked.

They walked into her parents room to look for money, Alex rummaged through some cabinet drawers belonging to Mrs. West. In it he found bras, panties and several dildos, he closed the drawer with a disgusted look on his face.

"Alex…why would you go looking through my mother's drawers for money? Do you like cougars or something?" Jade grabbed some money from her father's lock box which was camouflaged as a tool box.

"What!? No way…I mean your mom's nice but uh…when I was younger I use to take money from my mom and I knew she would always leave it somewhere in here drawers. Hey!…whose camera is that?"

Alex pointed to a camera hanging from it's strap on the wall, it was a Nikon D90 digital camera that belonged to Jade's father. "Oh…that's my old man's, you can have it if you want"

"What? No I can't take that…it must have cost him a good one grand, that's as much as a laptop."

"Here…take it, he makes so much money he collects Cameras, besides I don't care much for him anyways. He'll never miss it." Jade grabbed the camera from the wall and handed it over to Alex, she went back into her room to get a change of clothing so she could go outside to the market with him.

* * *

**History Class**

(Trina Vega)

"And that class is how Marriage came to be in known as in the western world, even though other cultures around the world have different and opposing views of what Marriage is, it all begins with a wedding before their can be a marriage."

Trina's history teacher told the class, after a quick lecture of the history of marriage he handed out a history quiz to determine where his students were at. No one was allowed to use text books for help or else it was an automatic failure. Trina rested her face on her hand as she blindly stared at her textbook, the words "marriage" "Wedding" and a picture of a royal wedding on the lower corner of the page. In her mind she saw herself as a queen in all white with a crown to go with and how she felt about herself. Next to her was the boy who she's fallen madly in love with, Robbie.

He wore a mixture of a knight's battle armor while wearing a crown on his head, he smiled at Trina and lead her to the altar. Trina at this point was falling asleep and losing control of her elbow which was supporting her head, her elbow slipped and her head hit the table.

"Ow!…Fuck Man!"

"Ms. Vega! Watch your mouth…and I told everyone to put their textbooks away, I hope you begin answering those quiz questions if you don't want to stay after school to finish them." warned her teacher.

"Ok what do we have here…ooh boy more stupid questions about absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Whole Foods market, 1:30 am**

(Alex, Jade)

Alex and Jade walked in to a high end market in the Hollywood area together, Jade grabbed a cart while Alex grabbed a specials paper. He and Jade went to the produce section and grabbed some apples, oranges, grapes and pears. Then from the produce section they went over to the meat department, Jade picked up some steaks, lamb chops and some turkey. Alex grabbed some ground beef and smelled it, Jade smacked his hand and told him to put it down.

"Ow…Jade" he protested.

"Don't smell it like it's tainted or something, you're gonna make people think this place get's fucked up meat. the things in this place are the best…oh you know what, can you get some potatoes and cranberry sauce."

"Hey Jade I thought we came to get simple things like ham and cheese…are you like gonna make dinner? I'm just curious…you don't have to answer." Alex waited for a response if she had one, she did, she tugged on his cheek and kissed him.

Alex smiled and went off to find what Jade asked for, as he grabbed a bag of potatoes and some cranberries, a man wearing a tin foil hat and an old brown trench coat stood behind a mountain of melons watching him. Alex raised an eyebrow and walked away slowly, the strange man followed him. Alex stopped and then the man stopped, he walked and then he walked.

"Can I help you?" asked Alex.

"No…but I can help you…those cranberries…don't eat them man. The government has nanites in them, they use them to monitor your actions and your choice of fruits. They used this information to-"

"Yeah I heard of this conspiracy theory before, the government monitors what I eat and then aims ads at me from my phone, laptop and even as I step outside. Besides, it beats having tin foil on my head, the same tin foil that the government makes that can be used to read my minds and grow more nanites…think about it."

Alex's counter argument and addition of another conspiracy theory made the strange man remove his tin foil hat and run out of the market screaming. Security guards stationed neared the entrance grabbed the out of control man and lead him out and kept him out. Alex went back to where Jade was previously at [meat department] but couldn't find her, he checked all the aisles and found Jade strolling by in the Frozen department. Talking to her was a much older boy, he had the whole chin strap beard thing going on, Alex knew he was a total deuce. Alex trailed behind on purpose to see what would happen, The boy was apparently trying to talk to Jade but she just kept ignoring him. When the boy smacked Jade's ass, Jade punched him and kicked him.

Jade saw Alex behind her and called him over, Alex went running towards the guy who put his hands on his woman and landed a flying kick right on his face. Jade eyes shot open, surprised and impressed, The john doe was knocked out cold and fell right on face. Alex grabbed and pushed Jade's cart, he told her that they pay for their stuff and get out before the guy woke up. Jade grabbed a multitude of other things and took off with Alex.

* * *

**West Residence, 2:30 am **

"Wow Alex…I still can't believe you kicked the shit out of that guy, you went all Bruce lee on him. Damn I wish I had my phone to record it."

"Thank you Jade…as soon as he put his hands on you…the inner warrior in me broke loose, It wasn't jealousy….it was protective."

"Well whatever you want to call it babe, I found it real sexy and amazing."

"Jade…you didn't answer my question when we were in the market, are you gonna make dinner with all this?" Alex kept pressing the matter.

Jade grabbed a bag and placed it on her kitchen counter, Alex walked around waiting for an answer. Jade took out packs of meats and placed them inside her freezer, Alex stopped his pacing back and forth and grabbed her arm. Jade turned around just as quickly as she did with the john doe in the market, she moved forward and pinned Alex on her kitchen wall. Jade's hands found his and locked them together, Alex looked up into her eyes, never once turning away.

"Spend Thanksgiving day with me Alex…you and me, my mom and my asshole dad. I want you to tell my father and my mother that you love me, that you are not like Beck. I'm tired of my mother telling me that I'm taking advantage of you and my father telling my father that a man is what I need, not a boy."

"Jade…I have no problem telling your folks how I feel about us, but you're asking me to skip a thanksgiving day with my own parents just to be with yours; and you don't sound so proud of them."

"Alex please…please…" Jade hands unclasped his and went to the hem of his pants down to his button.

* * *

**(!)** _"Working on another chapter." _


	59. Chapter 59:Compromises

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Alex and Jade work out a plan about thanksgiving, The boys and their girls go and find some turkeys for the school thanksgiving dinner."_

* * *

**Chapter 59: Compromises**

Turkey Arc

**West Residence, Jade's room, 4:00 am**

(Alex, Jade)

In Jade's kitchen the counter was free of shopping bags and the freezer and refrigerator were full, Over by the hallway of her home, the sounds of Jade's bed squeaking and rocking back and forth were loud and reverberating all through out the house. Inside of her room, Jade laid spread eagle on her bed. She clung to the sides of her bed as Alex pounded himself into her. He was sweaty as was she, he was a maniac, a lust driven animal that was just ravaging her.

"Fuck me Alex!…oh god! Fuck Me!"

"Jade…this is so Hot…you're so hot" he told her.

He leaned his head down a bit more to kiss her, the burning and need between her legs was great and Alex was having to much fun, she flipped him around so that now he was on his back. She straddled him and impaled herself on him, she pressed her hands on her wall and rode him. Alex concentrated on her bouncing tits, they were like a metronome to him. When they swayed back and forth, he stared intently. He needed them like a baby calf needed milk from it's mother's utter, he sat up and hugged her. Her breasts were so close to his face, he squeezed those pale globes of flesh together and sucked on them.

Jade caressed the back of his neck as she grinded on him, Alex fell back and thrusted upwards inside her. As the teens enjoyed the sex they were having, Mrs. West came back from work early and dropped her bag and coat on the kitchen table, she opened up the fridge and took out a Snapple bottle.

"this is odd, I don't remember buying six of these…_wait a minute_…_Jade_." she said in a mild angry tone.

"Jade!…Jade are you here…." Mrs. West went walking up to Jade's bedroom and grabbed the knob, she reframed from turning it and opening it when she heard the familiar sound of heavy panting and kissing.

She opened up the door and was presented with a shocking scenario, slamming his thighs on Jade's ass wildly hard and fast was Alex, he held on tightly to Jade's shoulders as he thrusted himself inside of her. "JADE!?" cried out her mother.

"MOM!? Oh My God Get Out!" Jade pulled away from Alex and covered herself with her covers. Alex covered his condom covered erection and fell over, he hid behind the bed.

"CLOSE THE DOOR MOM!"

Her mother did just that, she went into the kitchen to get her mind straight and back on track. Minutes rolled on when Alex came walking out, he saw jade's mother sitting at the table drinking a Snapple. He didn't want to walk out without apologizing to her, he took a seat across from her and spoke.

"Mrs. West…I'm sorry you had to see that, I thought you or the mister was gonna arrive late or later. I feel really embarrassed…but I want you to know that Jade didn't take advantage of me. Actually I think I encourage her without me even knowing."

"You're sweet…I see why she can't stop talking about you, what you were doing to my daughter in her room is not so shocking. She once walked in on me and her father doing the exact same thing when she was much younger."

"I don't even want to imagine that…look I'm gonna go, Jade's going to tell you what she wants to do for Thanksgiving. Once again I'm sorry if I shocked you and…embarrassed myself." Alex grabbed his things and left the residence, Jade came out of her room and spoke to her mother.

* * *

**Slaughter House, Little Armenia, 5:00 pm**

(Beck, Tori)

A few blocks away from the Hollywood neighborhood, little Armenia had numerous slaughter houses that housed live animals in cages ready to be killed, skinned, cleaned and packed for cooking. As soon as they walked into one such establishment the stench of blood, animal feces and dirty water on the stone floor was overwhelming, yet somehow people managed to wait in line for their animal to be killed. Others stood in front of cages watching ducks, rabbits and even turkeys move around and make noises.

Beck went walking up to an older gentleman who was last in line to wait, he asked him if they had large turkeys in the cages or elsewhere. The man replied back Armenian, something Beck had no understanding or knowledge of, but he did get the little directions and hints he was making with his hands. The man made a gesture of a man with a big belly and pointing in the back, that's where all the animals were killed.

"uh…thanks mister. Hey Tori! This guys said there are big fat turkeys in the back, we should wait and ask for them when we get there."

"Good…cuz I stand the smell and the idea of these cute little bunnies being killed for food."

"Tori…everything get's killed to become food, insects eat other insects for food, frogs eat birds for food, hawks eat snakes for food. It's the cycle of life dear, and we're all in it."

Minutes went by when Beck and Tori got to the front of the line, there were dual doors where butchers went in and out and a square opening where customer and clerk could talk through.

"yeah uh…do you speak English?" Beck asked.

"ya my name is Alishan and I speak Inglesh."

"uh yeah, so do you guys have large fat turkeys here? Because the ones in your cages are small…they look like pigeons."

"That's how toorkeys are in wild, they start small and feeble, chemical and hormonees are shot into blood of birds to make fat like you say. If you want fat toorkey, you got to give Alishan muney."

"alright…how much then?"

"100 dolars" the clerk answered.

"oh what!? No way Beck he's trying to jip us."

"Now now Tori let's see if we can have a look at the turkey, so uh am I gonna get to see the bird?"

"When you pay"

"no when you let me see"

"when you pay"

"when I see it…when I pay!"

"No when you see it!…oh no…fine cominhere" the man played a good game and lead Beck inside to see the toorkey as the Armenian man called it. On his way out of the back Beck came out with a large cage with a big turkey in it, he told Tori they were leaving.

"Holy cow Beck! That thing is huge and…cute"

"yeah well, he's heavy…help me with this before my arms fall off." they took the turkey and placed him in the back of Beck's pickup truck. They gave each other a high five and took off.

* * *

**Hollywood Boulevard**

(Cat, Andre)

Coming back from a farm instead of a slaughter house, Andre found a rather young but still fat turkey and bought him for under 50 dollars. Like Beck he was given the turkey in a cage, Andre drove the turkey and Cat in his car from the farm all the way back home. He stopped at a red light and looked at his rear view mirror and asked Cat to leave the turkey alone,

"No Andre…I love him, like I love you. I want to put a little sweater on him so he won't be cold."

"Cat you do know what that bird is gonna go through right? You know that the bird is gonna go to Sikowitz tomorrow."

"so…I'm still gonna find a little sweater to put on him, can he stay with me tonight Andre…I always wanted a pet Turkey."

"he's not a pet he's din…alright Cat, but only for tonight. My grandma would freak out if I brought a giant bird to my house, she probably wouldn't stop screaming at it."

"her screaming once got a butterfly out of my ear…you're coming home with me castro."

"you named him already?"

"I can't call him big bird, he's not yellow…duh."

When the red traffic light turned green Andre sped off, who sikowitz would favor more will all depend on that man's crazy mind.

* * *

**(!)** _"Sorry for the late update." _


	60. Chapter 60:Before The Feast

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Alex talks to his mother and father about their thanksgiving dinner, Trina and Robbie have a private talk after sex and The turkeys get settled in into their temporary homes."_

* * *

**Chapter 60: Before The Feast**

Turkey Arc

**Sheppard Residence, Kitchen 5:00 pm**

(Alex, Mrs. Sheppard)

Coming back home from an embarrassing moment of being caught by Jade's mother as he nailed her daughter, Alex just wanted to forget about what had happened and talk to his mother about their thanksgiving dinner plans. When he got back home he smelled something good cooking up, it was a turkey. His mother had gotten home to start cooking up a turkey early, he went over to his room first to change out of his clothes which probably smelled of sex and sweat. He came back from his room with a change of clothes and went over to his kitchen to talk to his mother.

"Hey mom…Turkey smells good."

"Alex dear your home, were you over by Jade's home again?"

"Yeah I was, I left when her mother came home."

"you're in love with her aren't you? I can tell you are. You're father hasn't stopped loving me ever since we got married, you think she's the one for you?" his mom asked.

"More than just that…she might be my twin flame, just like grandma and grandpa. Mom…can we have our thanksgiving dinner tomorrow? I want to do Jade a favor."

"Oh, and what favor is that?"

"She wants me to come forward and confirm my love for her to her mother and father. I'm not afraid of doing that because I do love her, I know I'm young and I know her parents might see that as an issue."

"Alex…love is blind to many things, and age is first in that list. I don't know what kind of people her folks are, but just a bit of advice from mother to son. If you want a girl's mother to trust you, be brave, be composed and don't fear the father. I know that's what my brother didn't do, he took off and ran away with his girlfriend when he was your age…I'm surprised their still together."

"Uncle Tommy eloped when he was 16?"

"Yeah…different time and different rules when it came to love."

"So is it ok if we have our dinner tomorrow mom? I really want to make this happen for Jade."

"Of course Alex…you remind me of your father."

"How?" Alex asked her, "Because he did the same thing for me."

Alex smiled and hugged his mother, he even gave her a small kiss. He went back to his room to call Jade and inform her of the good news.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Trina's Room**

(Trina, Robbie)

Covering their lower united sections with her bed covers, Trina cupped Robbie's face as he pumped himself inside of her. Robbie focused primarily on kissing her and pulling on her nipples with his teeth and kneading her large breasts with his hands. There was also a little extra something that was heightening the sensuality of their union, deep inside of pussy was a vibrating egg that Robbie's cock pushed and bumped on her cervix as he thrusted himself inside of her.

Trina was rocked with numerous orgasms the moment the little pink egg began to vibrate inside of her and Robbie thrusting his cock in her. Trina was in heaven, she reached under her covered with one of her hands for the controller of the egg, she took it in her hand and raised the level of it. The intense vibrations made it difficult for Robbie to keep from unloading inside of her, he slammed himself inside of her a few more time before pulling out and turning her around.

He admired Trina and loved her. But he also admired her ass which always kept him going, he pushed the covers away from them and kneaded her ass cheeks, he smacked them and kissed them individually. Trina arched her back and hung her mouth open, his hands focused away from her ass to her clit which he rubbed just as quickly as he was recuperating stamina. Trina shivered under his magic fingers, signaling another powerful orgasm. Robbie was hard and ready to go, he pushed himself back in and kept himself like that for a few sec, admiring Trina's shapely and plump ass. He swatted it before smacking his thighs on her cheeks repetitively, Robbie was understanding why girls used things as vibrators and vibrating eggs, the vibrations felt good on his cock and the feeling went down to his ball sac.

Robbie pressed his chest on her back and locked hands with her, he was in the throes of his orgasm as they rutted together. Robbie took a breather and pulled out of her wet hole, he laid himself beside her and rested. Trina turned her little toy off and pulled it out of her, she threw it off her bed and embraced Robbie in a hug.

"You know we're in this too far to just be split up by some things as stupid as the things we go through everyday in school, right."

"Right Trina…you know, the stuff your dad said about us when we had that party here at your house. I don't know what it was but I think you're dad might approve of us if and when we make that big step. And I do want to take that step with you baby, just as long as I'm the only for you, the only one you want between your legs…and if you want another girl to join us, well that will be just fine."

"I bet you would like that last part to happen a lot Robbie wouldn't you, but I can't fight it either. What kind of engagement ring you thinking of getting for me? Is it going to be the biggest rock you can get?"

"The one I'm gonna get for you is the one I can afford, anything more fancy and bigger you're gonna have to chip in."

"it's the guys job to get the ring Robbie"

"then what's the girl's job Trina?"

"To be surprised, love her man, support him…you know what Robbie, get me a sandwich, I'm hungry."

* * *

**Oliver Residence, Beck's RV 7:30 pm**

(Beck, Tori)

Sitting on the small little couch in his RV, Beck called Andre to tell him of his success finding a prize turkey. Tori was checking out the turkey which was sleeping in it's heavy ass cage, she brought it some bread to eat from beck's home. She tickled it with one of her finger and felt him shiver. She placed some bed covers over his cage so he wouldn't be as cold.

"yeah…yeah pass me to over to Andre ms. Charlotte…no…I don't know why the night isn't white instead of dark."

"She's looney huh Beck"

"Tell me about it…hello, hello Andre that you!? Guess what I got…a fat turkey! A big O Armenian turkey, not those little pigeon turkeys. How about you? Did you and Cat score big? I bet you didn't"

* * *

**Harris Residence, Valentine Residence **

(Andre)

"_Beck this isn't a competition, me and Cat did get lucky and found a turkey farm, and we did it using a paper map. Beck I don't care how big your turkey is, it's probably one of those freak experiments that went horribly wrong…I don't know what my turkey is doing. Because it's with Cat not with me…she got kind of attached to it."_

"_yeah whatever…yeah see you tomorrow. _My turkey is bigger, what's that fool thinking, I wonder what Cat's doing with Castro now."

(Cat)

Walking around her room wearing a pink knitted sweater was the turkey Cat and Andre picked up at a farm, Cat crawled behind it, plucking it's feathers with her mouth. It turned around and pecked her in the face. Cat ran away from it, it followed her out of her room and into her living room.

* * *

**(!) **_"Merry Christmas everyone, more chapter coming after Christmas."_


	61. Chapter 61:Oil and Water

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Andre and Beck turn in their turkeys to Sikowitz, Alex tells Jade their thanksgiving dinner is a Go, Early thanksgiving dinners are prepared by the teens families and Trina and Robbie are hanging back."_

* * *

**Chapter 61: Oil and Water**

Turkey Arc

**Wednesday November 21, 2012**

**Hollywood Arts, Improv Class **

(Classroom)

Arriving to school one day before the big school thanksgiving dinner, everyone who had Improv class first period were obligated to pickup a Turkey Hat Sikowitz ordered from the internet situated inside a large box by the door. They hat to wear it all day or else, the hats came in knitted styles and plush styles. Beck and Tori came in first carrying the turkey in it's cage, Tori took a plush turkey hat and Beck took a knitted turkey hat. They placed the turkey beside Sikowitz's desk and took their seats. Beck looked around and saw that first period Improv class were going to be laughing stock of the entire school day.

Robbie and Trina came in a few minutes after Beck and Tori, Robbie took a plush turkey hat while Trina just took her seat.

"Trina what are you doing?" siko asked her.

"…Taking my seat?"

"Nooo…get up and take a hat…go on take a hat"

"No I'm not wearing-"

"Trina don't argue with me, now be quiet and take a hat…they were on sale…discount, take one."

"No!"

"Then you are barred from attending the thanks-"

"Sikowitz wait! Look I'll get her to wear one I promise." Said Robbie. He grabbed a knitted hat and begged her to put it on, Trina didn't want to but when Robbie whispered something into her ear, she reluctantly took the hat from his hand and placed it on her head.

The other couple to finally come in was Beck and Cat, Cat took a look at the box beside the door and rummaged through it. She didn't want any old turkey hat, she wanted the best one. She pulled a plush turkey who was dressed as a chef and whose legs dangled. Andre took a knitted one and placed his turkey on the other side of Siko's desk.

"Not Bad Andre and Beck, and girls who helped them"

"Hey you know our names Sikowitz, don't play dumb!" Tori said, raising her voice at him.

"Yes, yes…now I'm gonna need three girls to move these…is that Turkey wearing a pink sweater"

"Yeah...that was Cat's doing teach, she didn't want him to get cold and…well you know Cat." Andre said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"My mom made that Sikowitz…don't you think it's cute?"

"Anyway…I need three strong girls to take these fine specimens that represent the spirit of Thanksgiving. I want, Oh! I want the Vega sisters to take the biggest Turkey and I want…Cat to take the other one."

"Siko Cat's not strong enough to lift that up by herself…"

"Andre please, I trust these girl and…Beck's the winner. Now for class"

"Wait! You and Beck were in on this?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Andre but I couldn't help it."

Andre took a hard glance over at Beck who was smiling and giggling to himself, he balled up his hands and jumped on him. "I told you this wasn't supposed to be a competition Beck!"

"Tough Luck…Andre!" Beck and Andre rolled around on the ground, pulling each other's hairs and tugging at each other's shirts. Other students got involved and created a dog pile. Tori and Trina lost their hold of the cage and dropped it, Cat clapped at the chaos filling the classroom and went over to the turkey she and Andre bought. She opened it's cage and let it roam free.

* * *

**Hallway, First Period**

(Alex)

Skipping his first period science class, Alex stood outside the door of Singing class, watching Jade sing a song from a famous alternative group. He watched how everyone seemed scared of her and amazed at her, she was quite the singer. Her voice was spectacular, the way she expressed her feelings and the emotion of the song by moving her body in the slightest of position made her look so much hotter to Alex. But their was more about her, something beyond the sex and dirty talk…she was special, unique in the eyes, lips and voice.

"The reason why I fell in love…Jade West." he whispered. As he stared through the door window, he heard gobbles In the hallway, they were getting closer.

He saw a turkey with a sweater running away from someone, Cat came into view. She was chasing it all the way from Improv class, he saw the funny hat she was wearing and asked where she got it from and what was up with the turkey.

"Oh this? Sikowitz is giving them out to his first period class…and this is Castro, isn't he cute Alex?"

"Uh…sure, alright Cat time for me to wait till second period class begins."

"Wait…help me grab Castro…he scratched me with his long nails…please."

"Alright…I'll keep him calm by communicating with him telepathically."

"Telepathetically?"

"No Cat… . . .ly."

"Telemundo?"

* * *

**Lunch Period **

(Alex, Jade)

Sitting on a table by themselves, Alex sat very close to Jade as he told her the good news.

"So guess what…"

"What?" she replied.

"I talked to my mom yesterday about me, her and dad having our dinner today, she said she was ok with it. She figured that my relationship with you was more important, she really likes you Jade. What about your folks Jade?"

"Mine?…my asshole dad would rather spend his Thanksgiving with his other wife and kids, when my mother told him what she caught us doing yesterday…I cried all night."

"Jade…I'm sorry" Alex held Jade tightly and close to him, he held one of her hands and rested his head on her shoulder. Jade kissed his forehead and turned, she placed her legs over both his lips and kissed him.

"Don't be Alex, I'm done trying to convince that asshole that singing and acting don't make people stupid. He's the kind of person who appreciates hard workers, skilled workers, if he cant see the sweat on people, if their muscles aren't aching…then it's not worthy of praise and attention or the clapping of an audience."

"I've never met him…but if he's someone who honors robots, who only listen to orders of their bosses, their foremen, directors and all forms of leaders instead of their hearts…then it'll be like Oil and Water trying to share the same glass of water."

Jade agreed and placed her head on his, Alex smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, 6:00pm **

(Alex, Family)

After school, Alex went back home as quickly as he could run, he wanted to make every second last with his mother and father. He couldn't wait till tomorrow night where he will eat a small portion of food in school and then head off to Jade's home where he will pig out and spend time with his girlfriend and maybe future mother in law. Alex's mother didn't make a lot, just more than usual with the addition of a tasty looking well cooked turkey, The Sheppard family which wasn't a normal one by the general public's standards, happily enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

**Vega Residence, 6:30pm**

Over at the Vega house Tori and Beck helped her parents prepare things for tomorrow, David Vega was getting the turkey from a whole food market. He was in charge of getting it every year, Tori looked around and didn't see Trina around. She didn't come home, she wondered if she was spending time with Robbie at his place.

"Mom…why isn't Trina here? She's supposed to be helping with all of this."

"Oh Tori you know how your sister is, doesn't like to help in anything unless she's getting all the attention. Plus the last time she placed a chicken inside the microwave, do you remember that"

"I don't remember anything like that?" Tori told her mom.

"It was the time when I kissed her and told her if she would make me a chicken, I think she put a turkey inside the microwave. It was when me, Andre and Robbie were all fighting for her love."

"You guys did that to her? Wait you kissed her?" Tori asked sounding a bit angry.

"It was a long time ago…Tori Wait!" Tori went running up to her room, leaving Beck alone to finish making the salad.

"Better go up and make it up to her Beck…do it quick before David get's here." her mother told him.

Beck took the warning seriously and went upstairs to go apologize to Tori.

* * *

**Harris Residence**

(Andre, Charlotte)

Andre was having separate Thanksgiving dinners like he always did, Tonight with his grandmother, tomorrow with Cat and her family and on Thursday with his father. It was a quiet thanksgiving tonight, his grandmother was unusually quiet tonight.

"Everything all right grandma?"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"It's me Grandma…your favorite grandson, Andre."

"You Were Always my Favorite Grandson Andre!…is this Food!?"

"Yes Grandma…it's food."

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

(Trina, Robbie)

Sitting under the Dragon tree atop the hill, Trina and Robbie sat swings which someone put up, perhaps someone from the park put them up. But whoever did, they were the perfect seats for couples.

"Wanna go home Trina?"

"Later Robbie…I want to stare at the stars some more."

"Sure thing Trina."

* * *

**(!) **_"After the Thanksgiving chapter, Story will jump forward one week before Christmas."_


	62. Chapter 62:Thankful

_**House of Flesh: The Series**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Teens settle down with family and partners and enjoy Thanksgiving." _

* * *

**Chapter 62: Thankful **

(Turkey Arc)

**Hollywood Arts, Cafeteria 6:00 pm**

(Crew)

Full and filled with chatter and with the smell of freshly cooked meals and turkeys, the school cafeteria was alive with student and teachers. Over by a large table the entire victorious crew sat and ate their meals. Tori and Beck sat close to Alex and Jade, Trina and Robbie sat close to Cat and Andre. eating a piece of turkey and a small portion of food, Cat saw that their was some pink fabric on what was a turkey wing. And what turned out to be a simple slap fight, turned into a quick set of swings in Improv class today.

Andre had a bruised eye and so did Beck, he stepped out of his seat and went over to go sit next to Beck.

"Beck…you're like a brother to me…I know it wasn't right for me to jump on you and punch you right on your eye."

"No Andre…all of that was my fault bro, I treated this whole turkey hunting thing like a competition, when it wasn't."

Andre and Beck stood up from their seats and shared a bro hug, Tori clapped, proud that her man and her best friend took the honorable path. Cat missed it all pulling pink strands of fabric from her tongue and from between her teeth.

"Oh No Tori…I think someone cooked Castro, I have to save him Tori."

"Not now Cat…So Trina where were you last night? Me, Beck, Mom and Dad had to do all the thanksgiving dinner preparations?" Tori asked her big sis.

"Not now Tori, me and Robbie-"

"I don't care what you and Robbie have been up to, why weren't you home last night and why didn't you tell me that you and Beck kissed before!"

"Beck kissed you Trina?" Robbie interjected.

"No look…it was when all of you guys were messing with me, me cooking a chicken for Beck, Andre trying to kiss me and you bringing flowers for me. It was a long time ago and besides it wasn't that good a kiss anyways. Robbie I swear to you that it meant absolutely nothing to me."

"Tori I thought we got over this last night…c'mon just drop it. Let's just finish this up and we can all go home together, Jade and Alex you two cool with that?"

"Yeah Beck I'm cool with that…Jade how about you?"

"What? Oh yeah sure…hey can we go now…Darrius is beginning to sing over there." Mentioned Jade.

* * *

**Darrius Miller**

"_As I was going on down the Road_

_On down the road_

_With a tired team_

_And a heavy load _

_I cracked my whip _

_And the leader sprung _

_I says day-day _

_In the wagon tongue"_

_Turkey in the straw - ha ha ha_

_Turkey in the straw- ha ha ha_

_Roll em up and twist em up_

_A high tuck a taw_

_And sing a little tune called _

_Turkey in the straw."_

Students began to sing along, and a certain girl who looked like his new girlfriend took center stage with him to sing along with him. It was a moment that seemed to belong to Tori and her crew, but the spotlight couldn't always be focused on her. Trina wanted to stay and sing, but Tori wouldn't have it, she practically carried her older sister out of the cafeteria with Robbie's help. Jade took one final scoop of food into her mouth before leaving with Alex and the rest.

The whole crew walked together away from the school laughing and talking, couples began slowly departing their own way when crossing streets. Cat and Andre went their own way, Alex and Jade took shortly after Cat and Andre left the group. That left only The Vega sisters with their men, but just as a surprise to Tori and Beck, A royal blue lowrider came speeding up to them real close and stopped.

"Happy fucking thanksgiving day Beck and Tori!" Darrius shouted out from his passenger window, he picked up an empty Hennessey bottle and threw it close to Beck's feet, it smashed on impact which made the group jump back a bit.

"That's The last time I fucking look out for you Beck, next time some niggas wanna rob you ass or Rape Tori…don't expect a guardian Angel! And Trina and Robbie, ya dudes is cool with me and my pops. Hit me up wheneva ya want to get ya walk on" Darrius and his crew all laughed and turned up the gangta music playing on the radio.

Their lowrider hopped up and down, it speeded away past a few blocks before disappearing on a turn. Beck was visually angry and picked up half of the bottle and threw it as far as he could.

"Beck that's enough…it was a mistake getting to know him, and an even worse falling for him."

"I don't care about any of that Tori!…I would rather had gotten my shit stolen then ever let this punk get with you. If only I had fucking Gun!"

"Beck!…Guns are the last thing you should ever, never if possible. People die everyday in this country and in the world because of guns, if something happens to him…then it's better if someone else does it. I know I shouldn't wish anything bad to people…but there are always going to be people like him."

"C'mon Beck let's go inside…forget about that guy." Robbie said to Beck, "Wow…guess I should take someone off my friends list huh Tori." Trina said in a joking manner.

"Trina…not now."

* * *

**Vega Residence, 8:00pm**

(Family Dinner)

Tori and Trina went up to their rooms to change into something more formal for the night, Beck and Robbie who had already changed into something semi formal for the school dinner, took their seats with their future parents in law. They waited for the girls to come down, but while they waited Beck decided to start things off.

"Everything looks delicious David, Holly…and that Turkey smells really good."

"Thank you Beck…a lot of people really don't understand how to cook em but really it's all in the anatomy and understanding how the bird works. So you guys serious about going all the way with my daughters…Robbie? Beck?"

Robbie stopped messing with his tie long enough to talk to David, "Yes sir…I plan on making your daughter, my wife after college. Since today is thanksgiving…I guess I gotta give thanks to you two, really if it weren't for you two me and Beck would still be single…well maybe me. But yeah, I don't want to rush things but if Trina thinks we're ready for the next step…I won't question her. I love your Daughter David and Holly, what more can I add to that."

"Well…that was sweet…but I'm gonna make sure that Trina doesn't get ahead of herself or the circumstances of being to hasty." Said Holly.

"I'll tell you what you can Add to that Robbie my boy…a nice ring, an expensive one, a place for you two to live in. and a promise to me and my wife that no matter how much she get's on your nerves…you'll never stop loving her."

"It's a deal then Mr. Vega" replied Robbie, exhilarated.

David then turned to Beck and checked him out, he checked out his sport coat and the white shirt he wore under that. He looked below the table and saw that he wore jeans instead of slacks like Robbie. Beck smiled and shrugged his shoulders with a "what I do" look.

"So Beck…there's something I always wanted to tell you, from day one when Tori told me about you. I knew you were that typical guy at every high school who's all about the looks and all about getting all the girls he wants. I only say this to you because I almost lost Holly to a boy in high school back when we were teens."

"David… I'm nothing like that, actually for the entire four years I only dated one girl, and we separated two months ago. I couldn't go chasing other girls because she wouldn't allow it. Plus I think she would have killed me, but that girl's with someone else now. Still, I'm not that kind of person…I'm a nice guy."

"I'll be the judge of that tonight Beck…B.E.C.K Beck"

"David leave him alone…ah, and look whose coming to join us now."

Tori and Trina came down in formal dresses, Beck and Robbie stood up and watched the girls come down. Robbie led Trina to her seat, Beck also led Tori to her seat. They pulled the chairs for them and pushed them in when they sat. "You look beautiful in red Trina"

"thanks Robbie"

"Purple suits you Tori…" Beck whispered.

"You look amazing too Beck" she whispered back at him.

"Babe…you already saw me in these…never mind."

* * *

**Valentine Residence**

(Andre, Cat, Family)

"Tonight I want to give thanks to Cat's parents for allowing me into their lives and their dinning room to eat, I also want to give thanks to Cat for never letting me drift away from her love…even when I sometimes doubted it was really for me. But I learned to let go of those negative feelings and instead focused on loving Cat unconditionally."

"Wow…you don't find boys like that with that kind of Creed right dear."

"I know…it's like, you were a poet or a well mannered Victorian gentleman in a past life."

"Dad be quiet! You're embarrassing me…wise, kind, gentle, generous, Sexy….but enough about me. here's to you, Mom…I'm thankful to you for giving birth to me an and for keeping my brother away from as best you can. Dad…thanks for knocking up Mom, I'm thankful that I'm your daughter…and to Andre…Thank you for loving me, I'm thankful to be your Girlfriend."

Andre's dark skin hid his blushing cheeks well from Cat's kind words, he leaned over and planted a kiss on her red lipstick covered lips. Cat's parents raised their glasses and toasted to the young couple.

* * *

**West Residence**

(Alex, Jade, Mrs. West)

"On this Thanksgiving day…may the spirit of the great turkey and all his friends find peace and comfort that more of his friends will join him in the great plains in the sky. I also give thanks to Jade, thank you Jade for being my girlfriend…being my first, breaking me out of my nutty shell and for never losing faith in me."

"To you…Mrs. West, I'm thankful to have met you the first time Jade invited me here to your home, and although I was caught by you in the act of copulating with your daughter…I do not regret it nor do I care. I hope to have you in my life when I'm older, just as I hope I'm in Jade's life too, beyond high school and beyond."

Alex took his seat and looked around at the table, there was one empty seat. Jade smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek, he blushed and looked over her mother.

"Alex…I'm just thankful that my daughter has someone who loves her, it's all a mother can ask for her daughter. Jade is there anything you want to say?"

"Well…I do want to say two things…Alex…ever since I met you in Improv…I wanted to kill you and leave you in the gutter. But after you bailed me out from detention, I knew from the moment I kissed you and when you aske me out…I never wanted to let you go, and I don't have plans on letting you go anytime soon. And to you mom…I'm sorry if I'm a total bitch to you…I don't meant to scream at you or make you feel bad…I'm just going through some stuff with dad, whose name won't be mentioned tonight. I…love you mom…let's dig in."

Alex stood up and kissed Jade, he went over and hugged his future mother in law tightly, she hugged him back and smiled. "it's inpolite to get up after beginning to eat Alex"

"Sorry Mom… I mean Mrs. West." Alex scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. He took his seat and began to eat.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next few chapters will be a apart of the New Years Arc which will cover Christmas and The New Year." _


	63. Chapter 63:Snowflakes and Lust

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A week before Christmas arrives to L.A, The steam from the couples sex keeps them warm. Talks about a secret Santa begins with Tori and Beck." _

* * *

**Chapter 63: Snowflakes and Lust**

New Year's Arc

**Tuesday, December 18, 2012, 1:30am**

**Oliver Residence, Beck's Bedroom**

[Radio] "Good afternoon stars, future stars and residents of Hollywood, if you look out your windows right now you will see that someone all powerful and jolly has brought something special to our city not seen since 1988...tell me john have you seen this much snow float down on our city…_Never gorge_…"

"_Oh God Beck…Beck…Baby…right there…Fuck me right there…Oh God Beck!" _shouted Tori in a sexually induced high Beck was putting her under.

The couple laid on their side as Beck grabbed Tori behind the knee of her bent leg and lifted it into the air for her, pushing his cock in and out of her. "God you feel incredible Tori" he whispered into her ear.

Tori reached behind herself, her hand going to back of Beck's head. She pulled his lips towards her neck, encouraging him to kiss her there. "You make me feel good…Oh yes!…you make me feel so good Beck. Cum inside me…oh god just shoot it in me."

"_Are you sure?" _Beck muttered, continuing to work his hips back and forth into her.

"My Birth control pills haven't failed us now have they…don't be afraid" she teased him.

"When have I ever been afraid Tori…" Beck humped against her even harder. He turned himself so he was right on top of her. He took her legs, spread em and tied them back behind him. "I can't live without this Beck…I'm loving it too much" Tori said as she panted harder.

Beck smirked and grabbed her hip bones and pounded himself into her, he was slamming himself so hard he could feel her tightening around him, he stopped for a moment only to ask her a question, "can you do that squeezing thing with your pussy again babe" Tori blushed heavily.

"only if you do that expanding thing with you cock babe…" Beck smirked again and did what she asked of him, "MMMM…YES BECK…YES…KEEP DOING THAT!" Tori cried out. In return Beck felt Tori squeezing him tighter than ever before, this caused him to pant harder and fuck harder. Tori wrapped her arms around him as she screamed into his chest, her screams would have drowned out the noise of Beck's bed bumping against his wall and it's slight squeaks. Tori raked the his back with her nails which she hasn't bothered to clip in three days.

With a muffled yell, Tori came climaxing with Beck. As he shot his seed inside of her, she squirted juices all over his crotch. Beck hips jerked a bit as did Tori's and with a loud exhilarated sigh, Beck sagged on Tori. Minutes went by when Tori moved Beck off her and looked for her shirt and panties, she walked out of her room to go use his bathroom. When she walked back in her room from washing her face, she didn't find Beck in his room. She grabbed her jeans and placed them back on, she found a comb on top of Beck's cabinet and used it to brush her hair.

"where did he go…Beck!…you here?"

"In the kitchen babe" he responded back.

Tori walked into the kitchen and saw Beck making himself something to eat while still in boxers, she smiled and chuckled. "so Beck dear…who did Cat give you for secret santa?"

"Well I'm not gonna tell you who I got…"

"oh you better or else…or else I pour mayonnaise on your eggs" Tori searched his fridge for a bottle of mayonnaise.

"good luck finding some…I'm still not telling you who I got."

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Basement**

(Cat, Andre)

Down in the basement of the school, Cat and Andre were going at it in one of their favorite places to make love or just fuck. Andre's hips smacked into hers as he pounded himself inside of her. Cat wrapped her arms around his chiseled back and kissed him and licked him all over his face. Andre leaned his face downward to kiss his girlfriend and shove as much tongue in her mouth as possible. Cat was reaching her peak, she clawed Andre's back and her breathing which was becoming more heavy and desperate for air worked harder.

Andre stopped thrusting momentarily to turn over on his back, positioning Cat right on top of him. She moved some of her red hair away from her sweaty face, she smirked at Andre and began to grind hard and fast on him. Andre thrusted upwards, just in time to match her motions and rhythm.

"I love you Cat…I love you so much…I'm gonna make you my wifey one of these days"

Andre felt her tighten around him for a slight moment when he said that, that gave him ideas. "You like that don't you baby…me putting a ring on it, I can see it now… you in a white dress, white lingerie underneath that."

As Andre spoke to her of his dream, Cat just listened to him, intently. She had no idea her climax hit her until Andre felt her peeing on him. "Cat…Cat!? Did you just piss on me?"

"You really think I'll look beautiful in a wedding dress Andre?" she asked him, completely ignoring his first claim.

"Cat don't change the subject….c'mon get off of me, I need to clean my self-"

"No!…Noooo!" she yelled some more.

"Why are you yelling Cat!?"

"Do you love me Andre…say you love me"

"I think that's pretty clear right now Cat, you know I love you baby…when we get to college…maybe I'll get on one knee." Cat blushed heavily and kissed him, she resumed grinding on him and in the process reviving Andre's flaccid cock.

"Guess who I got for The Secret Santa Andre…"

"Who Cat?"

* * *

**Gymnasium, Boy's toilet stall 3:00am**

(Trina, Robbie)

It was the last school period and Trina and Robbie decided to spend it inside of the boy's locker room. Helping her to Pull her gym short and panties down on to the floor, Robbie squatted before Trina to help her get lubricated down there. Robbie took two fingers and began to finger her, Trina leg's buckled as she pressed her back on the toilet stall. Robbie watched her rub her clit as he pushed his shorts down and whipped out his cock. He licked his fingers and stroked his dick, watching Trina rub her stiff little nub made him go crazy.

She had an amazing strip of pubic hair just above her clit, Trina kept it that way by Robbie's request. Robbie pulled his fingers out of her and licked them like he just finished dipping the in a bucket of popcorn chicken. He pressed his mouth on her love mound and shoved his tongue inside of her. Trina took a hold of his head while Robbie wrapped his arm around the back of her thighs.

"Oh Robbie Don't stop!….Fuuuck! Oh God Yes! Yes!" she cried as Robbie's head bobbed up and down and shook wildly.

"Robbie…ive been thinking about something…just listen ok…mmm~" Robbie nodded his head up and down.

"you remember how we had that little foursome between us and Cat and Andre? I've been thinking about doing the same with my sister and Beck"

Robbie pulled away from her snatch and stood up, "you want Beck to give it to you now?"

"No Robbie…first of all My sister would never allow, two I know you wouldn't either. It's just that watching and being watched is…I don't know but I think I like it, don't you?"

"I don't know…looking at another guy naked while he's doing his own girl doesn't really turn me on."

"What are you talking about? That's basically live Porn for you" she answered back.

"True…whatever turns you on Trina, but I'm not giving [pushes himself inside of her] any other guy access to this!"

"Fuck!" Trina yelped by his sudden intrusion. Robbie helped her wrap her legs around him, he kept her pinned against the stall as he began to work his hips into her. "It does turn me on…You Turn me on Robbie, now fuck me future husband"

Robbie grabbed two handfuls of sweet ass while he thrusted upwards into her wet honey pot. They kissed as they went at it in that position, Robbie had a watch on his wrist and lifted his hand to see what time it was. They had twenty more minutes before the last bell rang, he drilled into her hard and fast, causing her to pick up her breathing. He placed her back down and turned her around, he saw her apple bottom booty and smacked each cheek with his wet dick. He slipped his cock back in her pussy, pressed his crotch on her ass and took a hold of her hands which he pinned to the wall above her head.

He kissed the sides of her neck and temples and began to thrust himself in her, Trina fucked back and grinded her money maker as he pushed him and kept himself there for a few seconds before repeating his pattern. Robbie's hands shifted away from Trina's to her tits which were pressed on the wall. He took a tit in each hand and rubbed her nipples between her fingers.

"_Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" _she begged him, Robbie could feel her thighs shaking as his own slammed into hers. He bent her over just a bit to finish the job, the unison of their genitals smacking into each other was to much for both of them. Robbie didn't want to finish unless Trina also got off, he abandoned his attention to one of her tit's and focused on finding her clit.

"I got it Robbie don't worry…just don't stop please" Robbie didn't, he gripped her hips and continued to pound her pussy and ass, with aloud grunt; Robbie pushed and kept his crotch tightly pressed on her ass as he emptied himself. Trina who was really close helped herself by rubbing her clit in circles, she came just as strongly as Robbie. Her legs quivered as did the rest of her body.

Trina leaned back on Robbie, satisfied and with a large smile right on her face…then suddenly the last period bell rang. Robbie pulled out of Trina and lifted his shorts up, he lifted Trina's up too. She went running out of the boy's locker room to get back to the girl's room.

* * *

**White Star Mall, 3:30am**

Coming out of the mall after buying gifts and clothes shopping, Jade and Alex were surprised by the grey skies of a normally sunny city and to the sight of the snow actually floating down. Alex lifted his hand up in the air and felt snowflakes landing on his hand softly, he took a close look at his hand and saw the tiny snowflakes on his hands.

"Jade…take a picture…Jade…Jade?" Alex spoke and wondered where she was.

Jade was taking pictures of the snowfall with her phone, above her, on her chucks and even took a picture of Alex with his hand below his chin.

"Sorry Alex…when will snow fall like this ever again?"

"I guess you're right Jade…hey how long do you think it'll keep snowing like this?"

"hopefully till tomorrow or Christmas" replied Jade who was spinning around.

"I don't know Jade…California is normally always hot with some rain, but snow…something else is at work."

* * *

**(!) **_"Happy New Year readers!" _


	64. Chapter 64:The Right Gifts

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N** _"Some fun between Alex and Jade, then everyone's pick for the Secret Santa is revealed."_

* * *

**Chapter 64: The Right Gifts**

New Year's Arc

**West Residence, Living Room 4:30am**

(Alex, Jade)

Returning back from shopping at the White Star Mall, Alex and Jade stepped into her home and dropped their bags. Alex walked into her living room and rested on her couch, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the couch. It hasn't stopped snowing since Alex and Jade left the mall and got on a bus that lead them close to her home. Alex sat up and walked over to a living room window, the snow has kept it's pace so far with no sign of it stopping.

"I don't think their's anything wrong…maybe it's just the weather, or maybe aliens are manipulating the weather…nah it's probably HAARP whose doing it…interesting."

Alex rubbed his chin thinking about other possibilities for the random appearance of snow in usually sunny California, as he thought Jade came out of her room and creep'd up behind him. She was wearing some sexy black lingerie and she wanted to surprise Alex, they skipped school today to go shopping and when they went into the women's department; Jade kept him from seeing what she got. Instead he helped himself to going into a game store to get something for himself.

"Alex…turn around" she said softly.

"..not now…I'm thinking"

"Alex…"

"what is it….Jade? Whoa…what's all this?" he said, standing there with both hands on her hips, Jade wore a black see through flyaway halter with tie front and a black thong. Alex went red in the cheeks and checked her out, he was so taken he couldn't even speak. He went over to the couch to sit, Jade followed and stood before him. He caressed her thighs, then went up from her belly up to her breasts, the though hadn't hit him until Jade began to straddle him.

"Jade…you're mom…what if your dad comes home?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"That bastard didn't even come for the thanksgiving dinner…I don't care if he ever comes, my mom is out working late…so no one's gonna catch us."

"is this why you kept me away from you at the mall? To try this on?"

"if I had let you into the women's dressing room I could have gotten In trouble, besides if you went in a dressing room with me…I don't know if I could have contained myself…you watching me undress…you getting a stiffy."

"yeah right…you just wanted to surprise me, here, while we're alone."

"So…what are you gonna do about it then…big man." she teased him, Alex smirked and looked the other way. It was then that he jumped up and grabbed Jade, he swung her around on her couch and kissed her. Jade wrapped her legs around, locking her thighs around his waist. Jade kissed his all over his face, her hands ran all over his head.

He still wore his snow goggles despite the fact that L.A was always warm or hot all year round, but ironically today which was snowing, it came in handy. Jade pushed Alex off of her and took him into her room. Minutes turned to an hour when Jade's house phone began to ring, the entire house quiet except for her room. The phone kept ringing when her answering machine recorded a message.

"_Look Andre is said beep_…[Stop wasting her time Cat just remind her]…_oh yeah…Jade if you get this message, don't forget to get a present for the person I gave you…it's called a secret Santa _[she's not dumb Cat]…_Hi Jade! It's me Andre"_

* * *

**Jade's Bedroom, 5:30am**

Kissing and humping under her covers, Jade had her arms wrapped tightly around Alex's back as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Alex held on to bed sheets as jade practically lifted herself up with her feet, She would have tossed Alex aside had he not been holding on, Alex grunted deeply, spilling his young seed inside her as She quivered violently under him.

"OH ALEX!….God….Damn…that was the biggest…the biggest fucking orgasm." Jade claimed in-between her breaths for air, She chuckled at first but then began to laugh. Alex switched from holding on to the sheets under her to squeezing on her tits, he squeezed both of her tits as closely as possible so he could suck on both her nipples. Jade's laughter went from quiet moans to quiet panting.

"I think someone was calling earlier Jade…want me to check the machine?"

"I didn't even hear the phone ringing…alright go check it." Alex got up and placed his boxers back on, then went outside into the living room to check the answering machine.

"Jade…it's from Cat…it's about the Secret Santa deal. You want to reply to her?"

"Shit!…I almost forgot about her and that stupid secret Santa crap, guess I'll call her…when I get around to it."

* * *

**December 21****st**** 2012, Friday**

**White Star Mall**

(Beck, Tori)

Skipping school in order to find gifts for the secret Santa, Beck and Tori went to the biggest mall in Hollywood. When beck picked out a name from a hat Cat provided, he pulled out the name 'Trina' he was unsure what Tori's oldest sister what would, at first he thought of getting her a makeup set or some new clothes with Tori's help...but now he was lost. Then the thought hit him, inside of the Mall there was a large store, a fancy luxurious store that focused solely on photo shoots.

"Tori…I know what to get for your sister!" he suddenly said, sounding excited.

"What! What! What is it!?" Tori asked repeatedly, "A photo shoot…there's a place here in this mall that specializes in photo shoots. All I gotta do is reserve a date for her…but I don't think she would want to do it right on Christmas. How does the 27 or 28 sound Tori? Their on a Thursday and Friday"

"I don't find a problem with that and I don't think she will either. Right now I'm having my own problems…have any idea what I should get Robbie?"

"hmm…well he's kept that jersey look ever since he got with your sister…I don't think getting him something stupid look like a dummy or…some clothes will cut it…I think there's a spa place near west Hollywood called Bliss Spa world…you can make a reservation for him there."

"Really? Wow I guess you're right." Tori answered, she followed Beck to make a reservation for a photo shoot for Trina."

* * *

**Animal Shelter, West Hollywood**

(Andre Harris)

Andre went off alone looking for something special for his buddy Beck, He was sure that Cat would have liked to accompany him to where he was going. But Cat was acting a bit strange, saying she preferred to go to school instead of looking for a gift. Andre didn't push the subject because for one he felt like Cat wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, and two he felt something he never felt emanate from her.

The last Christmas Andre got a cricket out of Beck's RV, it kept him up all night and when he kicked that bug out, Beck finally got a good night's sleep. He ventured inside an animal shelter that is run by a group of people and officers that take in homeless animals and abused animals. He went to the counter where a polite woman showed him to the back where all class of animals were kept and housed.

"is there a kind of animal that you like especially Mr. Harris?"

"Well it's not really for me it's for my best friend, his name is Beck…I actually have a picture of him on my phone. I don't know what kind of…animals he goes for, I know he hates Crickets now but…here…take a look."

Andre showed the young woman a picture of Beck, she took his phone and inspected him. "He's cute…is he in college yet?"

"uh…no…look can you help or not…let me get my phone back." he said to her.

"well by that majestic flowing mane he has…I would pick for him…a Cat…no! a Kitten actually."

"a kitten? Well what kind?"

"well that's for you to decide…is this like a present for him?"

"Secret Santa…so yeah it's a present."

* * *

**Modells Sporting Goods**

(Jade)

For the Secret Santa Jade had to get Andre something, she knew he was a lyrical genius and talented with a base guitar and piano keyboard. Getting him a musical instrument wouldn't be that special, she looked around the store and checked out some clothes hanging on racks and shoes on the walls. Andre knew how to dress, and he and Beck definitely had different taste in clothing. She went around asking guys and women who worked in the store to help her look for specific clothing.

"is there something particular that you're looking for miss?"

"my name's Jade not miss…and yeah I'm looking for sneakers, shirts, hats and boxers; take me to them…Now!"

"…Right this way Jade."

The employee girl took Jade downstairs to see the newest shoes and sneakers they had, then took her back upstairs to show her shirts, jeans and fitteds. Over at his home, Alex was working on something for someone.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, Living room**

(Alex)

Yesterday Alex managed to get photos from Beck that he took of him and Tori, the photos were of Beck and Tori in places like Dragon Centennial Park, up In the California hills and of them in the school. Alex bought a book where he could place all those pictures in order from the moment when they first got together to where they are now. Alex had no money to buy something for Tori but what he was making for her, he hoped she would love.

As he worked on putting the pictures in the photo album, he came across a picture of when Tori was in a Christmas outfit, Cat and Jade also were in seductive looking outfits. The picture gave him an idea, he was no singer, but if he wanted to make a name for himself in the school that creates the stars of tomorrow…he would have to come further out of his shell. Looking at his girlfriend in a Christmas suit gave him chills, chills that lifted the hairs on the back of his neck.

* * *

**(!) **_"More chapters coming soon."_


	65. Chapter 65:That One Gift

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The other remaining students get their Secret Santa picks presents, Cat finds something special for Alex." _

* * *

**Chapter 65: That One Gift**

New Year's Arc

**Corner Deli Store, Hollywood**

(Trina Vega)

Trina had the unfortunate luck to get Cat as her pick, of course she knew that Cat wasn't all to picky about gifts. So she walked into a corner deli store located a few blocks away from her home and went in to grab a box full of red velvet cupcakes, the box was unopened and in the back. She had to get the clerk to go to the back of the store to get her the box, Trina's father, david gave her some money to go shopping today.

He was against her skipping school today but if Tori got to do it, then he couldn't just leave his other daughter in school is the other was out. Plus Trina wouldn't never let him live with the decision if he allowed Tori to go and not her. When Trina got to the counter, she had to pay for a whole month's supply of red velvet cupcakes, but if she knew Cat; they'd probably be gone within a few days. Trina paid almost thirty dollars for the entire unopened box, she carried it out of the store complaining.

"I hope she's grateful for this…now I'm just gonna need to find a red bow to stick this on, _here you are Cat! Hope you like this more than me_…eh, I'll work on that later."

* * *

**Hardware Store**

(Robbie Shapiro)

Robbie ventured into a hardware store looking something for Jade, unlike most girls that loved jewelry or makeup, Jade was different and although her boyfriend might have changed…her true nature was still well inside her. He knew from what Cat had told him that she got her a scissors last year, Jade's locker still had scissors on them, which meant she still had a thing for them. The hardware store had all kinds of tools but no sign of scissors.

"hey sir…you got any scissors…not those kiddy scissors…but real dependable ones." Robbie asked as he walked, looking around.

"well son if you want dependable scissors that won't break, burn or even rust…I got this mighty fine one locked up here. Just let me get my keys." the store owner went back into a room to grab the ultimate pair of scissors. Robbie hung back and looked at some saws, hammers and power tools on the walls. He grabbed a power saw and inspected the wheel, he felt how sharp the wheel was, still he kept spinning it while he waited for the old man to come back out.

"That's not a toy son!" shouted the store owner, Robbie jumped up a bit from the surprise warning. He turned around and looked over to the owner, he then looked down at the power saw in his hands, he gave the owner a big grinch smile and placed it back on the wall.

"sorry about that sir…so…you got my scissors yet?"

"….I do…come to the counter son." Robbie went up to the counter and pulled out some cash, "now…because of the quality that this scissor is made of…it's going to cost quite a bit from you."

What could have made these pair of scissors different from other normal scissors Robbie wondered, the store owner opened up a box that the scissors were in.

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Lunch Period **

(Cat Valentine)

Cat's day was like no other, from the moment she woke up she was quiet, she took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast and went to school by herself. Andre only caught up with her because he ran after her, she grew angry and distressed when he kept asking her multiple questions. Maybe he though it was "one of her days" so he backed off, Cat was not having one of her days instead something else was at work. She had Alex as a pick for the Secret Santa…but she knew nothing about him, except that he was a big believer in the supernatural and that he very knowledgeable in it.

She wanted to get him something good, not just little things but something perfect. She was hearing a voice all day through the school calling her, it was like a magnetic pull that eventually brought her down to the basement of the school. The basement apart from just being another area students used to have sex in, was a window to the school's past. There were boxes that had test scores from the 70's and even further back. Their were old school desks, posters and even an old 50's style cola machine. But the center piece was a mannequin wearing a white suit and fedora, a light above the glass case that no longer worked illuminated the suit.

Information about this was known only to the janitor, principal and students who ventured down, on the glass case were a few words…._To Mi..el….grea…t student this school ever had the pleasure of working with….Yr…1950. _Cat went around the glass case and pushed it to the side, it was heavy so she used everything she had to inch it away. As she pushed, the calling ringing in her ears was getting louder like someone banging on drums. With the glass case out of the way…the calling stopped, Cat saw a brick wall shaped as a door. One brick was missing, she got down on her knees and looked inside. It was dark…she began to pull bricks out one by one, with bricks flying over her shoulders and her hands getting dirty; Cat found it.

"_The Book: for Magic, Love and Sex…hey…there's no author…that's weird." _Cat opened the book, and when she did a freezing gust of air blew around the basement. Cat felt something was watching her so she took off with the book, it would be the perfect gift for Alex."

* * *

**(!)** _"Originally meant to be the Book of Lust instead of just "The Book" that Cat found." _


	66. Chapter 66:Without You

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"The Girls prepare to perform "it's not Christmas without you" but Alex's sudden disappearance causes some issues with Jade and the girls"_

* * *

**Chapter 66: Without You**

New Year's Arc

**Oliver Residence, 8:00pm**

(Alex, Beck)

Alex wished he had more time to spend with Jade and his other friends, but he was being called by his uncle tonight to go train with him in Arizona. He would be gone for three days and three nights, leaving Jade to spend Christmas eve without him. Alex knocked on Beck's front door, tonight he was dressed like he was going to some adult party.

"One second…can I help…Oh Alex buddy it's you…what can I do for you?" Beck asked.

"Hey Beck…look I just came to drop this present off for Tori, I'm not gonna be able to present it to her come Monday night. I know they already spoke of the girls already doing a little song based on Christmas. I know Jade's most likely going to be mad at me for not being there…but it's not really a choice for me. Look just take it…my uncle's waiting for me in his Chrysler Imperial."

"C'mon Alex! The Bar women aren't going to be waiting forever!" Alex's uncle shouted from his car.

"See you on the 25th Beck…catch you later," Beck took the present from Alex, "Yeah Alex…catch you later."

Alex smiled and ran back to the car, "Alright next stop…phoenix! Buckle up Nephew"

Beck who was in pajama pants and wearing a black tank top watched his friend leave, he felt bad, sad actually that Jade may have to find out from him or from Alex's parents. "it's not like he's going to be gone forever Beck."

* * *

**Monday, December 24, 2012, 7:00pm **

**Hollywood Arts, Auditorium**

(Jade, Tori)

Tonight the school was hosting an array of singers and acts based around Christmas, Jade, Tori and Cat once again donned their skimpy Christmas outfits that they were in when they sang "it's not Christmas without you" ironically it was the perfect song for Jade to sing tonight, she walked around in the back of the stage where couples were holding each other and kissing. Beck held Tori close to him, kissing her, Cat was sitting on Andre's lap playing with his hair as he caressed her thighs. She, without a doubt felt left out, she was thinking about maybe getting out of her costume and changing into normal clothes to go home.

Tori saw that something was bothering Jade so she went over to her to see what was going on, "Jade…is there something wrong? You look a lot more…angrier than usual."

"you think this is Anger!? Does this face look like anger to you!" Jade shouted all in Tori's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a second there Jade…don't scream at Tori like that, she was just wondering if something was bothering you."

"There is!…Alex is gone, he couldn't join us Saturday night because his mother told me he was spending his Christmas with his uncle in Phoenix. What the hell is he doing over at another state…I'm right here!" she said sounding somewhat selfishly, Tori and Beck looked at each other then looked back at her.

Beck went back to his old ways and held Jade, he took her close to a wall and comforted her. Tori stood close by making sure his help didn't get out of hand, well there wasn't much she could do when Jade wrapped her arms around him and placed her face firmly on his chest. Tori crossed her arms and stared at Beck with some anger, Beck knew Tori was jealous, she wasn't as jealous as Jade but it was only human to be a little. Beck pulled away from Jade for a bit and reassured her of Alex,

"Jade…I actually saw Alex, he stopped by my house Friday night. He was dressed in a blazer…jeans, dress shoes and had on an expensive looking watch. He came to drop off a present, I'll say who it was for when you girls are done singing. He left with who I guess was his uncle, he was in Chrysler Imperial which looked amazing. His uncle shouted something like "The Bar women aren't going to stay forever" don't worry Jade he said he be back on the 25th"

Jade backed away from her ex thinking about all that she just learned, Tori took her spot and got in front of Beck. Jade reverberated back to her old ways and moved Tori aside, completely ignoring the fact that she and Beck were no longer together. She wrapped her arm back around Beck, but now Beck saw the hurt in Tori's eyes, "Jade…I'm sorry that Alex isn't here…but he said he'd be back tomorrow."

Beck fought to undo the hold Jade had around his waist, Jade fought to keep her arms around him. "Jade…Jade let go" Beck asked her, he would have raised his voice at her had Andre not heard what was going on. He came over and pulled Jade away from him.

* * *

(Jade and Andre)

"Jade come on stop acting like this, what's wrong?" he asked her as he found a seat for her to sit on.

"Alex…my boyfriend…is out somewhere in Phoenix with his Uncle…probably getting felt up by all kinds of drunk cougars. He wasn't here on Saturday when we all went to see a movie or Sunday where I normally have dinner with him and his mother. What should I do andre?"

"Well first thing you shouldn't do is assume what's happening with him or what he's doing. Second, he's a nice kid…he doesn't seem like the player type, so don't worry about him cheating. Three, cougars? Really? That's basically rape and it's disgusting, if he was twenty five then I can understand women circling him. Just chill out, relax and concentrate on the song. Afterwards we can all receive our presents."

"Thanks Andre…shame…_as Alex would put it, maybe in another universe…we could have been together, how happy we would be."_ Jade stood up just as Andre did to hug her, she gave him a small peck on the lips which not only surprised him but got Cat jealous.

"Cat I swear it was just a [smacks him]…just a friendly peck." he tried defending himself but to no avail. Cat went over to Jade who was preparing herself, the show was about to begin. "I'll get you for that Jade…I'll get you"

"Oh no…I'm shaking out of my bra and panties…don't get in my way Pet!" Jade was beginning to sound like her old self with no one to pull her out of it.

The curtains began to open up, Beck and Andre stood out of view as the girls began to sing and do their routine.

* * *

**Phoenix, Arizona, Joe's Bar 9:30pm **

Sitting on a bar stool drinking some water was Alex, he arrive in Phoenix on Saturday to do some training with his uncle. Alex's mother and Father come from a family of mediums and psychics, but the psychic ability was stronger on his father's side, his uncle was his father's brother. Every December Alex went with his Uncle to train on how to tap into other levels of his ability. On Sunday he was pitted against his Uncle's prized bull which had ended the careers of many professional bull riders. Instead of riding it, he had to get into the mind of the bull as he avoided getting injured.

His uncle's bull had no horns but that didn't mean Alex was safe, getting trampled on or kicked was sufficient enough to get killed. Alex's ability grew enough where he could calm the bull, but to get it to sit and rest…that required his Uncle to pull it off. Tonight he came out of the bull pen with only a slight bruise, he would have ended up with broken ribs had it not been for his uncle's protective vest that he wore.

"Alex…my nephew, this here is Cassandra…and her friend Alexandra. She's twenty years old, a bit older than you but uh, you gotta start somewhere right? Hehe"

"I'm sixteen Uncle Ian, and besides I already have a girlfriend back in L.A…can't believe I missed her perform a Christmas song. She's going to be pissed at me…"

"So it's a Christmas song you want then, alright nephew I got you covered…Hey bartender! Put on a Christmas song for my little cowboy right here, it's Christmas eve people! Let's drink!" Alex's Uncle told everyone inside the bar.

The song beginning to play inside the bar was "Sleigh Ride" by the Ronettes, Alex felt compelled to lead the drunks, the soon to be drunks and those just coming inside the bar in song, if he couldn't be with Jade while she performed, then the least he could do is still fulfill whatever his Christmas wish was.

Alex stood up on the bar counter and ordered everyone to follow his lead,

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ingRing ting tingle-ing too Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling And friends are calling "Yoo Hoo" Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you"_

"C'mon you people have it! Let's keep going till the end_"_ shouted Alex

"_Our cheeks are nice and rosy And comfy cozy are we We're snuggled up together like two Birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take the road before us And sing a chorus or two_

_Come on it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you"_

Alex was smiling and laughing as the end of the song got close, his uncle was making out with the two women, a girl around his age who was accompanying her father joined him atop the counter to lead him to the end. He was without Jade, but that wasn't going to impede him from enjoying his last night with his Uncle. Meanwhile, back at Hollywood Arts

* * *

**Hollywood Arts, Entrance 10:00pm**

"Jade look I don't like it when you're like this, Beck said he would be back tomorrow. We can go to his mother's house and welcome his back from whatever he was doing, would that make you happy?"

"I know that would make you happy Tori.." Jade replied.

"How? I'm trying to help you here…"

"Fine…I want all of you to come over to his house tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to his parent and see when he'll come back. Cat still has to give him his present…isn't that right Pet?"

Cat didn't want to look at the girl who kissed her man on stage, she pulled on Andre's arm, leading him out the doors. "alright ya'll guess me and Cat are gonna call it a night, see ya tomorrow then…at Alex's place. Jade I'll make sure Cat brings her present to him…bye."

"I know Robbie and Trina left early, but I'll tell them to come over Jade…c'mon let's all go home." Tori suggested, Jade was angry and hurt. "No…you two go home…I'll go home alone.

"Jade you know that it get's dangerous at night…come on…don't be like that." Beck offered his hand to Jade, she looked into his eyes and smiled. She took his hand left the building with him and Tori.

* * *

**(!)** _"What awaits Alex when he get's back home from training? Leave a review __J__" _


	67. Chapter 67:Late Gift

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Tori and Jade go to Alex's home to talk to his mother, Tori calls over everyone to welcome Alex back home."_

* * *

**Chapter 67: Late Gift**

New Year's Arc

**December 25, 2012, 6:00am**

**Interstate I-10**

(Alex Sheppard)

Riding in the back of his uncle's Imperial, Alex lowered the car window to enjoy the flowing air ventilating the interior. His uncle was traveling with a different woman than the ones he hooked up with in the bar last night, Alex decided to stay in his Bull riding clothes plus the Stetson on his head gave him a genuine cowboy look, far from the baggy clothing he normally wore. As the car sped down the Interstate, Alex found himself quietly singing the song "Sleigh Ride" all over again.

He stared up at the Twilight sky, the night was losing the daily battle it had with the Sun for dominance. he looked up at the clouds and sang quietly, "Hey Alex…" his uncle interrupted his singing.

"Yeah Uncle Ian?"

"Look I know every year it seems like I'm pulling you away from your father and mother, and I know it seems like I party more than I train you. But the past three days and night I saw a lot of progress in you. Your dad…my brother found it more difficult to get two dogs fighting under control, but the way you handled Asteroid…I've never seen a bull so calm before."

"yeah well…he actually had me pinned against the gate, that head of his is like a rock."

"yeah and that head knocked out more men than liquor could, look it's Christmas and I wanted to give you this" his uncle took something out of his glove box and handed it to Alex, it was wrapped in wrapping paper, it was dark blue with snowmen on it.

"Don't open it here in the car though, in that box is something that's been passed down from father to son and brother to brother."

"I guess it's Uncle to Nephew now huh uncle Ian?"

"I guess it is now Alex." his uncle answered with a chuckle.

* * *

**Sheppard Residence, Tuesday 10:30am**

(Jade, Tori, Alex's Parents)

"Thanks for coming over here with me Tori, sorry about last night…I got a bit out of control." Jade told Tori, they walked together down the sidewalk to go talk to Alex's parents.

"yeah, but it don't think it's me who you should apologize to. Cat slapped Andre pretty hard…I can't believe you kissed him"

"It wasn't romantic, it was just a friendly kiss. He knows just what to say when someone's feeling bad. Besides it's not like I never had feelings for him." Jade looked away from Tori when she made that claim, "are you serious?" Tori replied back, sounding surprised.

"Yeah…why? Haven't you ever found him attractive, I mean you two are like this…[presses her boobs together] that close." Tori give Jade a disgusted look and looked away.

Jade and Tori made it to the front of the Alex's home, Jade knocked on it a few times. Alex' mother came and opened the door.

"Jadelyn!…it's been a while since I saw you, are you here to welcome Alex back too?"

"yeah…and if it was ok with you, I wanted to ask a few questions about where Alex went." Alex's mother smiled and opened the door for Jade and Tori, "oh and this is Tori Vega, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sheppard," Tori said as she hugged Alex's mother, "Nice to meet you too Tori."

* * *

**Living Room**

(Mrs. Sheppard, Tori, Jade)

"I'm sure my son has shared with you what his gift is Jade, like him, me and his father are mediums, I am actually a medium. He and his father and Uncle all are psychics, their able to perceive information hidden from the normal senses with ESP."

"ESP?" Tori asked questioningly, "Extra Sensory Perception stupid" Jade answered.

"Don't call me stupid in someone else's home Jade."

"please continue Mrs. Sheppard"

"Every year for three days and nights Alex has been going to Phoenix Arizona to train with uncle, these training sessions are not new. His father and uncle went through the same process with their own father and mother when they were his age."

"and what goes on during this training? Beck, a friend of mine said he heard Alex's uncle about Bar women and him wearing fancy clothing."

"My husband's brother is…a lady's man, and Alex got dressed up because he was thinking about his Uncle. Uncle Ian prefers that anyone traveling with him be dressed to impress, man or woman, boy or girl. As for the Training, it's to help him grow his psychic ability. If I know my son…he's now able to tell who lying, telling the truth and see emotions in people."

"I thought that maybe…he didn't want to see me again, I thought that maybe he wanted to break up with me." Jade told his mother, a somber look taking over her face.

"My son breaking up with you? Jade, Jade, Jade…you have so much to learn about my son. Just between us girls…he's never like the milk bottle as much as he loved the nipple, when my son get's attached to you, he doesn't let go easily."

Both Tori and Jade blushed, Jade more heavily. She thought back to the moments when Alex had one and sometimes both of her breasts in his sucking mouth. She moved her legs together in a way that suggested she had to go pee, but in fact she was going in heat thinking about naughty things she and Alex got into. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. Sheppard, but can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure Jade, you know where it is, go right on upstairs," Jade stood up and ran up the stairs.

"You want something to drink Tori?" Tori shook her head, "No thank you, do you know when you're son is coming back?"

"He called at four just to tell me he was getting up and getting dressed, then he called me at five telling me he and his uncle were on their way. I guess he's-"

Her dialogue was cut short when her phone began to ring, she went into the kitchen and pulled out an Iphone from her purse.

"and how is my Son doing, are you alright, how's your Uncle?" his mother asked him.

"I'm doing alright Mom, me and uncle Ian stopped by an Ihop…so don't worry about making me breakfast."

Tori walked into the kitchen and signaled to Alex's mother not to tell him she or Jade were at his home, it took her awhile to get the charade but she ended the conversation quickly. "Well ok Alex, get home safe…and watch your uncle, he likes to overeat"

"I know mom…see you soon."

While Alex and his uncle finished up eating, Tori called over her sister and friends to come on over to welcome Alex back. Jade finished her business in the restroom and joined Tori back downstairs, "he called? Did he ask for me?" Jade asked Tori.

"No, he doesn't even know we're here why would he be asking for you?"

"Good point…so what now?" Jade asked, taking a seat on the couch, "What Now? I just called everyone over to come welcome you boyfriend back. He misses our show and you almost lose it last night and you ask what now? Stay focus Jade, Stay focused."

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

From 10:30am to 12:30am Tori and the gang waited, Jade kept looking out the window to see if Alex came home. Around her thirtieth time looking out the window, a Chrysler imperial pulled up and coming out of the car was a cowboy who was actually Alex. He wore jean, cowboys boots with the spurs, a white long sleeve shirt with a protective vest over that and the piece of resistance, a Stetson hat.

"See you later uncle Ian…damn I'm tired, my sides hurt, can't wait to take a nice hot shower." Alex grabbed his house keys and slid it inside the key hole, he turned his key and opened his door.

* * *

**(!)** _"A big surprise for Alex next chapter" _


	68. Chapter 68:Best Wishes

_**House of Flesh: The Series **_

The Tenderness 2.0

**1/10/13**

**A/N **_"The Last Chapter to this Saga of mine, Thank you to BigStuOU for your continued support and to everyone else who has been following this story since it's beginning."_

* * *

**Chapter 69: Best Wishes**

New Year's Arc

**Sheppard Home, Living Room 11:00am**

(Alex, Everyone)

Stepping inside of his home after a very long trip from Arizona, Alex almost fell back when he walked inside of his living room to a big surprise from his mother, girlfriend and friends.

"Welcome Back Alex!" they all said out loud in unison. Alex dropped his house keys and smiled, "Wow…wha…what is this?" he said in joyous disbelief"

"What, did you really think I forgot that you missed out on movie night on Saturday, spent no time with me Sunday and completely left me in the dark on Friday. Well let me tell you something Cowboy…." Said Jade as she went walking up to Alex, he stepped back abit, his spurs making those famous 'kachink' sound.

Jade closed the distanced between them at last, "I can forgive all of that if you plant a big one right here…_right here_" she said so sweet and innocently, Alex took off his Stetson and threw it on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Jade as she wrapped her own around him, they kissed passionately and lovingly in front of ex boyfriends, friends and family members.

Watching them kiss, Cat brought some red velvet cakes fro everyone, she took one and poked it on the faces of Alex and Jade. Their was no breaking up their reunion for anything, not even for red velvet cake. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to grab something for Alex.

Alex and Jade separated lips and laughed like they just heard a really funny joke, Cat came with a present for Alex, "Hey Alex…I got you something" cat said from the sideline.

"Oh! Thank you Cat…I'll open it after I take a shower."

Tori went up to Alex with open arms, "Hug?" Alex told her. "Yeah, I really loved your present." Alex smiled as he hugged who he felt could have been his older sister in a different universe.

"well, it's still very early…I still have to get my Son presents, anyone want to accompany me to Toy's R us?" his mother jokingly told everyone, "Mom! I'm not fourteen anymore…sheesh!"

Alex went up to his room with Jade following behind.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

**Alex Sheppard, September 1, 2013**

"_My name is Alex Sheppard, I am sixteen years old. There's not much to know about me, unless you want to get to know me. I feel very grateful to have Jade West, an eighteen year old girl as my girlfriend and best friend in my life. I made some wonderful friends while in High school, Beck Oliver is a quiet individual with so much to share. If anyone can crack him or get him to open up to them, they might be in for quite a surprise._

_Robbie Shapiro, once just your average student with a bit to a weird side, now a teenage heart throb with his whole jersey look. He might have change just to be with Trina, but if one does things out of love; you can't blame them. _

_Trina Vega, I have no doubt that she's going to make it big in this city that makes stars, she can be quite the rebel…but that's what makes her…Her._

_Andre Harris, an amazing person and a very talented lyricist and singer. Their's a bright future to a star who can shine brighter than the Sun, at first I though he may not like me, but it was me who approached him with some apprehension. _

_Tori Vega, I can't describe what I feel for her, in one world she can be my girlfriend, in another she's my sister…indeed every school has it's students who will be immortalized for not just their talent and contributions, but for being the most real and most trusting person. Like Michael before her, Tori is as pure as the white on his suit._

_Then their's Jade West, I know by the time I finish writing these notes…she will be out of Hollywood Arts, and Me? I'll still be here, trying to leave my mark. hopefully I'll join the ranks of Michael and Tori, But until then I'll continue to do all my work, continue seeing Jade until she leaves for College. I pray and hope the future isn't as uncertain as most people make it out to be."_

Alex grabbed his book bag and other belongings and took the long road back home from the Hollywood sign. As he left, a figure appeared on the spot where Alex was sitting on. It was Michael, wearing all white he looked behind him at the sign and smiled. The word "LAND" began to slowly join the word Hollywood, just as it was in 1923. To Michael, Los Angeles never changed, it was still the Beacon of the Pacific Coast. their will always be people who will need him even when they don't know it, especially in the city where everyone has something to hide.

* * *

**(!)** "END"


End file.
